As if the afterlife can't get worse
by imma dino hear me roar-M.I.A
Summary: Five people are driving home from an anime convention, crash and somehow get transported to the Naruto world. When they wake up they find themselves in Otogakure a week before the Chunin Exams. Will they be able to pass off as ninja and get back home? This story will include Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak from South Park. Rated T due to cursing and possible sexual themes. Gaara/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So this is my first fan-fiction and I hope that you all enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated. ****Sarutobi-san can you do the disclaimer, please?  
**

**Hiruzen: I see no harm from that so of course I will, imma dino hear me roar does not own _Naruto _or _Naruto Shippuden _or_ Craig Tucker _and_ Tweek Tweak _from_ South Park._  
**

**Me: That's right Masashi Kishimoto-san owns _Naruto _and _Naruto Shippuden. _Trey Parker and Matt Stone own _Craig Tucker _and_ Tweek Tweak _from_ South Park _which they also own.**

**Hiruzen: You have a nice screen name.**

**Me: It was the only thing that came to mind at the time. I also do not own any music mentioned in this fan-fic. Thank you Sarutobi-san.  
**

**Hiruzen: Any time my dear.**

* * *

I am Alexanne Angel Lopez but I will be referred as Alex. My hair is black that goes to my mid-back with a feathery bang covering my left eye. I weigh 97 pounds, stand at 5 feet and 2 inches. My eyes are black that change to dark purple or light blue, depends on the situation. I usually look like any other Gothic Mexican thirteen year old, but today I look like a Sound ninja from Otogakure from the anime, Naruto.

The reason I look like a Sound Ninja is because my friends, Stephanie Gutierrez and Bryan Rodriguez convinced me to go cosplaying with them at A-con in New York with our friends Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak. Craig looks like Orochimaru's disguise during the Chuunin Exams except he has his signature blue hat with some of his black hair sticking out. Tweek has his signature messed up green shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes and messy blonde hair.

Craig and Tweek are 16 and have been dating since they moved out of South Park when they were 13. Stephanie weighs 101 pounds, stands at 5 feet 4 inches. She has curly, light brown hair, when it's put in a ponytail it reaches her mid-back. Her eyes are brown that change to blue on certain occasions. She looks like a nice, tall Salvadorian. Bryan weighs 89 pounds standing at 4 feet 9 inches with dark brown curly hair. His eyes are blue that change to green or brown on certain occasions. He looks like a cute short Honduran.

Stephanie, Bryan, and I look 13 being able to pass off the Genin look. Craig is dull and mature enough to be able to pass off being an actual Jonin and Tweek would have made an amazing Naruto because of their messy blonde hair, possible A.D.D. and Tweek's amazing acting skills, so he could have passed as the hyperactive Jinjuriki.

Bryan is wearing a black sleeved shirt with his sound ninja headband on his forehead. He has on tanned shorts with black ninja shoes on. Stephanie has on a shirt like Sai's except purple and it covers her stomach with her forehead protector sewn onto the left sleeve, Shikamaru style, Snake patterned pants and red tennis shoes. I'm wearing an open Three Days grace sweater, black tank top under it, Snake patterned pants with black ninja shoes. All of us are wearing a snake patterned scarf around our necks like the Sound team. In my opinion we suck as cosplayers.

Right now we're driving home from the plane trip from New York, since we left our car at the airport, in Craig's lovely midnight blue hummer. Craig is at the steering wheel, I'm in passenger seat with Stephanie, Bryan, and Tweek in the middle row. Craig's concentrating on the road, I'm listening to Never Too Late by Three Days Grace on my iPod, Tweek is slightly shaking, Stephanie is playing with her hair, and Bryan is looking out the window, bored. Nothing seems out of the ordinary.

"Ngh! C-Craig how l-long is it until we get home?" asked Tweek.

"About thirty minutes Tweekers, Why?" replied Craig.

"Ack! O-Oh, I'm j-just a little hungry. Agh!" stuttered the blonde.

"You can have some of my coffee flavored chocolate bar, Tweek" I offered.

"COFFEE OH THANK JESUS! O-Oh I mean t-thanks, Alex." I'm glad I still had my music on so I didn't get ear damage though I could still hear his yell. I handed my chocolate bar to the blonde which he gladly accepted and started munching on it happily.

I saw Craig's eyes widen and then go back to normal. He looked down and then started to bite his lip.

'_Yo, Craig, is something wrong?_' We were able to communicate through thought but only when someone was thinking out loud to someone. We can't just read thoughts or what goes through someone's head.

'_A-Alex, the brakes won't function and I can't stop the car's speed.' _My eyes widened and then I shifted my gaze to the road in front of us. I saw an intersection, where all the cars didn't seem to stop and I realized the speed we were going at so we couldn't pull over then jump out.

_Aw crap!_ I thought to myself. I don't see any way we can get out of this without getting seriously hurt. _Dear Kami, God, whatever please bring the brakes back and let my friends be safe._

Apperently lady luck wasn't on our side and instead decided to make our speed go faster.

I was trying to decide if we tell our friends or hope they don't know what's going to happen.

'_Alex! What do we do, that intersection is going to kill us!' _Craig's nasally voice rang through my head. _'Should we tell them?'_

'_No but at least we can hear their words before anything happens.' _ Hopefully it won't be really painless for the ones in the middle row.

"Guys what do you say to Craig for getting us the tickets to A-con?" I asked my friends behind me. Craig shot me a look, I replied with one that said just-go-along-with-it.

"Thanks Craig. We love you! (Ngh!)" Replied the bunch in unison. I saw a small tear roll down Craig's cheek.

He chuckled, "Thanks but what do you say to the person who got us the plane tickets?'

He gave me a sad smile, and I returned it.

"Thanks, Alex we (Ack!) love you too!" I saw the intersection getting closer. Me and Craig looked at each other then nodded. I looked into his blue eyes and his into mine.

'_I love you, Alex.'_

'_I love you too, Craig.' _Then we took off our seatbelts.

_**CRASH!**_

Me and Craig jumped out of our seats then dove for the bunch. Craig shielded Tweek holding on to him for dear life and I dove for Stephanie and Bryan doing the same shielding them from any harm. I felt us being violently shaken and some glass hitting my neck, I bit my lip. I saw everything at once then a black hole and then total I found odd though was that I could still hear my music and it was playing on Heroes Come Back by Nobody Knows. _The Naruto Shippuden theme song? Oh god no._

* * *

**Me: Music mentioned in this chapter was _Never Too Late_ by Three Days Grace who are also the owners and _Heroes Come Back_ by Nobody Knows also the owners of that song.**

**In the next chapter I will tell you why I chose to include _Craig_ and _Tweek_ in my fan fiction. Thank you for taking time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:I do not own _Naruto_ or _Naruto Shippuden_ or _Craig Tucker_ and _Tweek Tweak_ from _South Park_. Orochimaru-sama can you finish the disclaimer, please?**

**Orochimaru: Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden_. Trey Parker and Matt Stone own _Craig Tucker_ and _Tweek Tweak_ from _South Park_ which they also own.  
**

**Me: Orochimaru-sama, when you try to take over the Uchiha brat's body, can you do it slowly and painfully for me, please?  
**

**Orochimaru: ...Sure my dear *Ruffles my hair***

* * *

"..Lex, wake up, come on Alex, you gotta wake up." I heard a faint nasally voice that awoke me from darkness.

"Alex," I felt something jab my stomach. "Wake up damn it." I heard them curse.

"Ngh! Is she g-gonna be all r-right?" I snapped open my eyes to meet green ones.

"Hm? Tweek?" I remembered what happened. I stood up and was starting to panic, I was frantically looking for my other two friends. _Damn! _I thought to myself._ Are my little bushkas all right?_

"Bushkas?" I heard Craig ask. I turned to look at him then back to looking for my friends.

"Yeah that's what I call people that are near and dear to me and about the same age or younger." I replied as quick as I could.

"Wha- Oh! You mean Stephanie and Bryan I told them to ask anyone if they knew where we are." Craig informed me. It was at this time that I actually started to look at my environment. We were in an alley in between what looked like shops. But something looked odd. I took another look at Craig and Tweek then I knew what it was.

"You guys are in anime form!" Their eyes widened looked at each other then me then looked away with a little pink on their cheeks.

"Y-You look pretty, Alex." The pair said in unison. I looked down at my clothes and noticed my sweater was taken off and my breasts were slightly bigger and my sound ninja headband was under them. _Nice, _I thought bitterly. _I don't want bigger boobs. Well at least they're not as big as Tsunade's. _Then I remembered what I heard on my iPod.

"I think I know where we are." The guys perked up at this.

"Well let's get the other two so they can confirm where you think we are." Craig said excited. We started to go in the store that we were next to. Something smelled delicious and it turned out the store was a bakery, where we found Stephanie and Bryan. The clerk was an old man with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know where we are?" I heard Stephanie ask the old man, motioning to her and Bryan. The old man looked a bit taken back but regained his composure.

"Why you don't know," The two shook their heads."Well for a couple of sound ninjas you should know, we're in the village hidden in the rice fields." He said happily. The pair's eyes widened and then nodded.

"Oh since you seem to be on the road would you like a loaf of bread?" Offered the man.

"We would," Bryan said slowly "But we don't have any money." He finished sadly.

"Well have one on the house, for a couple of brave souls like yourself and hey where's your teammate?" The man asked while wrapping a loaf of bread with cloth. The two shared a look then Bryan opened his mouth to say something but I cut in.

"I'm their teammate, sir" I said while raising my hand a little. The old man looked at me then smiled warmly. Stephanie and Bryan looked at me and smiled too.

"Well aren't you a pretty girl, well here is your bread and I hope you pass the exams." The man handed the loaf to Bryan then waved at us.

"Thank you for your kindness, mister." I said with a small wave of my own as we headed out the door to meet Craig and Tweek outside. We started walking to a clearing in a forest and sat down to eat.

"So is everyone okay?" I asked the group around me. They nodded and I felt relieved.

"Okay so I think I know where we are and the old man confirmed it." Stephanie and Bryan looked stunned.

"B-But the old man probably thought we were cosplaying as Sound Ninjas so he went along with it." Bryan voiced out his opinion.

"Maybe but look around, we're in anime form and most of the signs are in Japanese, and before the crash I was listening to the Shippuden theme song." I explained.

"Maybe you had it on shuffle." Said Craig. I shook my head.

"I always have it in order and I think I just saw Kin Tsuchi walk by." I told them and pointed to said ninja. Once everyone got a good look at her, their eyes widened then turned back to me.

"S-So we're in…" Tweek began.

"Otogakure, the Naruto Universe." I finished. Right now I was registering what we should do at this point. _Well, _I thought about my options _we could tell someone that we aren't from this world but they might think we're crazy or would take advantage of our knowledge. We could become civilians and live here forever, pfft as if. We could become ninja and make a jutsu that would send us home. _My head snapped up with the idea.

"I have an idea," that got everyone's attention "We could become ninja and learn jutsus and make one that could take us back home."

"That's easier said than done, Alex." Bryan said.

"Yeah but given all the shit we've already been through, we could do it." Said Stephanie cheerfully.

"So, how 'bout it you guys wanna become ninja?" I asked my friends.

"YES!" Bryan and Stephanie said in unison, excitedly. Craig nodded.

"I'm mature enough to pass off as a Jonin so what the hell, I'm down." Craig smiled at me. I turned to face Tweek.

"Tweek, would you like to become a ninja?" I asked him, already aware of his answer.

"GAH! No way man! Way too much pressure! ACK!" Was the coffee addict's response.

"Well we should become real ninjas instead of wearing these fake headbands. Does anyone know where my iPod is?" I asked searching myself for it. Tweek handed me it and I muttered my thanks as it started to play Home by Three Days Grace.

"We should go to the academy, but we don't know where it is. What now?" Craig turned to me. Although Craig and Tweek seem to be the oldest I seem to be the leader of the group.

"Tweek since your not wearing any ninja clothes, can you use your amazing acting skills to ask someone where the academy is?" I tried to convince him. I saw Craig send me a little glare but I ignored it, I wasn't trying to flirt with him. He nodded then ran off to find someone to ask.

"Hey Alex, since we're in the Naruto world, would we be in a fanfiction right now?" Stephanie asked me. I wondered that too but since it was after A-con we probably are in a fanfiction.

"I'm pretty sure we are this doesn't happen in the real world and for some reason it happened to us. It didn't happen to anyone who doesn't know about the show so that would mean it isn't a fanfiction, but we do and we know a lot." I explained to her.

"If it is a fanfiction, then we should probably stop breaking the fourth wall and by the way, are we going to participate in the Chunin Exams?" Bryan asked. We might as well, but Otogakure is about a day or so away from Konoha so we should leave today or tomorrow to check out the competition for the exams.

"We can, but if we do we should probably leave today or tomorrow." I told him. I saw Tweek's form come closer until he was in front of us.

"T-The academy is on the same street as the bakery. We just-ACK! Keep going straight until we see a wide, g-grey building." Tweek informed us so we started walking then I remembered something.

"Where is our stuff and my Three Days Grace sweater?" I asked the bunch around me.

"Oh those are still in the alley. I'll go get them." Craig said then ran off to the alley to get our stuff. All my friends are dead by Turbonegro came on and I started singing to it.

"All my friends are dead,

All my friends are dea-ed.

Got kicked in the head,

All my friends are dead.

I always knew that they would end up like today,

They popped a bullet and they played with hand grenades." My friends started to catch on and sang along.

"Hey! Hey!" Then Craig came back with our stuff. I noticed a case shaped like a circle and one like a guitar. I smiled at that, Stephanie, Bryan and I had a band back home but we played other bands' songs. We were called BITE X ME, the logo was in Cursive except the X, and it had fangs coming out of it.

"You brought the band stuff?" I asked amused to my friends. Stephanie and Bryan grinned at me then nodded. I noticed that we were at the academy. It didn't look like the on in Konoha with happy children paying in the field, everyone seemed to be sparring. We headed in to the building looking for a teacher.

'_Everyone take off your ninja headbands and hide them.' _I thought to my friends and they did as asked. I saw a woman with a Forehead Protector on, and looked about the same age as Iruka-sensei and looked like Kuenai-sensei but her eyes were green.

"Uh, excuse me ma'am but me and my friends would like to become sound ninjas and as soon as possible." I asked her, and then Craig raised his hand, so did Tweek.

"Ngh! I don't wanna be a n-ninja." Tweek said.

"I actually would like to become a Jonin." Said the boy in the blue hat, the woman looked at us funny but replied.

"You brats want to become ninja, you have to go through vigorous training and study about chakra control and even if you did there is still a chance you won't pass the exams." She explained to us.

"We already know about Chakra and how to do jutsus. We learned about that on our own." Stephanie told her while glaring a little. The woman seemed to be taken back a little, but then regained her composure.

"Heh, well if you're that determined, why don't I see what you're made of. First, you" She pointed at Bryan "What is chakra?" she said while smirking.

"Chakra is the molding of physical energy from every cell in the body and spiritual energy which is gained by exercising and experience." Bryan explained while sounding smart. The woman's mouth hung open. _How's that for a couple of brats? _I thought.

"Well it seems like you are ninja material, by the way my name is Iwasara Momo. Now let's find out what you chakra type is, follow me." She said sweetly, I saw the confused look my friends' faces. Oh, she said her name last name, first, now I see.

'_She said her last name, first so you guys have to call her Momo-san.' _I thought to my friends.

'_San? I thought it was just Momo.' _I heard Bryan's voice ask.

'_Just do it. I'll explain later' _I informed him. When we got into the classroom it looked like Naruto's classroom when he was in the academy, except I saw Iwasara-san's name on the chalkboard.

"Iwasara-san, is there a chance we could participate in the Chunin Exams if we do become Genin?" I asked her.

"Well, if you pass this exam and if blue," She pointed to Craig "Over there is able to become a Jonin, then yes. Oh, I almost forgot what are your names?" She asked us while looking for the Chakra Paper. _Aw crap, I knew I was forgetting something, well it wouldn't hurt anybody if we told her our real names. _I thought to myself.

"My name is Lopez Alex, the blond is Tweak Tweek the taller brunette is Gutierrez Stephanie, the shorter brunette is Rodriguez Bryan, and the one in the blue hat is Tucker Craig." I said as I pointed to everyone in the order that I said their names. My friends looked and me with wide eyes either because I told her our real names or because I said the backwards or both.

'_Like I said, I'll explain later. Trust me.' _I thought to my friends.

"Hm, strange names. Where are you from, you don't seem to be from the village." She asked us.

"We're from Yukigakure, we just arrived" I told her. She looked at our bags then nodded.

"That must have been quite a journey." She said. Iwasara-san held up four pieces of odd-looking paper.

"Found 'em! Now let's get to the training field and see what you're made of." She said in a happy tone as we headed outside.

* * *

**Me: Music mentioned in this chapter was _Home_ by Three Days Grace (The owners) and _All my friends are dead by_ Turbonegro (The owners)**

**Also, the reason I chose _Craig_ and _Tweek_ to be in this Fanfiction is because _Craig_ is dull, boring, and mature enough to pass off as a Jonin and a squad can't be a squad without a Jonin. The reason I included _Tweek_ was so I can put him and Craig together in for some Yaoi.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I do not own _Naruto_ or _Naruto Shippuden_ or _Craig Tucker_ and _Tweek Tweak_ From _South Park_. Yondaime Kazekage-sama, can you finish the disclaimer?**

**Kazekage: Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden_, Trey Parker and Matt Stone own _Craig Tucker_, _Tweek Tweak_ and _South Park. _And the only reason you wanted me to do the disclaimer is because you're in love with my monster of a son. *Turns away from me*  
**

**Me: That and you're really cute for a 40 year-old.  
**

**Kazekage: ...Thank you. *Blushes lightly*  
**

* * *

As we started walking to the training field I was starting to think if I could make new jutsus with my chakra type. The only Jutsus that came to mind was a wind cutting jutsu that would be performed by adding harsh chakra into the air around me and use it to cut through any obstacles. _It seems like InuYasha's wind scar, how unoriginal. I think I'll call it Wind Scars too, because I have nothing else to call it._

Maybe I can use music to motivate me during battle or so I can manipulate my enemies. Yep, that's what I'm gonna do, sing while fighting. _I'm so glad Stephanie and Bryan forced us to learn the simple jutsus, even the shadow clone jutsu. Let's see there are five elemental Chakra types that we could have, but we could also have wood release or ice release but that's only if we have a Kekkei Genkai. _

"Okay now this special piece of paper will tell you what your chakra type is." Iwasara-san explained to us as she gave everyone, except Tweek, a paper.

"If your Chakra nature is Fire then the paper will ignite then turn to ash, if it is Wind the paper will split in two, if it's Lightning then the paper will wrinkle, if it is Earth the paper will turn to dirt then crumble away, lastly if it is Water the paper will become soggy. All you have to do is insert some chakra into it." She finished. We nodded and did as told.

I saw Stephanie's become soggy then she cheered. Bryan's turned to dirt then crumble away, he smirked at that. Craig's became wrinkly so he had lightning. Lastly I saw mine tear in half. _So I have wind, huh. _Then I felt it become soggy, my eyes widened, I thought only people with a Kekkei Genkai and that live in Yukigakure have Ice Release. _I'm pretty sure that I'm not from Yukigakure and I'm damn sure I'm not Haku's relative._

"I thought that only members of the Yuki clan had Ice release. Oh wait, you're from Yukigakure, never mind." Iwasara-san told me. "Well since you brats are determined to become ninjas, produce two clones perfectly. Right now!" We made the hand sings simultaneously, Ram → Snake → Tiger.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" We said in unison.

_**POOF! **_After the smoke cleared there stood three perfect Stephanies, Bryans, Craigs, and Alexes. If this was real, may god help whose ever soul decides to cross our path.

"GAH! Oh no! The underpants gnomes must have made more of my friends! ACK! They're gonna get me, Man! Game over man, Game over!" We looked at out friend, rocking back and forth in a fetal position. We had a blank look on our faces, used to his behavior.

"Uh, is he gonna be alright?" Iwasara-san asked pointing to Tweek's rocking figure.

"The thing is, the lights are all upstairs on but they keep flickering on and off." Bryan explained, using a nice metaphor. Iwasara-san just shook it off.

"Okay, so blue, since we're short on Jonin because these brats passed the exam you can become one." She explained to Craig while pointing at us. _Damn it woman, I'm older that you, so who are you calling a brat. _I thought while glaring at her a little.

"What's the catch?" Craig asked suspiciously. Iwasara-san smirked then replied.

"_The catch_," Her words dripping with venom "is that you have to beat me in a battle. I'll go easy on you and you get to pick what type of match it will be." Craig seemed to be thinking for a while then looked back at Iwasara-san.

"A last man standing match, if the opponent stays on the ground for at least thirty seconds they are declared the loser." Craig explained the rules. Iwasara-san smiled then nodded agreeing to the match. I guided the rest of us to a bench so we could sit down and watch the match.

They stood thirty feet apart from each other, having a stare-down, Iwasara-san smirking and Craig's face emotionless. Then Iwasara-san came running to Craig, kunai in hand.

Craig stood there not moving an inch. When she came running to him, he made fast hand signs.

"Raiton Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I heard him yell, and then smoke covered where the two were. I closed my eyes and started humming softly. I was able to use echolocation like a bat but with low sound and to far distances. I felt what seems like two Craigs but one had a little static coming off him. He used the Lightning Release Shadow Clone, _I didn't know he knew that Jutsu. _I felt Iwasara-san looking around and the smoke cleared. I opened my eyes. When she saw them she looked shocked but then made hand signs I couldn't make out.

"Katon: Karyūdan!" She said, then inhaled a deep breath, then exhaled flames that went for the pair. They started running for Iwasara-san, the static Craig ducking under the flames and the real Craig jumping over them. She looked panicked as Craig took out a kunai and shot it down in front of her. _Was that for a distraction?_ I asked myself. She looked at the kunai in front of her with a shock expression.

"NGH! Craig's gonna do it. He's gonna beat M-Momo-san." Tweek said. Both Craigs made some hand signs I could see but didn't recognize which Jutsu they were for.

"Lightning Release: Body Paralyzation!" The original Craig jabbed Iwasara-san in the back of the neck and the static Craig in the stomach. She fell to the ground immediately and started having what looked like a seizure. Craig dispersed his clone then stood up straight putting his hand in his pockets and stared at her twitching body for thirty seconds. He made some hand signs then released his jutsu.

Iwasara-san then stood up gasping for air. She looked at Craig with wide eyes as if she was looking at death straight in the eyes, which she probably did. She grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him violently.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME? I COULD HAVE DIED AND OH MY GOD THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!"**(1) **She asked and we looked at her funny.

"Err, what?" Craig asked, probably confused about the beautiful part.

"That jutsu you did, the body paralyzation and the lightning shadow clone." She explained with amazement in her voice and stars in her eyes.

"Oh, that body paralyzation one was one that I made up. I put lightning energy in my hands and jabbed you in the back of the neck so you wouldn't feel any pain, then did the same with my shadow clone but he made the lightning go through your body quicker. I hit you in the stomach because it was vulnerable and it's in the middle of the body so it could get through the whole body quicker." Craig explained.

"That is an amazing jutsu, and you just made that up, huh? I have to tell my students about this!" Iwasara- san said.

"But if she wouldn't feel pain then why was she spazzing out like she was having a seizure?" Stephanie asked.

"That's just how her body decided to respond to the lightning going through her body." He answered and turned to Iwasara-san. "So am I a Jonin now?"

She nodded, "Of course! I'll go get you forehead protectors and the papers to participate in the Chunin Exams." She left us to wait out here.

"Okay, since we are now officially ninjas lets get a bite to eat then head for Konoha, but first let me explain some rules and any other questions." I motioned for everyone to sit on the grass and they did.

"Okay, there are three major rules. Rule number one: Do _**not **_tell anyone where we are from unless I approve of them and if we tell someone we tell each other who it was. Rule number two: Do _**not **_tell anyone one what we are, we're lucky that Craig, Tweek, and the other South Park guys are great enough not to tell anyone unless all of us are a hundred percent sure that they are trustworthy enough to know. Rule number three: Do _**not **_tell them what we are planning to do or else they will become afraid and try to make sure we are dead permanently and if you do tell someone, turn them into one of us then immediately tell us what happened. Oh, and try not to mess up the storyline too much, little things we can, Invasion of Konoha we can't. Got it?" I explained to them and they all nodded.

"Now remember, our goal is to create a jutsu and get back home and forget this ever happened. Any questions?" I offered. Bryan raised his hand.

"Yeah, why do we have to call Momo, Momo-san?" He asked. I sighed, knowing that I had to make a big explanation.

"San is an honorific that you use at the end of a name. You use –San when you are referring to someone. There are other ones like –Chan, -Kun, -Teme, -Sama, -Senpai, and -Sensei. –Chan is used when you are referring to a good friend that's a girl, -Kun is the same thing but when the friend is a boy. –Teme is a rude form of saying you, so don't say that, -Sama is used when the person wants a lot of respect or if they are a leader of something. –Senpai is for respect for someone older or higher up than you, and –Sensei is for teachers. Anything else?" I asked after my little lesson. Craig raised his hand.

"Are there any words we have to know so we don't get confused?" I tried to think of some but didn't get much.

"The only ones I think people will use is Baka, which means idiot and Itadakimasu which is what you say before you eat. I'm pretty sure you guys know about the Kages so I won't explain it, oh and here, people say their last names, first. How do you not know this stuff?" I questioned and saw Iwasara-san come back with the forehead protectors and the forms for the Chunin Exams.

"Here you go, are you going to stay awhile before you head for Konoha?" She asked while giving us our forehead protectors. I shook my head.

"We're leaving today after we get something to eat so we can check out the competition." I told her. We should leave before Team Dosu, they might ask us questions about the invasion. _I wonder if we're going to be the antagonists in the story, no, that would only happen if we help out Orochimaru-san._ Iwasara-san passed out the forms and we started filling in the information.

"Thank you, Momo-san for letting us become ninja. We really appreciate it." Craig thanked her as we handed our forms to her.

"Can we have a map to Konoha and Otogakure, so we don't get lost?" Bryan asked her and she nodded, and then gave him the maps. She gave us a wave then started walking back to the academy. Bryan opened the map so we can look at where we are.

"Konoha is about a day away from here so let's get weapons and supplies. When we get there we can train and try out some jutsus, if we can we can try to make new ones. We have no money to spend so now what?" I asked around me. Stealing is out and I don't think weapons dealers aren't as nice as the old man. Tweek spoke up.

"Ngh! I always carry a thousand yen, j-just incase I got lost in that Japanese city again. We can use that money for weapons and n-necessities." Tweek offered. _We lose him for three damn days then we find him in the coffee shop next to the hotel we were staying at. _

"Are you sure? That might happen again but you know what to do in this case." I asked to be sure, it was the money he earned from working at his parents' coffee shop. He nodded and gave us two hundred yen and the last two for himself.

"Okay, let's get the stuff then head out. Where's the nearest weapons place?" Stephanie asked Bryan. He looked at the map then answered.

"About two blocks from here but let's put on our forehead protectors so they won't question us about buying anything." Bryan explained. We nodded then did as told, Bryan put his on his forehead, Craig tied his around his neck, Stephanie sewed hers on her left sleeve, Shikamaru-style, again. Lastly I put mine under my bust. We started walking towards the weapons shop with Bryan leading.

Once we got in we went our separate ways to look for our desired weapon. Nothing popped out at me so I just got a couple of kunai, rope, and senbon. As I kept walking I saw a weapon that looked interesting. It was a black ball, a little bigger than a bowling ball attached to a long strip of chain and at the end was another black ball, the same size. _Well that looks like a potential weapon. I wonder if it can kill someone._ My thoughts were broken by a raspy voice.

"Oh I see you're interested in the Back-Breaker." I turned to the voice to look at the store clerk standing next to me.

"The balls at the end are weights and look lighter than they really are. One of those weights alone weighs 60 pounds and the chain adds an extra 10. I doubt that a little girl like yourself can pick it up, and even if you could, it is said that the Back-Breaker chooses who its next master will be. Although I have its brother that you might also like." He told me, I shook my head.

I started walking towards it and the closer I got to it, the closer I could feel coldness coming from it. When I touched the chain the coldness became fierce, then comforting. I started to pick it up but it didn't feel heavy at all, I looked at the weights and they had handles, so I picked them up from there. _Hm, if I hold the weights like how I am right now, it could be used like gloves for boxing. That's it! I can use it like boxing. Well I found my weapon. _I heard a gasp, and then looked at the clerk.

"So what were you saying about it being heavy?" I asked the man with a smirk.

"I've had warriors from all over, attempt to bear this weapon and a little girl picks it up with ease. At its regular price it is 350 yen but for you I'll sell it to you for 125 yen." He explained as we went to the checkout counter. Including the other stuff I got, the total was 180 yen. After he gave me my change I went outside to meet up with my friends.

Stephanie got a lot of kunai and rope, Bryan got some scrolls and a morning star ball attached to a chain, attached to a handle, Craig Got a shuriken holder with a couple of shuriken, Tweek got a bag of chips.

"…The hell? They had chips?" I asked him, not remembering seeing the snacks. He nodded. Craig pointed at the weights.

"What the hell is that thing? I heard the clerk say it was extremely heavy." He asked.

"Well, that's what he said but to me it's really light. Here, Stephanie, hold out your hands." I told her and she did as asked. I put the chain in her hands and let them go.

"Oh shit-." She fell to the ground, unable to get back up. I picked the chain up and Stephanie stood back up.

"Damn, those things are really heavy. What's it called?" She asked

"The clerk said it was called the Back-Breaker and in total it weighs 130 pounds. Maybe it's only me that thinks it's light. Oh well let's go get supplies for the trip. Lead the way Bryan." He pulled out the map and started to look for a shop.

"It's next door." He deadpanned. We looked to the store next door and saw some supplies through the window, then walked in.

It wasn't hard to get the stuff all we needed were three blankets, canteens filled with water and food. We bought some bags to put our new stuff in since our other bags from before were stuffed.

"Hey, how are we going to carry all of our bags?" I asked, Bryan smirked.

"Leave that to me, I have a jutsu that'll help us." He explained, and then made some hand signs.

"Size Style: Minimization!" All of the bags we had, including the ones that held the stuff we just bought, shrank to a size that looked normal to Barbie dolls. _I don't remember that jutsu._ I Thought

"How is it that we can just make jutsus up without any problems but we can't make one to send us back home? Whatever, let's just get out of here. Lead the way." I said picking up some mini bags and putting them in my pocket. We started walking towards the gate and the guards must have known about us somehow, because they gave us passports with our pictures but no birth date. _So it takes three weeks to get your passport back home, but here you get it in half a day. _After we told the guards where we were going we started running in the direction Bryan said was towards Konoha.

***Sixteen and a half hours of running later* (A/N: They have a really good stamina.)**

**Bryan PoV **

After we've been running for so long, in the distance I saw the ground look different. As we got closer it looked light brown, I squinted my eyes then widened them in realization. _Oh shit, Alex is gonna kill me when she starts seeing s- _My thoughts were broken by said girl.

"Bryan, why do I see sand?" She asked, while glaring at me. I pulled out the map of the Villages and my eyes widened.

"U-Uh we went the wrong direction and headed west instead." I told her, my voice cracking. She stopped and so did we.

"**WHAT**!" Oh shit, I'm dead, for real now.

* * *

**(1)- Jackass reference**

**Me: No music was mentioned. I also do not own _InuYasha_ or _Barbie Dolls_. Rumiko Takahashi owns _InuYasha_ and Ruth Handler and _Mattel_ own _Barbie Dolls._  
**

**Kazekage: *Still blushing* Please Review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Masashi Kishimoto-san owns _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden_. Pein-sama, please finish the disclaimer.  
**

**Pein: Trey Parker and Matt Stone own _Craig Tucker_, _Tweek Tweak_, and _South Park_. *Turns to me* Are you going to include the Akatsuki in this story?  
**

**Me: Only Two in later chapters.**

* * *

**Bryan PoV**

"You mean to tell me that we've been running for more than half a day just so we could end up in the Hidden Sand Village?" She snapped at me. I nodded my head, praying for the life I barely have left, to be spared. Alex Sighed.

"Fine. I can see the village up ahead, it looks about thirty minutes away. Since we're running out of supplies we're going to stock up, stay for the night, then leave. Got it?' She asked then we all nodded. _I thought she was gonna rip out my arms then slap me with them._

"Oh, I could've done much worse, Bryan." Alex said, her voice dripping with venom.

"How d-did you-"I started.

"You were thinking out loud, dumbass." I mouthed 'oh' then we started running towards the village.

"Do you think we're gonna meet the Sand Sibs or the Kazekage or worse, Baki!" Stephanie asked Craig as he looked at her funny.

"What's wrong with Baki?" He asked her.

"Baki seems really serious and his weird cloth thing makes him look like a mummy and mummies are scary!" Was my fellow brunette's explanation.

"Yeah but Alex seems really serious and you guys are best friends, plus you know monsters that are a lot more scary than mummies." Countered Craig. _He's right; we do know some pretty scary monsters. _

"What are you saying, Tucker?" Alex asked with narrowed eyes. Craig held his hands up in mock-defense.

"I'm not saying anything, just that you guys know monsters that are scarier than mummies and that you look pretty serious." Alex rolled her eyes.

"To answer your question, Stephanie, we aren't going to meet any characters from the show until we are inside the gates of Konoha. Am I clear?" Alex asked everyone.

"Yes ma'am!" We all said in unison. Alex can get pretty scary when she needs to be. We kept running until we reached to gates. The guards put their weapons up. _Pfft, what are a couple of teenagers gonna do? And me, Steph, and Alex._

"HOLY SHIT, MUMMIES!" Screamed Stephanie, I sweatdropped at my friend. _Wait, I can sweatdrop? Well we are in the anime world._

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of the guards asked, I shall call him Bill.

"HOLY SHIT! TALKING MUMMIES!" Stephanie yelled and started running around in circles. Bill and the other guard, whose name is now Chauncey, looked at her funny. Alex spoke up.

"Ignore her. We are from Otogakure, we accidentally went in the wrong direction," She glared at me, "And we need supplies to get to Konohagakure." She explained. The guards looked at each other then back at Alex.

"Show us your passports, and then we'll let you in." Chauncey explained. We did as asked then the guards let us in. It looks so boring and sandy.

"SAND!" Me and Stephanie said at the same time then started playing in it. Alex rolled her eyes then pulled us up by the collar.

"Stop messing around. You two and Tweek go find us a place to stay for tonight. It's about eight at night so we can look for somewhere to eat, then get our stuff in the morning. Me and Craig will go to the Kage tower to inform the Kazekage that we'll be staying for the night." She explained to us before she and Craig left, heading for the Kage tower.

**Alex PoV**

As Craig and I were walking the streets of Suna, I noticed the same expression on the villagers' faces; fear. I guess the Shukaku boy must be the cause of it. I can't imagine how that boy feels to be feared by people because of something you couldn't control and being blamed for being a monster, actually I can. I felt that before, but I changed that a long time ago.

'Alex, I see him.' I heard Craig's voice go through my head, I turned to look at him then I saw the same expression on his face. I followed his gaze then I saw the teal-eyed, raccoon boy. He was sitting on one of the roofs, one knee up to his chest, the other laying down. He was looking over the whole village. I decide to put my hood on so it could only show my nose and mouth.

'_Don't worry Craig he won't hurt you as long as I'm around.' _I comforted him, he nodded. I saw him glance at us then back at the village. _Well, we know we aren't his next target. _We entered the Kage tower then went to the front desk. There was a lady reading some papers.

"Excuse me, we have to speak to the Kazekage." Craig said, the woman glanced up then went back to reading the papers.

"Go on up, his room is on the last floor, third door on the left." She told us, we nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Okay, I knock, you talk." Said the Jonin, I looked at him with a 'really?' look on my face then sighed.

"Fine." As we came to the door, I noticed Craig's hands shaking as he knocked on the door. I rolled my eyes, how bad can the Kazekage be?

'_I wonder what he's like.' _I thought out loud.

"Come in." I heard a raspy voice. I opened the door leading Craig and I inside to see a man with auburn hair, muscular features and wearing black. _Cute, apparently. _

'Dude!' I heard Craig's voice through my head. _What? He is! _I defended myself.

"Is there something you needed?" He asked us. I nodded my head.

"Kazekage-sama, we came here to tell you that we would be staying here overnight and will leave in the morning." I informed him. He nodded.

"And what brings you to Sunagakure?" He asked us.

"When we left Otogakure, we went in the wrong direction and we were already too far to head back when we realized. We also came because we were tired and had to stock up on supplies." I explained to him.

"Alright. You are dismissed, except for you, little girl. I would like you to stay for awhile." He told me. Craig looked at me with worried eyes.

'_Go, I'll be fine. I'll meet you at the place we're staying at, tell me where it is after I'm done.' _I told him. He nodded then left and closed the door. The Kazekage gestured for me to have a seat, so I did.

"Tell me, girl, your friend and my villagers have the same expression on their faces and that is fear. When I look at you I see no fear and that isn't because of your hood. Are you not aware that there is a monster that lives in the village?" He asked me. I shook my head, already knowing who he's talking about.

"I haven't seen any monsters in the village at all. Where is it?" I asked him. He looked stunned for a bit but regained his composure.

"The monster is a boy, and he sitting on a roof just near here. I'm sure you saw him on your way here." I started glaring at him.

"You mean the red-headed teenager? The boy whose life you made a living hell? The boy who got confused when you sent mercenaries out to kill him? The boy who needed his family when things started going bad, the family you turned against him? The boy who only loved himself and his uncle, who you sent out to kill him, and then found out his uncle hated him? The boy who needed you when you decided not to act like a damn father?" I clenched my fist and teeth. "Your son? He isn't the monster, you are." The Kazekage looked shocked at my little speech, and then narrowed his eyes.

"Now listen here girl-"He started but I cut in, standing up and pointing a finger at him.

"No, you listen here! That boy out there is your son and nothing is going to change that, Shukaku or not! You have to start acting like a damn father, not only to him but your other children as well! It wasn't his fault he had a demon sealed in him he was just an infant. You are the one who decided to seal the Shukaku in him, instead of being a father and begging on your knees to spare your child and your wife. Your arrogant bastard-self just let him go into the world without even trying to make it better for him. You could have comforted and try to make everything better, but instead you made it worse! You sent assassins out to kill him and one of them was his own uncle! The one person he thought that loved him! He doesn't even think his own siblings love him, which every sibling should know. You could have at least made the seal stronger so he could sleep and escape this shitty village. You'd think that the sand protects him from any harm but it doesn't, he has terrible migraines everyday and can't escape the pain in his heart! That boy out there now believes that the only point in living is killing. Your daughter is scared whenever he speaks and if he threatens to kill her, he will actually do it. Your son is scared to be in the same room as him and he's supposed to be teaching his younger brother about having fun, girls, and other things that would make them remember these years. Maybe the reason he acts like a monster is because you actually convinced yourself that he is. Instead of treating him like a monster, treat him like your son. So man-up and act like a damn father instead of a jackass- Oh wait! You aren't a man; you're just a low-life, scumbag of a human being that doesn't deserve to live. That's why Orochimaru's going to kill you when you leave to see the Chunin Exams." I finished telling him off. He kept glaring at me then sighed.

"You're right." He said in a low voice.

"Damn right I am." I said

"I should have acted like a father to my son when he needed me most, but I acted like a monster, the thing I blamed him to be. I guess the reason I treated him like that was because my wife died during his birth and part of me died then, as well. I thought he would do that to my other two children and so I held it against him. I also thought that treating him like a monster would make me not be one. Thank you for showing me the errors of my ways. I will go home tonight and tell my two children I love them. I have to adjust to loving my youngest son but I can at least apologize to him before anything happens. Don't worry, I promise you that I will become a father and treat my children right. Can you also tell me about my death?" I sighed then nodded.

"When you are traveling to Konoha, Orochimaru attacks you and your guards then kills you. He goes to Konohagakure, impersonating you. I can't stop him from doing that and if you drop out of the agreement with Otogakure they might attack Sunagakure." His face fell but nodded.

"May I ask you, what is your name?" He asked, I shook my head but replied.

"I can't give you my real name but you may call me Miss Murder." He nodded then stood up and extended his hand. I shook it.

"Thank you again for the wake-up call Miss Murder, no one has ever said that to me." He told me.

"I think it's time for me to go, thank you for letting us stay here over night." I told him.

"Why don't you leave with my children? They were going to the Chunin Exams which I assume you and your team is going to." He asked me, I shook my head.

"With all due respect, Kazekage-sama, I think it'd be best if we left on our own. Good-bye." He nodded then waved at me as I headed out the door.

'Breaker 1, 9 this is CO2, do you copy? Over.' I heard Stephanie's voice as I headed my way towards the stairs.

'_What? Are you trying to be an air pilot again?' _I asked my friend.

'Hai. We're in front of a restaurant near the Kage tower. You'll see us once you head out the front door. Over.' She explained.

'_Okay, see you there.' _I wasn't aware of a pair of teal eyes staring at me as I left downstairs.

**? PoV**

I was standing near my father's door confused at how a girl I don't even know was telling off my father, the Kazekage, how he should act more like a father and saying how I'm not a monster. I didn't hear my father say anything; all I heard was the girl. Then I heard her explain my father's death. Why would she defend me and how does she know about Yashamaru? _Her name is Miss Murder?_ The door opened and the girl walked out. It was the girl with the hood that was walking with the boy in the blue hat. She didn't even notice me as I just stared at her figure walk down the stairs._ So she's going to the Chunin Exams, huh? I guess I'll find out who she is, then. _

**Stephanie PoV**

We were waiting in front of a ramen shop for Alex to come out. I started tapping my foot, impatiently.

"What's taking her so long? I wanna eat already." I complained.

"The Kazekage said he wanted to talk to her alone, so she might take awhile. What do you think they're talking about?" Craig explained then asked.

"Five Bucks says she's telling him off and she comes out totally calm, which means she won the argument." Bryan wagered. I smirked at him.

"You're on. Five bucks says she is telling him off, but comes out running saying to hide so we don't face the rage of the Kazekage." I made my prediction. Tweek spoke up.

"Ngh! W-What if they're d-doing something d-dirty?" The blonde said, as we stared at him with widened eyes and mouths open. _She wouldn't do something like that, would she?_

"Tweek! You dirty minded, pervert." I said, while pointing a finger at him.

"Well it could happen, but I think Bryan's right." Craig said before high-fiving said boy. I saw the door open revealing a girl in a black hoodie. _Well there's Alex. Damn, she looks calm. Let's see what happened. _She walked towards us.

"So what happened?" Asked Craig. She just put her hands in her pockets, and then shrugged.

"I just told the Kazekage off, saying how he should act more like a father and he said he would." She explained. Bryan pointed a finger at me.

"HA! Pay up, son!" Bryan exclaimed, using his fake gangsta voice. I scowled then searched my pocket for the money.

"You guys made bets on me? What were they?" Alex asked, while I handed the money to Bryan.

"I said that you would be telling the Kazekage off and come out looking totally calm, which meant you, won the argument. Craig agreed with me." She looked between Craig and Bryan the shook her head.

"I said that you would be telling the Kazekage off, but came out running, telling us to hide so we wouldn't face the wrath of the Kazekage." I told her my prediction then pointed at Tweek. "He said you guys would be doing the nasty." She looked at Tweek, shocked.

"Tweek, you dirty minded, pervert!" She told him.

"That's what I said! Come on I'm hungry, let's eat." I told my friends while walking inside the ramen stand.

***1 Hour Later* **

**Alex PoV**

After we ate, we went to the hotel that Stephanie, Bryan and Tweek got us to stay at. Stephanie went to bed and Craig and Bryan got blankets to sleep on the floor. Tweek doesn't sleep because he has too much coffee in his system and I can't sleep because I kept thinking about how real this really is.

"Ngh! Aren't y-you going to s-sleep, Alex?" Tweek asked me, I turned to look at him then sighed.

"Tweek, I haven't slept in three years. Why should I start now? I'm going to go out and walk, I'll be back before sunrise. Get a blanket so you won't get sick." I told him as I walked out the door. I brought my iPod so I could lose myself in the music. _Freakin' Eminem's Lose yourself got to me. Now I have to listen to it. _I started walking down the streets of Suna, taking in all the scenery. Everything looked all sad and depressed. I want to get out of here soon, at least at Konoha there's peace and love. I started walking towards some cliffs then Pain came on and I started singing along with it.

"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain" I heard a rustle, then pulled out a kunai from my pocket. I turned to trees a bush where I heard the noise.

"Who's there? Show yourself and tell me why you're spying on me. If you do, I won't hurt you." _Physically. _I added the last part in my head. I heard another rustle then a little boy, about the age of seven came out of the bush. He was shaking and on the brink of tears.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I heard s-singing from my bedroom s-so I came to check w-what it was then I s-saw you, so I-I hid in the b-bush. Please d-don't hurt m-me." The little boy stuttered. I got a closer look at him and was wearing grey robes. _For the heat, I think. _I sighed.

"Little boy you shouldn't sneak up on other people, especially if they are ninja. Now, what's your name?" I asked him, while squatting down to his level. He looked up at me then sniffed.

"M-My name is S-Sasaki K-Katsuro." I nodded then stood up.

"Well, Katsuro, let's take you back home, it's very late. Where do you live?" I asked him then held his hand.

"I'll lead you there." He said while pulling me to his home. When we stopped at his home I knocked on the door and a tall man answered it.

"Excuse me, sir, but is this your son? I found him wandering around, looking lost." I lied. He looked at Katsuro then smiled.

"Katsuro! We've been looking for you, since we couldn't find you in your room. Thank you, as my appreciation, I'll give you 75 yen." He said while hugging the boy then ushered him inside the house.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you don't have to do that." I told him. He took out his wallet then pulled out some money.

"Nonsense. Please take it and thank you again." He gave me the money then closed the door. I put the money away then started walking back to the hotel. I went to our room and found Tweek on the couch drinking coffee.

"Ngh! It's almost six, does it take you that long to walk?" He asked me. _The hell? I took that long, where did I go?_ I shook my head then sat down on the couch with him. He gave me a cup of coffee.

"So it takes three days to get from Suna to Konoha and that would give us 2-3 days to check out the competition. Maybe if we got super coffee high, we could make it there in a day and a half." Told him, he seemed to agree with me. _Coffee high, it is. _

"Well Tweek, let's get brewin'." I told him as we went to the kitchen.

* * *

**Me: Music mentioned in this chapter was _Lose Yourself_ By Eminem (The owner) and _Pain_ by Three Days Grace (The owners).**

**Pein: Please review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I do not own _Naruto_ or _Naruto Shippuden_. I also do not own _Craig Tucker_ or _Tweek Tweak_ from _South park_. Naruto-san, can you finish the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: I'm pretty sure I'm not owned but okay. Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden_. Trey Parker and Matt Stone own _Craig Tucker_, _Tweek Tweak_, and _South Park_. *Turns to me* Hey, do you like Sasuke?**

**Me: I hate all the Uchiha, especially that Uchiha brat, but I still respect them. Sorry any Uchiha lovers but I think that Madara is the best, he's just so badass. But you're around my top ten, Naruto-san.**

**Naruto: Thanks!**

* * *

Because Tweek's parents owned a coffee shop, this all came naturally to him. We started making enough coffee so everyone can have a cup, then two, then three, and so on. _Oh my god, we won't be able to sleep for days. _

"Gah! Alex, what are we gonna do once we get in Konoha?" Asked my hyperactive blonde friend.

"Well, we're gonna find a house that we can live in because we might stay here for awhile, then Bryan, Stephanie and I will be in the Chunin Exams while you guys look for any jutsus that might help us get back home. Maybe if we stay here longer than the Chunin Exams, we can watch some of the battles happen in real life and take notes about this world so we'll be prepared when we come back for the invasion." I told him.

"You guys are coming back?" A new voice asked. Tweek jumped and I turned to face the owner of the voice, Craig.

"We have to, since this world is real now. Sit and drink as much coffee as you can. We're gonna get Coffee high so we get to Konoha faster." I told him and he did as asked. Tweek and I started drinking our cups of coffee when Stephanie and Bryan came, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Ooo, coffee." Bryan said cheerfully as he and Stephanie started drinking.

"Drink all of it, 'cause we're gonna get coffee high so we get to Konoha faster." I told them while drinking my third cup. After we drank all the coffee, we got our stuff and left the hotel looking for a supply store. We didn't know where it was but all we did was look through the windows and found the stuff after we paid we were going to leave but I decided to tell the Kazekage we were leaving.

"Ngh! I'm c-coming with you. I still think you g-guys might do something d-dirty." Tweek said. _I would never do anything serious with anyone from this world, especially with the Kazekage. _I shuddered at the thought of it.

"Thank you Tweek, for that _lovely _mental image_." _We started walking toward the Kage tower when I noticed two things, one: I didn't see the Shukaku boy anywhere and two: The coffee isn't working. When we walked in I saw the same woman from last night, signing some papers.

"Excuse me, ma'am, can we speak to the Kazekage?" I asked her. She nodded then replied.

"His office is on the last floor, third door on the left." She said and I nodded. _Apperently she doesn't remember me, well I was wearing a hood. _As we walked up I noticed Tweek start to shake more violently than usual. I turned to look at his face and it looked very excited.

"Tweek, are you okay?" I asked the shaking blonde. He nodded then smiled.

"Thecoffeeisworking!" He said very quickly because I could barely understand. I wasn't feeling anything different except for a sudden urge to challenge Rock Lee to a full out sprint race. _Oh I'm coffee high, too. _I knocked on the Kazekage's door and waited. I saw Tweek's expression change back to normal.

"Come in." I heard his voice and so I opened the door.

"Is there something you needed?" He questioned us. _He doesn't remember me either? The hood isn't that much of a disguise. _I nodded.

"Kazekage-sama, we came here to tell you that we are leaving and going to the Chunin Exams, Thank you again for letting us stay here." The Kazekage's eyes widened then he smiled.

"Oh, so you are Miss Murder! And who is your friend?" He nodded at Tweek, while he just looked confused.

"MynameisTweakTweek!" Responded the blonde and now it was the Kazekage's turn to be confused.

"This is my friend, Tweek, Kazekage-sama. My squad and I, along with Tweek, got Coffee high so we could get to Konoha faster. So we could check out the competition." I told him. He looked at us funny then chuckled saying something about kids these days.

"Well Miss Murder, I took your advice and I went to my children and told them I loved them no matter what. They were confused at first, then I told then what you told me and they were shocked. My daughter was confused at first then asked why this was happening all of a sudden and I told her that I wasn't going to be around for much longer. My eldest son looked very happy and I saw tears in his eyes. My youngest son, however, just said I was lying and left right after I said I loved them. I'll try to work on my relationship with him as long as I can. Thank you, again." He said before we left his room

"Alex, I thought you said not to mess up the storyline." Tweek said.

"Yeah but I've been meaning to say that to him for a long time and he's going to die anyway so the most it would change is Gaara wanting to become Kazekage earlier in the series." I explained to him. We made our way to the others and they were starting to act Coffee high already.

"Kay, let's head out!" Bryan said while pointing at the direction we came from Otogakure.

"Dumbass, that's where Otogakure is, hold on I brought my laptop incase something happened." I told him. I pulled out my laptop and searched 'Naruto World Map'.

"What the hell? It says that Otogakure is farther away than Konoha is from Sunagakure. How did we get here in 16 hours? And Sunagakure is southwest of Otogakure; you said it was west from it. So we didn't have to get Coffee high so Tweek and I made ourselves look like idiots in front of the Kazekage." I facepalmed at myself.

"Fuck it. Let's just get outta here." I said as we started to make our way towards the guards. We told them we were leaving and we started running like we were being chased by hellhounds who were chased by Kyuubis.

***12 hours later***

**Craig PoV**

After we made it through the Gates of Konoha, Stephanie ran off to find Pineapple head and Bryan left to find Panda girl. Tweek said he would try to find the ramen stand that the fox-boy goes to. **(1)** Alex and I headed to the Kage tower to tell the Hokage about our arrival. As we were walking towards the Kage tower I noticed that everyone looked happy and peaceful. Then I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. _Why can't we tell people about the attack? _I turned to Alex and asked her.

"Why can't we tell people about the… thing?" I said, trying not to reveal anything about the attack.

"I don't know. Why can't we tell people about the other thing?" She answered with a question.

"Because people would freak out then try to stop it but ultimately fai- Oh." I said. She nodded then we walked inside the Kage tower. A woman with blue hair, red glasses, a red blouse, and a black skirt, was signing papers. She looked up at us then our forehead protectors when we approached her.

"Is there something you need?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, we would like to speak to the Hokage, please." I told her, she nodded.

"His room is on the last floor, first door on the right." She said then went back to signing papers. We headed to the room and Alex knocked on the door.

"Come in." An old voice said. We went in and saw an old man dressed in robes.

"Hello, Is there something you needed? The Hokage said. Alex and I nodded.

"Hokage-sama, we came to inform you of our arrival and that we would be staying for the Chunin Exams. I am the Jonin leader of my team." I told him then Alex spoke up.

"We would also like a place to stay except the apartments for people that came here for the Chunin Exams and a map of Konoha." She said. The Hokage nodded.

"Well there is a medium-sized house with four bedrooms. Is that alright?" He asked and Alex nodded. He pulled out a map and pen then circled something on it.

"Here is the map and the house is located there, too. I hope you have a nice stay in Konoha and take time to look around if you would like. The training grounds are located on there, as well." He told us with a smile and handed the map to Alex.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, we appreciate it." Alex said. We headed out the door and out of the Kage tower.

"I'm going to go find Tweek. Tell me where the house is later, I'll be at the Ramen stand with him." I said with a wave and Alex nodded.

**Alex PoV**

I was looking at the map and walking, searching for the house when I bumped into something furry. I fell and started rubbing my head.

"Fuck, that hurt. Sorry about that I wasn't lookin-" _Oh shit._ I looked up and saw the mummy himself. No not Baki, the other one, Dosu. Kin and Zaku were looking at me then my forehead protector and then back at me.

"You're a sound ninja?" Dosu asked me, I nodded as I got back up. Zaku spoke up.

"How come we haven't seen you in the academy?" He asked.

"I'm from Yukigakure and I just became a Genin." I explained to him. Kin smiled and so did Zaku.

"Wow, so did Orochimaru-sama tell you about the invasion?" Kin asked and I shook my head. Their smiles were gone and they reached for their weapons. I held my hands up in mock-defense.

"I already know about it and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it and neither will my team. I hope that we can become friends, though." I told them and they nodded. Kin smiled at me.

"Thank you and I hope that we can become friends, too. It starts to get annoying when your only friends are boys." She hugged me then turned to glare at the other two. They had little rain clouds hovering over their heads while I stared at them and blinked.

"How did those happen?" I asked wile pointing at the clouds.

"Never mind that, can we meet the rest of your team?" Kin asked and I nodded.

"We have to find them first. One of them is calm, one is dull and boring, one would be spazzing out and screaming about coffee and the other would be located by someone screaming." As if on cue, I heard a scream and we turned to look for it.

"Well we found one and what is your name?" Dosu asked.

"Lopez Alex. And yours?" I asked them trying to play dumb. He answered.

"I am Kinuta Dosu, the girl is Tsuchi Kin, and the boy is Abumi Zaku." He answered while we were walking towards the scream. When we got to where the scream was heard, we found an odd sight. Asuma was holding Ino back from clawing Stephanie and Shikamaru was on the ground, being held by Chōji while Chōji was slapping him and he was muttering things about 'That can't happen'. I sweatdropped and Stephanie looked at me then smiled.

"Oh, hey Alex." She said as if everything is totally normal. I walked up to her.

"What the hell did you do this time?" I asked my friend. She looked offended.

"Why do you always assume it was me?" She asked. I gave her a because-only-you-would-make-an-anime-weirder-than-it-already-is look. She pulled out her cell phone then started typing on it.

"Whatever, I just showed Pineapple head this picture." She said then showed me a picture of Temari on top of the Nara with shadow marks on her thighs. I shook my head at my friend's antics. I went up to Asuma.

"I'm sorry if my friend caused you any trouble, sir, she's just one of those people that use the weirdest ways to make their own entertainment." I told him as Ino calmed down but glared at Stephanie and I. Chōji and Shikamaru got up and walked to us while the other sound ninjas stayed where they were, smirking at the scene, except for Dosu.

"Who are you, girl? Your friend already introduced herself." Asuma asked. I sighed.

"My name is Lopez Alex. And what about you and your team?" I asked. Ino spoke up.

"Asuma-sensei doesn't have to answer to you!" Apperently she wasn't fully calmed down. Asuma ignored her.

"I am Sarutobi Asuma, the loud-mouth blonde is Yamanaka Ino, the lazy bum is Nara Shikamaru, and the large one is Akimichi Chōji." Asuma-san said bluntly as the Ino-Shika-Chō trio got little rain clouds above their heads.

"Well sorry again for any trouble my friend caused, we'll be going now." I said before grabbing Stephanie's arm and leaving Team Asuma. We went to Team Dosu and Kin perked up.

"Yo, I'm the super, amazing, awesome, Gutierrez Stephanie." She said full of arrogance.

"*Cough* Bullshit *Cough*" I said and she turned to glare at me.

"Well we found this one let's look for the other ones." I said as we walked to find Team Guy. When we got there we found a normal sight. Bryan was talking to Tenten and she was blushing while Neji was glaring daggers at him and Guy and Lee were hugging each other and saying 'How youthful love is'. Bryan looked at us then waved.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" He asked and Team Guy looked at us. Lee Sr. looked at as then gave us his signature 'Nice Guy' pose.

"Ah! More youthful people to train I see. Oh and I see you are sound ninja as well. Who are you? Your youthful friend already introduced himself!" He shouted at us. Dosu introduced us.

"Kinuta Dosu, Tsuchi Kin, Abumi Zaku, Gutierrez Stephanie, and Lopez Alex." He said while pointing at us respectively. Guy nodded and Bryan spoke up.

"Guys, this is Might Guy, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten." He said and we nodded. He said goodbye to the others and joined us. Team Dosu left and we went our separate ways. We walked and I noticed that everything looked familiar._ I wonder where I saw this before. Oh right, we're a week away from the Chunin Exams in Konoha, duh. But which scene is this from? _I pulled out a bow and arrow that I got from Sunagakure.

**3rd Person PoV**

Konohamaru and Naruto were holding their heads because Sakura hit them.

"I don't even think she's human! Did you see how wide her forehead is?" Asked the younger boy. Sakura turned back at them with a murderous look on her face and started chasing Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru and Naruto. Konohamaru sped up and ran in front of the others then bumped into something. He looked up and saw a boy dressed in black with a bandaged figure on his back and a blonde girl with four spiky ponytails.

"Oi that hurt, brat." The boy in black grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to his level.

"So, does this hurt brat?" He asked. Sakura gasped.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto said. The blonde girl spoke up.

"Put him down Kankuro. Or you know you'll pay for it later." She warned.

"Hey I'm sorry; the whole thing was my fault." Sakura said. _Who are they? What are they?_ She thought.

"You better take your hands off him, right now!" Naruto demanded and Kankuro smirked when he noticed his Forehead Protector. _So these are the leaf village's Genin. _He thought.

"We got a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess with these punks a little." He said. Naruto clenched his fist then went running to the ninja.

"Put him down!" He demanded. Kankuro flicked his wrist then Naruto flew backwards.

"Looks like all the leaf Genin are wimps." Kankuro said. Konohamaru squirmed.

"Hey! Let me go! It hurts!" The little boy said. Naruto stood up then pointed a finger at Kankuro.

"Let him go before I take you apart! You got that, fool?" Naruto said and Sakura held him back.

"Hmph. You brats need to learn some manners. First I'll teach this one then you guys" Kankuro said then raised his fist to punch Konohamaru. Moegi and Udon were crying and Naruto and Sakura looked stunned. Suddenly an arrow whizzed by Kankuro's head missing by a millimeter. His eyes widened then he let go of the little boy.

"HA! Told you, you'd miss!" A boy with curly brown hair wearing a black sleeved shirt, tanned shorts, black ninja shoes, a snake patterned scarf, and a Sound ninja headband on his forehead was pointing a finger at a girl with black hair with a bang covering her left eye, wearing a black sweater with a black tank top shirt under, snake patterned pants and black ninja shoes. She had a Sound Ninja headband under her bust and was holding a bow. Lastly, a girl with curly brown pulled up in a ponytail wearing a purple jacket, snake patterned pants and red tennis shoes. She had a Sound Ninja headband sewn onto her left sleeve, and was smirking.

"I didn't miss." The girl with the bow said while walking up to the fence where the arrow was implanted. At the end of the arrow, was a rock with the tip of the arrow inside the middle. She showed the other two the arrow as she ignored everyone's stares.

"Wow, I'm surprised no one got hurt." Said the girl with the ponytail.

"Kankuro, you're bleeding!" Said the blonde girl. Kankuro's eyes widened as he felt something trickle down his cheek.

"And I spoke too soon." The girl with the ponytail said while rolling her eyes. The raven haired girl turned to Kankuro.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to graze ya'." She said before sticking her thumb out, which had green energy coming from it, and rubbed it along his cut. It healed instantly and she licked the blood off her finger.

A rock went by and hit Kankuro in the stomach. He looked up in the trees and found a boy sitting on the branch, playing with a rock.

"You six are a long way from home and you're way out of your league." Said the boy.

"SASUKE!" Sakura squealed. _Well, well. Local hottie. _Temari thought.

"Oh great. Another brat to piss me off." Kankuro said but smiled at the raven haired girl, she glared at Sasuke. Sasuke spoke up.

"Get lost." He said coolly, Moegi, Udon and Sakura fanned over him. Konohamaru turned to Naruto.

"How come you're not cool like them?" He asked while pointing to the raven haired girl and boy.

"Heh. You're the type of snob I hate the most; all bark and no bite." Kankuro said while taking out the bandaged form. Temari looked surprised.

"Whoa, you're gonna use the crow for this?" She asked.

"Kankuro, back off." A cold voice said. Sasuke's eyes widened and the raven haired girl smirked. _That's the voice I've been waiting to hear. The only reason I'm into this show._ She thought. Everyone looked up in the tree Sasuke was and saw a crimson haired boy.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." Everyone except the sound trio tensed up.

"Uh, h-hey Gaara." Kankuro said nervously. _How did he get there? He didn't make a sound. Only Jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth. And that girl, too, she managed to hit my rock straight in the middle. _Sasuke thought.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gaara asked. Kankuro pointed at the leaf Genin.

"I-I know, but t-they challenged us. H-Here's what happened-" He began.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you" Gaara said. Kankuro nodded, and Gaara turned to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." _This guy has an eerie look in his eye. _Sasuke thought. _The girl managed to stop Kankuro with an arrow, and this guy hurt him with a pebble. They made it look easy. They're someone to keep an eye on. _Gaara thought then vanished in sand and reappeared next to Kankuro.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to play games." Gaara said and the raven haired girl turned to her team.

"We should leave, too. We have to find out where the house is." The girl said as both teams started leaving.

"Hold up, I gotta tie my shoes." The girl with the ponytail said then bent down to do so. Sakura spoke up.

"Hold on! Hey!" Temari turned back.

"What?"

"I can tell from your headbands, that you guys are from the village hidden in the sand and sound. Of course the land of fire and the land of wind are allies, but no Shinobi can enter another's village without permission. So state your purpose and it better be good." The sand and sound team looked at her.

"Really? Have you guys been living under a rock?" Temari asked then showed her a passport. "We have permission. Of course, you're correct. We came here for the Chunin Exams and I'm assuming that's why the sound team is here, too. Right?" She asked the raven haired girl and she nodded.

"The Chunin Exams? What are those?" Naruto asked.

"Those are the exams that every Genin takes in order to rank up to Chunin. Some Genin you guys are." The boy with curly hair said sarcastically and started walking away with his team and so did the sand team. Sasuke came down.

"Hey! You! Identify yourself." He said. Temari turned back and pointed a finger at herself.

"Who? Me?" She asked.

"No. The guy with the gourd on his back." Sasuke said and Gaara turned to him.

"My name is Gaara, of the desert. I'm curious about you, too. And you." He turned to the raven haired girl. _Alex must feel pretty special. This is her favorite character, after all. _The girl in the ponytail thought.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara nodded and both boys turned to the raven haired girl.

"My name is-" She began

"What?" The curly haired boy said.

"My name is-"

"Huh?" The girl with the ponytail asked.

"My name is-"

"Slicka-Slicka-Slim Shady." The two brunettes said and the raven haired girl glared at them.

"Lopez Alex." She said simply. Naruto spoke up and pointed a finger at himself.

"Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name, right?" He asked.

"I couldn't care less." Gaara said. Alex spoke up.

"Uzimaki Naruto, age 12, and future Lord Hokage. I hope we can become friends, Uzimaki-san." She said and outstretched her hand to him. Team seven looked stunned but Naruto shook her hand.

"Thanks! And you believe that I will become Hokage?" He asked and Alex nodded then she turned to her teammates.

"Let's get going." She said and they left. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, how did that girl know your name, age, and that you wanted to be Hokage?" She asked and Naruto shrugged. In the trees, the older sound team was on the branch Sasuke was on.

"What do you think Dosu?" Zaku asked.

"Nothing much, the other sound team seems very friendly and powerful. So they won't be a problem. But the one from the Uchiha clan and that desert rat, we should watch them. Carefully." He said.

* * *

**(1) Shikamaru, Tenten, and Naruto.**

**Me: Music mentioned in this chapter was _My Name Is_ by Eminem (The Owner).**

**Naruto: Please Review! Dattebayo! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Naruto Shippuden_. I also don't own _Craig Tucker_ or _Tweek Tweak_ from _South Park_. Zetsu-san, can you finish the disclaimer.  
**

**Zetsu: Why **us**?  
**

**Me: Because your my favorite character in the Akatsuki and my second favorite in the whole series.  
**

**Zetsu: Who's **First**?  
**

**Me: Gaara-san.  
**

**Zetsu: Masashi Kishimoto owns **_Naruto and Naruto Shippuden_**. Trey Parker and Matt Stone **_own Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, _and** _South Park._  
**

**Me: Zetsu-san, if Itachi, Tobi, or Hidan decide to piss you off, Can you eat them for me, please?  
**

**Zetsu: ...Sure. Also, 'This' is **Everyone singing,** '**This**' is Alex singing, and '**_This_**' is **Stephanie singing.**  
**

* * *

**Alex PoV**

"Wow that was awesome! Hey Alex, Gaara and Sasuke are interested in you." Stephanie said then nudged me in the stomach and winked.

"As a cute redhead once said: I couldn't care less." I said as we were walking towards the ramen stand.

"Oh, come on. Liking someone from here won't hurt you." I gave her with a funny look when we made it there.

"Liking Sasuke would. It would start killing my brain cells and I would go mentally insane, again." We went inside and sat down.

"Oh come on, when has that happen except for that one time?" She asked.

"About 2 and a half years ago." I said simply. Stephanie rolled her eyes and stared blankly at something. I turned to look at what she was seeing and I kind of regret I did. Bryan turned to look then he looked away.

"Craig! Stop trying to eat Tweek's face!" Shouted Stephanie. He coughed then walked towards us and Tweek was blushing.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Craig asked nervously and I shook my head at him.

"Whatever. Let's just find out where the house is." I said before standing up and pulling out the map. We started walking to where it was and it was next to the apartment where Naruto lived. We walked in and looked around. It already had furniture and appliances. _Why would Sarutobi-san give us a house that looks like someone is already living here? _

"I call the master bedroom!" Bryan said and started running to search for it. Stephanie went after him.

"No you don't! I do!" She said. Craig chuckled and I sat down on the couch.

"Tweek and I will be sharing a room so we can sleep together." He said and both boys left to find a room.

"Tweek doesn't sleep." I said.

"You know what I mean!" Craig said and Tweek blushed. I got up then walked towards the kitchen and started getting dinner ready when Stephanie walked into the kitchen.

"So did you get the bedroom?" I asked her.

"No, but atleast mine has a bathroom. I'll unpack later. Wacha' makin'?" She asked as I started boiling some water and cutting up chicken.

"Adobo. **(1)** Can you make the water? I have some Kool-Aid in my bag." I asked her and she nodded. I pulled out the Chili peppers and put them in the blender, while Stephanie put the Kool-Aid and sugar inside a pitcher filled with water. When I finished preparing the meal, I put it in the pot and let it cook.

***1 Hour Later***

Stephanie cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted upstairs.

"YO ASSHOLES! COME AND EAT!" I rolled my eyes and everyone came downstairs while I put food on five plates.

"Ngh! Adobo, yay!" Tweek said then sat down. I started eating my pechuga **(2)** with a tortilla.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Craig asked while eating his chicken leg. I wiped my mouth then answered him.

"You and Tweek are going to be looking for any Jutsus that might help us get home while us three go out and train. After that we can relax then look around and make our stay in the Naruverse a little better. We can make friends if you want, I already got four. What about you guys?" I asked my younger friends and Bryan answered first.

"I made friends with Tenten, Lee, and Guy-sensei but I don't think Neji likes me very much." He said.

"Well, judging by the blush on Tenten's face, he probably thought you were hitting on her. Ooh, Ooh! Can we put some pairings together before we leave? You know, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, DosuKin or ZakuKin, which ever one I'm down! Hell, even SasuSaku! KAKAIRU?" Stephanie shouted in my face and the boys choked on their food after that last one.

"If you're doing KakaIru then you have to do GuyLee, DosuZaku, and NejiHina." Bryan said and I smacked him over the head.

"Baka, Neji doesn't deserve Hinata. Only Naruto, Gaara, and Itachi do." I told him. They looked at me funny when I said Itachi.

"What, you never thought of ItaHina? He's the only Uchiha that can date her and I would rip Sasuke's mouth off if he even thinks about asking her out." I told them and they shook it off. We finished eating I washed the plates.

"Alex, what day is it?" Craig asked. I checked my phone.

"How do we have connection here? Whatever, it's Monday, the 28th. We have a five days until the Chunin Exams." I told him and he nodded. Bryan, Stephanie, and Craig went to their beds to go to sleep while Tweek and I sat in the living room, cross-legged, doing sophisticated things.

"Patty cake, Patty cake. Bakers man (Gah!) Bake me a cake as fast as you can (Ngh!) Roll it and Pat it and mar-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Craig asked. We continued our game.

"What's it look like we're doing? We're playing Patty Cake." I answered him. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on Tweek, let's go to bed." He said and then both boys walked towards their room.

"I'm gonna go out and walk. I'll be back a little after sunrise." I told them then got my jacket and headed out the door. I felt a loving aura throughout the village but two hateful ones and a vengeful one. _Probably Sasuke._ I started walking towards the Hokage Monument and sat down on top so I can wait to watch the sunrise. I took out my iPod so I wouldn't be so bored and Stereo Hearts came on.

"My heart's a stereo,

It beats for you, so listen close,

Hear my thoughts in every note. O-Oh.

Make me your radio,  
Turn me up when you feel low.  
This melody was meant for you,  
Just sing along to my stereo.

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf,  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that.  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks,  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks.  
I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that,  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts.

If I could only find a note to make you understand,  
I sing a song and the image grab me by the hand.  
Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune,  
And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you.

My heart's a stereo,  
It beats for you, so listen close,  
Hear my thoughts in every note. O-Oh.

Make me your radio,  
Turn me up when you feel low.  
This melody was meant for you,  
Just sing along to my stereo.

Oh oh oh oh To my stereo,  
Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo.

If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox,  
Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk?  
Would you turn my volume up before of the cops?  
And crank it higher every time they told you to stop,  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me,  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries.  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make,  
You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate.

I think finally found a note to make you understand,  
If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands.  
Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune,  
And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you.

My heart's a stereo,  
It beats for you, so listen close.  
Hear my thoughts in every note. O-Oh.

Make me your radio,  
Turn me up when you feel low.  
This melody was meant for you,  
Just sing along to my stereo.

Oh oh oh oh To my stereo,  
Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo.

I only pray you never leave me behind,  
Because good music can be so hard to find.  
I take your hand and pull it closer to mine,  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind-" I heard a rustle near a tree. This time I threw a kunai at it.

"Hey! Calm down! I'm not here to hurt you." I heard a certain dog lover's voice. I scoffed, _That's what they all say. _I turned back to look at the night sky when I felt him sit down next to me. I went back to listening to my iPod.

"So, um, what are you doing out here? My dog and I heard something so we came to check it out." He said, I turned to look at him and I saw the little puppy on his head. He jumped off of him, into my arms and started licking me. _Every time another dog licks me, I feel like I'm betraying my own. _I handed the puppy back to him.

"Hm? What's wrong? You don't like dogs?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, it's just that whenever another dog licks me, I feel like I'm betraying my own. So who are you? I can see you're an Inuzuka." I asked him and turned back to the night sky, even though I already knew who he was.

"Oh, my name's Inuzuka Kiba. And what about you, Sound Ninja?" He asked me in a suspicious tone.

"Lopez Alex and what about your pup?" He looked at Akamaru then gave me a toothy grin.

"This is Akamaru! You wanna hold him?" Kiba asked and I nodded. He gave Akamaru to me and he looked just like a baby by the way I was holding him. He started staring at something and began wagging his tail. I looked down to see what he was looking at and he was looking above my forehead protector, which was under my bust. _Pervy little dog. _Then he started barking to Kiba who got a little blush on his cheeks. _I wish I could speak dog._

"Heh heh, I think Akamaru likes you. A lot." He muttered the last part to himself and he noticed my headphones then looked down to see my iPod.

"What's that? You sounded really good when you were singing." Kiba asked and I pulled out a headphone and showed him my iPod.

"This little device plays music, which is like the addictive drug I take. Wanna listen?" I offered him a headphone and he nodded. I put it in his ear for him and Akamaru hopped onto his head to listen, too. It played Smells Like Team Spirit by Nirvana. He started nodding his head to the beat.

"I've never heard a song like this before, what's it called?" He asked then Akamaru barked in what seemed like an agreement.

"It's called Smells Like Team Spirit by Nirvana. You've probably never heard of them, they're from another country way far away from here." I told him then the song ended and Kiba stood up.

"I think it's time I should go. Akamaru and I have something to do tomorrow and our squad leader said she had something to tell us. Goodbye Alex, I hope we see each other again." Kiba said and I nodded then they left. I started walking off the monument because I still have about thirty minutes until the sunrises.

As I started walking I felt the air become hateful and vengeful. I started walking away but I saw something falling from above me. I held my hand out so I can look at it. _Sand? Oh right, Mr. Sandman doesn't sleep either and is probably wandering about like me. Well, I'm outta here. _I thought then started walking back to the monument, when something grabbed my ankle. I just stared down at it, blankly. _Damn sand._

"Oh no. My ankle is incased in sand. Whatever shall I do?" I said in a sarcastic voice and started walking again. This time the sand picked me up and dangled me in the air to meet teal eyes. My hood fell and I couldn't see that well.

"Hey." I said simply and adjusted my hood so I could see. I saw Gaara glaring at me with his arms crossed, sitting on a building.

"You're the girl that was in Sunagakure and yelled at the Kazekage." He said then put me down next to him. I dusted myself off then turned to him.

"You heard that? Oh well, what's done is done. Bye." I said with a wave and jumped off the building when something caught me. _Damn sand._ He incased me in sand then put me at his eye level.

"Why did you say all those things even if you didn't know me? Don't you know that I'm a monster?" He asked and I looked him dead in the eye.

"I've heard a lot about you, Sabaku. I don't believe that you're the monster, the thing inside you is. And even monsters have a little feeling inside them. You're human, not a monster and all humans can have their own belief but everyone has that same feeling that they don't know about. That's just my point of view, though. You can believe it or not, either way it's the truth so can you let me go now?" I asked him and then he inched a little closer and glared even more at me.

"How come you're not afraid of me? I still have the Shukaku inside of me and I can kill you in less than a second." He asked.

"I see no reason to be afraid. I don't really care about Shukaku. And if my end comes, then my end comes. If you're the reason of my death, then it was because I didn't try hard enough to get through to you and I apologize for that. If you kill me though, it'd be an honor but I'm not gonna leave this world for a long time, because you can't kill that which is already dead, Gaara." I said the last part in a low voice. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What do you mean by that last part?" He asked me then put me down next to him.

"I meant what I meant. You can't kill that which is already dead, that is unless, you are dead yourself." I told him then turned to look at the rising sun. I could feel his stare on me so I stood up and jumped off the building. I looked up and him then waved.

"Later, Sabaku. I hope to see what you're made of at the Chunin Exams." I said then started walking back home. This time I saw a rare, black, chicken butt walking in front of me. I sighed and he seemed to hear me because he turned back to look at me. He narrowed his eyes then pulled out a kunai. I just kept walking.

"Easy there, Uchiha brat. I'm just trying to get home." I told him and started he walking beside me. I narrowed my eyes at him then turned back at the streets.

"Hn. So, what's the name of the girl you were with?" He asked and I looked at him and he had a little blush on his cheeks.

"Her name is Gutierrez Stephanie. Why?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"She just looked interesting to me." Sasuke answered. _Well, well. The Uchiha brat has a crush on my best friend. Now I can mess with him. Wait, SASUKE UCHIHA LIKES MY BEST FRIEND!_

"That blush on your cheek says otherwise. I'm going home, please don't follow me." I told him and he walked into Naruto's apartment building. I walked into the house and saw Tweek cuddled up with the blanket on the couch drinking coffee.

"Ngh! How was the sunrise?" He asked.

"Not bad, I tried to see it on the Hokage Monument but something didn't let me. Did you notice that you lost your stuttering?" I asked him and he nodded. We went to the Kitchen to make pancakes for breakfast. I turned to Tweek.

"Can you wake everyone up for breakfast and if they don't wake up, you know what to do." I asked him and he left to do so.

**Tweek PoV **

I went to the hallway upstairs because it would be easier to wake everyone like this.

"GAH! GAARA IS KILLING ALEX! COME HELP DOWNSTAIRS, IN THE KITCHEN!" I yelled then walked back downstairs while twitching a little. When I got to the kitchen, Alex gave me an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Did it have to be Gaara?" She asked and I shrugged. _I don't like that raccoon, that much. _Everyone came running downstairs, Craig and Bryan were only in their boxers and Stephanie was in a tank top and really short shorts. After they saw Alex they were relieved. Bryan shook my shoulders violently.

"Tweek! Don't scare us like that! We love Alex, but we need sleep!" He said and Alex spoke up.

"I made chocolate chip, blueberry pancakes." She said simply and Bryan hugged her.

"I love you, Alex! You're like the dream sister I really wish I had instead of my own!" He screamed then sat down, fork and knife in hand.

"After we eat, let's get dressed. We got stuff to do. You know; train, Chunin Exams, find a jutsu to get us back home." Alex said as we started eating. Craig spoke up.

"Why don't we ask someone that we can trust to help us make a new jutsu?" He asked and Alex answered.

"We could do that but it would have to be the Hokage. If we tell him, he wouldn't use us like Tsunade or Danzo would. And if we told him it wouldn't drastically change the storyline. So I'll go ask the Hokage for help after we're done training." She said. _Craig and I should still look for any jutsus that might help. _Then we finished eating and sat down on the couch.

"Can we get out of here fast? I want to go back and watch wrestling. Did CM Punk defeat Daniel Bryan? I don't know!" Bryan whined.

"Calm down! Hopefully we get out of here before the Akatsuki comes for Naruto." Stephanie said and Alex stood up.

"Come on lets go train. Craig and Tweek, use Craig's laptop so you can search for any jutsus that would help. Look for a transportation jutsu or something. We'll be back by sunset." She said and Craig and I nodded and Bryan got the map then they headed out the door.

**Alex PoV**

We walked to a training ground that had boulders on one side and trees on the other. Bryan raised his hand.

"Can I crush the boulders to dust?" He asked and I nodded.

"Just leave some for the other people." I told him and he started to make his way to them. Stephanie made her way to the trees and started walking up them with ease. I sat down cross legged and searched my pockets for the Back-Breaker I got in Otogakure. I couldn't find it and the only thing that was in my pocket was my iPod. I pulled it out then it shocked me and I threw it in the air.

"Motherfucker." I muttered and held my hands out for some reason. My iPod came down as the Back-Breaker and into my hands.

"So that's what happened to it. How convenient, all I have to do is through my iPod in the air and it comes down as this. I wonder if it works in reverse." I said then did so. I came down as a microphone attached to wire. _Well, that didn't work. Let me try it again. _I threw it in the air again and it came down as Chains, nothing attached. _How do I get my iPod back? What if I want to listen to music and fight? _I threw it in the air one last time and this time it came back as my iPod.

"Finally. Now back to the Back-Breaker." I said as I threw it in the air and it came back as my weapon. I walked over to one of the boulders and started punching it with the weights. I turned back and saw four figures walking towards us. I squinted my eyes and saw a black cat man. _Oh great, the sand team. _

"HOLY SHIT, IT"S A MUMMY!" Stephanie shouted and ran behind my back. Bryan and I sweatdropped at her. They went up to us and Baki confronted us.

"Sound Team? Are you here to help Suna?" He asked I shook my head.

"No, but we know of the invasion and we won't interfere, that much." I told him and he nodded. Kankuro pointed a finger at me.

"You're the girl that shot an arrow for my head!" He said and Temari nodded.

"I said I was sorry, you act like it isn't normal to have an arrow shot right by you're head." I told him.

"It isn't." Temari deadpanned and I turned to Stephanie.

"It is when this one's your childhood friend." I said and she smiled at me. I felt someone's stare on my back, but I ignored it. I turned to Baki.

"So was there something you needed…" I lead on and he caught on.

"Baki, and we were here to train, but it seems like this training ground is already taken." He said.

"You can train here, we don't mind and if you want us to spar, we'll be good opponents." I told him and he nodded.

"This is my team, by the way. The blonde is Temari, the one in black is Kankuro and the one with the gourd is Gaara." He said

"We're Rodriguez Bryan, Gutierrez Stephanie, and Lopez Alex." Bryan said. Baki stood off in the sidelines and Stephanie, Temari and Kankuro went to the side that had trees. Bryan, Gaara, and stayed on the side with the boulders. Bryan turned to me.

"So Alex, you wanna fight?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Why not? Hand-to-hand or with weapons and Jutsus?" I asked him and he took time to consider.

"Hand-to-hand. I wanna see how much I've improved." He said and I sighed. _He was always the brute strength type. This'll be fun_. We got a good distance apart from each other then nodded. He came at me, fist raised and so did I. He swung at me first, but I dodged. He caught my leg then threw me in the air with ease. My eyes widened at his strength. _For a little guy, he really is strong._ I thought then landed on a boulder. He came running at me then kicked me in the stomach.

"Fuck, that hurt." I muttered then swept his legs. He fell down and brought me down with him. As we were falling, he punched me in the thigh and I kicked him in the leg. I turned my body so he would fall first and we did. He tried jabbing me really fast and I just kept jumping back. I kicked him in the shin and he hunched over. I grabbed his arm then started putting it behind his back like how the cops do. He elbowed me in the gut and this time I pimp-slapped him like the zombies from Call of Duty: Black Ops. He held his cheek then turned to me.

"Did you just bitch slap me?" He asked and I pimp-slapped him again. **(A/N: Notice how I say Bitch and Pimp-Slap instead of just slap.)**

"It's pimp-slapping, get your slaps right!" I told him then pimp-slapped him again, hard. He fell to the ground and everyone else started staring at us.

"Kay, this fight is over. Here, let me help you up." I said and helped him up.

"Damn, you slap hard. Atleast you didn't kick me in the groin." He said. _Oh riiight, I should've kicked him in the groin. Oh well. _Stephanie walked over to me and hit him in the groin, Jackass-style. I high-fived her and smirked, watching Bryan clutch his 'Manhood' and his squirming figure. Kankuro spoke up.

"Uh, shouldn't you help him?" He asked while pointing at him. We shook our heads and he regained his composure, and then stood up.

"Dude, that sucked so hard." Bryan groaned then Stephanie spoke up.

"So does your mom!" She said and Bryan rolled his eyes, giving her an I-don't-care look. _He doesn't have the _best_ relationship with is mom._

"You all are a strange bunch." Baki said and we smiled at him.

"So, what now?" Stephanie asked. _We barely got started on training and she's already bored._

"Now, we experiment with our chakra types. Stephanie, you and I can do Water while Bryan does Earth." I told her and she perked up and we walked over to the side that had trees.

"Okay now use a water Jutsu on me." I instructed her and she nodded. She made some hand signs then came at me.

"Suirō no Jutsu!" She said and I saw water surrounding me but I got out of the way. She made some more hand signs then pulled out a lighter.

"Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu!" She said then a black rain cloud formed above me. Black rain fell on me then Stephanie threw the lighter at me. _Black Rain Technique? Oh Cra-_ I thought then I was engulfed in fire.

"FUCK! IT BURNS! MOTHERFUCKING, BITCH-ASS, SON OF A BITCH! AAAHHHHH!" I yelled and Stephanie flinched then made hand signs.

"Suiton: Suihachi!" She said then her palm shot out water and put me out. I walked up to her then smacked her over the head. I looked at myself and nothing was burnt.

"The fuck, man? That freaking hurt like hell!" I told her then made some hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Scars!" I said then started putting Chakra in the air around me then started trying to scratch Stephanie, the wind cutting her.

"Okay, I deserve that." She said then fell down.

"Hell yeah, you do! You almost burnt me!" I told her then helped her up. Bryan walked over to us with an amused smirk on his face. The sand team walked over to us.

"Well I think it'd be best if we do solo training." Baki said then he, Temari, and Kankuro walked further near the trees. I walked over to the boulders and sat on the tallest one. I took out my iPod then started listening to Sing For the Moment by Eminem. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to deal with whatever my two idiots are doing. I opened my eyes again just to be sure they weren't doing something illegal and they were gone. I sighed then I saw Gaara training with his sand.

"_She pouts her lips on Cigarettes and paces in the lobby, Silhouettes of pure white skin. A super in post-party, She is the string that holds your fate, The one that gets it started.  
So if you've got the balls to fight then put your mouth around it."_

I heard singing and that was coming from my phone. I have to answer it before it gets to the chorus. I searched for it on my body but I couldn't find it. I heard laughing so I turned to see Bryan and Stephanie in a bush and Stephanie was holding her phone. _Seriously?_

"_Oooh, I know you're out of it,  
Oooh, I know you want it.  
She fucks like a star!  
All way to the top,  
Mess with your head.  
Make. You. Want. It!  
Fucks like a star,  
so rated R!  
You'll do anything.  
'Cause she fuck-" _I pulled the phone out of my bra and answered it with clenched teeth.

"Hello,"

"_Hey Alex!" _My idiot answered. Everyone was staring at us, amused.

"Did you really have to set your ring tone as Fucks Like A Star? Why did you decide to prank me right now?" I asked her

"_Oh, because you looked all calm so Bryan and I decided to balance your calmness with the song. We did it at this time so your favorite character will know what to expect!" _She answered.

"… I hate you." I said then hung up. I got off the boulder, went up to my two idiots, then smacked them over the head.

"You guys are Jackasses. You know that? Now go back to killing each other." I told them then walked back to the cliff and lied down with my eyes closed.

"I've never heard a song like that before." Kankuro said and I flipped him off. _Craig would be so proud of me, right now. _I decided to drown everything out by turning my iPod to full blast. Because it loved me so much, it decided to play The Good Life by Three Days Grace.

"… I love you, iPod." I said to myself then I felt something grainy on my stomach. I sat upright and saw Mr. Sandman glaring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your friends left and so did my team. Shouldn't you go with them?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No, I'm just gonna stay here and watch you train while I listen to my music on full blast." I told him and he nodded. He started crushing some boulders with his sand except for the one I'm sitting on. After all the boulders were gone he looked down for some reason. His head snapped up as if he had an idea and he started tearing the trees apart. _Poor guy, he just doesn't want to be alone. _After it looked like he was done, I lied back down, staring at the sun. _Heh heh, I'm already going blind so this won't really affect me._ I thought and I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Alex…-Chan, do you hate me?" I heard him ask, then I glared at him. _–Chan?_

"No, and don't ever think that I would hate you. If I hated you then you would know if I hated you. I know you think that the reason people are afraid of you is because of the demon inside of you, but that's because you act like you are the demon. There's a boy that I know and he's a Jinchuriki, and he acts like a norma- well I wouldn't say normal. He just acts like it's just something that can't bother him, he made many friends and they know about it. You two have the same past but he found someone to have faith in and made him his friend. He could've turned out like you and you could've turned out like him, Gaara." I told him then went back to staring at the sun. I felt his gaze on me but I ignored it.

"Who is he?" He asked and I smiled.

"You've already seen him, but I don't think I should say who he is just yet." I told him then jumped off the boulder.

"I'm going to look for my friends, Later." I told him and gave him a small wave. I started walking around and I found them with Team Kurenai. They looked at me then Kiba gave me a toothy grin.

"Hey, Alex! What's up?" He asked and they walked over to me.

"Nothing much, except those two ran off on me." I pointed to Stephanie and Bryan.

"We just thought that you two needed some _alone_ time." Stephanie said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alex, these are our new friends. Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Yuhi Kurenai, and You already met Kiba and Akamaru." Bryan said while pointing at them respectively.

"I'm Lopez Alex, nice to meet you." I said.

"N-Nice to m-meet you, too, Alex-chan." Hinata said. I have to resist the urge to hug her to death. _So cute!_

"So is it okay if I just hang out here, Kurenai-san?" I asked her and she nodded. I sat down on the grass and so did my team. Stephanie leaned on me.

"Bitch, get off me. I'm still not cool about the phone call. And leaving me alone with Gaara." I told her and she pouted.

"But you two had to have some alone time! How else are you going to get your relationship started?" She whined and I choked on air.

"Relationship? Right now? With him? Not that he's a bad guy, he's awesome, but why him? Why not Dosu or Zaku?" I questioned her and she shook her head.

"Nope, it's official. I'm going to be your personal Cupid and put you and Gaara together." Stephanie said and I rolled my eyes.

"I can date whoever I want, I just chose not to do it right now." I told her then pulled out my iPod.

"Hey we haven't done a song in forever, so do you wanna do one?" Bryan asked and Stephanie and I nodded.

"Sure but let's do it after we're done hanging out here. For now let's discuss what we have to do in the Chunin Exams." I told them then a white fur ball decided to attack me.

"Akamaru! Sorry Alex." Kiba said and left with him. I turned back to my team.

"So in the first exam, Stephanie will put her answers down, write them down on two separate sheets of paper then Miss Murder **(3)** them. In the second exam we get the scroll that we need as fast as we can so we don't have to waste time in the woods. When we're in the tower, we'll look for anything that might help us. In the preliminaries, we'll show a little about us, just not everything. In the third exam let's try to win before _it _happens." I told them and they nodded. Team Kurenai walked over to us.

"So, would you like to join us for dinner with another team at a barbecue restaurant?" Kurenai-san asked us and we nodded. _I'm assuming that the other team is team Asuma. _I thought and we started walking towards the restaurant. When we reached the restaurant, the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio got one look at Stephanie then widened their eyes.

"You!" They said in unison while pointing a finger at my friend. She just smiled and waved at them.

"Hi! Nice to see you again." She said then Shikamaru spoke up.

"You're the girl that has a picture of a girl on top of me with shadow arms on her thighs!" He said and Stephanie responded.

"That's because, Nara Shikamaru, I know of the future and that is your future." She said in an eerie voice and Bryan and I rolled our eyes. _It's not exactly the truth._ Ino went in front of her.

"Will I end up with Sasuke instead of that billboard brow?" She asked, referring to Sakura. Stephanie held her hands up.

"I don't know that far only for the next three years. And even in those years, I see no Sasuke and Ino." She said and Ino's face fell. We went inside and sat down at a large booth. Kurenai sat down next to Hinata, who sat down next to Stephanie, who sat down next to Choji, who sat down next to Bryan, who sat down next to Ino and she had a little blush on her cheeks. On the other side, Asuma sat down next to Shikamaru, who sat down next to me and I sat down next to Shino, who sat down next to Kiba. I saw a little bug on its back on the table so I put it upright.

"There you go Mr. Bug, you can walk now." I told it in a soft voice and it just looked up at me. I stared at it and it stared back, both of us unblinking. It blinked and walked over to Shino. He held out his finger and the bug crawled onto it. _Cool. _The meat came to us and Asuma-san put it on the grill. As we were waiting Asuma-san and Kurenai-san started talking about adult stuff. I got bored so I started listening to my iPod and waited for the Meat to cook. I was listening to Duke of Earl by Gene Chandler when I felt little legs on my hand. I looked down and saw the bug from earlier then smiled. I turned to Shino.

"Would this little guy be yours?" I asked him and he nodded so I gave him the bug. The meat got done so we all got a plate full, except for Choji, he got two.

***1 Hour Later***

After we got done eating, the adults decided to ditch us so my team and I left for a place to do a song. We turned back and saw the other two teams following us. Bryan turned to me.

"Which song do you want to do?" He asked and Stephanie responded.

"The Bad Touch!" She said but we shook our heads.

"Moves Like Jagger." I told him and they smiled. The other guys just looked confused as we started to pt our equipment up. Bryan was on drums, Stephanie played the Electric Guitar and I was the main singer.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked and we looked at him.

"We're about to do a song. You can stay if you want." Stephanie said and they nodded.

"'Kay, uno, dos, tres, y dale!" We started the whistling and Stephanie began.

"Just Shoot For The Stars.  
If it Feels Right,  
Then Aim For My Heart.  
If you Feel Like,  
And Take Me Away,  
and Make it Okay,  
I Swear I'll Behave.

You Wanted Control,  
So We Waited.  
I Put On a Show,  
Now I Make it.  
You Said I'm a Kid,  
My Ego is Big.  
I Don't Give a Shit."

"**And it Goes Like This,  
Take Me By The Tongue**** ,****  
And I'll Know You.  
Kiss Me Till You're Drunk,  
And I'll Show You All,  
The Moves Like Jagger.  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger,  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger.  
I Don't Need To Try To Control You,****  
Look into My Eyes and I'll own You.  
With The Moves like Jagger,****  
I've got The Moves like Jagger.  
I've got The Moves like Jagger."**

"Baby It's Hard,  
When You Feel Like,  
You're Broken And Scarred.  
Nothing Feels Right,  
But When You're With Me,  
I'll Make You Believe.  
That I've Got The Key (Oh!)  
So Get In The Car,  
We Can Ride it.  
Wherever You Want,  
Get Inside it.  
And You Want to Steer,  
But I'm Shifting Gears  
I'll Take it From Here."

"**And it Goes Like This,  
Take Me By The Tongue ,  
And I'll Know You.  
Kiss Me Till You're Drunk,  
And I'll Show You All,  
The Moves Like Jagger.  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger,  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger.  
I Don't Need To Try To Control You,  
Look into My Eyes and I'll own You.  
With The Moves like Jagger,  
I've got The Moves like Jagger.  
I've got The Moves like Jagger."**

"_You Wanna Know,  
How To Make Me Smile.__  
Take Control,  
Own Me Just For The Night.__  
And If I Share My Secret,  
You're Gonna Have To Keep it.  
Nobody Else Can See This,__  
So Watch And Learn.__  
I Won't Show You Twice,__  
Head To Toe,__  
Oooh Baby Rub Me Right.  
But If I Share My Secret,  
You're Gonna Have To Keep it,  
Nobody Else Can See This."_

"**And it Goes Like This,  
Take Me By The Tongue,****  
And I'll Know You.  
Kiss Me Till You're Drunk,****  
And I'll Show You All,  
The Moves Like Jagger.  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger,  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger.  
I Don't Need To Try To Control You,****  
Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You.  
With The Moves Like Jagger,****  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger,  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger." **We finished and the teams started clapping.

"Y-You did very w-well." Hinata said. I checked the time on my phone and it was 10.

"I think it's time for us to get home. It was good seeing you." Bryan said and we left. While we were walking home, I felt like someone was watching me.

* * *

**(1) Spicy, marinated chicken. (2) Chicken Breast. (3) Look up _Miss Murder_ music video by _AFI_. It's what he does in the beginning of the video. **

**Me: Music mentioned in this Chapter was _Stereo Hearts_ By Gym Class Heroes (The Owners), _Smells Like Team Spirit_ by Nirvana (The Owners), _Fucks Like a Star_ by Porcelain and the Tramps (The Owners), _The Good Life_ by Three Days Grace (The Owners), _Duke of Earl_ by Gene Chandler (The Owner), _The Bad Touch_ by The Bloodhound Gang (The Owners), and _Moves Like Jagger_ by Maroon 5 (The Owners).  
**

**Zetsu: Also mentioned in this chapter were WWE Superstars:** CM Punk and Daniel Bryan and Call of Duty: Black Ops.** Please review. **Or we'll eat you.**  
**

**Me: Wait! I almost forgot. Thank you Starfold Avenger! You are my first reviewer. If I need an OC in this story and if you have an idea, I'll chose your OC first. Also, thank you Cartman-Land for being my second reviewer. You two make me feel so proud. *Tears up*  
**


	7. Hanging out

**Me: I do not own _Naruto_ or _Naruto Shippuden_. I also do not own _Craig Tucker_ or _Tweek Tweak_ from _South Park_. Kakashi-san, please finish the disclaimer.  
**

**Kakashi: What do I get in return?  
**

**Me: I'll get someone to buy you a new Icha Icha book. And Ice Cream, it's coffee flavored. *Waves Ice ream in his face***

**Kakashi: ...Only because of the Ice cream. *Grabs it* Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden_. Trey Parker and Matt Stone own _Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak,_ and _South Park_. *Pulls down mask to eat Ice cream*  
**

**Me: ...So handsome. This chapter has some spoilers for later chapters.  
**

* * *

***The Next Day***

I walked to the Kage tower so I could ask the Hokage for help. When I was walking, I saw the rare Uchiha duck-butt and he saw me, too. I turned around and started walking the other way. _I can talk to the Hokage later. _I thought and he caught up to me and started walking beside me. _Damn it. _

"So, Alex-chan," _Must. Resist. Urge To strangle. Him. _"I was thinking and I wanted to learn more about you and your teammates." I scoffed then walked to the training grounds.

"Oh really? Sounds to me like you just want to learn more about Stephanie. Looks like the Uchiha brat has a little crush." I mocked him then headed for the training grounds and he was still following me. I gained my pace and so did he, I started jogging and so did he. This time I started full out sprinting and so did he.

"Leave me alone, damn it!" I shouted and crashed into something or someone. I looked up and saw Tenten and the rest of team Guy. I looked back and saw Sasuke still running after me so I hid behind Lee. _What_ _the hell am I doing? I'm running from the little Uchiha brat, I can just kick him in the groin. _I got out from behind Lee and waited for him to reach me. _And… now! _ I raised my leg and made contact. He held his 'Manhood' then knelt to the ground and started squirming while coughing up a little blood. The boys around me cringed. I turned to the team.

"I was never here!" I said and started running in a random direction. Running, running, more running. Tripping, falling, falling, more falling. Getting picked up by sand. _Sand? _I got picked up by the ankle and met teal eyes.

"Hey." I said and Gaara put me down next to him on the building.

"Why were you running? I saw the Uchiha boy walking next to you." He asked.

"That's exactly why I was running. I can't stand that Uchiha brat. He started walking next to me and I sped up my pace up to a sprint then I crashed into someone. I looked back and saw him so I hid behind someone. I realized who I was hiding from so I kicked him in the groin and I think I did it too hard because he coughed up blood." I told him and he nodded.

"Well, Later." I said then jumped off when something caught me. _Damn it, haven't we been through this already? _

"Is there something you needed?" I asked him as if I wasn't incased in sand floating in the middle of the streets.

"You're really strange, you know that? I wanted to know why Shukaku senses your chakra but it's as if you're walking proof of the living dead. You only have enough chakra to breathe for a minute, but you have enough energy to outrun the Uchiha. Why is that?" He asked with narrowed eyes. _Oh shit. Well I can lie or tell him the truth. To hell with the latter, I'm lying. _

"That's because I overused my chakra right now and I can barely move so your sand is the only thing that keeps me up. So can you leave my body here and tell my teammates to come get me?" I asked him, acting like I'm dying. _There's no way he won't believe that, all I have to do is wait for Stephanie and Bryan. _

"No, I'll carry you to the apartment my team is staying at so you'll regain your chakra." He said and put me on his back.

"Say what? No you don't need to do that, Gaara. You can just tell my teammates to get me." I said and he just shook his head. I tried to protest but he already started walking towards his apartment. _This sucks, well it wasn't like I could tell him the truth. He'd think that I'm a monster, But I don't really care so why'd I lie? Oh right, No one from this world can know until we're sure they can handle it. _We made it inside and he put me on the couch. Temari walked in and saw me lying on the couch with my head in Gaara's lap.

"Hey." I said simply and waved a little.

"You're the girl that shot an arrow at my brother's head!" She said.

"How many times do I have to say sorry? Besides, aren't you gonna ask me why my head is in your brother's lap?" I asked her.

"Oh right, Gaara! What did you do?" She asked and Baki walked in the room. He took one look at me then pointed a finger at the boy whose lap my head is on.

"Gaara, what did you do this time?" I spoke up.

"It wasn't his fault, I just ran out of chakra and he was nice enough to carry me here so I gain rebuild my chakra." I told them and they looked shocked. Kankuro walked in.

"What's with all the yelling? Hey! You're the girl th-"

"Yeah, yeah, threw an arrow at your head. Sorry, there, so can we leave that be and ignore everything that's happening right now?" I asked and they all shook their heads, a moment of silence passed by.

"So what are you doing here?" Kankuro asked and I stood up.

"You know what, I think my Chakra is restored so I'm just gonna leave." I said and headed for the door but something grainy grabbed me.

"Damn it. Can't you just let me atleast try to walk back home. I feel fine." I pleaded and Gaara shook his head.

"No, you're staying here until your chakra is fully restored." He said then laid me back down with my head in his lap again. Everyone else opened their mouth to say something but Gaara glared at them and they shut their mouths. _Damn why can't my chakra be like a normal person's? Oh right, I'm not normal. Well since that's how my chakra normally is, I'm not gonna leave for a long time. Maybe I can fake it. _

"What are you going to tell my team when they come looking for me? I could be getting raped right now. And some rapes happen in the morning." I added the last part after seeing their questioning looks. _So how do I fake my chakra, genjustu? _

"We're going to tell them that you're out training." Baki said and I looked at him.

"Why?" I said simply and he answered.

"So they won't think that anything is wrong because you're with us." He answered and I sighed.

"Okay, but I think it'd be better if I was leaning against a wall instead of my head in a boy's lap. So I'm just going to go there right now." I said while trying to sit up straight but Gaara stopped me and shook his head.

"If you're not comfortable like this, I'll take you to my room." He offered and my eyes widened.

"No, no, I'm fine like this. Where everyone can see us." I muttered the last part to myself and he was already helping me to his room. _Damn. Damn. Damn! _I sent a pleading look to the other three but they just shook their heads. _I hope he leaves me alone in his room. _

"I'll stay with you just to make sure you're okay." He said right after my thought. _DAMN IT! _We got into his room and he laid me down on the bed then I heard a click. _Oh shit, please don't tell me he locked the door. _I lifted my head up_. _

"Did you lock the door?" I asked him and he nodded his head. He came closer then sat down on the bed next to me. _Okay I have to figure out how to fake my chakra before Gaara does anything. _He just looked at me as if he was studying me. I tried to ignore it so I tried to reach for my iPod in my pocket but he got it for me.

"Heh heh, thanks. Wanna listen?" I offered an earpiece and he nodded then put it in his ear. I pressed play, not knowing which song it would play.

"_I'm bringing sexy back,  
Them other boys don't know how to act." _My eyes widened then turned to Gaara.

"Heh heh, I have no idea how that got there. I'll just change the song." I said nervously then moved my hand to change it but another hand stopped me. I just let it be and we listened to the song. I felt the feeling I always had when I listened to music here. Gaara looked at me.

"You're chakra seems like its all better." He said and I nodded. _So that's how I fake my chakra._

"Well, I'm going to go. Thanks for letting me stay here for my chakra to rebuild. Later." I said then my hand was on the door handle when something grabbed my wrist and this time it wasn't sand.

"Alex-chan, are you sure you're okay? You can stay here if you want, that is if you're not feeling right." He said. _Since when was Gaara this caring? _I saw into his eyes and saw sadness then I sighed and let go of the door handle.

"I don't really feel good and my leg kind of hurts. Are you sure it's okay if I stay here?" I lied and he nodded. We made our way back to his bed and he lied down with his head in my lap. _I really hope that Stephanie didn't plan this. _I looked into his eyes and saw loneliness. _Poor boy, he just wants me to be with him for awhile. _Something told me to run my fingers threw his hair and I did. When I did he narrowed his eyes then closed them. We just stayed there for what seemed like an hour then I heard a knock on the door. He opened his eyes then glared at the door. I stood up and opened it to find Temari.

"Yes?" I asked and she looked shocked. _Probably wondering why Gaara is laying down. _

"I-uh, just wondering how you guys were doing." She answered.

"Fine." Gaara said then sand slammed the door shut and locked it. It pulled me back to the bed so I sat down and did the same thing we were doing before. It felt like an hour and a half passed. He clutched his head then screamed in pain. _Damn Shukaku. Well I hope this works like in the fanfictions. _I thought then hugged him, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Shh shh, don't worry. It'll be okay, just calm down, calm down." I soothed him and he calmed down, he kept his head on my shoulder, though.

"Thank you, Alex-chan." He said quietly and I thought I felt him hug me back. I let him go then he put his head in my lap again and we just stared at each other. There was a loud bang on the door and we both looked up at it.

"Are you guys alright? I'm coming in!" I heard Kankuro's voice then the door was busted in but still on its hinges. He, Temari and Baki came in and looked shocked. Gaara just glared at them then stood up.

"Get out. Now." He said and the three ran out the apartment. I sighed and Gaara turned back to look at me.

"I think it's time for me to go. It was fun hanging out with you, Gaara." I said then made my way to the door and he caught up to me.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I just have to go to the Kage tower. I can come back if you want." I offered and I saw something in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"I'll take you there." He said then we headed out the door. As we were walking, I saw Sasuke again and he looked mad. He came up to us and glared daggers at me.

"Hey Sasuke." I said simply and he grabbed my arm. He held me closer and whispered in my ear.

"You'll regret that. During the Chunin Exams, I hope to see us as opponents." He said then let go of me. I grabbed his chin forcefully and whispered into his ear.

"I hope so, too, but you'll regret putting your filthy mouth near me. I hope that nothing fatal happens to you when we meet each other in battle, _Sasuke-kun_." I spat out then let him go and started walking again. I saw Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi on the way and they looked at me. Sakura was glaring at me and I just ignored her. Something grabbed my hand and I looked down, sand.

"What?" I asked and Gaara was glaring at me.

"What was that?" He asked and I just shrugged. We made to the Kage tower and walked in. We walked up to the front desk lady and she nodded at us, saying to go straight in. We made it to his door and I turned to Gaara.

"Uh, can you stay here? I have to tell the Hokage something really important that only he can know." I explained and he nodded then leaned against the wall. I knocked on the door and heard a 'Come in' so I did. I closed the door and turned to the Hokage.

"Was there something you needed?" He asked and I nodded. I hesitated but started telling our story.

"Hokage-sama, my teammates and I have to tell you something. We aren't from Otogakure or any of the villages. We're from somewhere far away and we know a lot about here." I said and he looked a little skeptical.

"You mean you're from a country very far away from here?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, well, not exactly. We're from another universe. I know it sounds strange but it's the truth. We know a lot about this world; the Jinchuriki, Naruto, the Akatsuki, the Third and Fourth Shinobi Wars, Namikaze Minato and Uzimaki Kushina." I said and the old man looked shocked then stood up suddenly.

"How do you know about Minato and Kushina? And there hasn't been a Fourth Shinobi War." He said and I looked down.

"There's also the thing that happens during the last part of the Chunin Exams. And something about you, Hokage-sama." I said and he looked interested.

"What happens to me during the Chunin Exams?" He asked and I looked him straight in the eye.

"You die." I said softly and a moment of silence passed by. He sat back down then looked at me.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He asked, skeptically.

"I know that you trained the three Sannin, the nine-tails attack on Konoha, Minato's death, I also know who the members of the Akatsuki are. But most importantly, for now anyway, I know about the invasion of Konoha." I told him.

"Yes, but there hasn't been an invasion of Konoha." He said then I stood there, emotionless and he sighed.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"I believe that we can both help each other Hokage-sama." I said and he looked interested.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked and motioned me to sit down so I did.

"Well, we are from a different universe so we assume that a jutsu would take us back. And we need your help." I said.

"Why me?" He asked and I smirked.

"Because, if we would ask anyone else, they would use us to gain power. We also chose you because we knew that you wouldn't use us like how the future Hokages would. I thought that you were strong and knowledgeable to help us create a jutsu to get us back home." I explained.

"And if I help you, would you be able to stop my death?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Almost everything in this world has already been planned out. The reason that not everything is happening how it should, is because of the disturbance of five extra people being here. We can change little things but not the Attack or Orochimaru killing you." I said and the Hokage's eyes widened.

"But, by coming here and telling you about the attack, you can tell the soldiers to be on the defense and hopefully not many people would get hurt. I would continue the Chunin Exams, though, because if you didn't then the attackers would know something's up and either retreat or start it much earlier than it should be. My name is Lopez Alex, by the way." I told him and he nodded. He stood up and outstretched his hand.

"Well then, Alex-chan, it seems like we have a deal. You don't participate in the attack, much, and I help you and your friends create a jutsu and get you back home." He said and I shook his hand.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Sarutobi-san. I'll be coming in for a meeting to help you with the attack and to make a new jutsu, every other day." I said and we nodded to each other then I headed out the door. I closed the door behind me and saw Gaara, still leaning against the wall.

"Hey, I'm done and I have nothing else to do, so would you like to do something?" I asked and he nodded.

"Would you like to go back to the apartment because you're chakra seems exhausted, again." He asked and I shook my head while leaning against the wall for support.

"Uh, can we go somewhere else? Somewhere secluded, instead, like a hillside or something?" I asked and he nodded. He picked me up bridal-style then transported us out of here with his sand. I shivered. _It feels weird having your body particles breaking apart into sand._ We reappeared in a training ground and he out me down softly then sat down next to me. We stayed there for a bit then I felt four different chakra signatures. _Let's see, a vengeful one, Sasuke, a girly one, Sakura, a hyperactive one, Naruto, and a perverted one, Kakashi. _Apparently Gaara felt them, too, because he transported us out of there and back into his bedroom. He laid me on the bed and sat down with my head in his lap, again. I started thinking about some songs, since music fakes my chakra. I needed a catchy one so I didn't have to think about it too much.

'_I fly like paper; get high like planes  
if you catch me at the border all da visas in my name'_ _Why do I know that song? Well, it'll have to do. _I thought as I felt my chakra faking. I also felt Gaara tense up and turn to me.

"Your chakra seems all better." He said in monotone but I thought I heard a bit of sadness in his voice. I sat upright.

"Thanks, I think," I began then looked into his eyes. "My arm kinda hurts from earlier, so I don't think I can leave yet." I lied. _Damn you, good part of me. _He nodded then laid down and put his head in my lap. I started running my fingers through his hair again, just looking into his sea-foam, teal eyes.

**Gaara PoV**

I don't know why I felt so close to this girl. She managed to calm down Shukaku and she isn't afraid of me. **This girl is very pretty, but she's too young. **Shukaku thought. _What do you mean? _I asked him. **I mean that I'm getting old, kid. I have to find a mate and this girl would make the perfect one. I would have so much fun with her. I just have to wait for atleast three years and maybe longer if you decide not to do anything. I know that you would have as much fun as me when we're- heh heh, you know what I mean. **_I don't like Alex-chan that way, and even if I did, what would make her like me. I'm a monster. Maybe I should kill her right now so it won't turn out like Yashamaru. _**Heh, that bastard deserved what he got. I'm not sure about this girl, though. She may not love you, but she doesn't hate you. **_Hn. _

I should break the bond I have with her I have right now so I wouldn't hesitate to kill her when she decides to turn on me. If I continue like this, she would make me go soft, but she makes me feel welcomed. I felt my eyes become heavy and closed them. _Shukaku, am I asleep? _**No, you're just having a vision and this is the best way for both of us to see, now what do we see?**

***Vision* **

I see a clearing in a forest. There's a circle with three dots with an equal amount of distance between each other. There's a mist and three figures are appearing, each one standing at a dot. On one, the curly haired boy is staring outside of the circle and another figure is appearing. A blonde girl with a ponytail and a bang is begging the boy not to leave. On another dot, the brunette girl with the ponytail is staring outside of the circle as well. Another figure is appearing in front of her. **The Uchiha boy? **Shukaku thought and I nodded.

"Please don't leave, Stephanie-chan. You're the only person that made me feel like my life has more to do than chasing down my brother. I love you." He said and she just gave him a sad smile. On the last dot was Alex-chan, but she was looking up. **Well, they're leaving, but where? When are they coming back? **Shukaku asked and I walked up to her. She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Hello, Gaara. I'm glad you made it, we had been each other's first friends in this world so I thought I had to say goodbye before we left. I had a lot of fun and our fight at the Chunin Exams will be something I'll remember." **What does she mean? You guys didn't have a fight and the Chunin Exams haven't happened yet. **_What did she mean by "This world"? _

"Alex-chan, where are you going?" I asked and she looked me in the eye.

"I'm going home." She said simply.

"When are you coming back?" I asked her and she looked down but kept her smile.

"I'm not, I was never supposed to be here and so it's time for me to leave. I hope you guys will be alright. Tell Naruto-kun that I'll miss him, too, and tell him to tell Hinata-chan to make sure that Weasle-san doesn't get near her. Tell him that I'll miss the other guys in Konoha, as well. I already told Temari-san and Kankuro-san my goodbyes." She said then hugged me. **Hug her back, you'll never see her again. **Shukaku said and it soaked in. _I'll never see her again? No, I'll keep Alex-chan with me! _ I hugged her tight, not wanting to let go.

"Please don't leave, Alex-chan, you were the one of the only people that didn't make me feel like a monster. Please stay here, I can't live here without you. I'm sorry if I did anything to make you leave, but please, just stay." The words just came out as if they were someone else's. She lifted my chin up and kissed my cheek.

"Goodbye, Gaara-kun." She said then turned to the inside of the circle. The three nodded to each other then made some hand signs.

"Reverse Transportation Jutsu: Zerreitug Einahpets, Zeugirdor Nayrb, Zepol Xela, Oiho Dnalevelc!" All three of them said and with a bright light they were gone. _Can you feel their chakra signatures? Maybe it's just a Genjutsu._ I asked Shukaku, trying to convince myself that Alex-chan isn't gone. **I don't feel anything that remains of them and I don't think it's a Genjutsu. Damn, she's gone. **_What? No! How can she just leave?_** Don't worry, it's just a vision, nothing serious. **_What the hell do you mean 'Nothing serious'? What if this is a vision of what's going to happen? This doesn't just randomly happen!_

***End Vision* **

I screamed in my head and I felt some weight on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Alex-chan with her eyes closed, smiling. _She's asleep and still here. If that was how I felt when she leaves then I would lose control when it really happens. I have to distance myself from her. _**Remember; love only yourself and you won't get hurt. I'd distance myself but not too much. Since we're already too close to her, we're going to want her touch, desire it, need it. If we get too close, just let me handle it and it will be quick and painless for her. I wanted her as my mate but her blood will do. **_No, it won't get to that point. She's going to realize that I'm just as much as a monster as you are. She'll leave me and everything will go back to normal._

**Alex PoV**

After a bit of sleep consumed me I opened my eyes and saw Gaara glaring at me. I was on his shoulder so I got off.

"Sorry, I think it's time for me to go. Goodbye." I said and turned to the door and I thought I saw his eyes widened but I guess I didn't. I closed his door behind me and saw Temari, Kankuro, and Baki staring at me.

"You're still alive?" Kankuro asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm walking aren't I? I'm leaving, thanks for letting me stay here." I said and waved then headed out the apartment. I hadn't had anything to eat and it's already late in the afternoon. I went to Ichiraku Ramen because I always wanted to know what it tastes like. When I ordered my food, I saw Team seven and a certain pinkette saw me. _Oh great. _I rolled my eyes as she and team seven came towards me. Ayame brought me a glass of water.

"You're that girl that flirted with my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said while pointing a finger at me. I did a spit-take and looked at her.

"Flirting? With him? I would never even consider going out with that little brat. I'd rather go out with the man whose hair defies gravity." I pointed to Kakashi and Sasuke glared at me.

"And I don't even like girls like you, but I still consider you as my friend." He said and I tried my best not to laugh. Kakashi and Naruto just stood there watching us.

"I consider us as acquaintances, but I still respect you, Uchiha brat. Now, can you let me get back to my meal?" I said and they nodded but sat down next to me. Kakashi turned to me as I was handed my bowl.

"I've never seen you around much until the last few days, who are you, sound ninja?" He asked and I opened my mouth but somebody already beat me.

"Her name is Lopez Alex, Kakashi-sensei. And she thinks that I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it!" Naruto said and Kakashi looked at me.

"Really?" He asked and I wiped my mouth.

"No, as Naruto said, though, I believe-no, I know that Naruto-kun is going to become Hokage." I told them and Naruto had anime tears flowing out and hugged me.

"Thank you, Alex-chan!" He said and kept hugging me tightly.

"Okay, now let go, please." I said and he did as asked. I finished my meal and said goodbye to the team. I started walking home and saw the sound team then they walked over to me.

"'Sup." I said simply and Dosu nodded. Zaku spoke up.

"Alex-chan, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out. Well I'm not sure about Dosu, though." He said and said boy glared at him with his visible eye.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked and Zaku and Kin smirked at each other then grabbed me. They tied my hands and legs up then put a blindfold on me.

"I'm not looking forward to this. Dosu, can you help me, please?" I asked and he muttered a 'no'. I felt myself get carried and we began walking. We stopped and they put me down. They untied me and I took off my blindfold. What I saw was not what I expected.

"You're crazy!" I told them and Zaku and Kin just smiled at me. We were at a mountain side with two boards that would fit two people in each. At the bottom of the cliff was some tape between two lines.

"We didn't have enough people so we thought you could help make this race more fun!" Kin said as she and Zaku sat on a board, Zaku in the front and Kin in the back, holding onto his waist.

"I told them that it was an insane idea but they insisted." Dosu said then sat on the other board. He motioned for me to sit behind him and I did. I held onto his waist.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked them and the other two looked at me.

"No." They said then leaned forward.

"On your mark, set, go!" Kin said and we raced down the mountain. We went really fast and I closed my eyes and leaned into Dosu's shoulder. I opened my eyes again and Dosu just turned to look at me then back to the mountain side. I looked at Zaku and Kin and they were laughing like maniacs. I looked ahead and saw a make-shift ramp that was right in front of a tall tree. I looked at Dosu.

"You're not gonna make it! We're gonna crash!" I said and he just looked ahead.

"Don't worry, we'll make it. Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you." He said and we just zoomed through the ramp, over the tree.

"Wooah, this is insane!" I said looking at the, now, night sky and I heard Dosu chuckle.

"But very fun, now, let's hope we make the landing." He said and I noticed we were still in the air. With a thud, we landed and I turned back to look at Zaku and Kin. I looked ahead and saw the finish line. We broke through the tape and leaned back so the board would stop. We stopped but Zaku and Kin didn't lean back so they zoomed past us. They were still laughing like maniacs. We got up and just stood there watching the other two and they finally stopped.

"Now, let's see how our friends are, shall we?" Dosu asked and I nodded then we started walking to the other two.

"That was awesome!" Zaku said and Kin and I laughed.

"It was fun to just hang out before the Chunin Exams, tomorrow. But that was just too gnarly." I told them and they nodded. We started walking back.

"I'll walk you to your house, Alex-chan." Dosu said and we left the other two to get back home. We started walking there and I felt like someone was glaring at me but I just ignored it. We got to the door and I turned to Dosu.

"Thanks for walking me home, Dosu-kun. We can walk to the Chunin Exams together so the other teams will know what Otogakure's Genin looks like before we become Chunin." I told him and he nodded. I walked inside and saw Stephanie, Bryan, Craig and Tweek waiting for me with their arms crossed.

"So, where were you, missy?" Stephanie answered and I rolled my eyes then laid on the couch.

"You wanna hear the whole story or where I've been?" I asked them.

"The whole story." Craig said and I sat upright.

"Well, I went to ask the Hokage for help, then I got chased by the Uchiha brat, ran into Team Guy, kicked Sasuke in the nuts, ran into Gaara, he took me to his apartment so my chakra could rebuild, I'll explain after I'm done. We went to his bedroom, listened to SexyBack, I faked my chakra, I didn't want to leave yet so I faked some pain, he put his head in my lap, Temari knocked on his door, I answered it, she asked how we were doing, he said we were fine, then had one of those bad migraines. I hugged him, he calmed down, and Kankuro asked if we were alright then barged into the room along with Temari and Baki, Gaara scared them away, I told him I had to go speak with the Hokage, he took me there and we ran into Sasuke, we exchanged words, left to see the Hokage, he waited, I told the Hokage our situation, he said he would help us as long as we don't take part in the attack, much, I met Gaara outside his door. We went to a training ground and hung out; we left because of team seven. He took us back to his room, hung out some more, I fell asleep for a couple of minutes, woke up, left his room, Kankuro asked if I was still alive, I got some ramen, Sakura accused me of flirting with Sasuke, I did a spit-take. Kakashi asked who I was, Naruto answered, I said that I knew that he was going to become Hokage, he hugged me, and I left. I ran into the Sound team, they asked if I wanted to hang out, I asked them what they wanted to do, they tied me up and put a blindfold on me, they took me to a mountain side, we raced down them with Zaku and Kin on a board and Me and Dosu on the other. We were in the air, we won the race, Zaku and Kin didn't stop and laughed like maniacs. Dosu walked me home, I get interrogated by you guys, I'm Steve-o and this is the rat zapper. **(1)**" I said the last part without thinking.

"What?" Bryan asked.

"I saw some Jackass on my phone and it got stuck in my head. So that's what happened." I told them.

"Sounds like Gaara and Dosu like you, Alex." Craig said and I remembered something.

"Oh right, Stephanie, Sasuke has a crush on you." I said and she choked on air.

"WHAT!" She said and started shaking my shoulders violently.

"What the hell do you mean Sasuke likes me? Do you know what this means?" She said while still shaking me.

"That I'm going to see everything spinning and my body fluids are a whirl pool right now?" I asked her and she stopped shaking me then put her head in her hands.

"It means that he's going to be stalking me and annoying me even though I already like someone!" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Which I still don't approve of. I mean seriously, you could do so much better." I told her while shaking my head.

"But it's-" She began but I put a finger on her lip.

"Shh, not yet. The fans have to wait to find out who it is." I told her and looked at something.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall. It doesn't make the story good. Stop it before it becomes like Naruto Abridged." Bryan said and we nodded.

***The Next day***

Stephanie, Bryan and I walked with the Sound team to the building where the Chunin Exams were being held. We stopped right in front of it.

"So this is actually happening, huh." Bryan said and we all nodded then headed in.

* * *

**(1) Skit from Jackass 3.5**

**Me: Music mentioned in this chapter was _SexyBack_ by Justin Timberlake (The owner) and _Paper Planes_ by MIA (The owners)  
**

**Kakashi: Please review.  
**


	8. The Chunin Exams

**Me: I do not own _Naruto_ or _Naruto Shippuden_. I also do not own any _South Park_ characters. Konan-san, can you please do the rest of the disclaimer? **

**Konan: Why do you want me to do it?  
**

**Me: Because you are my second favorite in the Akatsuki and you're the most Bad-ass Kunoichi in the world. Even better than Tsunade, but i just don't like her. Sorry any Tsunade fans.**

**Konan: Oh, Thank you. Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden_, Trey Parker and Matt Stone own _South Park_ and any _South Park_ characters. If she owned it, Pein, White Zetsu, Kisame and I would still be alive and overthrow Madara. And Naruto would Kill Sasuke.  
**

**Me: Actually, when Tobi says he's Madara, he's someone else. And you, Temari, Tenten and Hinata would form an alliance to bring the peace that you know that Pein-sama is confused on.**

* * *

We walked up the stairs and saw people crowded around a door with Kotetsu and Izumo in younger version blocking the door. The sound team stopped but we headed up the stairs. Zaku looked back at us.

"Hey, where are you going? This is where we go for the test." He said and the others nodded.

"No it isn't, that's a Genjutsu. Come on, this is only the second floor." I said soft enough for only them to hear and they nodded. We got halfway up the stairs and someone noticed us.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Kotetsu asked and we just ignored it. Bryan looked back and did some hand signs.

"Release!" He said and the sign that said 301 went back to 201. Tenten spoke up.

"What! It was just a Genjutsu?" She asked and we nodded. Neji looked up at us then looked away. We walked inside the room and everyone else glared at us.

"Well, well. Aren't we loved?" I said sarcastically then went to an empty table. The others followed and sat down on it. I looked around and saw the sand team and they walked over to us. Temari stepped in front of me.

"Hey." I said simply and she rolled her eyes.

"The Genjutsu didn't fool you guys either? Well this is gonna be fun. The Competition looks super stiff." Kankuro said and Gaara sat down next to me. I looked at the clock and it was about ten minutes before team seven to get in here. I turned to my team.

"If some know-it-all decides to come up to anyone and tell them how hard the Chunin Exams are, remind me to kick them in the groin." I told them, referring to Kabuto. I saw team Kurenai and I guess they saw us, too, because they came over to us.

"Yo." Bryan said, Kakashi-style.

"Hey guys." Kiba said, and Shino nodded.

"H-Hello Stephanie-chan, B-Bryan-kun, and A-Alex-chan." Hinata greeted us and we nodded. Zaku nudged me in the stomach.

"Who're they?" He asked and I turned to him.

"Friends we made when we came here. Don't worry, they're not a threat, a big one any way." I told him and waited for team seven to arrive. They arrived and everyone turned to glare at them.

"Sasuke-kun, where have you been?" Ino said as she glomped the Uchiha.

"Boy, you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up, I've miss those dashing good looks of yours." She said and Sakura got an anime vein-pop.

"Hey, Ms. Porker, get your hands off of Sasuke." She demanded.

"Or what, you'll blind me with your huge forehead?" Ino said and another voice was heard.

"Oh, it's you guys. I knew this was going to be troublesome but I didn't know it was going to be this lame." Shikamaru said and Choji was eating a bag of chips.

"Well, well. Looks like all three stooges are here." Naruto said.

"Hey you know what pipsqueak? Ah, forget it; you're a waste of my time. Hey, there's the sound ninja." Shikamaru said as the 6 rookies walked over to us.

"Well, well, whadduya know? It looks like the whole gang's back together again, eh?" Kiba said.

"Oh, h-hi Naruto-kun." Hinata said then blushed and looked away when said fox boy looked at her. Shino nodded at them.

"Yo." My team and I said in unison.

"You guys too, huh? Man everyone's here for this stupid thing. How troublesome." The Nara complained.

"Yep, here we all are; the nine rookies. This is gonna be fun, atleast for the ones that are good enough to make the cut. Right Sasuke, Alex-chan?" Kiba asked and I smirked.

"Careful Kiba, don't get too cocky now." I warned him and he chuckled.

"Heh, we're gonna blow you guys away. We've been training like crazy." He said.

'What do you think we've been doing, picking daisies? You don't even know what training means!" Naruto said.

"O-Oh, don't mind K-Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun. I'm sure he d-didn't mean to o-offend you." Hinata said and blushed again when Naruto looked at her. I patted her back and she turned to me.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll help you get him." I told her and she looked shocked.

"Y-You will?" She asked and I nodded. Choji stepped near Kiba and was stopped by Shino and looked down to see a bug. _Hey that's Mr. Bug from the restaurant._

"Thought maybe you didn't see it. Didn't want you steppin' on it." He said. Akamaru barked then jumped into my arms. He started doing the same thing he did the first time I held him.

"Kiba, I think you're dog's perverted." Stephanie said bluntly.

"What makes you say that?" Shikamaru asked and Stephanie pointed at me.

"'Cause he's staring at Alex's breasts and wagging his tail." She said bluntly and Kiba's eyes widened then took Akamaru from me.

"Bad Akamaru." He scolded him and he whined. Team Guy came in and walked to us then Shikamaru pointed a finger at Temari.

"You're that girl that was on top of me! Stephanie-chan, show them the picture." He said the last part after seeing our questioning looks. Stephanie took out her phone and showed it to Temari. Her eyes widened then rolled her eyes saying 'Fake'. Kankuro and Gaara saw the picture then their eyes widened. They both raised their fist and tried to punch Shikamaru but Lee and I stopped them.

"Awww, brothers punching the guy their sister might be dating, how cute." Stephanie cooed. The nine rookies walked off and left us here at the table.

"Who were they?" Temari asked and Bryan explained.

"The blonde girl is Yamanaka Ino, the large one is Akimichi Choji, and the one that Gaara and Kankuro tried to punch is Nara Shikamaru. The one with the dog is Inuzuka Kiba, the dog is Akamaru, the one with the shades is Aburame Shino, and the one that looks like she's blind is Hyuuga Hinata. The blonde boy is Uzimaki Naruto, the pinkette is Haruno Sakura, and the one with chicken-ass hair is Uchiha Sasuke." He said and Temari pointed at team Guy.

"And them?" Lee did his 'Good guy' pose.

"I am Rock Lee, this is Tenten-chan and Neji-kun." He said and they nodded. I looked over to the rookies and Kabuto was laying down his cards. I turned to the teams around me.

"Warning: What you are about to see is performed by professionals. Please do not attempt to recreate or re-enact any of the stunts about to be seen." I said using my best 'Johnny Knoxville' voice and slid from the table towards the traitor. I stopped in front of him and aimed my leg.

"Hey, batter, batter, batter, Swing!" I said and kicked in the groin, hard. He grabbed his groin and rolled on the floor, coughing up blood. I turned to the rookies.

"Whatever you do don't trust this guy, he'll stab you in the back and show no remorse." I told them and they nodded then walked back to the table. I sat down between Gaara and Dosu, watching Kabuto's team help him up.

"So what did he tell you so far?" I asked them and Sasuke answered.

"He was just about to show us your ninja info card. I see you kicked him as hard as you did to me." He glared at me.

"Hey, you decided to be a creeper and chase me. I had to defend myself. Hm, by the looks of the other Genin, this year's competition is gonna be tough. Heh heh, this'll be fun." I said and Naruto started shaking. Sakura noticed it, too.

"Hey, don't worry Naruto, we'll be fine." She said then he pointed a finger at the ninjas around us.

"I'm Uzimaki Naruto and I'm not afraid of any of you bastards. Believe it!" Naruto said and put his arms behind his head and everyone else stared at him.

"Uh, can you say that a little louder? Didn't quite catch it." Kiba said and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Baka, are you trying to get everyone to hate our guts?" Shikamaru asked and I turned to the ninjas giving us death-glares.

"Sorry everyone, he's not exactly the sharpest kunai to pick. He has a mentality issue where he thinks that saying things that are offensive makes him be the nicest guy around. Isn't that right?" I turned to Naruto and he nodded. Kabuto limped over to us.

"What was that for? I was showing them a card on information of someone from the sound! You wanna see it, too?" He questioned and I just glared at him.

"That someone from the village of the sound was me, and don't call them a small village. I'm not from it, but it's a respectable village." I told him and he just smirked then readjusted his glasses.

"Heh, you're a sound ninja? Well, looks like they aren't much of a threat. Right guys?" Kabuto said and turned to the rookies. Team Dosu looked at me then nodded to each other.

"Alex-chan, do you want us to handle this punk or do you want to do it?" Dosu asked and I looked at him.

"If I could do it below the belt, I could kill him, but I want to see what you guys can do." I said, quietly enough for only them to hear and they nodded. Dosu made a swing for his head but missed. Kabuto just smirked and hunched over then threw up. I high-fived Dosu.

"Looks like the Sound ninja have some tricks up their sleeve, huh? Right this down on your little cards: The Sound Genin are leaving here as Chunin and there's no doubt about that." Zaku said and a poof was heard in the front of the room and a voice was heard.

"Alright you baby-faced degenerates pipe down and listen up! It's time to begin, I'm Morino Ibiki, your proctor and from this moment, your worse enemy." He said. _Now, it starts. _

"First," He pointed at us. "You candidates from the village hidden in the sound, knock it off! Who told you, you could fight? You wanna fail before we've even begun?" He questioned and we just smiled at him and Dosu turned to him.

"Sorry, it's our first time, guess we're a little bit jumpy, sir." He said and Ibiki smirked.

"Heh, alright listen up! There will be no fighting unless you are told by your proctor. Even then, no fatal force is allowed or else, you'll be disqualified. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be out of here. Got it?" He said and everyone nodded.

"Now if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exams. Now hand in your paperwork and in return, you'll each be given a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test, once you are all seated." He explained to us. Naruto was freaking out when he said it was a written test. We all did as told and got our numbers. I looked around to find my teammates. Stephanie was behind Naruto, Bryan was in front of Temari and I sat down. I felt someone sit next to me but I ignored it.

"Good luck, Alex-chan." They told me and it was Gaara's voice. I turned to him.

"You too." I said simply and Ibiki explained the rules. _Blah, blah, no cheating, scored as a team, we have to actually cheat and not get caught. _

"Begin!" Ibiki said and we turned our tests over. I started working on the problems. _Line B in the diagram, indicates the trajectory of the shuriken thrown at enemy C by ninja A sitting atop a tree, seven meters long. Describe and formulate the trajectory required if C were positioned at points D, E, and F. Also predict the farthest possible range of the shuriken and explain how you arrived at your answer. Not too hard, it reminds me of finding the hypotenuse of a triangle. Thank you, Pre-Algebra. _I though as I wrote down my answer. I saw Stephanie writing down her answers fast and on two other pieces of small paper. I also saw Naruto freaking out.

I felt something in my mouth so I opened it and took it out. It was a folded piece of paper. _Looks like Stephanie Miss Murdered her answers. _I unfolded it and it had the answers to the test so I wrote them down. When I finished, I put my pencil down and put the piece of paper away. I was just about to turn my paper over when I saw some sand on it. _Really?_ The sand started to form an eyeball. I started poking it with my pencil. Gaara got irritated and the eyeball went away so I turned my paper over.

"Nice try." I whispered and he nodded. I looked around and I recognized it from the anime. _So they finally figured it out. _Naruto is looking at Hinata's paper, Sasuke got his Sharingan on, Neji has his Byakugan on and a kunai whizzed by Naruto's head onto some guy's paper. _Aww, that guy was cute, too. _A lot of teams were failing and leaving the room, some not willingly. Kankuro raised his hand to go to the bathroom and left with the Crow. I looked at the clock and there was twenty minutes left. I just waited

"Alright, listen up! Here's the tenth and final question," _Finally. _"But before I give out the question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of." Ibiki said then Kankuro came back in.

"These rules are unique to question ten, listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you. Very well then, rule number one: each of you has the choice to not be given the final question. It's your decision." He said and Temari spoke up.

"Woah and what's the catch? Let's say we decide not to do it, what happens then?" She asked.

"If you chose to not take the tenth question, regardless of the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words you fail and that means, of course, your other teammates fail, as well." He said. _Blah, blah, blah, just ask them if they want to continue or not. _Everyone was muttering how of course they would take it.

"Not so fast, you didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question and answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail, you will be barred from taking the Chunin Exams ever again!" Ibiki said and everyone gasped.

"Of course if you don't want to take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident enough, then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year." He said then started laughing.

"Now then if you're ready, the tenth and final question, if you don't want to take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go." He said and it was like everyone held their breaths. The guy next to Naruto raised his hand and said he was out. After him, many other teams left, too. After the last team left, Ibiki spoke up.

"Remember if you answer this question incorrectly, you won't be able to participate in the Exams, ever again." He said.

"Aw, now that's not fair is it? But we can't exactly answer this wrong." I said and he looked at me.

"What was that, girl?" He asked.

"I said that we can't exactly get that answer wrong, but here's something. You give us choice A and B but I chose C." I said.

"And what exactly is choice C?" Ibiki asked.

"Choice C is what I chose to do and it's the answer that is always there for you. Choice C is what I believe the best answer is for us and although it might not work on questions that have only two choices, if one of those two choices is similar to mine, than that's what I choose. It's the answer that has the best outcome with minimal damage. You make this test seem big and scary but it's not. Anyone can answer this question and answer it right, but we choose to the choice that seems best for ourselves instead of as a whole. Wasn't that why we were graded as a whole?" I asked him and he nodded. Naruto raised his hand then slammed it on the table and stood up.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want, you guys aren't gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life, I'm still going to become Hokage! Believe it!" He said then sat down with his arms crossed.

"This decision could change your life, if for any reason you want to quit, now's your last chance." Ibiki said.

"No way, I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja." Naruto said and no one else raised their hands, motivated by Naruto's speech.

"Well then, I admire your determination, nothing else. For those of you left remaining, there's only one thing left to do and that's for me to tell you, that you've all passed the first exam." He said and I tuned out. I heard Ibiki explaining the test. I tuned back in when he took off the bandana thing and showed us his scars. _That must've hurt._ He went on to further explain the final question.

"The final question gave you two choices, or three in the sound ninja's case," He pointed to me. "Both a no win situation." I tuned back out and played with my pencil then the window smashed. A tarp was displayed in the front of the room and showed the one and only, Anko Mitarashi.

"Well that's one way to make an entrance." I said amused.

"Heads up, boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating! I'm your next proctor, Mitarashi Anko. You ready for the second test? Good! Let's go! Follow me!" She said with her fist in the air. We just stared at her blankly. Stephanie made her way next to her with a notepad and pen in hand.

"No, way! It's really you! Can I have your autograph Ms. Mitarashi?" She said and I sweatdropped.

"Why of course! Always nice to see one of my fans." Anko said and signed the notepad then Stephanie walked back to her seat. Ibiki came out from behind the tarp.

"You're early, again." He said bluntly.

"How many are there? Ibiki, you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy, you must be getting soft." She complained.

"Or it could be a stronger crowd of candidates this year." Ibiki said and Anko turned to look at us.

"Hm, they sure don't look it. Trust me, before I'm done with them, more than half'll be eliminated." She said.

"Huh? More than half, really?" Sakura asked.

"Heh, this is gonna be fun. Alright, you maggots have had it easy so far but things are gonna be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where to meet me. Dismissed." She said in an eerie tone and we got up to leave.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" I asked Bryan and Stephanie.

"I can't believe you got Anko's signature. So tomorrow is when the real test begins, huh?" Bryan said and the sand team caught up to us.

"Hey guys, the exam wasn't as hard as I thought. When did you guys figure out to cheat? Kankuro asked us.

"When the exam began, wasn't really hard to figure out. Nice use of the crow, by the way, but you could kinda tell it was a puppet." I told him and he looked shocked.

"Really? Oh well, not that many other people noticed it. What do you think the second part of the exam is going to be like?" He asked.

"Grueling, but nothing we can't handle. I'm hoping to be able to fight the guy with the glasses and the Uchiha brat. I want to see what you guys are made of, too." I said and they nodded. We went our separate ways and walked home. I walked around town for the night, wondering how the Exams would go.

***The Next Day***

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. It's the forty-fourth training zone, but we call it the forest of death." Anko said. I saw a giant worm crawl up one of the trees.

"Forest of death?" Naruto asked.

"Heh, heh. This is where the real fun begins." I chuckled.

"It's a nice day out." Kankuro said.

"It reminds me of one of those days where Child molesting, pick-axe murderers steal little kids from picnics." I said bluntly and he inched away from me.

"What? Don't like my mentality issues, don't find a way to trigger them." I told him and he nodded. I heard a poof and Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru were on the ground, coughing and were talking about the newspaper interview.

"Hey, you over there. What are you doing? You're holding up the Exams." Anko said.

"Sorry Konohamaru was going to interview me about the Chunin Exams for the newspaper." Naruto said and Anko remembered about the interview and gave us a ten minute break. We got back and Sakura spoke up.

"This whole place just completely creeps me out." She said and Anko smirked.

"It should, they call it the forest of death and soon enough you're gonna find out why." Anko said and Naruto did his imitation of her. A kunai whizzed passed by Naruto cheek and Anko made her way behind Naruto.

"So tough guy, you tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid, are you? Tough guys like you, usually leave their blood all over this forest." She said and pulled out a kunai when the grass ninja gave her the kunai. _There goes Orochimaru-sama. I hope we don't meet each other in the forest, ah, who cares?_ Anko went back to the front.

"Now before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all," She pulled out a stack of papers. "It's just a standard consent form. Before the test, all of you have to read over this form and then sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Some of you may not come from this test and I have to get your consent for that risk. Otherwise it would be my responsibility. Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing in this test." _Blah, blah, blah, I'm tuning out. _I thought as I got a consent form. I got out a pen and signed it without reading. _It's not like I'm gonna die. _I passed the pen to Stephanie and Bryan and they did the same.

"So what's the plan?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, we'll make two copies of the scroll and minimize them to put them somewhere no ninja would even think to look and keep an individual one. We get the scroll we need, early so we won't waste time looking for it and do the same thing. We head to the tower and just chill the five days we're there." I told them and they nodded.

"Alright everyone, we're gonna start handing out scrolls." One of the guys said and we headed in.

"Here, you get a heaven scroll. Good luck and try not to die." The guy said as he handed us the scroll and we nodded.

"Bryan, use the jutsu." Stephanie told him and he nodded.

"Size Style: Minimization!" He said and the scroll turned to the size of a toothpick. Stephanie made two identical ones, the same size and handed me the real one.

"Just in case." She said and I put it in my shirt. She put hers in her hair and Bryan put his in his pants. Izumo walked us to our gate, 21, next to the sound team. They turned to us.

"Good luck." Dosu said and we nodded. Izumo unlocked the gate and waited.

"Alright, heads up you maggots! The second part of the test has begun!" Anko said and we just walked in, taking our time. Izumo sweatdropped at us.

"You might want to move a little faster." He said and we waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, later." I said and we bolted in there. We made it to a clearing and the sound team was standing in front of us. We just stood there, watching each other, weapons ready. We both got startled when we heard male screams. _So it begins._ I put my weapon down and so did my team.

"We won't fight you and I'm pretty sure we're not your targets, right?" I asked and they nodded so we all relaxed.

**3rd person PoV**

The sound Genin were relaxed until they heard a rumble. They all felt the ground moving and looked down.

"Motherfucker-" Alex said as a giant worm with teeth came and swallowed her. The worm went back underground and left as the two sound teams' eyes were widened in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" Kin asked.

"Is she- gone?" Zaku asked.

"No I can still fell her chakra signature, she's okay. We'll just meet up with her later, come on Bryan." Stephanie said and left. The two jumped from tree to tree and stopped on a branch.

"So what do we do now?" Bryan asked and felt the ground shake again. Out of a tree, the giant worm came out and Alex was on its head with chain in her hands. On her back, she had an earth scroll and turned to her friends.

"What's up?" She asked calmly.

"What happened?" They both asked simultaneously and Alex petted the worm.

"Well, I almost got eaten, I took out some chains, tied them around his teeth, got on his head then calmed him down and rode him like a horse. He popped out of the ground, in front of some grass ninja and they got so scared, they gave me their earth scroll so I wouldn't kill them. So basically, I tamed the beast." She chuckled and the others looked at her as if she escaped from a mental hospital.

"So you gonna get on or what? Let's head to the tower." She said and the other two got on the worm's back and the worm dug a whole to the underground.

**Alex PoV **

After Mr. Wormy dug us underneath the ground, made a hole and dropped us off. I took off the chains on his teeth and petted him.

"Goodbye Mr. Wormy, be good and don't eat my friends. But if you want to eat someone, there's a boy dressed in blue that has hair that looks like a chicken's ass and its black. His name is Sasuke Uchiha." I told him and we hopped to the trees.

"You know, because of everything that's happened to us, why couldn't we end up in the Last Airbender show. I wanted to release my inner fangirl and glomp Toph and Zuko." I said as we jumped from tree to tree and Stephanie looked at me.

"You have a thing for bad guys that turn good, don't you?" She asked me.

"No, mostly bad guys remember I like Zetsu, Zuko and Gaara just happened to turn good." I told her and they just stopped suddenly and looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Bryan pointed down so I looked. The sand team and the rain team were in front of each other. _Woah I'm going to see this in real life. Awesome!_

"They looked at me the wrong way, so they're gonna die." Gaara said emotionless.

"If you think you can kill us, then try it!" The leader of the rain ninja said then threw his umbrellas in the air. The umbrellas shot out a rain storm of needles and Gaara just stood there. Hi sand protected him and caught the needles.

"A rainstorm of senbon, huh. I have an idea, let's make it rain blood instead. Sand Coffin!" He said and the rain ninja was incased in sand. The umbrellas came down and he grabbed one.

"All I have to do is cover your big mouth and you're dead. But that would be too easy and too boring." He raised his hand and so did the guy. He closed his fist.

"Sand Burial!" He said and the guy's blood squirted out. Stephanie and Bryan flinched but I didn't know I was smiling.

"There wasn't any pain, I crushed him with more force than necessary. The corpse's bitter crimson tears flowing through the endless sand, feeds the chaos within me, making me stronger." Gaara said and the rain ninja put the scroll in front of them, begging for him to spare them. Bryan turned to me.

"Stephanie, Alex is sadistically smiling again." He said with worry in his voice and I just ignored him. Sand grabbed the other two ninjas and incased them.

"And that's how your future boyfriend is going to be, Alex. Don't worry, we'll make sure your relationship doesn't totally suck!" She said cheerfully and patted my back harder than she should have. She muttered an 'Oops' and I fell off the tree.

"Sand Burial!" I heard Gaara's voice and the screams of the ninja. I fell where they were and some of their blood got on me. I landed with a thud and rubbed my head.

"That hurt, but that was totally awesome." I said, amazed and Temari and Kankuro just stared at me. I looked at the blood around me and my pupils dilated to a small dot. _So. Much. Blood. Must. Resist. But I can't, maybe just a lick._ I thought and lifted up my arms to see the blood.

"A-Alex-chan? Where did you come from? Are you okay?" Temari said as she rushed over to me and I just stared at the blood on my hands. Stephanie and Bryan jumped down and stared at me. The sand team did, too, waiting for me to freak out about the blood. I licked my finger.

"That's better, sorry I couldn't handle myself. I just needed a small amount to calm me down." I said as I turned to my team and they nodded.

"So you're not afraid of what just happened?" Kankuro asked in shock and we shook our heads. Stephanie and Bryan went ahead to the tower and so did Kankuro and Temari with the earth scroll. I stayed behind to clean of the blood. Gaara stayed and glared at me with his arms crossed.

"What?" I asked him as I got the last drop of blood off me.

"You saw what just happened, I'm a monster." He said and I heard a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, and I'm in love with Sasuke." I said sarcastically and he walked over to me then picked me up bridal style.

"Your chakra is exhausted again. I'll carry you to the tower." I groaned and started thinking about catchy pop music and I think that did it but Gaara still didn't put me down. I tried to get out of his grasp but he just held me tighter. I finally got tired and looked up at him.

"Uh, I think my chakra's restored, so, can you put me down?" I asked and he did. I dusted myself off and he just stood there, staring at me. I remembered that right about now, Sasuke would be attempting to kill the sound team.

"Thanks, I have to do something. Later." I waved and left to find team seven. I was hopping from tree to tree and I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Hey, you have an earth scroll, and we really need it. So hand it over before we make you!" A girl's voice told me. I looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and girly, ninja clothes. Behind her were two boys, wearing the same thing, a blue jacket and tan shorts with blue ninja shoes. One boy had black hair and the other had brown hair. They were waterfall ninja. _Well, the girl's the prissy one. _

"Himeko-hime, are you sure we have to fight her? We can just take it from her." The brunette asked, nervously and I glared at the team. _He's the shy guy. _The other boy just stared at me. _There's the dark and mysterious one. _

"No way, Daisuke! She messed up my hair!" The girl, now known as Himeko, pointed to a single strand that was out of place. She turned to me with a smug look on her face.

"Now, I can deal with you and make it look like child's play, but I don't want to get my hands dirty on a little mutt like you." She sneered at me and I tried to keep my cool. She turned to the black haired boy and acted cute.

"Eri-kun, can you please take care of the girl for me?" She asked and he just looked at her, annoyed.

"I told you, my name is Yami, not Eri. I'm not your protector." The boy, now known as Yami, said and looked at me. Himeko pouted like a child and saw him looking at me then glared at me. I just stood up and walked towards team seven because I could hear their voices. Yami and Daisuke let me pass but Himeko stepped in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I'm not done with you! It might be the first day in the forest but we still need the scroll." She said and I just kept walking and felt the ground shake.

"If you want it, come and get it." I said and Mr. Wormy popped out and raised high in the air with me on his head. They looked shock but Himeko narrowed her eyes and came running at me. Mr. Wormy just lowered his head and stared at her with his teeth while she lost all the color on her face. Yami climbed Mr. Wormy and met me on top of his head and we had a glare down. He made a move for my stomach but I jumped back. I kicked him in the leg but he blocked it. He picked me up and threw me in the air and leaped off of Mr. Wormy and threw me back down. I hissed grabbed his legs threw him on the ground. Yami kicked me in the stomach and I punched him in the head. He glared at me and made some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Flame bullets!" He said then cupped a hand to his mouth and shot out flames at me. I dodged them then Mr. Wormy came to attack him but I stopped him.

"It's my fight. Wind Style: Wind Scars!" I said then slashed the air around me and the wind cut through his clothes. Himeko ran in between us.

"Stop it! Don't hurt Yami-kun. You can have our scroll!" She said in a high voice and I scoffed.

"I don't need your scroll. I already have both but they're not with me. I just wanted to see something. You guys got in my way and decided to fight me." I said and started walking away towards Mr. Wormy. Yami stood up holding his stomach.

"Hey, you, what's your name? You had some good fighting skills. I'm Takeda Yami." He said and I sat down on Mr. Wormy's head and looked at him.

"Lopez Alex, you had some good moves, yourself. Come on, Mr. Wormy, find team seven." I said and he nodded then Mr. Wormy bolted to their location. When I got there, I saw Sakura biting Zaku and he was punching her in the head. Sasuke and Naruto were inside the cave and I saw team Asuma in the bushes and Lee on the ground. I sighed and only Dosu noticed me.

"Zaku, stop it. It's not worth it." I told him and everyone else noticed me and Zaku stopped.

"What do you mean it's not worth it? The little brat's biting me!" He said and Sakura stopped then stood up, kunai in hand.

"Just get on, I have to tell you guys something. If you don't, you'll regret it, trust me." I told them and they nodded then walked over to us. Team Asuma got out from the bush and something attacked Zaku. Sasuke had black marks all over his body and he pulled Zaku's hands behind him until I heard a snap. I got off Mr. Wormy to stop him but he punched Kin and knocked her out. He walked towards Dosu and I stepped in front of him.

"Don't even think about it Uchiha," I said and he just smirked. "You step any closer and I'll make sure you'll never get your revenge on the man you hate." I threatened and he stopped dead in his tracks. Sakura came behind him and hugged him. He went back to normal and Dosu picked up Kin and I picked up Zaku. Neji and Tenten came down from a branch.

"You're strong Uchiha, too strong to handle. But if this ever happens again in battle," I began. "We won't run off or hide." Dosu and I said in unison. We walked to Mr. Wormy and put Zaku and Kin down, so they won't fall off. I sat on his head and Dosu sat behind me. Mr. Wormy bolted off to find my teammates and I felt something around my waist. I looked down and saw sleeves and Dosu was on my shoulder. He looked up at me.

"Nice ride." He said.

"I know right. I have to tell you guys something, but after Kin and Zaku are awake. I'll drop you off in a clearing so you can get the scroll you need." I told him.

"Alex-chan, you knew that we were sent by Orochimaru-sama to kill Sasuke, didn't you? You knew that he would give Sasuke the curse mark and that he would survive. You knew that Orochimaru-sama would use us to test Sasuke, and you knew what would happen. You came to save us, didn't you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of course, why do you think I didn't head for the tower straight away? Okay, here's your stop, just let me wake up Kin and Zaku." I said as Mr. Wormy stopped. I walked on his back, towards the two bodies. I sat them upright and jabbed them in the back of the neck. They woke up and shivered.

"W-What happened? Huh? Why are we on a giant worm?" Kin asked and they rubbed their heads.

"Well, Sasuke knocked you guys out and Mr. Wormy, Dosu and I carried you here. And this is your stop, now get off and get your scroll." I told them and they got off. We said our goodbyes.

"Onward Mr. Wormy. Find my friends." I said and he made a yowling sound then bolted off to find them. We were coming towards them and they just looked at us.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get on!" I said and they jumped on before Mr. Wormy ran past them. We rammed through the forest and some unlucky passer bys that got in front of him. We made it to the tower and got off of Mr. Wormy and I petted him.

"Goodbye Mr. Wormy, if you still want to eat someone, there's the boy that had chicken ass hair and a gray haired guy in a ponytail with glasses. Wait, can I use you for a summoning jutsu?" I asked him and he nodded. I pulled out a scroll and bit my finger for the blood part. He bit the skin around his teeth and I put the scroll under the dripping blood. I rolled up the scroll and Mr. Wormy left.

"Awesome, now I have a vicious worm to help me out when I need him." I said as I put the scroll away and we headed in the door. I got out the scrolls and handed one to Bryan then opened them. Smoke started to come out and we quickly discarded them. After the smoke cleared, Kotetsu was having a coughing fit.

"Sorry, added a little bit too much smoke there. I'm Hagane Kotetsu and I'm here to tell you that you all passed the second part of the exam on the first day. You're the second team to arrive. Wow you guys look like nothing much happened. How did you get your scroll so fast?" He asked.

"I almost got eaten by a worm, I tamed it and scared the hell out of a team and they gave me their scroll so I wouldn't kill them." I said and he just stared at me. He shook it off then pointed at the sign above.

"Okay, I'm supposed to explain this to you. Heaven stands for your mind and earth stands for your body. 'If qualities of heaven you require, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher.' Got it? In other words, if you have to exercise your mind, you have to train twice as hard. And if you lack physical skills, you have to train everyday to further those skills. If your mind and body work together, then even the most difficult mission will turn into the easiest one. The blank space is for you to fill in." Kotetsu explained and we nodded.

"So when can get in, we wanna chill out before we do anything too rough." Bryan asked and Kotetsu sighed then pointed at a door.

"Through that door, don't get yourselves killed." He warned and we walked through the door. We walked in and some big guy in black stepped in front of us. Oh, never mind, it was just Kankuro. He looked back at us and smiled.

"Hey you guys made it, too, huh? Looks like we get the tower all to ourselves. Come on,

the others are in the kitchen." He said and led us to kitchen. We saw Gaara and Temari sitting down.

"So if we're staying here for five days, how do we get our rooms?" Stephanie asked and Temari answered.

"You pick them. There's an extra room inside each one incase there's a person of the opposite sex." She said and Bryan and Stephanie bolted off to find a room. I left and lied down on the couch with my eyes closed. I heard someone's footsteps.

"Are you sleeping?" I heard Kiba's voice ask.

"No, I'm training to die, Kiba. That's what I'm doing, now hand over Akamaru. I have to pet him." I said and opened my eyes, holding my hands for the dog. He jumped off of Kiba's head and into my arms. I held his front paws up and his back legs were on my stomach. I noticed that he was shaking.

"What's wrong doggie? Did you see something bad? Did someone die?" I asked him even though I already knew what happened. He made a whine and started licking my hands. _Well looks like he's somewhat alright. _I started moving him around.

"Now dance." I said and Kiba just looked at me strangely. He shook his head then took Akamaru away from me. I reached for him and Kiba just shook his head. He left and Gaara walked in.

"Damn, I wanted to play with that pup some more." I complained to myself and closed my eyes. I felt someone picking me up and I opened my eyes to see myself being carried bridal style.

"Let me guess, my chakra's exhausted again, huh?" I asked Gaara and he nodded then transported us with his sand. We got to the top of the tower and he sat down but held me in his arms. We just stayed there for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Me: I added some new OC's that I'll use later. Please review, when I read your reviews it makes me feel happy inside. **

**Konan: Thank you, Tough chick for being the newest reviewer. By the way you had something to ask?  
**

**Me: Oh right, I wanted to see if anybody could find out what Alex, Stephanie and Bryan are. Alex is a special kind and bonus points to whoever says what she specifically is. Here's a hint: It's Romanian and starts with and 'S'.  
**


	9. How they got there and Dosu's feelings

**Me: Okay, next up to do the disclaimer is...*Checks Notepad* Itachi! Itachi?**

**Itachi: Hn. You act all surprised. **

**Me: The only Uchiha that's is allowed to do the disclaimer is Madara. How did you end up on my list?**

**Itachi: Leader-sama said that if the Akatsuki isn't in your story then we have to do the disclaimer. You already did Zetsu, Leader-sama and Konan. So I'm next.  
**

**Me: But you are going to be in my story, haven't you read the chapter? And I don't like the Uchiha so get out. Kakuzu-san, please do the disclaimer. **

**Kakuzu: Heh, looks like your not as loved as you thought, eh Itachi? Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden_. Trey Parker and Matt Stone own _South Park_ and its characters. **

**Itachi: Hn. We hope you enjoy the chapt-**

**Me: GET OUT! **

* * *

***The Next Day***

**Bryan PoV**

After we got settled in our rooms last night, Stephanie and I came to the kitchen and found Alex with her head buried in her hands. I got a fork and poked her. Poke, poke, more poking. _Heh, heh, poke. _Poke, poke, POKE! STAB! That didn't work. _She hasn't been this bad since about a year ago when her insomnia decided to make her super tired. Oh, that's what this is. _The sand siblings walked in and saw her. Temari poked her and Alex sat up.

"Damn son, my head feels like I smoked snowball. **(1)** But I never did. Heh, heh, heh." She said disoriented. _I forgot, when she gets tired, she kinda acts street. _

"Uh, is she okay?" Kankuro asked and we shook our heads.

"Her insomnia builds up and makes her tired. When she gets this tired, she acts… different." Stephanie explained and stood Alex up.

"Tonight, you're going to sleep." Stephanie said and Alex nodded. There was a poof and two people were coughing. The smoke cleared to show Craig and Tweek and Alex walked to the blonde boy. I noticed that Craig had something behind him.

"Tweek, my dawg. You have to hook me up with that good stuff." Alex slurred and draped an arm around his shoulder. Temari spoke up.

"Why is she talking like that?" She asked and I decided to explain.

"She's from a bad neighborhood and that's how some of them talk. When she's like this, her inner Alex comes out. She normally doesn't act like this." I said and Tweek looked at Alex confused.

"Coffee?" He asked and Alex nodded. He walked to a coffee pot and pulled out some beans from his sleeve. Stephanie turned to Craig.

"Why are you guys here?" She asked.

"We were sent here if our team passed this part of the exam. And we brought some friends." Craig said and three dogs came out from behind him. One was a girl Doberman, another was a boy Mexican hairless dog and the last one was a female Chinese Crested dog. **(2) **

"Yo, my dawgs. Come and give me a hug." Alex said and all three jumped on her. She petted them and gave them kisses on their head.

"We have to tell you guys something." Craig said in a certain tone. Tweek gave Alex a cup of coffee and we walked to our room. Tweek locked the door and Alex went back to normal. Craig pulled out his laptop and showed it to Alex. She narrowed her eyes at it.

"Damn, I was afraid this would happen." She muttered and Craig showed us the screen. It was the Narutopedia and it was on my page. _I have a page on this website? _It said my name, appearance, a little bit of my abilities and tools that I used. It had some pictures of me, too. Alex told me to look at the age, so I did. _Ah, crap._ We clicked on our other pages and they said the same thing. It said that we were only in the anime but I think it'll use parts of the manga as well. One thing that scared all of us, was our species.

"How the hell would Masashi Kishimoto know about us? How did they include our personal information? And it says that we know about being in the anime and stuff that happened to us so far. Wait, it says that 'Masashi Kishimoto made an edited version with these 'Children' included and he made this version because of fans that came to him at an Anime Convention.' So he knows us, but how?" Alex asked and Stephanie and I glanced nervously to each other. She saw us then gave us a death glare that would make the Uchihas' look like a cute bunny staring at them.

"Did you two go to Kishimoto and tell him about us?" She asked slowly and we nodded then held onto each other.

"So you two are the reason that we're stuck in the Naruverse? Now we don't only have to find a way back, we have to make sure no one knows this. And millions of people could be watching us right now, and they know about us, too. Wait, if this is an edited version, then we don't have to worry much about the story line and things might turn out different. And we're on the internet and being watched so," She took a deep breath and I think I knew what she would do. I made hand sings and did a jutsu so no one from this world would hear her.

"ANYONE WATCHING US OR MASASHI KISHIMOTO, PLEASE TELL US THE JUTSU THAT WOULD GET US BACK HOME! Okay now check my page to see if I know anything." Alex told Craig and he went to her page. I read it.

"It says 'During the second phase of the exam, the five strandees realized they were in the edited version and Alex asked out loud for help on the jutsu to get them back home but Kishimoto said that they had to figure out the jutsu on their own.' It also says that you are in a relationship with Gaara and Dosu. Want to explain that one?" I asked her suspiciously and she looked confused.

"I do not. I just happen to hang out with them, nothing serious. Let me see," She grabbed the laptop. "Search 'Transportation Jutsu'. Hm, it has a link to Gaara."

"Well click it!" Stephanie said.

"I'm clicking it, calm down woman. Okay it says 'When Gaara took Alex to the apartment he was staying at, he had a vision that she, Stephanie Gutierrez and Bryan Rodriguez were leaving and performed a jutsu to return them home. Ino Yamanaka was begging Bryan not to leave and Sasuke Uchiha was begging Stephanie not to leave while Gaara was begging Alex not to leave. Alex also mentioned to tell him to tell Naruto to tell Hinata not to let Itachi Uchiha near her again. The three performed the jutsu which Gaara has memorized. This happened some time after the Chunin Exams but before the Kazekage Retrieval Arc. Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak were not involved because they tested the jutsu out on those two, first.' Well, we know when we get out of here. And if we leave soon, people might not get hurt by us leaving." Alex explained.

"But how are we supposed to get Gaara to tell us the Jutsu? It doesn't tell us here." Stephanie asked and we turned to look at Alex, who was petting her dogs.

"No." She said simply and I grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her violently.

"You have to do it! I haven't watched wrestling since a week before we left to New York! Just take one for the team!" I said and she slapped me.

"If you think that I'm going to play with that boy's heart, well Mr. Wrestling Addict, you are surely mistaken. We just have to find another way. I already asked Sarutobi-san to help us and he said he would." Alex said while she was glaring at me.

"You don't have to play with Gaara's heart. All you have to do is make him tell you what the jutsu is. And the way you can do that is either get Ino to use the mind or soul transfer jutsu or whatever, or get inside his mind, literally." Craig said calmly and Alex just glared at him. _She hates going into people's minds, she sees weird stuff. And I'm pretty sure Ino won't use the Mind Transfer Jutsu when Shukaku is in him. _

"….I hate you all." Alex said with her arms crossed.

"So you'll do it?" I asked and she took some time to consider.

"Fine, but only as a last resort when I'm sure there is no way we can't make a jutsu by ourselves. Now come on, they're gonna get suspicious if we stay here any longer." She said and put a dog on her head as a hat, the other around her neck, and the last one she was carrying.

**Alex PoV **

So we're in an edited version of Naruto and Gaara knows our way out of here. Awesome, it's not like he'll give us the jutsu willingly. I'm just so glad that my dogs are here. I walked to the living room where the sand siblings were at and Kankuro looked at me funny.

"What? Don't like my awesome dogs?" I asked him as they got off me and I put the one in my hands, down.

"What are their names?" Temari asked.

"The one with black fur is Charlie, she's a Doberman, Fluffy, he's the one with no hair, and the one that many people consider is ugly is Beauty. Like her crest?" I pointed to the tuff of hair on Beauty's head. They nodded and I sat down with Beauty in my arms and Charlie and Fluffy at my feet. Gaara sat down next to me and Charlie just stared at him and he stared back. She blinked then jumped on him. _No sand barrier, I guess Shukaku doesn't see her as a threat. _Charlie lied down in his lap in a position where she wanted her stomach rubbed. He looked at me and I just shrugged. He rubbed her stomach and when he leaned in she gave him a small licked then got off and went towards Temari and Kankuro to do the same thing.

"Why does she want us to do this?" Temari asked as she and Kankuro were rubbing her tummy.

"I think she approves of you guys when she does that. If she growls at you when you get near her, the other dogs, or me and when she does that, she won't approve of you and won't let you get near me or the other dogs. But she's a real sweetheart when she can be." I said as I petted Fluffy. Team 8 came in and so did Baki and Kurenai. Charlie growled at Baki and went for team Kurenai to do her little thing. Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's head and barked happily at Charlie then she nodded.

"Kiba, can you teach me the language of dog? I want to know what mines are talking about." I asked him and he just shook his head. Charlie got finished with her thing and walked over to me. Akamaru jumped into my arms next to Beauty and licked us both. He jumped off then tugged at Fluffy's ear. When Baki passed by, all my dogs decided to growl at him and he looked at me.

"They don't like me?" He said in a sad tone and I tried not to laugh and I shook my head. We all just stayed there doing our own thing when I heard a new voice.

"Hanako-chan we made it! Come on, Koemi-chan, I'm tired." A boy's voice said.

"What? Really! Yes, Ryu-kun we're finally out of that hellhole!" A girl's voice cheered. The boy, Ryu, had green hair styled like Sasuke's except it didn't have the chicken ass and was wearing a purple shirt with a swirl in the middle and yellow shorts. The girl, Hanako, has dark brown hair with pigtails, she had a pink blouse and a blue skirt and the last girl, Koemi, was being carried by her two teammates. She had silver hair, a white shirt and black pants. They were leaf ninja. _What? That's not supposed to happen. Wait, maybe because we're here, they're here, too, so they might be our opponents for the preliminaries. _ Hanako steeped in front of me with a smile that would beat Naruto's.

"Hi there! I'm Tanaka Hanako, nice to meet you!" She outstretched her hand and I shook it.

"Lopez Alex and is your teammate okay?" I asked her and the pointed to the silver haired girl. Ryu noticed me and did a 'Good Guy' pose.

"Hey, my name's Nakamura Ryu, nice to meet you Alex-chan." He grabbed my hand and kissed it the way princes kiss the girl at the ball. _Hm, classy. _I saw Gaara glaring at him and about to take out some sand but he saw my look and stopped. The other girl seemed to be fine and walked over to us. Charlie looked up and did her little thing. She rubbed her tummy then got licked and introduced herself.

"Watanabe Koemi, good to meet you Alex-chan. I see you've met my teammates, and yours?" She asked and I shrugged. As if on cue, my two idiots came into the room rolling on the ground with black paint on them.

"Okay, did you take an overdose on pills again?" I asked them and they shook their heads.

"We're hunting wabbits." Stephanie said in her 'Elmer Fudd' voice and I smacked her over the head.

"Bakas, say hello to the new team that just arrived." I motioned to the leaf ninjas. Charlie did her thing with the other two and decided to go over to Baki and lick him. Apparently, he was very happy with that. _I love my dogs. _Stephanie and Bryan did a pose and responded in unison.

"We're Gutierrez Stephanie and Rodriguez Bryan. Now that we've balanced out the normal in Alex's day, we must go." They said and I sweatdropped. Hinata must've noticed my stress because she offered me the most wonderful thing that happened to me here so far.

"A-Alex-chan, would you l-like to go t-to the b-bath house? They h-have a hot s-spring." She offered and I saw Temari, Kurenai, Koemi and Hanako's eyes widen in joy. Apparently Stephanie came back because she and the other girls came to me and Hinata.

"Can we come?" They asked us in unison and we nodded. We left and let the boys do their own little thing. We all brought towels in with us just incase the boys decide to do something sneaky.

"Ah, this makes being in the Chunin Exams, almost worth it." Koemi said. Stephanie had an anime light bulb over her head and got a sick smile.

"On no, you have an idea, don't you?" I asked her and she nodded.

"It's not that bad; I just wanted to go around and let us express our opinions on who would be perfect for us. You know, who we think would be a cute couple. And to put a certain little raccoon together with a certain bat." She muttered the last part to herself.

"That's not really a bad idea, so let's go from left to right." Kurenai said, so it would be Hanako, Koemi, Kurenai, Stephanie, Hinata, Temari, and then me. We all turned to look at Hanako and she blushed.

"So I think you could go good with that Ryu-kun, anyone disagree?" Kurenai said bluntly and Hanako blushed to a crimson red.

"What! No I wouldn't. Uh, next!" She said and pointed to Koemi and she just shrugged.

"I think that the boy with the shades is kinda cute." She said.

"S-Shino-kun?" Hinata asked and Koemi nodded.

"I can see that happening; now slow down so I can write this down!" Stephanie said and pulled out a notepad and I sweatdropped. We turned to look at Kurenai and she blushed a little.

"O-Oh, I don't think you young girls would find a suitable partner for me." He waved us off and the rest of us looked at her.

"Asuma." We deadpanned and she looked shocked then blushed furiously.

"We see you two together all the time." Temari, Koemi and Hanako said in unison. Kurenai scowled and turned to Stephanie.

"And what about you? You and Bryan-kun would look cute." She said and Stephanie just shrugged then I smirked.

"Oh she already has someone on her mind," She looked at me with wide eyes. "I still don't know why you like him. You could do so much better." I said. I might sound like a priss but I have my reasons to not approve him.

"But it's your brother!" Stephanie whined and covered her mouth. The rest looked at me, interested.

"You have a brother?" Temari asked and I nodded.

"I have my reasons, well three. First is that I know what he's like, we shared a room until we were ten." I shivered. "Second, he's my brother. Third, he's my _twin_ brother and he's a jackass." I said and glared at the water.

"What's his name?" Koemi asked.

"Angel, he looks like me by the face but his hair is short and styled. We aren't much the same; people say that we are complete opposites. But I love him with all my heart." I said while putting a hand to my heart. We turned to look at Hinata and she just blushed to shade of tomato.

"Naruto." Stephanie, Kurenai and I said simultaneously and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Don't worry Hinata! Alex and I will make sure you two have beautiful babies!" Stephanie said cheerily. Hinata fainted when she said babies. I shook my head and looked at Temari.

"You and Shikamaru could make a good couple. Every lazy ass has to have a kickass woman behind him." I said and she shook her head.

"I don't even know that kid. But I can say for most of us that we know who you would go great with." Temari said with a devious smile. Hanako spoke up.

"When Ryu-kun kissed your hand, that red haired boy glared at him and I saw jealousy in his eyes. I think everyone else saw it, too. What's his name?" She asked and Temari answered.

"That's my brother, Gaara. You seem to make him not want to kill us, Alex-chan, so Kankuro and I think that you can change him for the better." She said and I shook my head.

"What makes you think I like him? Or he likes me? It wouldn't be that obvious, right?" I asked aloud.

"Actually, when I see you two together, you two look like a cute couple that was made for each other. I think Cupid might have shot an arrow at him." Kurenai said and I looked at Stephanie.

"Well Cupid's job is being taken, because she already wants me to be with him. I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. My brother thinks I'm still recovering from the last one." I said while crossing my arms and looked away. When I looked away I saw a glimpse of brown.

"I think it's time that I leave." I stood up and walked over to it, which was at the door separating the guy's side with the girl's side. I opened it and found the younger boys.

"Something you wanted?" I said in a sweet voice then smacked the one closest to me in the head, which was Bryan.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing? You're so lucky we decided to wear towels, now get out." I said and they left. I shook my head and changed into my normal clothes. I went to the top of the tower and listened to some music. I heard the door open but I just ignored it.

"Hey, looks like you made it as well." I heard Dosu's voice say and I nodded my head then he sat down next to me.

"I always wanted to ask you this, why do you wear that furry thing on your back?" I asked as I petted it and he just chuckled and stopped my hand.

"No reason in particular. You seem to like it a lot." He said

"That's because it contributes to your appearance. Can I see your face? I bet it looks handsome." I asked and started playing with the bandages while he rubbed his neck nervously.

"I don't think you'd want to see my face." Dosu said and put my hand down.

"Lies. Let me see your face. I don't care if you look like a mummy or a zombie." I said and started taking off the bandages when he stopped me when I was about an inch away from his face. His eye widened then coughed and I backed away. The door opened to reveal Kin and Zaku.

"Hey you guys made it, too. Now there's only three days until the third part of the exams." Zaku said and I looked up to the sky and saw it was almost night time.

"Well, tonight's the night I finally get to sleep but I'm going to be in the living room, later." I said then left. I sat down on the couch and Dosu followed me then sat down next to me.

"Alex-chan, you said you had to talk to us. Does it relate to Lord Orochimaru-sama?" He asked and I nodded.

"I know what happens to you guys if you stay with him and that's why I have a plan. Orochimaru was going to use you as pawns for his Impure Resurrection Jutsu, which kills the person being sacrificed. He uses Kin and Zaku but you would die a different way. Let's just say, when you try to personally kill Sasuke, don't take out his opponent. So, we are going to hide you three because you're my friends and I don't want you to die. You guys are too awesome to die. So when the third part of the exams comes, you guys won't be there because you're high tailing it out of here before Orochimaru kills you." I said and I saw something in Dosu's eyes but I couldn't tell what it was. I closed my eyes and felt something around my waist.

"Thank you, Alex-chan." He said and let go of me. I felt my eyes become heavy and I blacked out.

**Dosu PoV**

She cares about us. She doesn't want us to die. Right now, she's on my shoulder, asleep. I chuckled and laid her down. _She looks so peaceful and beautiful. I admit I might have some feelings for her but nothing major. Most boys would use this to their advantage and kiss her right now. _I stood up and just stared at her. She makes me feel at peace. I felt something push me and I fell on top of her. I looked back and saw nothing.

"She's fast asleep as if she's unconscious." My lips were right next to hers and heat rose up in my cheeks. I gulped and tried to get off but I found my legs not working. I felt my heart beat faster. _Maybe, I do like her more than I thought I did. Maybe I will use this opportunity, just to see if I really like her. _I thought and took off my bandages. I leaned in and kissed her softly, then a little bit rougher. I backed away a little and put my bandages back on. _She felt very nice, but I think it's just small feeling that I have for her. _I felt my eyes become heavy and I put her on top of me. I just laid there, looking at her then I fell asleep.

***The Next Day***

**Stephanie PoV **

_Damn it, Alex didn't come to our room last night. She must be so tired right now. _I thought as I went to the kitchen and I passed the living room I saw something that didn't look right so I checked it out. _No way. Damn, if Alex is supposed to get Gaara to tell her the jutsu, he can't know about this. But the boys back home can._ I thought as I pulled out a camera. I snapped the picture and I forgot to take off the flash so I ran the hell out of there and into Bryan.

"Hey, where's Alex? She didn't come here to sleep last night." He said and I showed him the picture.

"She didn't come here to sleep because she slept on top of Mr. Mummy. Gaara is gonna be so pissed when he finds out." I said while shaking my head.

"Then why did you take the picture?" Bryan asked.

"For blackmail, what else? Now let us go awaken them." I said and ate the picture for safe keeping. Just like Orochimaru. We went to go wake them up and saw eight people beat us there. Kin, Zaku, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Temari and Kankuro stood there with wide eyes and mouths agape. Well I wasn't sure about Shino but I felt hate and jealousy radiating off of someone. I saw Gaara gritting his teeth and glaring at the two sleepers.

"It's not what it looks like!" Bryan said with his hands up and Gaara turned to glare at him.

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like. Don't kill them!" Bryan added as sand started to reach for the two.

"We'll wake our teammate up and you wake yours up." Kin said and we nodded. We went over to them and Zaku poked Dosu and he woke up immediately. He just looked up at Zaku who had worry in his eyes and looked at the rest of us then his eyes widened.

"Nothing happened. I didn't touch her." Dosu said and Alex woke up. She looked up at Dosu then jumped off of him, onto the ground.

"W-What happened? All I remembered was talking to Dosu and falling asleep." She said and rubbed her head. Gaara picked her up and left with his sand. We just stared at where they were.

"W-Will she be o-okay?" Hinata asked in a worried voice and I shrugged.

"What the hell did you do, Dosu?" Kin asked and we looked at him, expecting a reasonable answer. He sighed and looked down.

"I kissed her." He said in a low voice and we looked shocked. I grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Tell me it was just one! If Gaara finds out you kissed her, your more screwed than how Naruto was at the written exams. Does she know?" I asked him and he muttered a 'No'. I let go of him and turned to the people around me.

"Those two can never know about this! Let's just pretend nothing happened, but why the hell did you kiss her?" I shouted in Dosu's face.

"I wanted to know if I really liked her. Can't you just do that?" He asked innocently.

"No! Now I know she talked to you about certain things, but your death will be early and caused by sand because Alex isn't gonna kill you. But Gaara could be killing her right now, we don't know! He might be giving her a hickey to tell you that she belongs to him. We can't let that happen so, Bryan we have to go find them. Kiba, we need you and Akamaru because this place is big. Now let's go! Lead the way, Kiba!" I said and pointed at a random direction and he sweatdropped.

"Uh, she's in the opposite direction." He deadpanned and I walked that way.

"Let's go!" I said and ran into the direction and saw Alex and some other girl having a glare down. Gaara and a guy with black hair were glaring at each other, too, and there was a boy with brown hair who just looked confused.

"Woah, what happened? We just came to save Alex." Bryan said and we nodded.

"You three know this little mutt? Huh, makes sense, you losers look like you could be her friends, except for you, cutie." The girl glaring at Alex winked at Gaara and Alex sighed.

"I don't have time for you. The 'Cutie' and I had something to about. But you can take him off of my hands if you want. It's not like we have something to talk about that has to be talked about right now. So, later." She said and started walking away when sand grabbed her ankle.

"We have to talk about it right now, got it? I don't care if it's here, in front of them, just tell me what happened." Gaara said and pulled her closer.

"Why do you need to know? It's not like we were making out, and I'm not talking about this in front of people I barely know and one that I fought." Alex said annoyed and the black haired boy smirked.

"So you were with another boy and your boyfriend caught you, huh Lopez?" He said and Kiba, Bryan, Gaara and I looked at him confused. The brown haired boy spoke up.

"Uh, Yami-san, Himeko-hime, I don't think we should get involved. Alex-san and her boyfriend have something to talk about." He said and Alex looked annoyed. _Hehe, they think Gaara and Alex are boyfriend and girlfriend. Wait, how do they know her?_

"He's not my boyfriend and I'm not talking about this. I'm gonna go hang out with my dogs. Kiba, can you teach me the language of dog? If you don't, I'll kidnap Akamaru." She said and Kiba held onto Akamaru then nodded. They walked away and Gaara just glared at her walking figure then turned to look at Bryan and me.

"Uh…" We ran like hell out of there.

**Alex PoV **

"So, who were they?" Kiba said as I petted Beauty.

"They were just a team I ran into in the forest. I had a little fight with the black haired buy and I think the girl hates my guts but who cares? You're teaching me Dognese, which is the language of dog." I waved it off.

"Okay, but what about you and that sound ninja? We saw you sleeping on top of him and that sand guy looked pretty pissed off. What's going on with you three?" I shrugged. _What did happen between me and Dosu? We just talked about hiding them from Orochimaru and I fell asleep. _I thought then Team Koemi walked in and so did the sound team. They stopped and Zaku and Kin looked at Dosu while he refused to look at me.

"Hey what's up?" I asked them.

"What do you mean 'What's up'? Don't you remember what happened this morning? Aren't you going to talk about it?" Kin asked and I took some time to consider.

"No." I said simply and returned to Kiba when something picked me up. I thought it would be Gaara or Dosu but it was Kankuro.

"I expected your brother or the mummy I woke up on top of, so what do you want?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Gaara and Temari thought that you two needed to talk but he didn't want to come get you because he knew that _he_ would be here. Come on, we're waiting at the top of the tower." He said and started walking away.

"No! Kiba's teaching me Dognese! Let me down, you overgrown cat!" I said and he just ignored me then we walked in to see Temari and Gaara sitting down. Kankuro put me down in front of Gaara and he sat down next to Temari.

"Tell me what happened." Gaara said in a stern voice.

"Well, at night we talked about things, I got really sleepy so I basically blacked out and I woke up on top of Dosu, you took me away, we reappeared in front of the Taki ninja and had a glare down, Kiba, Stephanie and Bryan came to save me I guess from you and the girl insulted my friends, flirted with you and I tried to get away from you. They thought you were my boyfriend, and I left with Kiba so he could teach me how to speak dog then Kankuro carried me up here and I get interrogated. That was my day, how about yours?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"Why were you on top of him?" He asked.

"I blacked out, how was I supposed to control what happens when I'm basically unconscious?" I asked aloud and he looked away and crossed his arms.

"Hn. You looked comfortable with him, why don't you spend more time with him instead of with me." Gaara said coldly and I stood up.

"I don't know what your problem is with me and Dosu but if you're going to keep acting like that when I'm with him, maybe I should spend more time with him and less with you. In fact, I'll go do that right now." I said and he turned back to look at me with wide eyes then I headed to the door. I turned to Temari and Kankuro.

"I'll still hang out with you two, you guys are awesome. Goodbye." I gave a wave over my shoulder and walked out the door. I walked back to the living room to find Kiba playing with my dogs.

"Hey, thems be my dogs. You don't get to be all playful with them when I'm having a talk. Now let me play with Akamaru, I must pet him." I said and picked up Akamaru and laid down on the couch. I held his front paws up and started making him dance.

"Heh heh, dance little puppy, dance." I said and Kiba just looked at me and shook his head.

"So what happened?" Koemi asked and I turned to look at her.

"We talked and he said that I should hang out with Dosu more instead of him and I said that I probably should so that's why I'm here. And I wanted to see Akamaru dance. So Dosu, let's go, we have to hang out." I said and stood up then put Akamaru down. He looked up at me then looked down.

"I think we have to talk as well. Let's go." He said in a low voice and we went to one of the training centers inside the tower. We sat down and he sighed.

"A-Alex-chan, I have to tell you something. When you fell asleep, I was thinking about how I had some feeling for you. I thought they weren't anything big and I laid you down on the couch when something pushed me onto you and I felt my heart beat faster. I thought that I had more feelings for you than what I thought so I pulled down my bandages and kissed you. I started to fall asleep so I put you on top of me. I'm sorry." He said the closed his eye. I didn't know how to exactly so I just answered it how my brother would.

"So basically, you date raped me on a smaller scale. And you have some feelings for me, well then, this is an interesting day. Gaara says that I look too comfortable with you so he basically says to go for you instead of him and I did. You tell me you kiss me when I'm unconscious and apologize. Wow, if only guys from where I'm from are like you. You told me what you did and your doing the right thing and telling me, like a man. So anything else you have to tell me?" I asked him and he looked shocked.

"Y-You're not mad? But I basically ruined your friendship with that desert boy and you compliment me on acting like a man? Don't you have anything to tell me, you know, for closure or something? I really like you, Alex-chan. Don't you have anything to say about that?" He asked me and I took some time to answer.

"I don't think that my friendship with Gaara is completely ruined and as for you liking me, I think that's really sweet and you had guts to tell me. I think you're a really nice guy, Dosu, but I don't think that I'd want to be in a relationship right now. But if you tried after a little while longer, I would gladly accept." I lifted up his head and kissed the bandages that covered his lips and stood up then walked away.

**Dosu PoV**

_S-She kissed me and said that she could try it out with me once I get to know her. She might care more for the desert rat, though. _I thought as I felt my lips, where she kissed me. I was still confused but I felt a little closure. I might not be with her right now but I will, I promise that I will. I saw her figure leave and Orochimaru in his disguise come in. I glared at him with my visible eye.

"Now, don't look at me like that, I didn't interrupt anything. It looked like she wrapped everything up and ended it with you. Don't worry, you'll see her again when I use her for some experiments like how I did with you. She'll be able to fight with you three during the invasion, let's just hope she's loyal. I'll go talk to her and her team, she won't be able to reject the idea for the invasion. It is her duty as a sound ninja, after all." Orochimaru said and chuckled.

"She already knows about it, she is loyal since she hasn't told the Hokage about it yet. She won't take part in it, some of these people are her friends. You can't force her to do anything and I won't let you use her as one of her experiments." I stood up and started walking away when he reappeared in front of me.

"Oh, and what will you do to stop me? I gave you most of your power, what makes you think that I can't defeat you. If you or your team tries to stop me, I'll pay her a little visit and make her my personal slave. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Good, now run along now and bring her to me. I'll be waiting at the training grounds outside." I scowled and left. Right after I closed the door, I heard a thud and decided to check it out. I opened the door again to find Orochimaru on the floor muttering something that sounded like 'It wasn't real, it wasn't real'. I looked around the room and saw no one in sight.

"Lord Orochimaru-sama, did something happen?" I asked him and he looked up at me.

"S-She put a Genjutsu on me, a n-nightmare thing. D-Don't bring her to me, please. J-Just let her be, I don't want her anymore." He stuttered and got back up then left. _What the hell happened? Who was strong enough to have Orochimaru stuttering and on the ground with a simple Genjutsu? _

**Alex PoV**

"Okay Kiba, five bucks says Fluffy can beat Akamaru at a staring contest." He just looked at me then smirked,

"You're on. There's no way Akamaru can lose. Shino, can you be the referee?" Shino looked up from the book he was reading then sighed.

"This is ridiculous, why are betting on a dog's staring contest. And Alex's dog will obviously win." He said and walked over to us.

"No way! Fluffy has trouble keeping his eyes open because he's always sleeping and tired. Don't doubt Akamaru, he can beat Fluffy at an obstacle course if he wanted to." Kiba said and I stood up.

"Well then, this has evolved from a staring contest to obstacle course. Come on, we have to make the obstacles. And the wagers are…" I led on.

"35 yen and something of your choice for me." Kiba said and I took some time to consider.

"You have to wear your boxers and no shirt on for the rest of the time we're here and if you win, and I'll… what do you want me to do?" He looked at me pervertedly.

"Bra and panties for the rest of the time we're here." He said with a pervy smile and I just stared at him.

"Fine, let's go set this up." I said and went to get supplies while Shino just shook his head. After we finished, everyone else came to watch us and were settling bets.

"10 yen that Alex's dog wins, what do you think Zaku?" Kin asked.

"I think the boy's dog will win. He looks like he has more energy." Zaku said and in the end, it was basically guys against girls. The only guys that weren't on Kiba's side were Orochimaru, Dosu and Gaara. The last two were on my side and Orochimaru didn't want to take part in it. I walked over to Shino.

"Okay Shino, you have to wear this whistle like how normal referees do and to start the competition." I told him and he nodded. Kiba and I put our dogs sided by side. Shino blew the whistle and Akamaru bolted away. Fluffy started walking, acting like he just didn't give a damn. We made a little ramp and Akamaru stumbled on it while Fluffy just jumped over it. We made a tunnel and Akamaru and Fluffy got in at the same time. I heard some barking inside and Fluffy just bolted out of there and through the other obstacles, onto the finish line. Akamaru stumbled out of the tunnel and fell to the floor. Fluffy looked back then walked over to Akamaru.

"What! He already won, what does he have to do to Akamaru?" Kiba asked and Fluffy just picked the pup up by the scruff on his neck. He dragged him to the finish line and back to Kiba. He came to me and I gave him a little treat.

"That's what he had to do. Now, you lost so, strip down Mr. Dogman." I said and he scowled then took off his shirt.

"There now here's my shirt and 5 yen." He handed me the money and I just looked at him.

"The bet was that if I lost, I would be in my bra and panties for the rest of the time we were here. If you lost, you would be in your boxers with no shirt on. Now give me your pants." I said while holding my hand out. He blushed then took off his pants. The girls snickered and received their money. Kiba gave me his pants and I skipped away.

**Gaara PoV**

After Alex left, I went to the top of the tower for the night. **Well, today was an interesting day. We find Alex sleeping on top of the sound ninja and you basically tell her not to be around us. She could be snuggling with that sound boy right now, and you're not going to do anything about it. **_Hn, she decided to not be around us. It looks like she realized that she didn't want to be with us anymore. I don't need her, she would just cause me problems. _**Yeah, tell yourself that when I'm giving you a major migraine and she's not there to stop it. **I was about to respond when I heard some foot steps. I turned to see Alex and she looked sad.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. You just made it seem like you didn't like me anymore so I was going to make you jealous and be with Dosu. I'm really sorry, Gaara-kun." She apologized and looked down. **Huh, she doesn't add –Kun to the end of your name. Usually she just says your name or Sabaku. She must feel really sorry then. **

"It's okay, I just felt something when I saw you two together." I told her and she gave me a small smile. We both went downstairs to the kitchen and talked. We kept the lights turned off just incase anyone saw us.

"You know, Gaara, I really like you, but I'm afraid that you wouldn't like me back." She said and I felt heat rose up in my cheeks. **Now tell her you like her back, or this won't turn out good for all of us. **I was about to tell her that I liked her, too, when the lights turned on. We turned to see another Alex sitting on the counter eating soup.

"I was waiting to find out when you guys would find out I was here. And Himeko, good acting. Now stop impersonating me." She said and the Alex I was next to made hand signs and poofed into the girl from earlier.

"How did you know? It doesn't matter, you had your chance so why can't I have mine?" She asked and Alex shrugged.

"I didn't say you couldn't have him. I just said to impersonating me, I don't care what you two do. Now that I'm done, I'll be in the living room. Wouldn't want to interrupt you two, now would we?" She said and left. **I'm not really sure if this applies to Alex but, I don't think girls like it when you confuse them as someone else.**_She doesn't even care if I was about to tell her my feelings. _I sighed then left to go back to the tower and left the girl there.

**Alex PoV**

I left to go to my room and found Stephanie and Bryan on the bed.

"Why are you two still up?" I asked them and Stephanie shrugged.

"Remember, we don't sleep the night after you sleep. And you usually have freaky dreams so what was it this time?" She asked and I sat down then sighed.

"Well, this time it was weird. It was Valentine's Day and we were at school. The school decided for us to play a game like tag but different. We would pick a partner of the opposite sex and the first thirty minutes, the girl would try to find the boy and the boy would chase the girl for the last thirty minutes." I began.

"What's strange about that?" Bryan asked.

"I was the girl and Gaara was the guy but he was in his Kage robes. The school looked different. The walls are usually white but they were yellow and old. I chased Gaara around and I couldn't find him. I ran after him outside and everyone else in the school was taking laps around the hallways. After the first thirty minutes were up and it was the guys' turn to chase the girls. I was walking around in the hallways with other people and I felt something grab my ankle so I jumped and accidentally stepped on his hand. I helped him up and I looked at where I stepped on him and he hissed in pain. I pulled him to the bathroom and for some reason I was thinking about lotion.** (3)** Then I woke up on top of Dosu. What do you think it means?" I asked them.

"You're crazy, what else?" Bryan responded.

* * *

**(1) Cocaine. (2) Freaking awesome dogs. Look them up. (3) *Raises Glass* True Story, I had that dream on February 16, of this year. Any dream analyzers out there, please message me. I want to know what that dream means. **

**Me: I'm sorry i yelled at you Itachi-san. Want me to buy you some Dango?**

**Itachi: Okay, please review. She feels very happy when she reads your reviews. **


	10. Preliminaries

**Me: Gomenasai, If my characters are unoriginal, flat, or at some point become Mary or Lary-Sue. Kisame-nii, please do the disclaimer.  
**

**Kisame: -Nii? You respect me that much?  
**

**Me: Yes, I wish you didn't die, you were badass.  
**

**Kisame: Thanks kid! Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden_, Trey Parker and Matt Stone own _South Park_ and its characters. And, what's your name?  
**

**Me: Just call me Nat.  
**

**Kisame: Nat owns the OCs, Enjoy the chapter! Or I'll fetch Samehada. If any part of this chapter offends you in any way, we truly apologize. It's just part of the story, don't do anything that would make poor Nat sad. Heh heh, that rhymes. Oh, _This is Angel thinking._  
**

* * *

*** Time Skip to Preliminaries* **

**Stephanie PoV**

We lined up in between the sound team and the sand team and the Hokage was explaining the reason we have the Chunin Exams and stuff. _Now, if there are three extra teams, there would be an extra person. But what if Kabuto doesn't drop out? I want to fight Hanako; she seems like a fighter that won't back down. Alex is going to fight Himeko, I know that for sure and I think Bryan wants to fight that Yami guy. _The guy that keeps coughing finally made his appearance.

"Uh, we have to have a preliminary round in order to get to the real ones." Hayate said.

"I'm sorry, sensei excuse me, but I really don't see the point. What's this preliminary all about? Why can't we just get on to the third exam?" Sakura asked. _Because we have to many participants and all this other crap that no one cares about. _I tuned out and started playing with my hair when Bryan tugged on my elbow.

"Hey come on, we have to go upstairs and wait for our turn to fight." He said and I looked at Sasuke and Yoroi. I looked around and saw that Kabuto was still here. I turned to Alex.

"Alex,"

"I know. Come on, let's go watch this train wreck." She said simply and we started walking upstairs. I leaned against the rail and cupped my hands.

"Good luck, Sasuke!" I yelled and he looked up at me then smiled. I saw Alex giving me a look and she turned to look at them.

"Uchiha, I hope you give me a good fight to see. You better win." Alex said and he looked up at her.

"I hope you give me a good one to watch, as well." Sasuke said and Hayate yelled for the match to begin. They threw kunais and shuriken. Sasuke kicked him in the leg and he fell and Sasuke grabbed Yoroi's arm. His hand started to turn blue and grabbed Sasuke's collar. I clenched the railing without realizing it. Yoroi grabbed Sasuke's head and started squeezing it.

"HE'S STEALING HIS BRAINS!" I shouted and Koemi, who was next to me, sweatdropped.

"He's stealing his chakra. Why would he steal his brains?" She asked me and I looked at her serious.

"Well wouldn't it be smart if he stole his smarts so he wouldn't be able to do any jutsus? He could steal some valuable information to do a jutsu of some sort and maybe a way to beat Sasuke." I said and turned back to the match.

"That's not actually a bad idea. How did you come up with that?" Hanako asked me and I turned to look at her and did my 'Sherlock Holmes' pose.

"Elementary my dear, I… I really have no idea." I said and she just shook her head. I turned back to see how Sasuke was doing and he and Yoroi were already in the air. I saw the black marks on his body start to form and they receded. He punched Yoroi and they both fell down, sliding away from each other. Yoroi was out and Sasuke sat up. He was about to fall backwards when Kakashi caught him with his knee.

"Good job Sasuke!" I cheered and I thought I saw something pink on his cheeks but he turned to Kakashi and they walked out. I saw the board say the names of the next opponents, Zaku and Shino.

"Go Zaku! You too, Shino!" Bryan and I cheered on and he turned to Alex.

"Good luck, don't get seriously injured." She warned and he chuckled. The match began and bugs started to come out from Shino's jacket. They started to swarm behind Zaku and Shino explained his options. Zaku took out his other arm from his cast and aimed it. He was about to fire the sound waves and we heard something pop. I looked away and tuned out everything else. The next match started and it was Misumi against Kankuro. I ignored this match and played Concentration with Bryan. We had our little break and my team waited for the Sakura and Ino match. We looked at the board and Bryan and I looked shocked. _What? But, how?_ We turned to look at Alex and she just nodded.

"Now this is going to be an interesting match. How troublesome, Alex against Ino." Shikamaru said and Alex jumped off the balcony while Ino just walked there and smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick with my mind jutsu." Ino said with arrogance and Hayate started the match. Ino ran at her and aimed a kick but missed. Alex threw some kunai at her and Ino just grabbed one and threw it back. They stopped a couple of feet away from each other and stared at each other. Ino took off her forehead protector and so did Alex. They both put them on their foreheads and they ran at each other for a punch and slid back. They aimed for a punch to each other but Alex made a hit.

"Heh, you should have trained harder instead of treating your looks." Alex said and Ino pulled out a kunai. _Is it this part of the anime?_ Ino cut off the hair from her ponytail and did her sign for the mind transfer jutsu. Alex looked a little stunned and Ino kneeled to the floor. Alex looked down so we couldn't see her face.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Now all I have to do is finish you off." Alex said and Team Asuma looked worried. She moved towards Ino and got stuck. Alex looked down and saw the string of hair infused with chakra. _Just like how Sakura was._

"Looks like you fell for it, Alex, I finally caught you. All those hand signs earlier were to trick you for the trap. I used my cut hair to grab you and now I can perform my Mind Transfer Jutsu. So, here it goes!" Ino said and made her hand sign. Her body fell limp and Alex looked down again then she turned to Hayate.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your body, Alex. Now All I have to do is quit. Hey! I want to-"

"Alex Lopez's Nightmare Jutsu! Try not to throw up in there." She yelled and made a sign. She clutched her head in what looked like fear.

"W-What the hell is this? What am I seeing? No, no make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! Release!" Alex said and Ino sat up in her body then threw up, she turned to look at Hayate.

"Please! I can't fight anymore! She wins!" Ino said and sat up. Sakura came down to help her up and turned to Alex.

"What the hell did you do to her?" She asked and Alex smirked.

"I used my new Nightmare Jutsu." She said simply and Shikamaru grabbed the railing.

"What? Like a Genjutsu?" He asked and Alex shook her head.

"No, when she went inside of me, I showed her nightmares. Terrible, cruel, disgusting nightmares, because I don't sleep, I can't experience those nightmares. What happens is that they become stored somewhere in my brain, they don't leave, they're just there. I can use them at anytime and I can reuse them, because they are stored in my memory, as well. I didn't make them, they made themselves. And aren't they beautiful? The terrifying screams, the revolting bodies, and the wonderful scenery. I have to live with them everyday and they'll never leave." Alex started chuckling then giggling and then laughing like a maniac. She coughed and smiled.

"Sorry, went a little bit mentally insane there. Now I have some business to handle." She said and walked towards Ino with a sadistic smile and Sakura stepped in front of her.

"No way am I going to let you hurt my friend!" She said with a determined face and Alex just kept smiling.

"I wasn't going to hurt her. I may be mentally insane, but I know when I should stop. I was just going to help her up the stairs. What did you think I was going to do, kill her?" She asked and Sakura looked shocked. She walked past Sakura and helped Ino up the stairs then crawled up the wall like a spider and appeared next to us. I saw Orochimaru look at her with fear in his eyes then Bryan turned to her.

"Did you have to mentally scar her?" Bryan asked and she just nodded.

**Alex PoV**

After my match with Ino, the screen showed the next two competitors. Sakura and Stephanie. Stephanie had stars in her eyes and Sakura smirked. Hayate started the match and Stephanie started to run around Sakura, throwing a kunai at her. She ran out of kunai and leapt to the air.

"Heh, two can play at that game." Sakura said and leapt up to her then aimed a punch.

"This is for my Sasuke-kun!" She said and punched Stephanie in the head. She fell to the ground and didn't move. Sakura did a 'Superman' pose and turned to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, was that an easy match or what?" She asked excitedly and Naruto smiled brightly then looked stunned. Sakura looked back and saw another Stephanie leaning against the wall with some string in her hand. Sakura looked confused then Stephanie said to look around her. She did and she realized she was inside a circle of the kunai that Stephanie threw. _This didn't take too long. _Sakura's eyes widened and Stephanie pulled the string and the kunai went flying at Sakura while she couldn't move. Hayate pulled her out of the way and Stephanie looked disappointed.

"Okay, I'm calling this the end of the match. Gutierrez Stephanie wins." He said and Stephanie jumped for joy then turned to Hayate with a sad look.

"I'm sorry, but, I withdraw. Even though I made it this far, I don't think that I'm cut out to become a Chunin." She said solemnly and Bryan and I stared at her. She turned to us.

"Sorry guys, I just don't think I'm up to it." Stephanie said and came back up.

"It's okay, we understand." Bryan said and the sign showed the next two fighters.

"Okay, Kabuto Yakushi and Bryan Rodriguez, please come down for the next match." Hayate said and Bryan started shaking.

"I d-don't think I c-can do t-this."

_**Slap! **_Stephanie grabbed him by the collar.

"Where have your balls gone, man?" Everyone else looked at us and she waved.

"Tee Hee, Hi. Just think to yourself: What would CM Punk do? Now get out there and kick some ass!" She slapped his back and he fell over the railing.

**Bryan PoV**

I walked over to Kabuto and Hayate started the match. I couldn't find myself moving and Kabuto just readjusted his glasses and chuckled.

"Heh, your just a little punk, how do you think you're going to defeat me? You're just a disgrace." He said and my eyes widened.

"_You're a disgrace to this family_." I heard a familiar voice ring through my head.

"You should just quit before you get hurt like the little shrimp you are. You're nothing special." _Don't listen to him; he's just trying to psyche you out. _

"_You're nothing special, you're just a big disappointment." _It was that voice again. The voice that I grew up to hate.

"A little shrimp like you can't be loved. You're probably not worth anything to anyone." Kabuto said and I clenched my fist and shut my eyes.

"_You're not loved by anyone. You're nothing to me. Why couldn't I have lost you in the fire instead? I am ashamed to call you my son." _I held my head and screamed. _No, you're wrong mother. You did lose me, not in the fire, but as your son. I found a new family to love me. _I saw Alex and Stephanie give me a sad smile. _You were never a mother to me, y-you, _

"YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! I HATE YOU, YOU MISERABLE BITCH!" I yelled out and Kabuto just smirked and readjusted his glasses.

"Well, looks like you've gone insane. Now, all I have to do is put you out of your miser-"

**Gaara PoV **

The boy punched him and gave him a knockout blow. **Wow, that little boy must have amazing strength. He must have some problems, as well, because I don't think that leaf ninja had anything to do with his miserable life. Just like Alex. Her little outburst worries me a little. **_Hn, she's a freak just like him. _**Yeah, you would know what it's like to be a freak, wouldn't you. **_Whatever. _The boy just walked away and towards the exit.

"I quit. If the rest of them can't take a punch like him, then there's no point in taking part in an easy victory. I'm out of here." He said and walked out. **Damn, when is it going to be our turn? I want some blood right now. **_Just be patient, we'll have our turn. _It was Temari against the girl with the buns in her hair. **Well, our girl is going to win but let's see what the other one is like. **Temari won and threw her opponent away with the boy in green catching her. He aimed a kick for her head but she blocked it with her fan and his mentor came down.

"Temari, forget them. The match is over so get up here. Why are you messing with that pathetic loser and his ridiculous mentor?" I asked and he just glared at me and I glared back. Next up was the sound ninja girl against the lazy boy. The girl lost and gave herself a concussion.

**Alex PoV**

"Fuck." I muttered and turned away while they carried Kin out. Next up was Koemi against Daisuke. Koemi threw punches and kicks and Daisuke tried to dodge them.

"This is boring, can't you fight back?" Koemi asked and he shook his head.

"N-No. My father told me to never hit a woman because they are delicate flowers that need a man's protection." Daisuke said and Koemi looked down so we couldn't see her face.

"YOU SEXIST BASTARD!" Koemi yelled and got out a blade with sharp teeth. _Why does that remind me of Hidan's scythe? _She started scratching and stabbing him while he was screaming in pain. Hayate pulled Daisuke back and Koemi kept trying to kill him.

"Stop! Stop! The match is over, you win." He said and Koemi calmed down. _That was a fast match. _Next was Himeko versus Hanako. Himeko strolled down there and smirked.

"Heh, I'll just let you quit right now. I don't usually waste my time on pathetic little runts like you or the insane girl that one her match, but this might be an exception." She said and that got Hanako fired up.

"I'm not going to quit and don't insult my friend even though she might be slightly insane, you selfish little brat!" She yelled and Hayate started the match. Himeko threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. Hanako did some hand signs.

"Plant Style: Flower Teleportation!" Some kind of plant ate her up and went back into the ground. The smoke cleared and showed Himeko wrapped around in vines. Hanako reappeared and punched her in the face. She poofed and the real Himeko kicked her in the back of the knees. Hanako kneeled down and Himeko grabbed her by the hair.

"Now, these pigtails have really been irking me so I'm going to do you a favor and cut them off." Himeko took out a kunai and cut off Hanako's hair. Hanako glared at her and made some hand signs.

"Tanaka Clan Secret Jutsu: Venus Flytrap Consumption!" A giant red Venus flytrap with purple eyes came out of the ground and looked at Himeko with its sharp teeth. She just smirked and made some hand signs.

"Murakami Clan Jutsu: Master Slave Loyalty!" Himeko looked at it straight in the eye and it started to growl then calmed down. She raised her hand and it followed.

"Good, now put that little runt to her rightful place!" It nodded then went to attack Hanako.

"W-What? Aito, calm down, what's wrong with you, boy? No, stop!" Hayate stopped the match and Himeko won.

"Heh, your little jutsu was no match for my Master Slave Loyalty jutsu. I was able to use my clan's bloodline limit to make your little friend, my slave. All I had to do was look it dead in the eye and I became its master." Himeko explained and the plant tried to snuggle up to Hanako but she stopped it.

"No, so you made my own plant, the one I had to raise to become this fierce, betray me?" She asked and Himeko nodded. Hayate told them to go back and started the next match, which was Ryu against Yami. The match started and Yami did some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Flame Bullets!" He cupped his hand and spat out fire balls. Ryu couldn't dodge them all so he stumbled on one and another one came right for his head.

"Stop, you win!" Ryu said and Yami smirked. I already knew the outcomes of the other matches so I just tuned them out.

"Alex-chan, how aren't you amazed by this?" I heard Kankuro's voice say and I just looked at him. He had wide eyes and looked down. I followed his gaze and saw a crater of sand with Gaara laying in it.

"Oh are we already this far? I didn't notice." I said simply and he just looked at me. Guy stopped the match and Gaara stood up to come back upstairs. The next match was Dosu against Choji. Dosu looked at me expecting something. I crossed my arms and looked down at the arena.

"If you want a good luck kiss or something, you can forget about that, just don't seriously injure that guy." I said and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I just wanted one like two days ago." He said and walked down the stairs. I felt someone glare at my back. _Damn, I never told anyone at all about that kiss. _

"What did he mean by a kiss like two days ago? Wasn't that the day we found you on top of him?" I heard a cold voice ask me.

"Uh, I saw one of the girls kiss him and say that when they saw Alex on top of him, they were jealous. Nothing much." Stephanie covered for me and the match already ended. _Now that didn't take long. _We went down stairs and picked out our numbers for the rounds.

"Okay, now tell us your numbers from left to right." Ibiki said.

"I've got eight." Dosu.

"Number one, of course." Naruto.

"Twelve." Koemi.

"Seven." Temari.

"Ten." Me.

"Five." Kankuro.

"Three." Gaara.

"Eleven." Himeko.

"Nine." Shikamaru.

"Two." Neji.

"Thirteen." Yami.

"Six." Shino.

"And that leaves Sasuke as four. Okay, we'll give you one month to train and learn some new moves. Also, to consult with anyone for something you need." The Hokage looked at me and I nodded.

"Okay, these are the matches." Ibiki showed them to us and I was against Himeko. Yami and Koemi were against each other. _Now this won't be too hard, I'll be expecting some surprises from Himeko._ They dismissed us and I headed straight for the Kage tower when something grabbed my ankle.

"Whoever you are, let me go or you'll be happy I put you out of the misery I'll be putting you through when I kill you." I threatened and they scoffed.

"Save it for the exams, I just wanted to ask you something." Gaara said and I sighed.

"There's nothing going on between me and Dosu, now let me go." I ordered and he shook his head.

"I was going to ask you about your mental stability. Even Shukaku is worried about you. Are you sure you'll be okay to compete in the exams?" He asked and I looked away.

"For the moment, yes. Maybe not on the 20th, though." I muttered to myself and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing. Why are you so worried about me?" I asked him and he sat me down next to him.

"No reason, I just think that you should do something else than be a ninja. Like working in a kitchen like a normal woman." _Oh, hell no. _I stood up and turned to him.

"Okay, A: That was completely sexist, B: I can take care of myself just fine and C: I"M NOT NORMAL!" I yelled and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"That wasn't what I meant. I'm sorry." Gaara said and I just jumped off the building.

"Yeah, whatever, I have to be somewhere." I said and ran off to the Kage tower again. I went up to the front desk lady and she just sighed.

"He's waiting for you in his room, go right ahead." She said and I went in.

"Sarutobi-san, I'm here to talk about the jutsu." I said and he nodded. I pulled out my laptop and typed the information in it.

"On the second day of our time in the forest of death, we came across something that could be of use. We found out that we are in an edited version of the show and we know that we make a Jutsu that would take us back home but,"

"But?" He asked.

"The only person that knows the Jutsu at this time is from the hidden sand village, he's-"

"The red headed boy participating in the Chunin Exams, I figured. And you can't get it from him?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Apperently, he had a vision that we did the jutsu and he didn't want us, more specifically me, to leave. I doubt that he would give it to me willingly. I don't think that he'd give it to us even if the monster within him would kill him if he didn't. That's why I'm here, to ask you if there are any Transportation Jutsus." I said and he nodded.

"Well, there is the one that the fourth Hokage used. Would that take you home?" I shook my head.

"I don't think that one can transport us to a different universe. But maybe if I looked at it, it could help us create a new one." I sighed then leaned back.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I do trust you, but I can't just give away information on this jutsu. It's getting late, you should go home and relax. I'll see you in two days." He said and I nodded then headed out the door. I walked around and saw something familiar. Gaara's sand was about to kill Dosu. I got him out of the way and pinned him.

"Damn it, Dosu! What the hell did I tell you?" He looked at me shocked then hugged me.

"T-Thank you Alex-chan! You saved my life! What can I do repay you?" He asked me and I tried to get him off.

"Get off of me! That's what you can do!" I pushed him off me and something grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Back off, she's mine." Gaara said and I got out of his grip and backed into Dosu and he did the same.

"No, she's mine." He said and I slapped his hands away from me then I turned to glare at both of them.

"I'm not either of yours! Now leave me alone. Dosu, stay away from him and Gaara, kill someone else that actually deserves to die like a criminal on a death sentence." I said and jumped off the building towards the house. I walked in and to my room. _**You know, you're gonna have to pick between those two. **__Shut up Angel. Wait, how the hell are you in my mind? __**I'm not, remember, we're special twins. We can communicate by thought. Ah, I can't believe that my baby sister is growing up and has two boys fighting for her. **__Bitch please, we were born at the same time. And what makes you think I like either of them? __**You don't? Well, I shouldn't have made my appearance then. **__Wait, YOU BASTARD! YOU COULD TELL ME WHAT THE JUTSU IS TO GET BACK HOME! __**Oh riiight, yeah, I can't do that. Apperently, I'm not allowed to see the episode that Gaara had his vision of the jutsu. I can't even ask someone else to tell me the jutsu. **__Who said that? __**The Elders, they said that this would be a test for you three since you're already there. **__I have to talk to them when we get back home. __**Hey, can you get me a souvenir, like a shuriken or something? **__Sure, I'll bring you my head band and some pictures. __**Kickass. **_

***The Next Day***

"Come on Alex. You can do better than that." Craig said and I threw another shuriken at him. He dodged it and ran in circles. I followed him around and kept throwing it at him until I ran out. I stopped and panted.

"Is that it? You won't be able to make it to the finals like this." I leaned against the tree and took out a kunai. I stuck it in the tree and cut a string attached to it.

"What's that supposed to do?" Craig asked and I looked down.

"Look at where I threw the kunai, closely." I told him and he did. I cut the other pieces of string when I threw my shuriken and I cut the last one with my kunai. He looked up and saw the trap. I tarp with shuriken attached to the corners came down and covered him. The shuriken got stuck in the ground and he couldn't get out.

"That's what it's supposed to do; now all I have to do is stick my kunai in a lethal spot. I'm gonna go for a walk, later." I started walking away.

"Hey, I'm still stuck here!" He said and I just ignored it. I looked up at the sun. _Thirteen more days for the full thing. Ten days for the beginning of that week. _I stopped walking to notice I was next to a small stream. I sat down and washed my face. I took the bang off of my eye to see it. _Damn my white eye, well atleast it's not a Sharingan eye. _Just after my thought, my left eye turned to the Sharingan that Sasuke has.

"What the hell!" _How do I get my white eye back? H__**ey sis, I found out about our eyes! **__Does it involve my white eye having the Sharingan?__** Sort of, apparently we can change the colors of it but only of eyes that we've already seen. I have Spongebob's eye right now, it's so badass! We also get the ability of that eye like it you have Byakugan eye, we can use it. We can also have some of the abilities of the person who has the eye if they're a certain person. **__Well, that's going to be helpful during the third part of the exams. __**I'm watching you discover your eye right now, heh heh.**__ How? __**Online, they upload new episodes as it happens. **__So how do I get my eye back? __**Just think about it and the same goes for when you want your eye to change, peace out! **__ I'm gonna go show this to Stephanie and Bryan. _I got up and started walking when something grabbed my hand from behind. I pulled out a kunai and aimed it.

"Calm down, troublesome woman. We were just wondering if you wanted to train with us." Shikamaru said.

"Don't you think it'll mess up you're strategy for the exams if your opponent sees what it is?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Asuma-sensei said that you can fight Ino while I'm training with Choji. She wants to test her skills against you." He said and out of nowhere I saw a mummy and a red head glaring at each other in the distance.

"I don't think that I can, I have something to do." He nodded and I walked towards the two boys. _Wait, why am I trying to stop them? Whatever, I have to train and use my new eye out. _I started walking the other way but I couldn't get out of there in time because the two boys reappeared in front of me.

"Pick one." Gaara said and I understood what they meant.

"Uh, I have to go train." I said then bolted off with them following me. Sasuke got in front of me and I slowed down, but not in time.

**Stephanie PoV**

We were walking around to look for Alex and we found an odd sight.

"Uchiha, get your lips off of her!" Dosu said and he and Gaara glared at him. _Sasuke's kissing Alex. Time to get the camera out. _I got out my camera and snapped the picture. They both looked shocked and got away from each other. Alex was spitting and Sasuke just looked stunned.

"Oh my God! I kissed the fucking Uchiha Brat! That sucked! Now I have to burn my damn lips!" Alex said and Bryan gave her a water bottle.

"That was my first kiss." Sasuke said, still stunned and the rest of Team Seven came had their mouths agape. Well, I wasn't sure about Kakashi but his eye was wide.

"With a girl." Bryan said and we laughed. Sasuke turned to glare at him.

"My first kiss was supposed to be with her!" He pointed a finger at me and I just looked at him.

"You still have to pay for kissing our girl." Dosu said and sand reached for his neck. Alex stopped it.

"I have to kill him! That was my first kiss in three years!" She said and they looked taken back.

"Couldn't you see I already have guy problems? Why the hell do you think I was running? And you just had walked in front of me." She said and punched him in the face, and then Sakura punched her.

"That's for kissing and punching my Sasuke-kun!" She said and Alex got up.

"You wanna go Pinkie? Right here, right now, let's go!" She said and they glared at each other. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, no need to make a scene. I'm sure Sakura didn't mean anything. Or Alex-"

"Shut up Kakashi!" They yelled and Sakura looked away.

"If we're doing this, then we have to do it right. I'll meet you at the training grounds at three." Sakura said and walked away.

"Sure. Now I have to show you guys something. And you two," She pointed at Dosu and Gaara. "I kissed the damn Uchiha brat because of you. You're so lucky I don't rip your spinal cord out and slap you with it!" She huffed and walked away. We followed her and she turned to us.

"Now before that incident happened, I have something to show you." She lifted up her bang and showed us her white eye.

"What? It's just your white eye." Bryan said and she put her bang down.

"Look at it now." Alex lifted it back up and showed us an eye that looked like Orochimaru's.

"Woah, that's so weird. What can you do with it?" I asked her and it changed to the Byakugan eye. She made some hand signs.

"Byakugan!" The veins around her eye bulged and she put it back to normal.

"Y-You have the B-Byakugan?" We heard a soft voice ask and we looked behind us to find Hinata.

"Uh, no?" Bryan said and Hinata just looked confused.

"B-But, I saw A-Alex-chan's left e-eye." We looked at each other then grabbed her.

"Now, we can't tell anyone about this. It's a little surprise for the final exams, we know we can count on you to no tell anyone." Bryan said and Hinata was shaking a little.

"C-Can you p-put me d-down?" We nodded and put her back down. Something grabbed Alex and dragged her into the back alley.

"She's getting raped." Bryan said simply.

"Well, let's get out of her. She'll be alright." Hinata just looked at me shocked.

"Come on! We have to figure out a way to get you and Naruto together! Bryan, you're helping me since Alex isn't here." I grabbed his arm and walked towards the ramen stand.

**Alex PoV**

"Help me, I'm getting raped!" I shouted and struggled against the chakra strings that held me. Kankuro and Kin were trying to calm me down.

"Calm down! We just kidnapped you so you could tell us which one you choose." Kankuro said.

"C, now get me out of here!" Kin sighed.

"We can't, Dosu is tearing apart our apartment and he won't stop until you pick him." She said and Kankuro grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Do you know how insane Gaara is right now? Pick him so we don't die! You don't want us to die, do you?"

"You don't want me to slap you if you keep on shaking me, do you?" I asked and he stopped.

"Zaku's trying to calm him down but he won't stop." Kin said.

"Temari might die if you don't calm down Gaara! Please, save my sister." Kankuro begged me. They kept arguing to each other then stopped to stare at something behind me.

"They're right behind me, aren't they?" I deadpanned and they nodded. Kankuro took the chakra strings off me and he then Kin ran away. I just looked at them then I heard a cough behind me. I turned back and saw the two boys with they're arms crossed.

"We just came to say sorry and that you don't have to choose between us. We still have to get to know you better and it's your decision on who you want to be with." Gaara said and Dosu nodded.

"…So you two basically made me kiss one of the guys that I really hate the most and now you decide to tell me when I can choose. Wow, you guys suck." I said and walked away. It was almost three so I went to the training grounds. I found Sakura and Team Seven and Ten and Eight behind her. On the other side, I found the Sound Team, the Sand Team and my team.

"How did this happen?" I asked and she just smirked. Stephanie came up to me and shook my hand.

"Good Luck, we know you can do it!" She said and I looked at her.

"What are the bets?" I asked her and she whispered in my ear.

"The rookies bet 230 yen all together and we bet 320 so we know that you won't lose. Kick some ass!" She said to me. _**Damn, this is the end of the episode. Good luck, sis. I have a bet with dad that you knock her out. He says that you freak her out or something. I'll be waiting for the next episode; it's going to be out tomorrow. **__Tell mom and dad I said hi. __**Okay and dad says to kick Gaara and Dosu's ass for him. **__Why? __**Something about no one is touching his little princess and other stuff. **__Well then, Time to start this fight. _Sakura and I got in our stances and Kakashi was about to start the fight.

"Wait!" Stephanie said and we looked at her.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I have to get popcorn, soda chips and blankets so we can enjoy this match the right way now, and I'll go do that." She said and left to get the stuff.

"Why are we fighting again?" I asked Sakura and she looked taken back.

"Because you kissed my Sasuke-kun and so this fight is for his honor." She said with determination in her voice.

"Well if it's about Sasuke, then I'm out of here." I said but the little brat stopped me.

"No way, we have to do this now that there are bets stacking up. So there's no going back now!" Sakura said and Stephanie came back.

"I'm back! Now let me pass the stuff out." After she did, everyone else was sitting on the ground on the blankets with chips, sodas, and popcorn with them.

"Why do you make it seem like a wrestling event?" I asked her.

"Because if I do this then I can convince the people from Konoha to watch and we can have a stadium and drinks and snacks to sell and all the money can go to something important." Stephanie said and took a sip of her soda.

"Okay, let's do this." Sakura said and Kakashi started the match.

* * *

**Kisame: Nat added and new OC, Angel, hopefully he'll be useful.**

**Me: Thanks to anyone that reads and reviews this. Your, I really don't want to say criticism so critiques? Yeah, let's use that, it sounds nicer, your critiques and when you say 'Good Job' really feeds my confidence. **

**Kisame: She forgot to say this in the last chapter, we wanted to know what you think Bryan, Stephanie, Alex, and now Angel, are. 'We' as in the people that do the disclaimer. Bonus points for what Alex and Angel specifically are of that thing. Hint: It's Romanian and starts with an 'S'.  
**

**Me: We also wanted to know who you think Alex s going to end up with. If you give me a REALLY good reason, I might, just might, change the ending. I know it's supposed to be with Gaara but only if you have an amazingly good reason. Okay, maybe not but we still want to know who you think she'll end up with.  
**

**Disclaimer People: From all of us at _As if the afterlife can't get worse_, please review and have an enjoyable summer!  
**

**Me: I know, super lame. Dear, AngelofDarkness95, wouldn't the world be a better place if we could all share Gaara? Anyway, Thanks for reviewing! I also give my thanks to anyone who Favorited this story. I Love You All!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Warning: Things might get frisky. Everyone, please help me welcome my favorite Uchiha and the best Uchiha, Madara! *Audience Claps*  
**

**Madara: Thank you, little girl. Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden_. Trey Parker and Matt Stone own _South Park_ and its characters. If anything in this story offends you, I don't give a damn but Nat will. Or maybe not, I don't know. Just don't flame or do something that will get this put down. If you do, I'll use my Sharingan.**

** Me: You're so cool and badass! I took some time to think and it will be a Gaara and Alex romance. Notice I put Gaara first so that means something. My friend insists that I call you my minions and I said no because that's mean. So, My Creatures of the Night, enjoy the chapter while I get an autograph from Madara.**

* * *

***The Next Day in Our Universe***

**Angel PoV**

I logged online to the website for the new Naruto episodes. I clicked on the edited version and episode 52: Sakura VS. Alex.

"Dad, come and watch! I have the episode on!" He came in and sat down on the couch. I connected the computer to the TV and he turned it on.

"Okay, I have the popcorn and sodas. Prepare to give me my 20 bucks." He said and I sat down next to him. Most people would freak out about their family member and her friends being stuck in the Naruto World but we don't. Mom walked in and sat down next to us.

"Is Alex's match up yet? Kathryn, come and watch!" She said and then my cousin appeared. My mom is a tall blonde with back stripes in her hair. My dad is the typical dad that would have a shotgun next to them when their daughter's date comes over and he has short black hair. My cousin is an inch taller than me and she has wavy black hair that reaches her mid-back and seems like the prep at school. She's two years older than me. We all had black hair until my mom dyed her hair.

"Okay, so can you tell me what happened so far with Alex?" Kathryn asked and I got a handful of popcorn.

"So, Alex and her friends are stuck in the Naruto world and they have to get out. Alex has a thing with the guy that looks like he overdid it with the eyeliner and the mummy guy with a furry thing on his back. She already finished the first two parts of the exams. Bryan and Stephanie dropped out of the exams so she's training for the finals. She accidentally kissed the guy who has hair that looks like a duck butt so the pink haired said that they had to fight for his honor or something. They're about to fight." I said and the episode started.

"That guy does wear a lot of eyeliner." Kat said and I laughed. Kakashi started the match and Sakura made some hand signs. On the screen were four Sakuras and Alex just stayed put.

"The ninja world makes no sense." Mom said and the Sakuras punched Alex. She poofed and Sakura looked confused.

"Sakura, behind you!" Naruto warned and I scowled. Alex appeared behind Sakura and kicked her in the back of the knees. The screen showed the two sides that went for Sakura and Alex.

"So the sound and sand guys are with Alex and the rookies are with Sakura, did you tell her to beat the boys' asses for me?" Dad asked and I nodded. Sakura got up and threw some kunai at her and she dodged them. They both ran to each other and aimed a punch. Alex missed and Sakura punched her in the stomach, hard.

"Come on Alex." Kathryn said and my sister poofed. _**A clone?**_ _Shadow clone jutsu, now watch me! _She responded and reappeared behind Sakura again. This time she jabbed her in the back of the neck and caught Sakura's limp body. I stood up and pointed at dad.

"HA! PAY UP, BITCH!" Mom just shook her head and dad gave me my money. The screen showed Alex going up to Gaara and Dosu.

"I had to waste my damn time doing this because you two decided to chase me and made me kiss the Uchiha brat." Dad did a spit take. _**You know mom, dad, and Kat are watching this right now, right? **__They are? Shit!_ She looked at Sasuke and hugged him.

"Uh, I never did anything, right _Sasuke-kun_?" She asked him and he looked confused. Gaara and Dosu turned to glare at him.

"No, you didn't kiss me?" He said, more like a question and Sakura woke up.

"But I saw her kiss you! Stephanie has a picture!" She pulled out a picture from Stephanie's jacket and showed it to the screen. _**Masashi Kishimoto, you must know that my dad is going to explode, don't you? **_As if the universe responded for him, on the screen, Kin pushed Dosu and he accidentally kissed Alex. Dad magically got a chainsaw and a Jason mask on. He turned it on then left to go to the basement. Mom turned the volume up but we could still hear the motor and laughing. He came back up with red stains on his shirt and a platter of tomatoes. _**Dude, get off of Dosu. **__I'm trying, he won't let go. _She pushed him off and Stephanie decided to push her into another boy.

"She doesn't have the best luck with guys, does she? First she kisses the mummy now the guy with too much eyeliner." Kat sighed and we stared at the screen. Gaara just closed his eyes and enjoyed his kiss. They showed the reactions of the ninjas and Baki poofed in.

"I came to get my team- Gaara! What are you doing?" He tried to get him off but a wall of sand surrounded them. It made a door after a slap was heard. Alex walked out with a tic mark on her head and hit Stephanie in the head. The sand barrier came down and part of his cheek was red.

"Was it worth it?" Kankuro asked.

"Very." Gaara responded and Kat turned off the TV.

***The Day after the Preliminaries in the Naruto World***

**Alex PoV**

All I had in my mind were curse words so bad that Hidan would be proud of me. _Heh, thank God he put us in the Chunin Exams Arc. instead of the Akatsuki parts. __**Thanks, I got twenty bucks from dad. **__Yeah, whatever. Hey, go online and see if any fangirls saw that kiss. They'd be so pissed off. __**I'm doing that right now. They're saying how Gaara is theirs and that you can't have him. But you're a fictional character to them, so who cares. **_I walked to the training grounds and checked my phone. It's Thursday, the 7th. _Dosu's still my friend and he is still alive. I'll get him a birthday present for the 12__th__. __**Dude, you know what you have to do to freak people out here. **__Tell people our secret? __**Ha ha, no. Cosplay. Not from Naruto, but Soul Eater. You and Steph can be Patti and Liz and Bryan can be Kid. **__You incredible genius! But how do we get the costumes? __**I put them in Bryan's suitcase when he wasn't looking. I doubt he even knows it's there. Now go, I want to see the Cosplay. **_I walked back home to see Bryan and Stephanie in a scorpion position.

"I don't even want to know. Come on, we're cosplaying as Kid, Patti, and Liz. Bryan, the costumes are in your bag, go get them." He nodded then came back with them.

"Okay, Angel put hair dye, make up, contacts, wigs, clothes and pistols, fake ones." I pulled the trigger and it didn't fire. Bryan got his stuff and Stephanie and I looked at each other.

"I'm taller, I get to be Liz." She said and I sighed.

"Fine, which scene are we doing?" I asked and Bryan took some time to think.

"The one where he's saying how unsymmetrical they are. You know the first one." I sighed. _That means he gets to touch our breasts. _

"Pervert." Stephanie said simply and we changed into our clothes.

**Gaara PoV **

**That was lovely. **_Whatever. _**You know you enjoyed it.**I was walking with Kankuro and Temari back to our apartment when we heard strange voices. We saw a crowd and we went to go check it out. There were two girls and a boy. The girls were wearing the same thing. They had red tops with a white tie and a white hat. The taller one had longer, blonde hair and wore blue pants and short boots. The shorter one had blonde hair that reached her neck and was a lighter blonde; she wore short blue shorts and long boots. **Wow, she's pretty. **Underneath them, was a boy with black hair with three white stripes on one side. He wore a black jacket with white stripes and black shoes and pants. They were in a stance in front of a guy in red with a sack. The boy looked annoyed.

"Just look Patti! Your stance is off again, you two aren't in a line!" **Is it me or does that boy sound like Alex's friend. **_He does, doesn't he? _The girl in the middle got up and apologized.

"Oooh, I'm sorry Kid!" The girl on top sweatdropped. **And that girl sounds like Alex. **_It's just a coincidence. Her name is Patti and the boy is Kid. _

"Uh, Kid, do you really think it's time to be worrying about that?" She asked and the man in red, started to inch away. Kid turned to look at them.

"Yes, I do. I want it to look perfect every time." He said and Patti just looked oblivious and the other girl had her hands on her hips.

"I know but you think this won't, maybe?" She asked and the man ran away. Patti started to look at him.

"Uh, why is that man running away?" She asked and the other two were still arguing.

"Patti why can't you be quit and listen to when I'm talking? Is that so much to ask?" Kid asked annoyed and she apologized then he calmed down.

"Symmetry is key, everything must be aesthetically pleasing. That's why I use the two of you as twin pistols in order to preserve symmetry. When I hold you both, I'm completely balanced on right to left. It is imperfect because your human forms are so different from each other, though. Your hairstyles and height for example." He started touching one of each girl's breasts.

"Even your boobs are different sizes!" The taller girl got annoyed and punched him.

"Excuse me for being smaller than my little sister! What right do you have to talk about symmetry anyway? Three stripes of on the left side of your hair and not on the right? That doesn't look symmetrical to me!" He fell down and started pounding the ground.

"You're right! I'm an abomination! I'm filthy and dirty and unbalanced! Why is there only one set of stripes? I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!" Patti just laughed at him. **That boy is strange. **

"That guy's really weird. What do you think he'd say about us, Temari?" Kankuro asked and she looked at us.

"We're not too imbalanced, but I think he'd still freak out. You're the only one that looks symmetrical, Kankuro, except for the moons." He nodded and the girls tried consoling him.

"Come on Kid, you can't forget that you're a Grim Reaper. Compared to that, what do three little lines matter?"

"Yeah Kid, you're not garbage, if you're garbage then you'd smell a lot worse. We just get up and try again, okay?" He looked up at them with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"You don't think I'm asymmetrical garbage, really?" He asked them and they smiled.

"No, of course not!"

"Garbage is ew and you're not."

"That Patti girl isn't really bright, huh? You think I'd strike out with her?" Kankuro asked Temari.

"What like a date? Probably." She answered. The three of them stood up and the girls passed out their hats.

"And that's our show! Please, tips are appreciated but if you don't want to, you don't have to. Give it up for the lovely Liz and Patti!" Kid motioned to the girls and he crowd started clapping. **That was okay. A little entertainment never hurt anybody. Well it depends on what kind of **_**entertainment. **_**Heh heh**_**. **__That's disgusting. _

"Come on Gaara. We have to talk to Baki." Temari said and we started walking. _Don't get any dirty thoughts after seeing the girl. _**Too late.****I'm already doing it. **I sighed and felt something trickle down my nose. I wiped it and found blood. **Heh heh, nosebleed. You like her too. Or were you thinking about your kiss. You know that was accidental, don't get your hopes up. **_I wasn't. _

**Stephanie PoV **

It was the end of the day after we got done with our Cosplay and training for Alex. She went to go take a shower and we were just hanging out in the living room.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" We heard Alex's voice yell and she left with a towel wrapped around her. We ran to the door and found a boy with duck butt hair in the tub.

"Uh, I was drunk." Sasuke said simply and we sweatdropped. Alex grabbed him by the collar.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't come to see me so who are you here for? Answer me now or you won't be able to have babies because of the loss of your sexual organs." She hissed out and he hid behind me.

"I just came to ask Stephanie-chan to be my date for the festival." He answered and I remembered something.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I felt better, so will you go to the festival with me? It's on the 29th." He asked me and I shrugged. I saw happiness in his eyes but his body didn't show it. There was a knock on the door and Bryan went to go answer it. It was Ino and she looked flushed.

"Uh, I was here to know if you wanted to go to the festival with me and, Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked and looked at Alex. She just pointed at Sasuke and left to take a shower.

"I'm here to ask Stephanie-chan to the festival as well. Are you here to ask Bryan?" She nodded and smiled.

"Well at least I didn't lose to that billboard brow. So, Bryan-kun, want to go." He nodded and she squealed.

"If there's another knock at the door, don't answer it. It might be Sakura to kill you, Stephanie. You guys can hang out if you want." Alex said through the water and they sat down on the couch. There was another knock on the door and Craig decided to answer it. It showed Gaara and Dosu glaring at the door.

"We came to see Alex." They said in unison.

"What the hell did I just say?" She asked and they decided to come in. They glared at Sasuke and he glared back. The door opened to show Sakura and she came to strangle me.

"So, you're here to steal my Sasuke-kun, huh?"

"No, I live here and he asked me to go to the festival, I didn't ask him. Aren't you and Ino supposed to be arguing or something?" I choked out and she looked at Ino then let go of me.

"Why are you here Ino-pig?" They had a glare down and in came Naruto and he bumped into the lamp and it broke.

"Uh, that wasn't me. I came to ask Sakura-chan to the festival!" He said and looked at everyone else.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Alex asked and Dosu and Gaara perked up.

"We'll be in her room." They said then left. Kiba and Akamaru came in with bugs chasing them and they shut the door.

"We pissed Shino off so we're hiding here! We'll be in your room!" They left and went into Alex's room then ran out.

"Wrong room." He left into Bryan's room. Shino came in and so did Hinata.

"Where is he?" We pointed to Bryan's room and he nodded.

"Uh, S-Shino-kun, you w-won't hurt h-him, right?" Hinata asked but he already left. She sighed and sat down next to Naruto. Alex came out with her towel and went to her room.

"Uh, should we tell her-" Sasuke began.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She came out and went to my room. The two came out and followed her like lost puppies. We heard screams coming from Bryan's room and we sweatdropped. There was a knock on the door and Tweek answered it. It was the rest of the sand team and they looked worried.

"Woah, is there a party? Never mind, do you guys know where Gaara is?" Kankuro asked and we pointed to my room. They nodded then sat down. Alex came out, fully dressed and looked at everyone here.

"Oh, why don't we just invite everyone else and have a party? Sasuke, this is your fault, you started it." She pointed at him and in came the rest of team Asuma. Alex grabbed Bryan and me by the collar.

"Just go get the rest of the teams and invite them over. We can't stop it now. At least this place has a basement." She said and we left to go get the rest of them.

**Alex PoV**

I went to my room and closed the door before anyone could get in. Charlie looked up at me and I thought about something. How did they get here? I shrugged and went to the bathroom to comb my hair. I heard a knock on my door and I sighed.

"What is it?" I asked and they coughed.

"Uh, I'm bleeding. Do you have any bandages?" I heard Kiba's voice ask and I got them then opened my door. I handed them to him and finished combing my hair. Here was a knock on my door and I opened it. It was Dosu and Gaara.

"Come in. I have no idea what you want but I don't think that matters right now." I said bitterly and they sat down on my bed. I noticed a pile of my clothes and my back pack open.

"Okay, you two are helping me put my clothes in my bag." I said and they nodded.

**Bryan PoV**

After we brought the other people to our house, Stephanie and I passed out drinks and snacks. I connected my phone to the stereo we had and put some music on. Stephanie elbowed me in the stomach and I turned to her.

"Where's Alex?" She asked and I shrugged, Kiba looked up at us.

"She's in her room." He answered and us three went to her room. I was about to open it when I heard three voices.

"You have to get it all in!" Alex's voice said.

"I'm trying. You'd think with two guys, it wouldn't be hard." Dosu's voice said and Stephanie snickered. I hushed her and we pressed our ears against the door.

"You don't have to have all of it in." Gaara's voice said and Temari walked over to us.

"What are you three doing?" Kiba hushed her and pointed to the door. She leaned in to hear.

"No, not that one! Get it out!" Alex said and Temari covered her mouth.

"It's stuck, I can't get it out." Gaara said and Temari gasped.

"Is it done? Yes! Now get zip it." Alex said and Temari grabbed the door handle.

"It won't." Dosu said and we burst in the door. We found the three with a back pack. Temari let out a breath of relief.

"We thought you guys were- never mind." Kiba said and the boys blushed.

"You thought we were, with her?" Dosu asked and we nodded. Alex walked out and the rest of us hung out in the living room.

"Has anyone here ever had _The Talk _before?" Stephanie asked and I laughed. They looked at us with wide eyes and Team Guy and Temari and Kankuro raised their hands.

"Good because you guys are helping us explain it." They blushed except for Lee, he smiled.

"We're gonna give them The Talk? For what?" Alex asked.

"Because we thought you three were doing the nasty and it's about that time that they learn. Now everyone, to the basement!" We went downstairs and sat down in a circle.

"Okay, who is going to do it? Or should we explain like how our parents did?" I asked.

"Parents, I don't want to say it." Neji said and Stephanie pulled out a blue bandana.

"Okay, Temari, you're older, tell us how you got the talk." He said and Temari blushed.

"Uh, well, my father told me his _experiences_ and how he had fun. Perverted fun." She shivered and Kankuro laughed.

"He just told me not to get a girl pregnant! Well, he didn't say girl he said the 'B' word." We looked at Neji and he closed his eyes.

"My relative told me about it. He said that I had to wait until I was married." He turned to Tenten and she blushed.

"Some random person told me about his experiences and that if I ever need to know more, to go to him. I have his card." She held up a business card and looked at Lee.

"I don't even want to know how Lee had the talk. Your turn Stephanie." Alex said and she perked up.

"Angel told me it!" Alex sweatdropped and covered her mouth.

"I don't even want to know how that perverted freak told you about the birds and the bees. I told Bryan and he left the room with his face the shade of a tomato. My mom told me about it when I was a just a smaller Alex. I asked her 'Why were you and daddy screaming last night? It happens almost every night, too. Do you two fight?' She looked so calm when she told me and I was like five. That didn't really explain about sex so we can either do it how Kakashi would explain it or how Anko would. We don't have the Icha Icha book so we're doing it how Anko would." She pulled out a kunai and a shuriken with a big hole in the middle, Temari facepalmed.

"Okay, this is the girl's, uh, shuriken, yeah lets use that, and this is the boy's kunai. Now when the girl and boy are older than 18 and married or just older than 18, the boy puts his kunai in the, what is it Naruto?" Naruto raised his hand and looked confused.

"Why would the boy out his kunai in that? How would that help in battle?" He asked and Alex sighed.

"I'm pretty sure Stephanie has an Icha Icha book so we're going to do that explanation after this one just listen to this one. Now, the boy puts his kunai in the girl's shuriken. Like this," She put the kunai in the hole. "And they do this," She moved it from back to forth and I started to blush. _She looks so calm. _

"After about 10 minutes the boy might start to have white stuff coming out of the kunai, and that stuff is what helps a girl have a baby. Now you use protection so the girl doesn't have a baby. If the boy is really good, then it might be after an hour. Okay, I'm done, Stephanie, get the book, I'm doing the Kakashi way now." Stephanie pulled out an orange book and gave Alex the bandana.

"I already have something covering my left eye and the bandana will cover my face. Now when two adults get frisky," She opened the book at showed it to the others.

"They do this. And sometimes this. And if they don't want to go all the way, they do this." She showed the, positions, and closed the book.

"There, now you know about sex. This is awkward so I'm going to put the music on and let's just forget this happened." Everyone had a blush and Kiba carried Hinata's limp body after she fainted. We went upstairs and everyone went back to normal. The song that was playing was I know you want me by Pitbull. The two emos, Sasuke and Gaara, Alex, and Dosu were leaning against the wall and Stephanie and I looked at each other then nodded.

"COUPLES DANCE!" We said in unison and pushed Naruto into the middle. Stephanie got Hinata to go up to him and I put Temari and Shikamaru together. Stephanie put Kin and Zaku together and I put Sakura and Kiba together then Tenten and Neji. I took Ino's hand and she stood up while Stephanie went to Sasuke. I looked at Alex and saw Gaara and Dosu glaring at each other.

**Alex PoV**

"One dance with each of you, Dosu, you're first." I took his hand and walked over to the middle of the room. The song playing was Me Enamore, a fast paced song. He caught on to dance because he looked at the way the others were dancing. He spun me around and I held onto his waist. I laughed and looked at the other people dancing. He leaned into my ear.

"What's the name of this song?"

"It's in a different language but it translates to 'I fell in love.' Like it?" He nodded and the song ended. The sound team left and so did Team Kurenai. I went back to where I was before the dance and grabbed Gaara's hand.

"You don't think I forgot about you, did you?" He shook his head and the next song started, My Immortal. I held him close and we did a slow dance. He put his hands lower then stopped at my waist. I let out a silent sigh but he noticed.

"Something wrong?" Gaara asked and I shook my head. _3 years and I still can't forget about him. __**Then move on. I know you can**__. I'm __sorry, I can't. __**I don't blame you. But, just try. Maybe, he can- **__No, no he can't fill that void. __**Why? I can tell that Gaara likes you so why can't he fill the void. **__Because that void can't be filled because it's a terrible one. I don't want that again. __**Okay, I know that this is the day, too. It's already tomorrow in that world. **__I know, that's why my heart hurts. __**Good night. **__Night. _

***Time Skip to The 19th of June* **

I was training at night so I wouldn't waste my time. I looked up at the moon and I knew it was almost midnight. I sighed and chanted the words.

"When the Summer Solstice begins, you are in your weakest state. The three days before and after are your warnings. The pain and memories come back as well as the wounds. The pain is the curse, surviving it is the blessing. When you no longer feel this pain on this day, this is when you are no longer with us." I felt the pain shiver up my back then throughout my body. I fell down and looked at my arms, now with bruises and cuts. I tried to get up and walk back home but my legs gave out. I sighed, I already knew that I had to use this.

"Bat Transformation." I whispered and turned into a bat. I flew to the house and into my bedroom. I laid in my bed with the covers up and coughed. I checked it and saw blood. I put my iPod in and listened to Crawler by Linkin Park. _Crawling in my skin, these wounds, they will not heal. _I cringed in pain that was in my stomach. I lifted up my shirt and saw a gash. I covered my head and felt blood on my scull. _This pain, most of it is because of him. Why didn't I leave? I loved him and he loved me but we hurt each other. His wounds are healed but mine aren't. _I felt something trickle down my cheek and I wiped my eyes to find blood. _That's what I get for being like this. My tears of blood are natural, to me anyway. _I couldn't control them but I didn't feel sorrow like most people when they cry. They just happen, and at random times, everyday for five consecutive days every month.

***In the Morning* **

**Stephanie PoV**

I woke up this morning and went to go take a shower when I heard coughing coming from Alex's room. I pressed my ear against the door and the coughs became violent. I knocked on the door to see if she was okay.

"Come in." She said and a strained voice. I opened the door to find Alex in her bed with blood, cuts, and bruises on her.

"What happened?" I asked and she shook her head.

"It's the first day of Summer, remember?" She said and I remembered. _Damn, it's her time. _

"You're not doing anything today, got it? I'll bring you something if you need it." She nodded and I let her be. I took my shower and brought her some breakfast. I took a towel and napkins to clean her wounds then she stopped me.

"They don't heal today, remember? Just do your thing, I'll be okay." Alex said and I looked at her.

"Liar." I said simply and she rolled her eyes. _I knew that it would happen but I didn't know so soon. Well I saw bruises start to form around three days ago. _A knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts. I answered it and it was the sound team.

"We came to tell you that we're leaving. We wanted to say bye to Alex and Bryan as well." Dosu said and I nodded.

"Alex isn't feeling good but Bryan's in his room. Go ahead." I said and followed them they said goodbye to Bryan and turned to me.

"Are you sure we can't see her?" Zaku asked and I took some time to consider.

"Just don't freak out." I warned and they nodded. I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'Come in'. We opened the door to find Alex, but she didn't have as much blood, cuts and bruises on her. They looked at her and she smiled.

"What's up?" She asked and Dosu coughed.

"We came to say goodbye. We're going to the land of snow." He said and she nodded.

"Uh, I have to talk to Dosu alone." Alex said and the rest of us left.

**Dosu PoV**

She motioned for me to sit down next to her and I did. _What does she want to talk about? Maybe she won't miss me. She might tell me to move on from her. _I closed my eyes and waited for her to say something but before she did, I wanted to ask her for one last kiss.

"Alex-chan-" She cut me off by grabbing my head and taking off my bandages. I looked at her with wide eyes and her lips were only a centimeter away from mine.

"Just shut up and enjoy this." She said then kissed me forcefully. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. If anyone saw us, they would be thinking that we were trying to swallow each others' tongues, which we were. I started to grab her waist and made my way up.

"Too far." She said and I backed off a little. We laid down on her bed and kept making out. She got on top of me and started taking my shirt off. She started kissing my stomach and got lower. _She's not going to do that is she?_ I move a strand of hair from her face and she went back up. _I knew she wasn't going to do it yet. _

"That's as far as I'm going with you, but I still have to do this." She kissed me again and I poked around and played with her tongue. Being the male that I am, I tried to lift up her shirt and she tried to stop me but gave in. She took it off but kept her bra on, a black one. I felt myself become excited in the way that other boys do. She kissed me again and played with my tongue then backed off.

"That's your goodbye present. Now, let's get dressed." She said then put her shirt back on. I put mine on and put my bandages back on. I got up and looked at her.

"What?" She asked and I laughed.

"Thank you. I know you didn't choose me, though, and this is your apology. I won't be able to see you again, so thank you for this." I said and she nodded. I left with my team and to Yukigakure.

**Alex PoV**

_**Hey, what's up? **__You didn't see it? __**No, all that they're showing is the Naruto training session. Why, what happened? **__Nothing, well how are you holding up? __**Crappy, mom's bringing me medicine so I can feel better but my wounds won't heal. **__Lucky, I still feel pain. Oh and the sound team left to Yukigakure. __**So Dosu's not your guy, huh? **__Nope, but that doesn't mean that Gaara is. __**Lies. **__Whatever, feel better. __**You too. **_I lied back down on my bed and in came Stephanie eating a sandwich and she sat next to me.

"So I've been thinking, how did your bruises and cuts disappear?" She asked and I pulled out my iPod.

"This little babe fixed me. I don't know how but it's temporary. I should be feeling the pain about n- OW!" I felt my ribs and cringed. She rolled her eyes and left.

"Wait, I want a sandwich!" She flipped me off and closed my door. Bryan came in and sat down on my bed.

"Poke." He poked me and I looked at him.

"We have to get our stuff for the festival. Who's your date?"

"I didn't pick one. Can't I go alone?" I whined and he shook his head.

"We are the ones that embarrass you. You don't get to do that to us. Now come on pick, the sand team left so Kankuro and Gaara are out, the waterfall ninja are gone so Yami and Daisuke are out, that leaves Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee." I groaned and something poofed in my room. It was a ball of sand and Bryan jumped out the window.

"I'll let you guys have some alone time. I'm going to talk to Ino!" He ran out and the sand came down.

"Awesome, I have sand all over my floor now. What is it Gaara?" He looked away from me.

"You're going to the festival with me."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Suna?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"The _Kazekage_ told us to come back and he said hello. He knew there was a festival and he told us to have fun before the final exams. Kankuro and Temari already have a date so I had to find one. I'll pick you up at 6:30." I was about to protest but he already left. Bryan jumped back in through the window. I still felt terrible so I lied back down.

***At the Festival***

**Gaara PoV**

**Get dressed, it's almost time for you to pick up Alex. **_Fine, this isn't a date, by the way. _**Sure. Don't wear your regular clothes, though. This is a special occasion. **_Will my black shirt and pants do? _**…You don't know how to dress up huh? It'll have to do, now go pick her up. **I started walking to her house and I saw the Uchiha in front of me. I made it next to him and we just ignored each other. I knocked on the door and Alex's friend answered. She was wearing a blue kimono and her hair was down.

"Wow, you look, wow." Sasuke said and I rolled my eyes. She smiled and turned to me.

"She'll be right down." I nodded and leaned against the door. The other two left and the door opened. Alex stepped out with a back dress and a necklace with a bat on it and black sandals.

"Well we match. Come on." She started walking and I caught up to her. We walked around and Temari, Kankuro and their dates came up to us.

"You think it's alright when you take your opponent as your date?" Alex asked Temari and she shrugged.

"Troublesome woman, I didn't have enough time to pick for a date." The Nara said and Temari rolled her eyes. Kankuro motioned to the girl next to him. She had brown hair and a green kimono.

"This is Akari. Akari, this is my short friend Alex." He said.

"I'm not short, I'm average height for a thirteen year old. You're only two inches taller than me." She said and I noticed she was taller than me. **So she's older and taller. Oh look, food. I'm hungry and I don't have the desire for blood right now. Buy me food. **_Why did I have to be your Jinchuriki? _**You know you love me. **_That's weird. _**Well, you're too serious and my perverseness can balance that. **Alex tugged on my shirt and motioned to the ramen stand. **Yay, food. **I rolled my eyes and the blonde boy from before came up to Alex.

"Alex-chan, have you seen Hinata? I asked her if she wanted to come to the festival with me then she fainted, woke up, and said yes. Oh, wait never mind, I see her." He said and left. She shook her head and we finished our ramen. We were walking around and she looked at a stuffed bat.

"I'm gonna try to win it." She said and walked up to the stand. She had to aim three shuriken and the moving balloons to win it. She won it and held it close. She grabbed my arm and led me to the woods. **I hope she gets frisky. **_I'm too young. _**But I'm not. **

"I noticed that in the night sky here, there's a certain star that is the first one to come out and it looks alone but cheerful at the same time. It glows black then turns to a light blue." She sat down and leaned against the tree. I sat down next to her and looked up. I saw the star come out and it glowed black as if it was depressed. Some other stars came out and it started to glow a light blue as if it was happy. **I think the black star was some one being alone, and then the other stars came out and befriended him, so the blue glow is the happiness in his life. **_I wonder who that star would be. _

"Did you know who those people were after your fight with the pink haired girl?" I asked her.

"Bryan, Stephanie and I. We were doing it for fun." She said and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Me: That's it, no more Dosu and Alex, they got frisky, huh. The original Sound Team is gone. I honestly have no idea how most of this chapter was made. I just started typing and one thing led to another. I threw in how I think Anko and Kakashi would give the sex talk. Also a little mystery between Angel and Alex. All will be revealed eventually, hopefully in the next couple of chapters. I threw in some Cosplay and meeting the parents and cousin.  
**

**Madara: ~Now dance fucker, dance. No, he never had a chance and no one even knew it was really only you.~ I got into your music playlist, You're gonna go far kid by The Offspring, good song. We still want to know what you think Bryan, Stephanie, Angel, and Alex are. Alex and Angel are a special type. Hint: It's Romanian and starts with an 'S'.  
**

**Disclaimer People: Please review! (Dattebayo!)  
**

**Me: Cartman-Land, Thank you! I feel really good because of you. Oh, I'll be starting a new fanfiction on One Direction. My friend wants me to do it and I can't say no so the next chapter of this story might be late. The new fanfiction is only two chapters, though.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tobi: Tobi's a good boy!  
**

**Me: LIES!  
**

**Tobi: What does Nat-chan mean? Tobi has always been a good boy! That is why leader-sama let me do the disclaimer. Nat-chan owns nothing. Tobi owns Tobi's mask.  
**

**Me: Sorry, I just don't like you. As Tobi, yes but as your other persona, no. You lie.  
**

**Tobi *In Madara Mode*: Enjoy the chapter while _Tobi_ has a talk with Nat-chan.  
**

**Me: I saw that 'In Madara Mode' text! You lie! Real Madara-sama, help me!  
**

**Madara:** '_This is Naruto' _**'This is Gaara' Let me sit back and watch Nat kick Tobi in the groin.**

**Me: DIE YOU FAKER! *Repeated kicks to the groin* Some parts are messed up and I don't know how to fix it. DIE, DIE, DIE! *Leg drop to the groin*  
**

**Tobi: Help Tobi!  
**

* * *

***The Final Exams* **

**Alex PoV  
**

"Hurry up you lazy bums! I'm sure that Naruto beat us to the Arena!" I yelled while I was riding on Mr. Wormy. I was chasing Stephanie and Bryan to the arena.

"Why the hell are we running if you're the one in the exams?" Bryan asked and I shrugged. We made it there and they made it to the stands. I pulled back the rope around Mr. Wormy but he just went faster.

"No, Mr. Wormy, you're going to crash into the arena if you don't stop. HOLY SHIT!" He jumped over the wall and landed in the middle of the ground. I got off him and dusted myself off.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Mr. Wormy dug a whole and left. Genma looked at me and I smiled.

"Uh, hey." He rolled his eyes.

"Just get in line." I did as told and stood at next to Himeko.

"You know, I'm going to make sure our match won't be so quick. I feel like making sure my Clan's name is known for our skills. Try to make this entertaining." She whispered.

"Oh trust me, I will." Genma sent us to wait and Naruto and Neji stayed.

"Kick his ass Naruto!" I cheered and he waved at me. I turned to Kankuro.

"15 bucks say Naruto wins." He smirked and shook my hand.

"Deal." I stared blankly at the match until a butterfly got all up in my face.

"The match is over. Why are you still paying attention?" Shino asked me. I snapped back into reality or the anime reality and saw Naruto coming back up and the crowd was cheering.

"Oh, what? Sorry I zoned out. Good job Naruto! Kankuro, you owe me money." He scowled then handed me my money. Sasuke still didn't show up so they delayed that match. Next up was Shino and Kankuro. He leaned against the railing and cupped his hand to withdraw. I looked at him and he gave me a confused look. The next match was Temari against Shikamaru.

"Good luck Temari. Shikamaru, don't be a lazy bum!" Naruto slapped his back and he fell off the railing. He looked up at me.

"How can I change what I've always been?" I shrugged and he sighed the match began and I zoned out. I turned to Shino.

"Can you tell me when the beginning and end of the match come? I'm pretty sure I'll zone out." He nodded. I zoned out yet again and a caterpillar appeared in front of my eyes.

"Did Shikamaru quit? Okay, so, whose match is next?" I asked and gave Shino back the caterpillar.

"Yours." Gaara said and I remembered.

"Oh riiight. 'Kay, wish me luck." I jumped over the railing and the crowd was dead with silence.

"Don't I feel loved?" When Himeko came down, the crowd started cheering and I heard someone say 'The Murakami Clan heir can't lose to an unknown mutt.' I saw Stephanie get a tic mark and turned to the guy who said that.

"Yeah, let's see you say that when she kicks Himeko's royal ass!"

"What'd you say, girl?" They got up and started barking at each other. Genma told us to come in front of each other.

"Okay, since Himeko is an heir, don't kill her. But she can try to kill you."

"Thanks, that makes me feel great. I liked Hayate better, bless his soul." I said and he looked taken aback then shook it off.

"Well, you're a bitter girl aren't you? Begin!" Himeko stood there with a smug look on her face then pulled out some kunai.

"Mom, Dad, and Yami-kun are watching and they're expecting a show. No one else believes in you except your little friends. Just make this fu-"

"Shut up." I pulled out my iPod and threw it in the air. We ran away from each other and I caught it back down as the Back-Breaker. She threw some kunai at me and I dodged them. I put the handles on and got in a stance. She jumped back and sat on a tree.

"That's a close-range attack and I happen to excel in long range. Now take this!" She showed me a string of chakra with kunai and shuriken. I deflected them and shot the weight at her. She dodged and ran at me then punched me in the gut. I hunched over and she grabbed me by the hair.

**3rd PoV**

"Your black hair really makes me tick. I'll do you a favor and cut it off. I'll start with your stupid bang first!" She lifted up her bang and Alex gave a sadistic smile. Himeko saw her white eye and her smile.

"Heh heh, like my eye?" She punched her in the face and stood up. Her hair was parted in the middle and showed her mismatched eyes. She made a hand sign.

"This'll burn me. Sharingan!" Her eye turned to the Sharingan and the crowd gasped.

"What? But, only the Uchiha clan and Kakashi-sensei have the Sharingan eye!" Sakura exclaimed. _Right where Kakashi-sensei has his Sharingan_. _Her eye was white and then it turned to the Sharingan. She must be blind in that eye, but the Sharingan allows you see everything and perform dangerous Genjutsus. _Sakura thought, Alex hunched over and her hair covered her face.

"And I don't want ya', and I don't need ya'. Don't bother to resist or I'll beat ya'. It's not your fault that you're always wrong, The weak ones are there to justify the strong.

The Beautiful people, the beautiful people, It's all relative to the size of your steeple. You can't see the forest for the trees. And you can't smell your own shit on your knees!" She lifted her head up and her hair grew and so did she. She became taller and her pants became sleek and black. Her shirt wasn't on but didn't expose anything. She had tattoos all over her arms and her right eye turned white. She had dark rings around her eyes and blood red lips. _Holy shit! She looks just like Marilyn Manson. That's what this is! _Stephanie thought.

"There's no time to Discriminate, Hate every motherfucker that's in your way!" She ran at Himeko and did her wind scars jutsu.

"Hey, you, whadduya see? Something beautiful is something free! Hey, you, are ya' tryin' to be mean? You live with apes man, it's hard to be clean." She ran at her and kicked her in the back of the knees.

"The worms will live in every host," Alex raised her hands and maggots started to come out of the ground.

"It's hard to pick which one they eat the most." She pointed at Himeko and the maggots swarmed over to her.

"The horrible people, the horrible people, It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple. Capitalism has made it this way, Old fashioned fascism will take it awaaay!" Alex crossed her arms in an 'X' formation and ran to Himeko who was fighting off the maggots. Claws came out of her fingers and she slashed at her.

"Hey, you, whadduya see? Something beautiful is something free! Hey, you, are ya' tryin' to be mean? Ya' live with apes man it's hard to be clean." Himeko got up and did hand signs.

"Murakami Clan Jutsu: Master Slave Loyalty!" She tried to look at Alex's new body dead in the eyes but Alex's tongue was stretched and licked her cheek. Himeko's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted. Alex went back to normal and her clothes were back. The match had ended and the crowd was dead with silence. A moment passed by and two people started clapping.

"That was freaky as hell but so awesome!" Bryan said and the rest of the crowd started cheering.

"Oh, so now you like me? I see how it is, I'm out of here." Alex said and went back to the other opponents. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"I'm not even going to try to explain. Just be glad I won. Stop smirking, Yami!" His smirk grew then he laughed and draped an arm around her.

"You're not actually bad. That was a great Genjutsu you put on her."

"Why did you think I even considered getting my Sharingan eye on? I hate that eye, it actually burns my eye socket. Although the funny thing is, the Genjutsu part was her fainting. My transformation was on its own." She started chuckling and they looked at her as if she was a mental patient. She noticed Yami's arm was still around her shoulder.

"Hey, get your arm off me. Someone might think we're dating."

"That's not actually a bad thought." He said in a flirtatious voice and Gaara's eyes widened.

"Isn't your match next?" He waved it off and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wish me luck, babe!" He jumped off the railing and Alex was stunned.

"Did he just call me, babe? Himeko's gonna hate my guts even more now, if that's possible." Sand grabbed her hand and pulled her near the stairs.

"You're staying with me. So _he _won't touch you." Gaara said and she tried to protest.

"Shino, tell me who wins." He nodded and turned back to the match. They sat down on the stairs and she turned away from him.

"You know, that kiss probably didn't even mean anything. I'm not really his girlfriend, I barely consider him as a friend. He's more of a friend than the Uchiha brat is. Do me a favor and kill him." He looked at her. _She wants me to kill him? _**No, she's just playing. She'd think that you were a demon if you actually did kill him. **_I am a demon. _**Because of me, and that is why we kill and love only ourselves. But, she's changing that. **_What do you mean? _**You'll find out. **They waited and a spider bit Alex's hand.

"I said tell me who wins, not let a spider bite me!" She stood up and walked over to the railing. Yami was standing in front of Koemi's unconscious figure. He looked up at Alex and smiled.

"That win was for you, baby!" She facepalmed and Himeko's voice was heard.

"BABY! YOU TWO ARE DATING?" Alex cupped her hands.

"NO! I AM NOT DATING HIM OR ANYONE!" She felt a murderous aura and turned back.

"Uh, I'm innocent until proven guilty?" She said, more like a question and Gaara turned away from her.

"Your love for each other makes me sick. Have fun with each other when I kill you." He said in a cold voice and everyone looked at her waiting for a reaction.

"…You finally threatened to kill me, huh? Took a long damn time. Well, you can try, I don't care. Guess that means our friendship is over." She looked at the arena and waited for Sasuke. Gaara looked at her. **Nice job. Now I can kill her. I always wanted to taste her blood. **_I thought you wanted her as a mate. And now my only friend is gone. She didn't even get offended when I threatened to kill her. _**She doesn't care. Never did, if we really tried to kill her, she wouldn't give a damn. **They waited for ten minutes and Sasuke Uchiha finally came.

**Alex PoV**

I tuned out of the match and had a poke war with Shino. He stopped and I shook it off. My teeth started to hurt. I poked them with my tongue and felt them become sharp. I started to feel a little bit uneasy. _No, it only happens around December, my birthday. Why is this happening right now? _I was broken out of my thoughts by a scream.

"AAAHHH! BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" _Gaara? Is it this part of the anime already? _I started to see feathers and my eyelids became heavy then snapped open.

"Release!" My teeth became unbearable and I felt blood come out of my mouth. I ran to the section where Stephanie and Bryan were and they released the Genjutsu, too.

"We have to go, now! I grabbed their hands and started running.

"Where are we going?" Bryan asked.

"Somewhere far away. Where no one will get hurt. It's my time."

"Already? It only happens around your birthday." Stephanie said and we kept running. Before we left, I saw Orochimaru come out of his disguise. _Good luck, Sarutobi-san. _My teeth pulsed and I fell. I grabbed my jaw and Stephanie helped me up.

"Blood, I need it. I have to have it. And I won't stop until I get it!" I pushed her off of me and bolted off to find my desire. I ran into the four people I didn't want to see right now.

"Sakura, you let yourself get caught by Gaara. I don't have time for thi-" I felt pain surge through my back and turned to see a sand claw. I glared at Gaara.

"Shukaku, you bastard, you'll pay for that! Come on out and fight me like the demon you are!" **Are you going to eat one of them or not? **_E-Elder Dominguez. Why is this happening right now? _**You're growing up**. **This starts to happen around your age and it starts to become more frequent. For the next couple of years, it will happen twice a year. Now, feed. **_Hai. _I turned to look at all of them, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. _Which one will it be? _I leaped to Naruto and had my teeth out.

"You're the only one that will satisfy me. The others won't or they don't deserve it. Now, let me feed!" He was frozen in place and Gaara stepped in front of me.

"I won't satisfy you? I'll be better than the idiot, the Uchiha, and the girl. But, Shukaku wants your blood!" He ran at me and knocked me down with his sand claw.

"Get out of my way or everyone dies. Naruto, take Sakura and Sasuke to a safe place and be ready for me." He nodded and picked up their bodies. We ran to each other and aimed a punch.

"Mother wants your blood, as well. Won't you love me by feeding her? GIVE ME YOUR LOVE!" He started to run at me and aimed with the sand claw.

"I won't give you anything. I want to fight Shukaku. Come on out you scared, little bastard! Stop hiding inside that weak little boy and come out and fight me!" I yelled and he just became more agitated. Sand started to come out of his gourd to form a tail.

"I'll show you who's weak. LOVE ME BY FEEDING ME YOUR BLOOD!" I punched him in the chin and the tail grabbed my waist.

"You're getting in the way! I have to have my meal. If I'm going to waste that time, I'll make it worth it. I just have to knock you unconscious and Shukaku will come out." I started punching and kicking him in the head.

"Pesky girl, I'll cut you open and your blood will come pouring out!" Something hit him in the head.

"You're both attacking the village! You're traitors!" Naruto yelled and I looked at him.

"Naruto, I know it looks bad but don't classify my team as the same as them. We never wanted any of this to happen!"

"Then why are you two attacking? You're disloyal!" Gaara's sand claw was about to reach for him.

"Naruto, look out!" I leaped to him and the claw hit me. I screamed in pain and he incased me and put me up to his eye level.

"Now, take a good look at the monster that I am! Aren't you scared?" I looked up at him.

"Mangekyo Sharingan: Amaterasu!" My eye socket started to burn and I shot black flames at him. He screamed and I heard Sasuke's voice.

"How? Only Itachi does that!"

"Shut up you little prick before I make sure you never get to see him again and reunite you with your family!" I yelled out.

"BITCH! COME OVER HERE AND LET ME HURT YOU!"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm fighting. Wait, Naruto's here, LET ME FEED!" I jumped to him and something grabbed my ankle.

"That's it! I'm tired of this! Gaara, get over here and let me end this! I don't give a damn about Shukaku, Yashamaru, or your mom! But I know to mend an aching heart, you need love, so, here it goes."

"You'll give me your blood?"

"Hell no! I'm doing this!" I grabbed his chin and kissed him. His eyes were wide and he tried to push me off him.

"I'm not stopping until Shukaku comes out or you're better!" His body started to transform. I felt sand and something picked me up.

"Finally! Now, Shukaku, my chakra is almost gone, but it's always been like that. My body, it's cold and that's how I like it. All I have to do is finish you off and feed on Naruto's blood. The warm, tasty blood. So get ready Naruto, I'll be coming for you afterwards!" A fully transformed sand demon lurked over me. I made some hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu: Mr. Wormy, come and give me a lift!" He came out of the ground and I stood at his head. Gaara made a hand sign and his head fell.

"I'm finally free! Here I come, baby! I hope you're ready to die, let's do this! Wind Style: Air Bullets."

"Ice Style: Slush Beast!" A figure made of snow came and protected us from the air. I heard a poof and a giant toad appeared with Naruto at his head.

"What the hell, Naruto? You had to summon Gamabunta? Ice Style: Snow barrier!" A wall surrounded Shukaku and I. Naruto and Gamabunta tried to go through it but fell back.

"You can thank my messed up chakra system for that. WHAT THE HELL? NO, DON'T PUNCH HIM! HE'LL WAKE UP!" They jumped over the barrier and Naruto punched Gaara in the head.

"Damn it! Well I'll use what I did to fight Himeko. Good bye Mr. Wormy. I don't need you right now." He made a hole then left. I was trying to figure out which song to use. _Might as well mess with both of them. _

"The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it." I saw dark purple chakra radiating off of me.

"So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake and I just can't hold it. Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"

**"I feel it deep within**, it's just beneath the skin" Gaara started to sing but he couldn't control it.  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_I hate what I've become_, the nightmare's just begun" Then it was Naruto.  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

"**I, I** feel like a monster" Gaara started to clutch his head.

"**I, I **feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

**I feel it deep within**, it's just beneath the skin" I ran at Gaara with an arm raised for a punch.  
"I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_I hate what I've become_, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

**I feel it deep within**, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**I, I** feel like a monster  
**I, I **like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, **it's teeth are razor sharp" **He bared his teeth.

"There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
**No one can hear me scream**, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, _**stop this monster!" **_Gaara and Naruto commanded.

**"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
I must confess that I feel like a **monster**  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, **it's something radical**  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

**I, I** feel like a monster  
**I, I** feel like a monster  
**I, I** feel like a monster  
**I, I** feel like a monster" Gaara and I were both in the air and I did what Naruto would have done, a head butt. I felt blood trickle down my forehead and I blacked out.

**Bryan PoV**

"Come on, she could be eating the whole village." Stephanie said and we gained our speed. We were still looking for Alex and I heard two hard thuds. We saw a clearing and there was Alex, Naruto and Gaara. Temari and Kankuro came at the same time we did.

"What happened?" Kankuro asked and Naruto answered.

"She head butted him and she was talking about my blood or something." We looked at each other and went to their bodies. Alex's eyes were closed and had blood on her forehead. Gaara was awake but he didn't move.

"What the hell did your friend do to our brother?" Temari yelled and Stephanie pointed to Gaara.

"What the hell did your brother do to our friend? He could have killed her! Naruto, what happened?"

"Well, she sang a song and got us to sing it. I told him about how life isn't about killing people."

"Thank you, again." Gaara said and Stephanie and Temari were arguing with each other.

"And now because of him, she's unconscious!" Stephanie said and I saw Gaara's eyes widened.

"That's not our fault. She couldn't take it. She probably can't feel anything right now." Temari said and I heard a poof. I tugged on Stephanie's sleeve and pointed to Alex.

"Is he?"

"Yup."

"Should we do something?" I asked and she nodded.

"GAARA! GET OFF OF HER!" We tried to get him off of her and a sand barrier stopped us.

"What's going on?" Kankuro asked and I tried to ram into the barrier.

"Gaara is taking advantage of Alex being unconscious and making out with her. Help us get him." Stephanie said and we tried to break the wall. Sasuke came in with fire in his eyes.

"Where is that bitch? Oh, Stephanie-chan, hi. What's going on?"

"Sasuke, you broke Gaara's sand wall before so do it now to save Alex-chan." Naruto said and he scoffed.

"Is he killing her? If she is, why do I have to help?"

"I'll give you a kiss." Stephanie said.

"Sharingan!" He was about to shoot fire at the wall but they transported out of here.

"This is bad, super bad. We have no idea where they are. Come on, we have to find them."

**3rd PoV**

Gaara and Alex were on top of the Hokage Monument while he kept kissing her. **Now lift her shirt up. **_That's too far. _**Not to me. Do it, I know you want to. **_No. _**Then just feel her stomach. **_That I can do. _He started to feel around her stomach and kept kissing her. He stopped and stood up.

"Until next time, my love." He left with sand and she stayed there. Team 8 was walking around and Kiba sniffed the air.

"I smell blood, girl, and sand. Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to see if there someone around?" They shy girl nodded and her veins bulged.

"I-It's Alex-chan, she's on t-the Hokage M-Monument."

"What would she be doing there? Weren't the sound ninja attacking Konoha?" Shino asked and they nodded. They walked over to the Monument and found her unconscious body.

"We have to take her to the hospital. Come on." Kiba said and they left with Shino carrying her.

**Alex PoV**

I was starting to wake up and my eyes fluttered open. I found myself in a white room and on a bed. _I'm in the hospital. _There were people there, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. They all looked sad and Naruto had his fists clenched.

"What happened?" I asked and they looked at me as if I was a zombie.

"She lives." Neji said in an eerie tone and the doctors came in. I looked around and saw the machine that checks your pulse, it wasn't beating. _Shit. _I faked my pulse and it started to beat.

"Y-You died. We announced you dead about an hour and a half ago. Why are you talking?" The doctor said and I rubbed my neck.

"That's an old magic trick that my Clan can do?" They narrowed their eyes at me except for Hinata. Stephanie and Bryan busted the door down and gasped.

"She's alive!" Stephanie hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"We tried to come as fast as we could but they know, don't they?" I nodded and Kakashi went up to me.

"You aren't living are you? You're the living dead." Everyone else gasped.

"Um, Kick-to-the-groin Jutsu!" I kicked him in the groin and jumped out the window. Stephanie and Bryan did the same but something grabbed our ankles. Shino had me, Kiba had Stephanie and Tenten had Bryan.

"You aren't alive? We've been friends to you and you tell us that you're dead? Are Bryan and Stephanie dead? Did Otogakure use you to help with the invasion?" Sakura asked.

"No, they didn't know. I'm the one that's dead. I put them under a curse so don't blame them." I tried to convince them that I was the only one dead.

"What are you? A reanimation jutsu result from Orochimaru? You are the reason that Lord Hokage-sama is dying! Just get out of our village and never come back!" Naruto said and I sighed.

"You're right, I should leave, but I'm not a result of Orochimaru and I'm not with him. Hell, I told Sarutobi-san about the invasion. I guess I should tell you what I am. But if you don't like the undead then get out." I pointed to the door and no one moved. They crossed their arms and waited to answer. I was about to reveal my secret when Kankuro and Temari burst through the door. They grabbed me and Kankuro got the crow to carry Stephanie and Bryan.

"Gaara will be so pissed if we don't take you with us. Say goodbye to Konoha and hello to Suna." Kankuro said and Kakashi stopped them.

"She had to explain why she's dead." Kankuro and Temari looked at each other then laughed.

"Dead, she's walking and breathing. How is she dead?" Temari asked.

"I don't breath and my pulse is fake. I'm a creature of the night that kills to stay that way." I said and Temari dropped me.

"Thanks Temari, I really need to get dropped."

"You suck blood! You're a vamp-" Sakura started and I covered her mouth.

"Shh, we don't want all of Konoha to hear you. Well, I feel better, I'm going home." I walked out of the door and Kankuro threw me over his shoulder.

"Dead or not, Gaara still wants you. Come on, we already packed your stuff. Your other two friends are coming as well."

"No, let me live! Oh wait. I wanna stay in Konoha." The door opened to show Yami, Daisuke, Koemi, Hanako, and Ryu.

"Babe, you're alive!" Yami said and grabbed my head then kissed me. I was about to slap him but Kankuro pushed him off of me.

"I changed my mind, let's leave." Kankuro laughed and Temari carried Bryan and crow carried Stephanie.

"Wait, don't we get goodbyes?" Lee asked and I nodded.

"Bye all of you, tell the others I said bye and tell Genma that Hayate was more handsome." I said and they just looked at me.

"I'm a weird person okay. Wait! What happened to the Hokage?" An ANBU Black Member came and Temari and Kankuro bolted off.

"Don't tell anyone my secret, or I'll find you." They took us to our house and Craig and Tweek were waiting there.

"Come on, Baki wants us to leave as soon as we can." Temari said and we started running out of Konoha. I got taken off of Kankuro and into someone else's arms.

"Let me go, I can run!" Gaara put me down gently but held my hand. I tried to get away but sand incased our hands.

"Really? You had to do that? It's almost night fall. Are you going to set up camp or something?" Baki nodded and we settled down. I sat on a branch and Gaara tried to get next to me.

"I'm sorry."

"Bullshit. You just think you're sorry. Well, I won't take an apology until it comes from your heart." He looked down and I looked up at the stars.

***At the Gates of Suna* **

The guards from before were there and approached us.

"Are you all okay? We have news that the Kazekage has been murdered." Temari dropped Bryan and covered her mouth.

"Dad's dead?" They nodded and Bryan got back up.

"You know what, I'm tired, hungry, and need to take a shower. I'm checking into a hotel." He went inside the gates and Kankuro grabbed his collar.

"You guys are staying with us in the Kage mansion. It's not like we don't have rooms to spare. Come on, we'll show you to our house." They led us to the mansion and Gaara insisted that I hold his hand. **More like he forced it**_**. **__Oh hi! What's going on back home? _**Home, home or home? **_Home, home. _**We have to begin the preparations for the tournament. When you get home, we will begin. **_But, we still have years to find out who it is. _**Someone leaked information and we have to find out who the chosen one is right now. **_I thought it was the child of the Clan leader. _**There are two but it's still early in their development. We're holding the tournament to find out who it is. Now, have fun while you're there. **_Thanks, Elder Dominguez. _I felt stares on my back and people looked at Gaara and I in fear.

"Yeah this place is better than Konoha. Are we going to be living with you guys permanently?" Temari nodded and I sighed. We got in and showed us our rooms. Mine was in between Bryan and Gaara. I went to Bryan's room and found him behaving like a cat on the bed.

"That bed cannot be that fluffy." He motioned for me to sit down and I did.

"It's so fluffy. I want to marry this bed. Wait, mine is the same. I'll go marry that bed." I went to my room and found someone in it. I screamed and they covered my mouth.

"More the morth mazemage. Mow are you malive?"

"I'm dead, a ghost. I came to tell my son that I'm sorry." The fourth Kazekage let go and locked the door.

"It's a little bit too late, don't you think? Wait tackle-hug!" I tackled him onto the bed and buried my face in his chest.

"I really wanted to do that. I'm not letting go until someone knocks on the door." Someone knocked on the door. I answered and it was Stephanie.

"Why are you tackle-hugging air?" She asked and I pointed to the fourth.

"But there's a man right there, don't you see him?" She looked at me and shook her head.

"You've gone insane again, haven't you? There is no one there." She left and I shook my head.

"I have gone insane, that or I'm a medium. I see dead people." He shook his head and pulled me into the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you, you're warm and smell nice."

"That's weird. You're like 40 years old and dead."

"So are you."

"…Touché. How do you know?" He let go and sighed.

"Apparently, I can tell if someone is dead or not. You and your two friends are. Now please tell my son that I'm sorry." I nodded and I started to see through him. I did what any other person would do.

"Can my hand go through your body?" I put it through his stomach.

"I'm at peace, thank you."

"No, I have to get a picture." I took out my phone and snapped the picture. He disappeared and I checked my phone.

"Yes, I can see him. Now, to take a shower." I got my towel and stuff to take my shower.

**3rd PoV **

Temari, Kankuro, Stephanie and Bryan were at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"DUDE! I'M NOT A PEEP SHOW!" Alex's voice yelled and they went to her room. They found Gaara sitting on the ground with a nosebleed and Alex was in a towel.

"I wasn't peeping." He held his hands up.

"Then why did I find you in my room and trying to open the bathroom door?" She asked and he shrugged.

"All I saw were your breasts." She got a tic mark and reached for his neck.

"You make it sound like it's not a big deal!" Temari and Stephanie held her back.

"Gaara, I don't think you just say breasts if they're big."

"Shut up Kankuro! Perverts." She left the room and came back in.

"This is my room, why am I leaving? I'm changing in Stephanie's room. By the way Gaara, you're dad says he's sorry." She grabbed some clothes and went to Stephanie's room.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like they weren't big." Gaara chased after her and a door slammed. He sighed and turned to Stephanie and Bryan.

"What kind of boys does she like?"

"Well she has a thing for bad boys but not too bad. She likes to be the dominant one in the relationship, ask Bryan." Stephanie said.

"She does prefer to be the dominant one but it turns her on when the guy teases her. I wouldn't know, I dated her for a bit but we were better as friends. She doesn't like when the guy is too rough, though. Just like teasing her and showing that he's dominant. But she's usually the dominant one. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I'll be in my room."

***3 days later***

**Alex PoV**

I came back from a little shopping and unlocked my door. I came in and dropped my bag. I found Gaara laying down on the floor with his arm crossed above his head and he had his black shirt off, leaving his fish nets. He had a rose in his mouth and I felt heat rose up in my cheeks. I backed into the door and he chuckled. **  
**

"Now, you're not embarrassed, are you?" I shook my head and he stood up then walked over to me.

"You know, I did this for you. What do you think of it?" He put the rose in my hair and grabbed my waist then pulled me closer. I felt his breath against my neck and I gulped.

"I _really_ like it. I think you're getting to close, though." He leaned into my ear.

"Oh, I don't think I'm close enough. You smell really pretty, but you're cold, let me warm you up." He pulled me to the bed and closed the gap between our bodies. He had a ghost smile and started to kiss my neck then my shoulder.

"G-Gaara, I know you like me but I don't think I'm comfortable like-Oh who am I kidding. You're the bad boy that really turns me on." He started sucking on my neck.

"So, whats the name of your favorite bad boy?"

"G-Gaara."

"Who's your favorite killer?"

"Gaara."

"Who did you chose instead of the sound ninja?"

"Gaara." He looked up at me.

"Who do you forgive?" I kissed him and we started to kiss each other's neck.

***Meanwhile, in Yukigakure***

"Hm? Dosu, what's wrong?" Kin asked.

"I think, my heart broke." Zaku rolled his eyes and gave a man a loaf of bread.

"If it's about Alex, don't hurt yourself. You have to move on. Why do you think we dyed our hair and moved to Yukigakure, owning a bakery store?"

"I hate these blue contacts and my blonde hair." Dosu complained and they went back to work.

* * *

**Me: Music mentioned in this chapter was The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson and Monster by Skillet. **

**Tobi: *Rocking back and forth* Tobi's a good boy. Tobi's a good boy.  
**

**Me: I always wanted to do that. They are finally together. Imagine if Gaara really did that to you.  
**

**Madara: Be a good boy or girl like Tobi and review this story. We like constructive criticism and admiration. Goodbye, Nat's Creatures of the Night.  
**


	13. What's going on?

**Me: Please welcome, Hidan, Jashin's favorite priest and half of the zombie brothers.  
**

**Hidan: Nat doesn't own any of this shit and if she did, I would be skinning that Nara kid.  
**

**Me: No you wouldn't. I would make a new character to come and cut you into little pieces then feed them to Tobi, kill Tobi, feed him to Zetsu, kill Zetsu and dunk his body into a tub of Kerosene where his body will dissolve into acid and you will never come out alive. Then I'd bury the acid.  
**

**Hidan: ...You're a fucked up bitch aren't you? Don't do anything to make this story unavailable or I'll sacrifice you bastards to Jashin-sama. Enjoy the chapter. Apparently Nat doesn't like me.  
**

**Me: Oh I like you. That's just how you would be finished. Then I'd do a twenty years later thing and some grave robbers dig you up or what would be left of you.  
**

* * *

**Temari PoV**

It was dinner time and Alex and Gaara came down to the table. Gaara was acting different and I saw something on his neck. I got a closer neck and it was a bruise.

"Gaara, did something happen? You have a bruise on your neck." He covered it up and shook his head.

"Alex, you have a bruise on your neck, too." Kankuro said and my eyes widened.

"HICKIES! YOU TWO HAVE HICKIES!" I screamed and started shaking Gaara by the shoulders.

"Who did this to you? Who gave my baby brother his first hickey? Was it Alex?" He nodded and I looked at her. She smiled and I jumped over the table and pinned her to the ground.

"You gave my baby brother his first hickey? Why? I thought you were my friend! Did you tempt him? Did you let him touch your brea-"

"Temari, calm down. I came on to her and all we did was kiss. She gave in to me." Gaara said and I let her go. We looked at her.

"What? It was bound to happen. Not like it was going to take years." I sighed and sat back down.

"We were going to pressure you into doing it so Gaara wouldn't kill us." Kankuro said and I hit him over the head.

"Baka! We weren't supposed to talk about that yet. We thought she would make the first move, that or Shukaku would force her into it. But, how did he come onto you?" I asked ad she rubbed her arm, nervously.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gaara chuckled and draped an arm around her. _This isn't like the old Gaara at all. What did that Uzimaki kid do? _

"I did a bad boy act and she loved it." I cooed and got out the camera to take a picture.

"Okay, this is your first girlfriend so I need a picture. Kiss or I'll bring out my fan." They shook their heads and Kankuro pushed them together. Stephanie and Bryan sweatdropped and I snapped the photo. There was a knock on the door and then a bang. I sighed and Kankuro answered it.

"I came to see my love, Alex!" Her eyes widened and Gaara had his sand out. She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh my God, do not tell me that prick is at the door."

"Alex, who's this?" Kankuro asked and in came a boy with black hair and a sexy smile. He was wearing blue pants and a plaid shirt. I thought I recognized him and sand reached for his ankle.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?" She asked and he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Can't I see the girl that made my life worth living?" He asked and she pushed him off of her and held Gaara back.

"No." She said simply and sat down.

"You know you love me." He said in a flirtatious voice and Gaara reached for his neck.

"Calm down! I have to love him, he is my brother. Nice entrance, by the way." We looked at him and he hugged her again.

"Just like mom. I am Angel Lopez and here to see my lovely twin sister and her friends." He said and hugged Stephanie and Bryan.

"Quit the act, you jackass. Why are you here?" Alex asked and we went to the living room.

"I honestly have no idea. I fell asleep and here I am. I knew that you would be here so I came to visit. So, any girls that you know that are available?"

"Who would want to go out with you?" She asked.

"Look who's talking. I'm your twin, if I'm unattractive, you're unattractive." She pointed to Gaara.

"Not to this one. But if you're looking for a girl, in Konoha there's Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Or you can look around Suna and find a girl, or try to get with one of the two girls that are available in this room." He stepped in front of me and offered me a rose.

"Hey my name's Angel." Alex rolled her eyes and turned to Gaara.

"And you wanted to kill him. I'm going to my room. Where are you staying, Angel?" He shrugged.

"Can I room with you?" She shivered and shook her head.

"We stopped sharing a room when we were ten! I'm not rooming with you ever again. I'd rather room with a psychopath killer. Don't even think about it, Gaara." He closed his mouth and they left. I turned to Angel.

"You can stay here. We have an extra room." He nodded and Kankuro showed him to his room. Kankuro came back down and was blushing.

"Gaara and Alex didn't close the door. Did you know our brother was perverted?" I rolled my eyes.

"Shukaku is perverted, he isn't. Atleast, I don't think he is. Since dad died, who do you think they're going to chose to be Kazekage?" He shrugged and we heard glass shattering.

"Angel, you better burn that picture! My relationship has nothing to do with you." Alex yelled and they came running downstairs.

"It does when I have blackmail. Just be lucky I'm not the brother that beats their sister's boyfriend into a pulp instead, I make fun of you by it. Psycho lover!"

"Boy who kisses a weapon to sleep!" He stopped and looked at her with a murderous look on his face.

"I thought we agreed that we would never bring knifey into our arguments." Gaara came downstairs with a disappointed look on his face.

"And I thought we agreed to never bring up my love of psychos. Tackle!" She tackled him to the ground and put him in a sleeper hold.

"Tap out bitch! Tap out!" We sweatdropped and Kankuro patted Gaara's back.

"And that's your girlfriend. Good luck little bro." I rolled my eyes and Alex bashed Angel's face into the ground repeatedly.

"Oh, so you wanna wrestle. Bring it bitch!" He lifted her up and dropped her to the ground. I turned to Gaara.

"Gaara! Aren't you going to help her?" He shook his head and I groaned. Alex got up and drop kicked him then pinned him. Bryan tapped on the floor three times.

"One! Two! Three! You're out, Alex wins." He lifted up her arm and she flipped her brother off.

"What now bitch! Give me that picture." She stole the photo and ripped it up.

"That was awesome!" Kankuro cheered and I smacked him in the back of the head.

"How often do you guys fight?" I asked and she helped him up.

"Everyday we see each other. We take turns winning, one fight I win, another fight she wins. But we still love each other." Angel said then grabbed her head and gave her a noogie. She growled and bit his hand. He yelped and cursed.

"Well this was an amusing night. I'm going to my room. I can finally sleep when I'm dating a guy." Alex said and went upstairs with my brother following her.

"Don't do anything dirty!" I yelled and we ate dinner then went to sleep. In the morning we were eating breakfast when Gaara said something that made me choke on my food.

"I love you." Angel choked on his water and like the classy lady she is, Alex turned away from the table and did a spit-take then calmly took another sip of orange juice. She wiped her mouth and stood up.

"Okay, come on, we have to talk." He looked confused and they went upstairs. Someone was banging on the door.

"It's Sasuke. Angel, go answer the door because he doesn't know you while we hide." Bryan said and we huddled up against the wall.

"Stephanie-chan! Open the door!" Sasuke said and we looked at Stephanie. She shrugged and Angel opened the door.

"Something you needed?" He asked and Sasuke glared at him.

"I came to get my girlfriend." He said simply and Angel narrowed his eyes then opened his mouth to say something.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Stephanie shouted and he came in then hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I don't care if you're from Otogakure and they attacked the village but you have to come back. The Hokage's funeral is today. Come on, Ino's here too." The blonde girl came in and hugged Bryan.

"I FORGOT!" Alex's voice yelled and she came running downstairs.

"We had to do a song at his funeral! Why are you two here?" She asked and Gaara came downstairs and glared at Sasuke.

"We came to get you guys back. We came as fast as we could. Come on, let's go back home." The blonde girl said and we looked at them.

"Well apparently we're home. We live here now, but we have to go to the Hokage's funeral. I made a promise that we would do a song. Come on, we'll be there for a while." Alex said and Gaara grabbed her from behind.

"You're not leaving. Send a shadow clone instead." She sighed and they made shadow clones.

"Fine, go and perform I'll be missing you and tell us if something happens." They nodded and Sasuke pouted.

"Can't we have the originals? That's the reason we came here. To get back with you guys, except Alex, bitch." She crossed her arms.

"Emo prick."

"Mentally insane." Gaara growled and he stopped. Sasuke sighed and they left.

"Come on, I'm taking you out on a date." Gaara said and we looked at him.

"Why do we have to go out for a date? Can't we just stay in?" Alex asked and he shook his head then picked her up bridal style. I cooed and Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Just don't do it like bunnies. We're already concerned about the hickey." I smacked him in the back of the head and Angel stood up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what hickey?" They ran out and he was chasing them.

"You gave my sister a hickey? Get your ass back here you son of a bitch!" They ran out of the house and onto the streets.

**Alex PoV**

After we lost Angel, we walked around Suna and some people were glaring at us. A little girl around the age of four kicked her ball near us. I picked it up and handed it back to her and she smiled.

"Thank you, nii-chan!" She went back to her mother and she smiled at me. Someone poked me and I turned to see a little boy holding a water bottle.

"Nii-chan, can you open this for me, please?" I opened it and he left. His dad smiled at me and we kept walking. A little girl tugged on my sleeve and I bent down to her level.

"Can you tie my shoe for me, nii-chan?" I tied her shoe and she went back to a group of older kids and they glared at me while the adults smiled at me.

"Since when did I become Nii-chan? All I did was help a couple of little kids." I said and Gaara shrugged. An old lady dropped her grocery bag and I picked it up.

"Thank you. Can you help me to my apartment?" I nodded and carried her bags to the apartment and she thanked me. One of the older kids stepped in front of me and glared.

"Why are you trying to act all nice when you're around that monster?" She asked and I rolled my eyes and walked away from her towards Gaara. She and another boy grabbed me and pulled me towards an alley.

"Oh wow, are you gonna jump me or something? Immature brats." I huffed and the girl punched my gut.

"This is what you get for walking around with that monster!" The boy said and I elbowed him. He let me go and I walked away.

"Hey! What makes you think you can hit my boyfriend?" The girl said and hit me from behind.

"Cat fight!" Some guy yelled and a crowd started to form. We started to give each other punches and kicks. She pulled my hair and leaned into my ear.

"I hope you have fun with that monster when he rapes you." That did it. I punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach. The guy held her back and Gaara held me back.

"Take it back right now!" I tried to get out of his grip and she was struggling. She got out of the boy's grip and ran at me when someone stopped her.

"Don't hurt nii-chan!" The little kids from earlier said. The first girl was biting her, the boy was holding onto her ankle and the last girl was blocking her. Gaara let me go and I went up to the kids.

"You can let go of her now. She won't do anything." They nodded and let go then went to their parents.

"Bitch!" I tried to cover the kids' ears and turned away from her and started walking away.

"What was your first clue?" Gaara made it next to me and looked at me.

"What?"

"Why did were you fighting?" I sighed.

"Well, apparently I was acting nice and hanging around a monster so they jumped me. I walked away from them after hitting the boy and he was her boyfriend so that's how the fight started." We made it back to the house and stood in front of the door.

"What did she say that made you upset?" He asked and I opened the door.

"She said 'I hope you have fun with that monster when he rapes you.' Monster, I'm the monster, you're just a boy with a curse." I said a little more than I should have.

"What do you mean you're the monster?"

"I have to tell you in private. Everyone else in the house knows. I have to tell you now. That's what girlfriends do; tell their boyfriend's their secrets." His eyes softened.

"Girlfriend and boyfriend. You mean that we're actually a couple now?" He asked and I nodded. We went to his room and lied down.

"Remember when I was talking about Naruto's blood, about how he would satisfy me?" He nodded.

"Well, there are mythical creatures like werewolves, vampires, witches and dragons. I'm one of those." He looked confused and sat up.

"You're a dragon?" I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Yes, Gaara, I'm a dragon, I'm a vampire! Why do you think I was talking about blood?" I rubbed my head and he lifted my chin up.

"So you're a blood sucking monster?" I nodded and he let me go.

"Well, half. My dad is human, or was when I was born. Hey, are you okay?" He stared at me and I kissed him on the cheek and he snapped back to reality.

"Then how come you don't burn in the sun? Or when you were sucking on my neck, was that to get to me?" I sighed and lied back down.

"No, I usually just eat on my birthday and when the person deserves to die. I don't burn in the sun because of my human characteristics. I would never use you just for me to have your blood." He sighed and lied down then kissed me.

"I don't care if you are a monster. I still like you for the way you are."

"I don't really care what anyone thinks about me because of that. I do my own thing and just happen to find people that accept it. What's Shukaku thinking about?" I asked him and he blushed.

"He's thinking of ways to have fun with you. Wait, how long have you been dead?" I took some time to remember.

"Since my birth, I was in the doctor's arms when he announced me dead and I slapped him. But how long I've been like this; I'd say I'm old."

"How old?" I laughed.

"I'm like 1,300 years old and only four guys I've been out with while Angel was with about ten and none of them were the right person. So, what do you think about your girlfriend being old?" He smiled and kissed my neck.

"I don't care and neither does Shukaku. What about Stephanie and Bryan?" I sat up and leaned against the wall.

"I turned Bryan into one and Angel turned Stephanie into one. They were our first bites. Don't worry; I won't turn you into one without your consent." There was knocking on the door and Angel came in.

"You told him right? My twinstincts went off." I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Temari said to come downstairs for lunch and Kankuro said to stop doing it like bunnies." Gaara blushed and we went downstairs.

"So how was your date?" Temari asked.

"I got into a cat fight with some girl and these little kids that I helped stopped her. They called me Nii-chan." She nodded and in came Baki. He looked at us and turned to me.

"You know who you're sitting next to right?" He pointed to Gaara and I took a sip of water.

"You know I'm holding a grudge against you for killing Hayate right?" He scowled and went to the living room. We finished eating and I sat upside down on the couch with my head on the ground. Stephanie sat next to me and I got poked.

"I'm bored." She whined.

"I know. I can feel the boredom coming from you. So what are you gonna do about it?" She smiled.

"What guys do you think are hot or could be hot?" I looked at her.

"Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kakashi, Iruka, Hayate, Ibiki, that one guy that was the first to get disqualified in the written exams, Haku, Zabuza, Kimimaro, Dosu, Zaku, basically all the guys from Konoha except for Sasuke and this one Chunin, Bryan, Baki and Kankuro." The last two and Gaara came in.

"You think I'm attractive?" Baki asked.

"As hell."

"And me?" Kankuro asked.

"Hotter than hell." Temari laughed and Gaara pouted like a child.

"And what about me, your boyfriend?"

"Oh you're sexier than hell." Stephanie and I laughed and she shoved my arm playfully.

"What? You didn't say sexy." She stopped and smiled.

"Okay then, sexy." She said and I crossed my arms above my head.

"Gaara, this one guy, that other one guy, and Kotetsu. Kotetsu is very sexy." I said dreamily and Gaara sat down in front of me.

"Who are the unnamed ones?" I pulled out my phone and showed him pictures from Avatar.

"These two guys named Zuko and Jet. They were both bad boys that turned good. They were better bad." I said and kept looking at Jet.

"He wasn't as cute as Zuko; Zuko was sexy with his burn mark and new hair." Angel came in and dangled me by the legs.

"What about me?"

"I can't say. If I say you're not hot then I'm not hot but if I say you are hot, it'd be weird because you're my brother and twin so it would make me feel shallow." He laughed and dropped me.

"Ow, prick."

"Bitch."

"Touché." I stood up and felt something.

"Hey our clones are back." Bryan said and Stephanie gasped.

"My clone kicked Kisame in the groin! Yes, I rule!" I looked at her and remembered something from my clone.

"Kisame was alone. Itachi wasn't with him. He was with Hinata. We're going to Konoha in a week, something's not right." Bryan and Stephanie nodded. I went upstairs and thought about Itachi. _Why would he be with Hinata?_ The only thing that came into my mind was ItaHina. I went on my laptop and searched Itachi and Hinata and the first thing that came up was a picture of Hinata sitting outside in the rain with an Akatsuki cloak covering her and Itachi sitting next to her. _It rained two days ago, Itachi is with Hinata. _

***Meanwhile in Konoha* **

"I-Itachi-kun, are y-you sure this i-isn't wrong?" Hinata asked and the raven haired man nodded his head.

"Hinata-chan, trust me, nothing will happen in the hot springs." She gulped and they went inside the co-ed hot springs. He found her in the rain two days ago while he was on a mission to bring the nine tails Jinchuriki. He began to have feelings for her and he wasn't going to accept the fact that it was wrong.

***1 Week Later***

I went to Hinata's house and knocked on the door. A tall man answered and glared at me, I knew it was Hiashi.

"What is it?" He said in an annoyed tone and I took out a picture.

"Can I speak with Hinata? I have to talk to her about something." He nodded and let me in. Hanabi showed me to her room and I knocked. I heard a faint 'Come in' and I opened the door.

"Hinata, do you know who this man is?" I showed her my picture of Itachi.

"Y-yes, that's I-Itachi-kun. How d-do you know h-him, Alex-chan?" I sighed.

"I can't tell you but, has he been asking you about anything? More specifically, Naruto." She shook her head.

"N-No, usually h-he just visits m-me and takes me o-out. More recently, h-he started holding m-my hand and hugging me. S-Sometimes he k-kisses me on t-the cheek." My eyes widened and I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Tell me everything that happened between you two! He might be you're admirer, Hinata!" She gulped and told me everything. My mouth was open and I stared at her.

"You went to a co-ed hot springs with him? Hinata, Itachi is an S-ranked criminal and he might have fallen in love with you." She meeped and held onto my arm.

"I-I didn't mean t-to. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We just have to find out if he really likes you. I know you don't want to do this but can you go on just one more date with him? Tell him that you don't like him in a serious way. If anything goes wrong, I'll be there to make sure you're safe." She nodded and we made up a plan. I left and went to the hotel we were staying at.

"Itachi likes Hinata and he won't accept the fact that she's just a child. She's going on a date with him and we are going to make sure everything goes as planned. Come on, dress up because we're camping. Stephanie and Bryan nodded and we all got dressed and brought our weapons just incase something goes wrong. Hinata and Itachi were going to a lake for their date. We went there early and found Itachi and Kisame having a talk.

"Itachi-san, I don't think this is right. That girl is just a child, you can't take advantage of her." Kisame said and we looked at each other.

"Love has no boundaries. My age will not get in the way with my love for Hinata. She is a delicate flower and I will protect her from harm when I take her tonight." Our eyes widened and Kisame sighed.

"That's just it Itachi, you are the harm. She's just a little girl and you want to take away her innocence to protect her? That doesn't sound right. How are you sure that she wants you to be her first one?" Itachi sighed and looked down at the water.

"I don't but that won't stop me. You just haven't experienced true love. Even if I have to use my Sharingan, I will be her first and tonight will be the night. Now, she's coming so can you leave us?" Kisame sighed and nodded.

"I just think it's too early for her. I haven't experienced true love so I wouldn't know but ease her into it. It'll be her first and she will always remember it so make it worth remembering. But don't use your Sharingan; it's better to be denied than being loved by someone who isn't willing to love you." He went into the bush next to us and we were dead silent so he wouldn't notice. Hinata came and Itachi pulled her in for a hug.

"Are you guys just watching or are you here for the girl?" Kisame's voice said and we jumped then turned to find him behind us.

"We're here for Hinata. She's going to break it off with Itachi. Are you gonna help us, Kisame?" Bryan asked and he looked at us.

"How do you know me?" He whispered.

"Who doesn't know one of the seven swordsmen? You're freaking badass." I said and he gave me a toothy smile.

"Well, for my fans, I'll help you. I really don't agree with what Itachi believes in. Although it's better than Hidan's rants about Jashin. I shouldn't have told you that." He said and we watched them. Itachi took his cloak off and laid it down for Hinata. She hesitated then sat down.

"I-Itachi-kun, I know t-that you like me b-but I think i-it'd be best i-if we stay how w-we are, friends." I saw something in his eyes and they turned red.

"Oh no, he has his Sharingan on. Poor girl, she's going to be forced to love him." Kisame said and we looked at him. Itachi had his hand out and I held my breath or tried. He touched her face and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Oh Hinata-chan, you're just confused. My love for you won't be stopped and tonight, we will be one. I will be the one to have the honor to take your innocence and protect it. Don't worry, it won't hurt one bit." She collapsed into his arms and we jumped out of the bush. Itachi looked at us and glared at Kisame.

"I thought I told you to leave us alone. Are you going to help me with these children or not?" He motioned to us and he shook his head.

"These are her friends and we think that what you are doing is wrong. I mean if she had a crush on you, that's cute but not the other way around." Kisame said.

"Actually we don't care about the age difference, just the fact that this is rape and she doesn't love you." I said and Itachi put Hinata down.

"Kisame, we are part of the Akatsuki. We have committed crimes worse than this and you're saying that this is not right? You're excited when there's an opponent to kill. As for you children, you have no right to talk about love since you have never experienced any real romantic love, let alone my love for Hinata. Kisame, we're leaving and I'm taking Hinata with me. There's nothing that you children can do to stop me." I could feel myself getting tired and Stephanie and Bryan collapsed to the ground. I changed my eye to a Mangekyo Sharingan and lifted my bang up.

"You wouldn't hurt me when I have my Sharingan on, would you?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"Only the Uchiha clan has the Sharingan and they were massacred years ago." I laughed and released the genjutsu.

"By the one and only Itachi Uchiha, too bad you didn't kill that little brat, Sasuke. Oh no, you left him alive to kill you. Amaterasu!" I was about to shoot out black flames when he picked up Hinata.

"Coward. Using an unconscious girl as a barrier. What kind of man are you? And you supposedly love her." I said and he glared at me.

"I do love her! How would you know about love? You're just a girl!" I glared at him and put him under a genjutsu.

**Itachi PoV **

I knew I was under a genjutsu but it was different. The girl was in front of me and she was holding Hinata's unconscious body. She had a sadistic look on her face and her teeth were sharper and longer. I walked to her and she gave me a sadistic smile.

"I'm not a just a girl. **I'm a monster!**" She bit Hinata in the neck and I couldn't move my body to stop her. She threw her body away and walked closer to me.

"Love, it's the cruelest illusion to ever exist, even more than hate. Love is strong and can defeat evil but not in a good way. Hate is blunt and you can't always feel it. Love is an agonizing feeling it the pit of your soul and it's always there. Hate fuels you to reach your goals; love is the one that destroys it. It makes you do insane things, express yourself, reach higher places, kill yourself. I thought I felt love, it was the worst time of my life. I gave him everything and he hurt me. I didn't cry about it and hate him, I loved him back by hurting him, bruises, cuts, wounds. They can heal, but the ones in my soul will never heal. He took a part of my heart and killed it, all because he loved me. I did the same. You never know love until it starts to eat you, destroy you, and make you want to give up on life. That's why I prefer hate, but sometimes giving into the cruel illusion helps me feel better." She started to change into Sasuke in a younger version.

"I-Itachi, why? Why did you kill your own family? I thought you loved us! AHHH!" He started to burn in a pit of fire and I tried to save him but his flesh was burning and I knew he was dead. Behind me I heard weeping and turned to find Hinata with her head down. I went up to her and she snapped her head up with black liquid coming from her eyes and mouth.

"You couldn't save me. You were supposed to protect my innocence, but you broke it and shattered it into pieces. You never loved me; you were the reason of my death. I had to escape my loss and end my life." She started to seep through the ground and left a black rose in her place. I was about to pick it up when someone else did. I looked up and saw me. I didn't have eyes and just saw black eye sockets and my mouth had blood coming out of it. I was smiling and then laughing and I ate the black rose.

"I was once like you, then my life turned into a miserable hell. I was never happy with my life so I ended it. It was a huge mistake. I long to live once more, to breathe and have my heart pulse. I want to feel and love again, to see my baby brother and my friend. But now it's gone." I started laughing like a maniac and I backed away and ran. I tripped and was helped up by the girl. The genjutsu had stopped and I was panting and sweating.

"What happened? It's not like she killed you." Kisame said and I looked at the girl in fear.

"That was one the most awful things I've seen in my entire life! It almost matches the murdering of my Clan! What are you?" I asked and she and Kisame just exchanged glances.

"What did I put you through? I made most of that stuff up like my love explanation and you're dead soul." I stood up and looked at Hinata. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm not ready to be with her. I never want that to happen to her." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and put my cloak on. I turned to the girl and bowed.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for showing that _terrible _vision. I never want her to do anything she doesn't want to do. I'll let her make her own decision and if I am the one she chooses, then I will take care of her. Sharingan!" She collapsed and Kisame caught her then he looked at me.

"What was that for?" I picked Hinata up and set her against the tree.

"She knows too much. She knew that we were Akatsuki and you think she'd just let us go on our way? She is friends with Hinata and she would tell someone we were here. Come on, let's go back to the base." I said and he nodded. We put their bodies side by side and left. Kisame looked at me and I got annoyed.

"What is it?" He put his hand up in defense.

"I'm just thinking that you're losing you're touch and so am I. I would usually ask to kill them so the Akatsuki didn't have any future problems. You would wipe their memories or kill them without hesitation but make it quick and painless. Either the girl you had a crush on changed us or that girl did. Her name is Alex by the way." I nodded and remembered her name. _Alex, I feel like we would meet again. If she goes rogue, she could be a great asset to the Akatsuki. _

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kisame asked and I nodded.

"Yes, we have to tell leader-sama about her."

**Alex PoV **

I woke up and took a look at my surroundings. Trees, grass, Konohamaru glaring at me. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. It front of me were Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. Naruto was behind them and he smiled brightly at me.

"Alex-chan! What a surprise to see you here!" The little ones looked at him and glared at me.

"You think that your little performance at my grandpa's funeral will make me have a crush on you again? Well forget about it!" We looked at him and he blushed. I shook it off and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, did two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them talk to you? Is Tsunade back?" He did his cheeky smile and put his hands behind his head.

"Well those two guys were weird and I brought back Granny Tsunade. She's supposed to be Hokage or something. We were out running Sakura and we found you, Stephanie, Bryan, and Hinata. Hey look, Pervy Sage, over here!" Naruto waved at the old man and he approached me then whispered into Naruto's ear. I couldn't hear them but I them talk about sound.

"Of course I can trust her! She wasn't part of the invasion and she isn't working for that weird snake guy!" Naruto yelled and they turned to me.

"Toad Sannin." I acknowledged and he nodded.

"So what's your name, sound ninja?" I slapped Stephanie and Bryan awake and answered him.

"Alex. Is Tsunade going to make Lee better?" I asked and Konohamaru held up some flowers.

"And I picked some flowers for you! Well here!" He gave them to me and we looked at him funny. Bryan sat up and rubbed his head.

"Dude, what happened? Did we save Hinata?" I bonked him on the head.

"You mean did I save Hinata. You guys passed out and Itachi put me under a genjutsu so I wouldn't tell the authorities. Well, come on, we're leaving. Our job is done." I stood up and so did they.

"Where are you guys going? Aren't you going to stay and say hello to your friends?" Jiraiya asked and we nodded.

"Hey Alex, are you still single? Kiba's been asking about that." Konohamaru asked and I squatted down to his level.

"No, I'm dating someone. You know that guy in black that you ran into and I threw an arrow at?" He nodded and Naruto pointed a finger at me.

"You're dating him?" Stephanie laughed.

"No she's dating his brother. The cold killer one." She said and I stood up.

"YOU'RE DATING GAARA?" Naruto asked and I nodded. Shino and Kiba came and picked up Hinata.

"Alex, are you still single?" Kiba asked and I shook my head.

"She's dating Gaara." Naruto said and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Just wake up Hinata so we can tell her goodbye." She woke up and was looking around.

"Don't worry Hinata; he won't be back for a long time. He learned his lesson." She nodded and we went our separate ways to say goodbye to out friends. I was walking around and found Sasuke and Stephanie talking. Being the girl I am, I eavesdropped and heard their conversation.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said in a low voice.

"I know and I'm not stopping you." Stephanie said and he looked at her then gave her a full on kiss. I snickered and left to go visit Lee. I went to his room and he was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey bowl cut, I came to say goodbye." He looked at me and smiled.

"Alex-chan, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, found a nice guy, and came to see you before your operation. Hang in there, you'll be out there doing youthful exercises with Guy in no time." He had anime tears and hugged me.

"Thank you. I knew you would go to the evil side." He said and we left to Suna.

"Heh heh, Sasuke kissed you." I said and Stephanie blushed.

"Shut up, he did it out of passion! It's not like I like him or anything." We went back home and I saw the cutest thing ever. A chibi Gaara.

"Oh my god it's so short. Come on, I'm keeping you." He was about the size of a plushy and he didn't talk.

**Angel PoV **

"Angel! Change us back!" Temari said and I couldn't help but laugh. I accidentally did a jutsu that made the sand siblings into little kids. Temari was nine, Kankuro was eight and Gaara was six.

"I seriously would if I knew how. This is so fucking adorable." I heard the door open and it was Alex. She took one look and the sand trio and tried to hide her laughter. She went to the kitchen and I saw a plushy on her back that had arms and legs like the Powerpuff Girls.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO FUCKING ADORABLE!" She stopped her laughter and came back to the living room.

"Aww, Gaara you're so short. How did this happen?" She asked and we sat down in the living room.

"I accidentally made a jutsu and now they're kids. What's that plushy on your back?" I asked and she held a plushy Gaara up.

"I found him. He's so small and he calls me mommy. How long does the jutsu last?" The plushy hugged her. _So it's alive. _

"I think about a day. You know what I'm thinking, right?" She nodded and held down the siblings while I got the camera. I took pictures and she picked up Gaara.

"You're so cute! You're like a giant raccoon." She cooed and kissed him on the cheek.

"That doesn't make me feel better!" He said in a high voice and she laughed. She picked Kankuro up and stared at him.

"Aww, a baby Kankuro with no war paint on. You look just like your dad." She cooed and hugged him.

"Don't I get a compliment?" Temari said and Alex nodded.

"Even though you're like nine years old, you're still badass. I think I like Kankuro the best." She picked him up and started tickling him.

"Hey!" Gaara whined and Baki came in.

"What the hell happened?"

* * *

**Me: Please review. I love constructive criticism and admiration. **

**Hidan: Wow, thirteen chapters. Good job little bitch.**

**Me: Thanks Hidan.  
**

**Hidan: Hey how come you put the weasel and fish in this story but not the rest of the Akatsuki?  
**

**Me: It's a Gaara story not an Akatsuki story. When I finish this story I'll consider writing an Akatsuki story. Bye my Creatures of the Night.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Who's turn is it to do the disclaimer?**

**Deidara: Me, Nat-chan doesn't own anything and if she did, I would've suffocated that little Uchiha by shoving my clay down his throat and make it explode, un. He would blow into thousands of little peices and blood, Sharingan, and Sasuke parts would be raining down, un. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Kankuro, you're so cute as a baby. I just want to keep you as a plushy and cuddle." I cooed and smothered him. Gaara pouted and I lied down on the couch.

"I could get used to being a kid." Kankuro said and held onto my chest. Gaara climbed on top of me and pushed Kankuro.

"She's my girlfriend." Gaara said and cuddled up to my chest. My little chibi tried to climb onto the couch and I picked him up. I put him on top of my head and Gaara hugged my neck then started to fall asleep.

"Aww, wait. You still can't sleep with Shukaku so wake up." He looked up at me and kissed my cheek. Baki was having a poke war with Temari and Kankuro looked up at me with puppy eyes. Gaara glared at him and went back to hugging my chest. There was a poof and I had a twelve year old boy on top of me.

"Yes it worked. I now know how to turn you guys into kids and back." Angel said and Temari smacked him in the back of the head.

"Why would you do that anyway? Gaara stop hugging Alex's breasts!" He gave me a tight hug and let go.

"Aww, but Kankuro was so adorable. Angel, teach me that jutsu." Kankuro hugged me and Gaara growled.

"I'm a male, what do you expect?" He asked and I sat up. Gaara picked me up and we went to his room. He laid me down and started kissing me. It wasn't like one of those kisses teenage couples do when they're trying to each other's face but like a gentle kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and he wanted entry. I decided to tease him and he grunted.

"Come on, let me in." He said and I did. He poked around and I played with his tongue. He stopped and clutched his head. I rolled my eyes and gave him a rough kiss. He calmed down and we held each other. There was a poof and smoke filled the room. Sand shot up and made a wall. The smoke cleared to show to figures, Haku and Zabuza.

"Tell us where we are and we won't kill you." Zabuza commanded and Gaara and I looked at each other.

"Weren't you supposed to be dead?" I asked.

"How would you know?" Haku asked and I stood up.

"I saw a grave with your names so what do you want?" Zabuza put his sword against my neck.

"Don't even think about telling that damn Kakashi. We faked our deaths. Now where are we?" I put the sword down and sighed.

"Suna, I would never risk the freedom of my favorite swordsman and his apprentice." Haku smiled.

"How do you know that girl and man?" Gaara asked and I held Haku back.

"They're both guys and now I'm hiding them because they are awesome. My name's Alex." I held my hand out and Zabuza shook it.

"Zabuza, the boy is Haku. I haven't been with a woman in a long time so I'm going out to find one. Have fun here Haku, I'll be back." He nodded and he was about to walk out the door.

"Wait, where are you going to stay?" I asked and he turned back.

"Here. You'll be responsible for our meals, identities, and well being." Zabuza said and left before I could protest. Haku turned to me with a smile.

"He's not bad once you get to know him. I'm sorry for disrupting you and your friend. Is there a place where I can sleep?" I shrugged.

"This isn't my house. Ask him." I pointed to Gaara and walked out. I went to Stephanie's room and laid down on her bed next to her.

"Haku and Zabuza are alive and I should go tell Temari. Zabuza is finding a lady and Haku is in Gaara's room. Wanna meet him?" She nodded and I went to Temari.

**Haku PoV **

I went to the kitchen where the red-headed boy said to go to ask for a bedroom. I found Alex and an older girl talking.

"Please, they'll be my responsibility. I'll feed them and give them clothes and make sure they don't get into trouble." The older girl shook her head.

"No, it's too much. There is no way that I'm going to let two criminals stay in my house." She said and Alex gave her puppy eyes.

"B-But, please Temari-chan." She gave her an intense gaze and she broke.

"Okay fine, but they're your responsibility. I hope you don't use that on Gaara if you ever want something. We don't have enough rooms so one of them has to share a room." Alex cheered and walked into me.

"Okay, come on Haku, we have to find someone that can be your roommate. Hopefully Bryan can room with you." We went into a room with a boy lying on the bed.

"Bryan, can Haku room with you?" He looked at me then shook his head.

"He looks too much like a girl and what if I get loopy and do something that won't be good?" She groaned and we went to a girl's room.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm a danger to myself and the last time I had a roommate, they had to put a restraining order on me." She said and we went to another boy's room.

"Maybe we shouldn't ask Kankuro to share his room. Angel would say that I'm the only girl that can room with him. Gaara's out, Temari needs her space, Zabuza might get too drunk and hurt you and that leaves me. I can sleep in Angel's room, so we're roommates. Come on." She led me to her room and it was very neat. The walls were black and purple and she had a queen size bed.

"Are you sure this is alright?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I should probably tell Gaara and Angel, though. They wouldn't want me to room with a guy. I'll be back, you can put your stuff wherever. Just don't go into the second cabinet in the bathroom. You wouldn't want to see what's in there." I nodded and unpacked my stuff. I heard a cough behind me and found a man with half of his face covered and red markings on his face.

"Boy, this isn't your room, it's Alex's. I'd get out before her boyfriend sees you." He said and I wondered who her boyfriend was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Alex-chan let me room with her. I won't do anything to her." He nodded.

"You better not. That girl has grown on me." He left and Alex came running in and locked the door.

"It's just a boy! Not like he'll rape me in my sleep! Gaara don't you even think about coming in through the window!" She locked the door and the window then sat on her bed

"Okay so are you settled in? Don't mind them; they'll forgive me, eventually." There was banging on the door and window.

"Well we can go down together or I can fight my way out. Hold on." She opened the door and kicked a boy in the chest. Then she went to the window and unlocked it. The red-headed boy came in with a murderous look on his face and she grabbed his head and kissed him then pushed him out of the window. She looked over it and I heard a thud.

"Sorry, Gaara! I'll make it up to you!" She said and turned back to me.

"Let's just pretend that never happened. Okay, I'll move my bed so you can have half of the room. We can try not to be in the room when we have to take a shower or changing." There was banging on the door and I recognized it so I opened the door. It was Zabuza and he looked satisfied.

"I'm back, girl, show us to our rooms." He said and I sighed.

"I have a name. This is Haku's room and your room is at the end of the hall on the right side." He looked around and shook his head.

"This looks like a girl lives here." He said bluntly.

"That's because I live here. We're rooming." She said and put her arm around me and I giggled.

"Haku, you are too girly. Maybe being with this girl can change you. I'm going to my room." I blushed and Alex was moving her bed.

"ALEX, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" A boy said and she answered.

"Was there something you needed, dearest brother?" She said in a sweet voice and he just glared at her then pinned me to the ground.

"You better not do anything to my sister or I'll skin you alive and rip your appendix out and make you choke on it." I nodded my head and he left.

"Well, I should probably tell Gaara I'm sorry." She left and the older girl came in.

"I thought she said it was two guys, not a girl and a man."

"I'm a boy. Thank you for letting us stay here." She nodded and left. I heard a thud coming from the room next to me and I leaned in to listen.

"I'm sorry, he needed a room and I was the only one responsible. Don't worry, I would never cheat on you. Now let me prove it." I heard grunts and I blushed then sat on the bed. I waited and Alex came back in. I looked at her and she just smiled.

"He forgives me. It's almost night time, you can sleep here, and I'll sleep in my brother's room." I nodded and went to sleep.

**Alex PoV **

I was in the kitchen in my tank top and shorts, listening to my iPod and started dancing to the song.

"Party like a rock. Party like a rock star. Party like a rock. Party like a rock star."

"Nice dancing."

"OH SHIT!" I hit them with a frying pan and found Zabuza.

"Damn it girl that hurt!" He rubbed his head.

"Well that's what you get for sneaking up on me! Damn it old man!" He looked offended.

"I'm not old! Do you see this body?" I facepalmed and walked away when he grabbed my arm.

"Brat, I'm hungry, make me something to eat like how women do." I got a tic mark and hit him over the head.

"Make it yourself, old man! I'm not your wife!" The sand siblings came down and stared at us.

"Well you look old enough to be! For a thirteen year old, you look twenty!"

"Like you would know! How many women have you been with you old prick?"

"I've been with lots of women before! I lost my virginity at sixteen!" Haku came downstairs and sweatdropped.

"Yeah right! You probably lost it to a prostitute at twenty-one!" He closed the gap and we were nose to nose.

"At least sex was good back then!" I scrunched up my nose and walked away from him.

"That was just a little too much information. I didn't want to know about your sex life."

"Yeah I know you secretly have a crush on me." He said and I shivered.

"Uh, Zabuza-san she already has a boyfriend." Haku said and I stood next to Gaara. I got a closer look at him and realized something.

"You're short."

"I know. I was a premature child." He said and we sat down on the couch.

"I know but you're really short. How tall are you?" He rolled his eyes and put his head on my shoulder.

"4' 8", how tall are you?" He asked and I laid down with him on top of me.

"I'm 5' 2", that's a six inch difference. Damn, you're short. But you're one of my favorite shorties. My first is Bryan." He scowled and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zabuza walked past us.

"Good job boy, morning sex is the best kind." He blushed and I glared at him.

"Shut up Zabuza. At least he doesn't have to go looking for someone to kiss him. You have to ask one of the ladies that wait on the corner." He glared at me and something dropped onto my head, it was my little chibi.

"That thing looks too much like me." Gaara said and picked him up.

"Not my fault. It's a boy by the way. I'm calling him CG, for Chibi Gaara." CG jumped onto me and cuddled into my neck.

"Momma." He said in a cute voice and my heart melted. Temari, Haku and I cooed. Gaara rolled his eyes and CG hugged him.

"Daddy." He blushed and hugged him back then looked at me.

"I'm a father." I rolled my eyes and took CG from him.

"You better not be. I can't be a mom yet." Kankuro took CG from me and dangled him in the air.

"This thing has weird arms and legs." CG looked at him and hugged him.

"Uncle Kanky. Auntie Temi." He reached for Temari then she held him and he giggled. Zabuza got near them and CG slapped him.

"Yep, that's your kid, brat. I'm gonna go look for a woman." He walked out and I went to my room to change. I went to Bryan's room and found him and Stephanie upside down with rope around their ankles.

"My brain can't even process how this happened. Come on, it's almost that time and I am not missing out on that fun." They nodded and we went to a mountain with Angel tagging along. There were steps that led to the bottom of the mountain and had some railing that looked shady. Angel and I were staring at it.

"Somebody get me a skateboard. I'm about to get famous on the internet." I said and Angel gave me one then pulled out his camera.

"Now do a Jackass intro." Angel said and I held the skateboard up and stood in front of the steps.

"My name is Alex Lopez and this is how you get famous on the internet." Angel made the camera look at him.

"Warning: What you are about to see is highly dangerous and can only performed once, do not attempt to re-create or reenact anything in this video. We are not responsible for what you tried to do." He aimed the camera at me then I did a silent prayer. I jumped on the rail and skated down.

"This is so wicked!" I reached the bottom and someone walked in front of me. I jumped over them and stopped. I looked up at the mountain and cupped my hands.

"Did you get it?" He gave me a thumbs up and I ran up the stairs. We uploaded it and started to train. It was night and we went back home. I found a note on my bed and read it.

_Alex, _

_We were informed that Sasuke Uchiha has defected from Konoha and they sent a team to retrieve him. The fifth Hokage, Tsunade, asked us to be backups incase anything goes wrong. Hopefully we'll be home soon and Sasuke will be back. We didn't want you to come because we think it might be too dangerous and they might use you since you're a sound ninja. Just stay home and we'll be back soon. There was a letter for you. Congratulations, you're a Chuunin!_

_Temari _

I went to Stephanie's room and showed her the note.

"Get your stuff ready. I am not missing out on the Sasuke retrieval parts. We're leaving tomorrow."

***With Konoha* **

"N-Naruto, please bring Sasuke back." Sakura said with a tear rolling down her cheek. He gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Sakura, I promise." The Sasuke retrieval team headed out to Otogakure. Meanwhile Sasuke was in his coffin and the Sound Four were heading out when they ran into the other sound team.

"Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Tayuya. Are you gonna hand him over or what?" I asked and they scoffed.

"Did Orochimaru send you as backup? We don't need you. Just make sure we don't get interrupted by those brats." Sakon said and they started walking. We started going from tree to tree.

"So who are you guys?" Kidomaru asked.

"Alex, Stephanie and Bryan. I wouldn't get to cocky, those kids are really strong." Sakon stopped and glared at me.

"Yeah and so are we. We have the curse mark and you guys don't. That's the reason you guys are lookouts, so we don't have to waste our time fighting petty fights." He raised his fist at me.

"Yeah whatever just don't act all tough and leader-like." He grabbed my collar and pulled me forward.

"Well I am the leader of the group. You're not. If you have a problem with that, say prayer and I might make your death quick and easy."

"Sakon, stop it. She's just saying to be careful. You always want to turn everything into a fight, we have to take Sasuke's body to Orochimaru." Tayuya said and he let me go. We started jumping from tree to tree and Tayuya got next to me.

"You're lucky he didn't kill you straight away. He's quick-tempered, like me. We have to rest because of our use of the second stage of the curse mark." They stopped and we hid in the trees while they rested.

"Hey, girl, give me some water." Sakon said and I threw him a water bottle. He threw some kunai at a bush and that was our time to get away. Tayuya and Sakon caught up to us and it was night time.

"What the hell! I thought you guys were supposed to be on lookout. Whatever, you pieces of trash won't get in our way. We have to get Sasuke to Orochimaru by tomorrow." We kept running until day and Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto and Akamaru were behind us.

"Hey! You guys are helping them get Sasuke? What kind of friends are you?" Naruto yelled and Tayuya and Sakon smirked.

"This kind." I said and Stephanie and Bryan pushed Tayuya and Sakon and I got the coffin.

"We'll let you guys handle this." I said and someone took the coffin from me.

"I don't know who you are but good job. Those two pieces of trash on my team couldn't take it. I'll make sure Sasuke gets to Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro said and I tried not to fangirl over him. Sakon turned to me.

"Help him and make sure nothing goes wrong. I'll take care of dog boy." He and Kiba started to fight and Tayuya and Shikamaru went deep into the forest.

"We're staying, you go with Kimimaro." Stephanie said and I was jumping from tree to tree with him and Naruto was following.

"This isn't your purpose." I said and he looked at me.

"What?"

"This isn't your purpose in life. I think that everyone was born into this world for a reason too, but this isn't yours." He scoffed and we kept running. We reached a clearing and Naruto caught up.

"Hey, give Sasuke back! I don't care if you were my friend or not just give him back!" He said and Kimimaro started to run at him. I stood with the coffin and Naruto did his shadow clone jutsu. Kimimaro was fighting them off and Naruto started to get tired. Kimimaro was about to finish him when Lee came. Sasuke got out of his coffin and started to run away.

"Naruto-kun, go and get Sasuke. I will stay and take these two on, myself." Lee said and Naruto chased after Sasuke.

"This will be an easy fight. Go on and make sure Sasuke gets to Orochimaru." Kimimaro said I went into the trees and watched the fight. Kimimaro was about to finish him off when a sand barrier protected him. Gaara came in and they started fighting. I jumped out of the way during the sand tsunami and sand grabbed me.

"I thought I told you to make sure Sasuke gets to Orochimaru." Kimimaro said after he came out with his second stage of the curse seal.

"I never agreed to that." I ran at him with my fist raised and he smacked me with his tail.

**Gaara PoV **

Sand started to swallow him up and bones came out of the ground. I made the sand pick up Lee, Alex and I.

"Thank you Gaara." Lee said and I nodded.

"This time it's over, we won't be seeing him again in this life." I supported myself on the sand.

"Don't count him out just yet." Alex said and Kimimaro came out from under her and grabbed her.

"You traitor. You weren't even sent by Orochimaru. You don't deserve to live!" He threw her away and she landed on a sharp end of the bones. It impaled her and blood started to come out. She didn't scream but she had a shocked look on her face.

"No! Alex!" I screamed and he came towards me with a bone drill.

"I am not his pawn. He is the one, the only one to ever give meaning to my life! But how could you ever understand that?" His drill came towards me and straight to my face. I couldn't move and he suddenly stopped and had blood coming from his mouth.

"H-He's dead." Lee said and I saw something white on his neck.

"Not exactly." Alex's voice said and we looked behind him to find her biting his neck. He turned to look at her.

"W-What are you doing? I was supposed to die, and stay in his heart. My heart, it doesn't beat. What did you do?" She let go and picked him up.

"I stole your life. You're on the border of life and death and it's one hell of a trip. Have a nice stay, brother." She smiled at him and they went to the top of a tree.

"B-Brother?" She nodded.

"Welcome to the world of the undead, Kimimaro. We call each other brother and sister even if we aren't related. You have to come with me so you can be officially welcomed into the Clan." Lee and I went to a tree and rested.

"He would've died if Alex didn't bite him and she saved us. She wasn't working for Orochimaru, she came to save us." Lee said.

"She's a special girl, to know that we would've died and she came to save us." I said and we heard a voice behind us.

"Actually I came to see the action. I just happened to save Kimimaro and you guys. I'm out, I have to take him to a safe place." Alex said and I stood up and kissed her.

"Thank you." She nodded and left.

**Alex PoV **

"You know, I'm not going to let you go back to Orochimaru. He just wanted to use you. I'm not going to let that happen. You don't have to worry about your disease now, it doesn't matter when you're in this state." I put him down near a tree and he held me down.

"Whatever you do won't be enough to stop me from going back to him. If I am no longer living and my illness won't matter then he will want my body. I just have to weaken you and go back. I owe you nothing." I punched him in the gut and he spat out blood.

"No, you don't owe me, but you are bound to me by blood. I have your blood and I am your master. But I'm not like that. All I ask is that you respect your elders and those that are more powerful than you. When we get home, we're gonna have a big celebration for you. It might be after a couple of years though. I wanted to stay and watch the fight between Sasuke and Naruto but I have to put you in a safe place." He looked at me and nodded.

"Why will there be a celebration for me?"

"Well, when someone is turned into a vampire, it's a cause for celebration because of a new member to our Clan and when one comes home after a long time. I have to train you in our ways since I bit you. Ugh, that's so much work and I have to train you in time for the tournament, damn." I groaned and got tackled.

"Bitch! You weren't sent by Orochimaru! You tried to make sure we failed our mission. I'll kill you!" Sakon had a kunai and stabbed me in the stomach and I just stared at him.

"Well, ignore what I just said. Kimimaro, I thought you had a life-threatening disease." He asked and Kimimaro smiled at me.

"She saved my life. Well, sort of, she stole my life." He said and kissed my cheek and Sakon glared at him.

"What makes you think you can have her? I met her first!" They started arguing and Gaara and Lee came over.

"What make you think I'm yours to have?" They looked at me.

"You don't want one of us?" Sakon asked and I shook my head.

"I'm already dating and you both wanted to kill me! Jackasses." I muttered and turned to the other two.

"So what's up?" Gaara looked at the kunai in my stomach and crossed his arms.

"I wanted to know how Sasuke feels when he does it. I was feeling a little depressed." He rolled his eyes and took it out. Sakon rushed to help me up and glared at Kimimaro. I smacked his arms away.

"Get off. You were the one that put the kunai in me."

"You stuck a kunai in my girlfriend?" Gaara said and he held his hands up in defense.

"You're her boyfriend? Well damn! I was gonna seduce her and I have no idea what Kimimaro was going to do. Was there a reason your friend bit me and that I can't feel my pulse?" Sakon said and I groaned then started walking away.

"Damn, you're one of us too. Well, it's gonna be a double celebration. Come on, I have to get you guys to a safe place, I'm going home. I don't care about the Sasuke and Naruto fight." I started running and found Temari, Shikamaru, and Stephanie. She winked at me and I could tell it was because of the guys behind me. We had a thing where we understood each other with body language.

"I helped kill Tayuya. My life is complete." Bryan said and Kimimaro held Sakon back and Shikamaru glared at me.

"What did I do this time?"

"You were helping them! What do you think?" I sighed.

"I was not. We were indirectly helping you guys by slowing the other sound team down. We might be sound ninja but our friends are the priority above that. Well on some occasions. Where's Kankuro?" Kankuro walked in with Kiba and Akamaru and they glared at Sakon. He held a kunai against my neck and grabbed me while I stared blankly ahead.

"I wouldn't do anything or I'll kill your friend." I bit his hand and he yelped then let go.

"She's already dead, what would that do?" Kiba asked and Shikamaru was confused.

"What do you mean she's dead?"

"Oh riiight, we never told him. Whatever, I'm heading home, Sakon, Kimimaro, you guys are coming with me." They nodded and Stephanie told Shikamaru about us and he groaned. We left and made it to a clearing and I turned to the boys.

"Okay, well I have to train Kimimaro and I have no idea who bit Sakon so they are training him. Come on, Kimimaro, try to hit me while we're going to Suna." Stephanie raised her hand.

"I bit Sakon but you know I can't teach myself how to use chopsticks so can you do it?" I groaned and nodded.

"Fine, both of you, try to get a hit on me. I'll be running to Suna." They got out kunais and tried to hit me but I ran fast enough to miss them.

***Weeks Later* **

**Kimimaro PoV**

Sakon and I were running up the steps on a mountain in Suna for Alex's training. We were supposed to meet her there and we were late. We made it to the top and she had a smile on her face then raised her leg to kick us. We dodged and jumped over her then aimed a punch for her. I used my bones to try to slash her but she dodged ad ran into Sakon and Ukon in their second stage of their curse seal. She sighed and grabbed them then banged their heads together.

"I told you not to use your curse seal. You have to get stronger on your own not take the easy way out and use a little boost. That's like using a cheat code for a video-game. Whatever, I have to talk to Gaara. Don't eavesdrop this time." We looked at each other then smirked. She jumped off the side of the mountain and made a perfect landing.

"And we still can't do that. Come on, I wanna know what they're talking about. You know, it's kinda fun being around a nicer leader instead of Orochimaru." I nodded and we went to Alex's door and leaned in.

"So are you going to become Kazekage?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Gaara said.

"Finally, I've been waiting for your answer forever. I got a letter saying that I have to go to Otogakure and assess my skills. It was from the ones that aren't involved with Orochimaru. I have to go alone and Kimimaro and Sakon have to stay here and get their asses inside because I'm sick of their eavesdropping." We looked at each other and she opened the door then pulled us in.

"Didn't I say not to eavesdrop? You guys are hopeless. I'm leaving tomorrow and I want you two to be on your best behavior. I'm having Haku supervise you. If I find out you haven't been training or you've been doing something that will piss me off, I'll cut your eyeballs out and replace them with your tonsils. Got it?" I nodded and elbowed Sakon in the ribs and he nodded. Ukon chuckled and she threw us out of her room. I went to the living room and saw Alex's dog, Charlie. She growled at me then left. My arm started to hurt and I rubbed it. _These last few weeks have been something. We've improved in our training. _Sakon sat down next to me and Ukon wasn't with him. He came in and laid on the couch. We all sighed.

"These last few weeks have been killer. I thought we wouldn't feel pain when we're dead but we do. Our bodies just happen to ignore it. She wouldn't know if we took a little break so let's relax while she's gone." Sakon said and we nodded.

"Oh yes she would. You lazy asses better be doing your training or Haku will get all Hunter-nin on your asses." Alex said.

"Can't we relax today?" Ukon asked and she came in.

"I guess. You guys have been doing well so I can treat you guys to a little trip to the hot springs." Bryan and Stephanie came in with stars in their eyes.

"Hot springs you say. We're coming. Can the rest of the house come?" She nodded and we got ready to go. Sakon got a perverted smile and turned to me.

"Want to sneak a peek? It'll be fun." I sighed but nodded my head. Sakon and I went to the ladies door and opened the door to a crack. We saw the girls changing and I felt something trickle down my nose. We heard a cough behind us and turned to find Kankuro.

"Are you guys gonna make some room or not? You guys aren't the only perverted guys here." The girls were still changing and they were talking. They put towels on and we got away from the door. We were blushing and had nosebleeds.

"That was amazing. I'm glad I didn't see Temari though." Kankuro said and we went inside to the springs. There was a wall separating the girls' side from the guys' side and we didn't wear our towels. Sakon and Ukon were having an argument and accidentally splashed Haku in the face. He growled and threw a rock at them. They got annoyed and threw one at him but missed and hit the wall. The wall started to shake and fell. We saw the girls' side and they screamed and some of them left. Stephanie and Temari tried to cover themselves up and Alex facepalmed.

**Alex PoV **

"Madre de Dios, sálvame de estos idiotas." **(A/N: For any of you non-Spanish speakers, that ****means**** Mother of God, save me from these ****idiots****.) **I put my head in my hands and we went to the guys' side. The guys blushed and I looked at them funny.

"What?"

"We don't have towels on." Gaara said and I snickered.

"So I'm guessing one of you guys broke the wall so which one did it?" Sakon and Ukon sunk into the water and I held them up.

"Please tell me why you would do that." They started to blush and I realized that I held them up higher than I should.

"Well, you seem embarrassed enough so that might help you when I take away your pants and shirts when I leave." I put them down and Gaara put an arm around me. Sakon and Kimimaro glared at him and Ukon was next to me.

"I think I like Ukon better than Sakon." I said and he hugged me then I felt a certain _thing _around my body.

"Uh, Ukon, can you stop hugging me? I can kinda feel your, thing." He blushed and let go of me.

"Sorry, you just smell pretty." I rolled my eyes and we relaxed at the hot springs. We went back home and I started packing. I heard a cough and saw Gaara leaning against the doorway.

"How long will you be gone?" I shrugged and zipped up my bag.

"Hopefully about a week and since I'll be gone that long and I won't see you, I have to make up my kisses today and when I get back. Now get over here." He walked over to me and I locked the door. He sat down and I started kissing his neck and to his mouth. He poked around and got on top of me then took his shirt off. I was looking at his abs and toned muscles. He tried to lift up my shirt but I tried to cover myself up. Key word: tried. Sand lifted my shirt up and he started to kiss my stomach. He started to get higher and to a point where I had to grab his head and lead him back up to my face.

"Come on, you're old enough." I kissed him on the forehead and shook my head.

"But you're not. When you're sixteen or eighteen then maybe." He rolled his eyes then went back to kissing my stomach when someone banged on the door and it opened to show Kimimaro, Sakon and Ukon.

"Uh, I was drunk." They said in unison and Gaara covered me up. I sighed and put my shirt back on.

"Bakas, get out of my room." They ran away and Gaara gave me a rough kiss then backed off. I stood up and went to find the peepers.

"Okay get your asses over here and I won't cut your manhood off." I said and they came to the living room. I smacked the closest one near me in the head and it was Ukon. I punched Sakon in the head and kicked Kimimaro in the groin. I held Ukon up by the hair.

"What did I tell you about eavesdropping? You guys were peeping in on me and Gaara, want to explain yourselves?" He shook his head and I threw him to the ground.

"Now remember, be good boys and do what I told you when I'm gone or I'll do something worse than this." I started walking to my room and found Haku sleeping on the bed. I cooed and took a picture.

***At Otogakure* **

I was in the building where I was told to go and found no one inside. I walked around and found a cell. I looked inside and found a skeleton with mice living inside of it. I shook it off and kept walking around when I felt sharp pain coming from my stomach. I looked down to see a blade and blood. The person behind me gasped.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were Orochimaru and now I just ended your life! Oh my God, I'm a monster!" A boy's voice said and I took out the blade then licked the blood. I looked behind me to see a boy with mint green hair and he had on a green flak jacket and a hidden rain village forehead protector. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Are you going to stop crying and tell me what I'm supposed to do here or not?" He looked at me and I felt a hand on the wound on my back. I smacked them away and found a teenage boy with a bored look on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He rolled his eyes and put his hands on my wounds with green chakra coming off of them.

"I'm healing you. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sorry about my friend stabbing you. We were sent from Amegakure for the end of a Shinobi exchange program. We're originally sound ninja and the program is over. We were sent to assess our skills and to determine if we're ready to be ANBU Black Ops." He said and my wounds healed.

"So that's why I'm here? How are they going to test our skills?" He shrugged and we heard a voice behind us.

"We have to live here and survive it. There's going to be five of us in total. I'm Aoi. We have to wait for the last person. Who are you guys?" He asked. He had light brown hair and he looked very feminine.

"I'm Ichiro, my friend is Haru, and you, girl?" The boy who healed me said.

"Alex, how long do we have to stay here?" A boy came running in and he was panting.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm Shinji, and your name, cutie?" He winked at me.

"You don't need to know that. Am I the only girl here? Damn, so is there going someone making sure we survive this place?" There was a poof and smoke cleared to show the man that I got the Back-Breaker from.

"I am Akio. You all are here to test yourself for being able to be ANBU Black Ops for Otogakure. Many of us do not agree with Orochimaru and his ways so we made this test for you to determine if you can help us to overthrow him. I have sold you all weapons that were used by Samurai in the old days. The Dragon's Katana, the Tiger's Kama, the Bat's Weights and Chains, the Bear's Yumi, the Monkey's Naginata. Please take them out and insert your chakra into them." I took out the Back-Breaker and put some chakra inside and it started to glow purple and black. Haru's Katana started glowing a light blue; Ichiro's Kama started glowing a dark green, Aoi had his bow and arrow glowing brown and Shinji had his sword glowing a bright yellow.

"Please line up from brightest to darkest." Akio said and we lined up from left to right, it was Shinji, Haru, Ichiro, Aoi and then me. Akio smiled and held up five keys.

"These are the keys to your rooms. You all will decide who the leader of the group is by having an all out brawl. When the brawl is finished, the winner will be responsible for the others' safety. You will stay for a month and survive being in this building. This building has traps, monsters and occasional ninja sent here to assassinate you. Today you will get to know each other and tomorrow will be the brawl. Good luck surviving." He chuckled then left in smoke and left the keys there. I groaned and got a key.

"A month living here and I'm the only girl. Kami help me." We went to our rooms and got settled in. I heard a cough and turned to see Aoi.

"Look girl, you and I both know that because of all the men here you won't be able to control yourself and all I ask is that you don't get in my way." I scoffed and sat down on my bed.

"What makes you think I would want any of you when I have a boyfriend at home? I wonder who the leader will be. I was hoping to be here for only a week but it's a month. At least I have entertainment, now get out of my room." He rolled his eyes and left.

***In Sunagakure***

"It's been about two weeks since Alex left. How do you think she's doing?" Haku asked and Kimimaro shrugged.

"She sent a letter saying something about ranking up and that she'll be there for about another week. There's four guys living with her and she can't stand it. I wonder what they're doing." He said.

***Meanwhile* **

"I still can't believe you won the brawl. We've been sent on missions from assassinations to finding a scroll and no one's been killed yet. If we survive the next week, we'll become ANBU Black Ops. Wow, how do you think the teams will be?" Haru asked and I shrugged.

"We'll probably be put on the same team. You're all sixteen and we'll be in the high ranks with the big dogs, huh. Just one more week and I can go back home and make up for my kisses." He looked at me funny and a ninja in black came on. I sighed and threw a shuriken at him. He didn't dodge it and it hit him right in the heart. Haru flinched and turned to me.

"Why do you have to do it so mercilessly?" I laughed.

***At the Kage Tower* **

"Gaara, we're sorry to tell you this but, you can't be with Alex if you're going to be Kazekage. You have to make a decision, be with Alex or be the Kazekage. We will know your decision by next week." One of the councilmen said and he knew part of his heart broke.

* * *

**Me: I did not intend for Sakon and Ukon to become vampires. Huh, well most of this chapter just randomly happen. Bonus Question: Did Alex break any of her three rules and if she did, which ones? **

**Deidara: ART IS A BANG, UN! Please review. We love constructive criticism and admiration. Nat-chan can make these chapters in about three days now, good job.  
**

**Me: Thanks Deidara. Now the only person I need to do my disclaimer from the Akatsuki is Sasori.  
**

**Pein: Actually, you need to do the new members too.  
**

**Me: Say what now?  
**

**Pein: Team Taka. Please review.  
**

**Me: NOOOOOOO! I mean review but not Taka! I cannot have that Uchiha brat on my stage!  
**

**Pein and Deidara: Review. (Un)  
**


	15. Chapter 15, yay!

**Me: Akasuna no Sasori, get your puppet butt on stage and do the disclaimer. **

**Sasori: Nat owns nothing and if she did, Sasuke would die by _accident _that Kurama would be responsible and Tobi would get hanged. You are a messed up child.  
**

**Me: Why thank you! I wouldn't go to far on Tobi getting hanged but dying in battle. Enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Sasori: It's her fifteenth and she doesn't have a lot of fans.  
**

**Me: *Gasp* Sasori, I'm thankful that I have any at all! Cartman-Land, You. Are. Awesome. Enough was said.  
**

* * *

"Okay, it is nearing the end of the month. You all have succeeded in surviving the month here. You all will become great ANBU Black Ops. Haru, you were the decoder when you had to decipher the scroll you all were sent to get. Shinji, you were the one who likes to go straight into action, you figured out what was wrong and you have a good eye to see if something doesn't seem right. Alex, you were the team leader when you knocked out everyone else in the brawl, you made sure your teammates were safe. Ichiro, you were the medic in the team, you know how to dispose an enemy and help an injured person in a quick way without much injury. Aoi, you were the one who came up with the strategies that would give the best outcome. Haru, you use the power of the dragon that was sealed in that Katana. Ichiro, you use the power of the tiger that was sealed in those Kama. Shinji, you use the power of the monkey that was sealed in that sword. Alex, you use the power of the bat that was sealed away in those weights and chains. Aoi, you use the power of the bear that was sealed in that bow and arrow. Use them wisely and you will succeed in the downfall of Orochimaru. You are now known as the Sound Village's Animal Warriors. You will start acting as a team when you tell your family and friends. You may return home." Akio said and we were released from the building. We all went to the door and the guys stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"We're a team now. You're the leader so what's our first mission?" Aoi asked.

"I have to go to Suna and tell my friends that I'm in this. I'll be back soon and if I get caught up in something, Ichiro is in charge."

"How came he gets to be in charge?" Shinji asked.

"Because he's the most responsible and I trust him more." He smiled and I went out the door. I was on my way out when I got tackled and tied up. I looked back and saw the person I did not want to see, Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and I tried to head bang him.

"I'm visiting. Let me go right now or I'll make sure Stephanie never gets to see you again." He scowled and untied me.

"You can do that if you want. I broke all the bonds that I had with anyone except for Itachi and that's the bond of hate." I rubbed my wrists and started to walk away.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You and I both know that you still have a bond with her and me. Don't deny it and I'll be on my way." I felt his glare and I was at the gates of Suna. He guards went up to me and glared.

"I'm not the enemy. Every time I get to the gates you guys think I work for Orochimaru. Let me in." They nodded and let me in. I got tackled to the ground and felt two people on my body.

"Bitch! You left me alone with these idiots for three weeks! I thought you were my friend!" Temari said and I felt the wind get knocked out of me.

"Okay, we're crushing her. I think we should get up." Stephanie said and they got off of me. Kimimaro and Sakon both pulled me in for a hug at the same time.

"Okay, which one of you is wearing cologne?" Sakon rubbed his neck and Angel punched me in the arm.

"So how'd it go?" I shrugged and we went to the Kage mansion.

"Hell, I was stuck with four guys and we had to do missions and stuff. But, you are now looking at an ANBU Black Ops member and team leader of the Sound Village's Animal Warriors. I have to go back and we have to go on more missions so my afterlife just got busier. Where's Gaara?" Kankuro and Temari exchanged glances and looked away from me.

"Uh, he's in his room but he hasn't been good so it'd be better if you said goodbye later." Temari said and I knew something was wrong but I went along with it anyway.

"Okay, well I guess I have to be with my new team so I'll pack for anything that I need. I'm going to my room." I went upstairs and opened the door. I found Haku about to take off his boxers and I shut the door.

"Sorry Haku! I didn't know you were changing!" The door next to me opened and they pulled me in for a hug.

"I thought you weren't feeling good." Gaara pulled me to his room and locked the door.

"I wasn't. I have to tell you something but can we go on a date first?" I nodded and noticed that he looked sad. We went to the top of the building and it was night time. I looked up at the stars and had a bad feeling in my stomach.

**Sakon PoV **

Kimimaro and I were bored in the living room and Ukon was resting after we used the second stage of the curse seal. I looked at the ceiling and counted the pieces of hair that were covering my eye.

"27…28…29…30." Kimimaro looked at me then went back to reading.

"17…84…38…69." He said and I snickered then went back to counting.

"70…71…72-"I stopped and groaned. I sat up then looked at him.

"Want to spy on Alex?"

"I never thought you asked." He put the book away and we went to her room. She wasn't there and we checked Gaara's room. They weren't there and Temari walked past us.

"They're on the roof." We nodded and went to the roof. We hid and looked at them. To normal people, they would think that those two are trying to swallow each other's tongues. To people like us, they were getting frisky. He was pinning her down and his shirt was off. He was trying to take her top off. He took, well more like ripped it off and started kissing her stomach.

"I can't watch this anymore. But I really want to." Kimimaro said and he started to get higher on her stomach, up to her chest. She stopped him and shook her head. They exchanged words and we couldn't hear them good. She gave him one last passionate kiss and tried to put her top on. He hugged her and we heard perfectly what he said.

"I can't be with you anymore." He held on tight and she tried to get off.

"The councilmen said that in order to be Kazekage, I have to break up with you. We can still stay friends." I glared at him and she pushed him off.

"Gaara, you can't stay friends after something like this." He looked at her and I saw Kimimaro get a spiked bone.

"Y-You're not mad?"

"I am mad, not about you breaking up with me but because of why you are. You're breaking up with me because the councilmen said to and you're not doing it of your own choice. I had to tell you that I had to leave and occasionally visit. I thought that we would break up over something like that but not this." He looked at her with a shocked face.

"Y-You didn't think that we would make it. How could you say that?" She sighed and made him look into her eyes.

"Gaara, I'm your first girlfriend. Can you honestly say that you thought that I would be your only and probably be your true love? Please, look into my eyes and honestly tell me that you thought that we would stay together forever." He opened his mouth to say something then looked away and shook his head. He was shaking and she put him on her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Alex. I still love you, though." She patted his back and looked in our direction. We hid and didn't make a sound.

"I know you do. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm bringing Kimimaro and Sakon with me. Goodbye." She let him go and walked in our direction. We looked at each other and she walked right past us

"Come with me." She said and I had a feeling that it wasn't to give us a hug.

"We're sorry. About, you know." Kimimaro said and I nodded.

"You know I don't accept pity about small things. Come with me to the basement and pray that you'll be able to sit down after what I'll be doing to you." I flinched and protected my bum. _She's going to kill us. _Kimimaro and I were shaking and held onto each other. Ukon woke up and found ourselves in the basement without the lights on.

"What's going on? Sakon, did you get us kidnapped?" I shook my head and we found a glowing white eye.

"Ukon, get off of Sakon. You didn't do anything so you're safe. Just hand me the belt near the door." He gulped and left me. I reached for him.

"No! Brother, she'll kill me!" He shook his head and handed her the belt.

"Get in the position." She said and Kimimaro and I whimpered. She snapped the belt and I started to take off my pants.

"All of them, off." I gulped and we pulled our boxers down enough to not expose anything except for our bare bottoms. Ukon was in the corner and covered his eyes

"Now, I'm not doing this because I love you and this won't hurt me more than it'll hurt you. It'll hurt you a hell of a lot though." She said and raised the belt.

**3rd PoV **

The rest of the house, except for Gaara, was in the kitchen eating dinner when they heard a scream.

"FUCK! THAT HURTS!" Sakon's voice yelled and Stephanie and Bryan looked at each other.

"STOP! IT STINGS!" Kimimaro yelled and Temari put her fork down.

"DAMN RIGHT IT DOES!" Alex's voice yelled and a snap and a whip were heard and the two boys screaming. Angel facepalmed and stood up.

"What do you think she's doing, Zabuza-san?" Haku asked.

"I don't know. Whipping them?" They went to the living room where they could hear them clearer.

"NO PLEASE! NOT WITH THE HAND!" Sakon screamed and they heard crying.

"I-I'M SORRY! I-I'M A BAD BOY! I'M A VERY B-BAD BOY!" Kimimaro yelled and Stephanie sat down.

"She's spanking them. I wonder what they did." Angel lied down on the couch.

"I want to know why she's making them say that they're a bad boy. Since she's leaving tomorrow, I'm coming with her. Who's with me?" Stephanie, Bryan, and Haku raised their hands.

"Haku? You're leaving me?" Zabuza asked and he nodded.

"Well then I'm in. What about her boyfriend?" The door opened to show Sakon and Kimimaro and they were both crying and wiping their eyes. Ukon was behind them and tried to comfort his brother.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her." They rubbed their bums and went upstairs.

"That was hell! I can't feel anything in that area. I won't be able to sit down for weeks." Kimimaro said and Alex came up and chased them.

"Oh it's not over. You guys have to sit down." She grabbed them by the collar and pushed them down on the floor. They screamed in pain and she lifted them up.

"We're sorry! We won't spy on you again!" Kimimaro said and Sakon nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about going into the drawer with your bras in them." She pushed them down and let them go.

"I'll be in my room packing my stuff. Today is my last day living here, I have to stay in Oto." She went upstairs and Haku helped Kimimaro and Sakon up.

"I can never sit down again!" Sakon said and they went to their rooms. In the morning, Gaara went to the Kage tower to tell the councilmen his decision.

"Have you reached your decision?" He nodded.

"Yes, I broke up with her." They looked at him with wide eyes.

"You did what? You were never supposed to break up with her, all you had to do was tell us your decision! It was a test to see if you wanted to become Kazekage more than being with her. Great, now we have an angry sound nin on our hands." He looked at them then glared.

"This was a test? What kind of a test was that! I broke up with my first love to find out that this was just a test! I have to get her back." He ran out and went to the house and busted the door down.

"Alex! Alex! I have to tell you something." He heard crying in the living room and found Temari and Kankuro trying to comfort CG. He looked up at him then threw a pillow at him.

"Bring mommy back!" He said and Temari picked him up to soothe him. He tried to throw another pillow at him but was stopped by Kankuro.

"They're gone, Gaara, they're long gone." Kankuro said and he ran out and towards Otogakure.

"Alex! Alex! Come back! Please come back. Come back." He started to slow down and dropped to his knees. He felt the tears roll down his cheek but he didn't care. His first love was gone.

**Alex PoV **

"You're back. Now we are officially the Animal Warriors. We have masks that we have to wear to keep our identities safe, you are now known as Bat. I am bear." Aoi, I mean, Bear said and he gave me a mask in the shape of a bat. I put it on and the only part it didn't cover was around my mouth. Everyone else that came lived in a house in the middle of Oto. I was supposed to stay with my team. Haru gave me a letter and it was from Akio.

_Dear Animal Warriors, _

_Today is the day that you are to begin your mission on taking down Orochimaru. As leader, Bat has to make sure that you all are safe and keep up on Orochimaru's moves. We have some scrolls that you can get at the library that might help. You can do other missions from other Kage and they can ask you to do missions for them but taking down Orochimaru is your first priority. The good citizens of Otogakure wish you luck. Please keep this team a secret. _

_Akio_

"Well, our search for Orochimaru begins right now. Haru, I mean Dragon, we're going to the library to pick up some scrolls. But first, since I have to make sure you all stay alive, I have something to give you that will summon me when you're in danger. I have rosaries that have my chakra in them. You always have to keep them on for them to work. It takes some of your chakra and mixes them up with mine then summons me when it feels that you are in danger." I handed one to everyone and they put them on. Dragon and I went to the library to pick up the scrolls.

***1 year later***

**Dragon PoV **

After the last year we've been tracking down Orochimaru and Bat had her computer full of information on him. We all knew that we weren't strong enough to kill him so we trained hard enough. We made a plan to get all the other Kage to help us on his downfall. Bat told us about her relationship with the Kazekage so Tiger and I went to ask him for help. He didn't know that she was apart of our team and he agreed. I was checking through the mail and found a letter from Akio. I gave it to Bat and she read it aloud.

"Dear Animal Warriors, we have made a trade with Sunagakure and in exchange for their agreement to help you with Orochimaru, the councilmen had asked to have Bat as the Kazekage's bodyguard. It will only be for about a year, though. Don't give this letter directly to her and make sure she doesn't read the out loud, signed, Akio. Well that's just dandy, I have to go back to Suna. I'm packing, Tiger, you're in charge while I'm gone." We looked at her and Aoi stood up.

"I thought you said you had a relationship with that jerk and you're not going to go against this?" He asked and she shook her head.

"He wasn't a jerk, just a confused boy. At least I can take care of him and make sure he doesn't get hurt like how I do with you guys. Maybe we can come up with a plan together and no one in Suna knows my identity if I'm like this. I got different over the year, huh." She was right. She grew tall to 5' 7", taller than me and Monkey. Her hair grew and she put light blue and dark purple streaks in them. She had more womanly curves at sixteen. We knew what she was after what happened on her birthday.

"Does he know that you have a life now?" Monkey asked and she shook her head.

"I don't have a life, I have an afterlife and a new boyfriend. At least you guys actually like him." Bear rolled his eyes.

"That's because he worked with Orochimaru and gave us his old whereabouts. He's a weird one though. Being able to bend his bones at will and using them as weapons does come in handy during a fight. What's his name again?" She sighed and put her jacket on.

"I've been dating Kimimaro for seven months and you can't remember his name? Some teammates you guys are. I remember the names of the girls you guys brought home and I say brought home because those were not relationships, those were hookups." Tiger crossed his arms.

"Didn't you date that guy with the weird Kekkei Genkai?" He asked and she nodded.

"Sakon and Ukon since they both shared the same body. I gave him a shot after about two months from getting here and I didn't really feel anything between them. We're still friends, though." She went to her room and packed her stuff. We ate breakfast in the morning and said goodbye to her.

**Bat PoV (A/N: I'm not calling her Alex when she's on duty.)**

"It's just for about a year. Don't worry Kimimaro, I won't do anything funny." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and looked at me expecting something, I rolled my eyes.

"Kimi-kun, I will give you a million kisses when I get home. Just make sure you reserve them for me."

"Don't worry, I've been saving them when you were dating two other guys. Are Stephanie, Bryan and Angel coming?" I was about to shake my head when someone answered for me.

"Hell yeah we are! It's not like we're just going to let her have all the fun. We'll make sure she won't even look at another guy." Stephanie said and the other two came downstairs. We all changed a bit. Stephanie got taller to 5' 9" and her hair got longer to reach her mid-back when she puts it up in a high ponytail. Bryan got a little taller to 5' 1" and Angel just looks the same but got as tall as me. We decided to let ourselves look like normal 16 year-olds instead of staying thirteen. We haven't gone any farther in getting home than we were in the Chunin exams. We've been here for a year and we are willing to accept the fact that we might not leave.

"Well, we're ready so are we leaving or not?" Angel asked and we started running to Sunagakure. When we got to the gates, you wanna know who was there and what they did? It was the guards that always put their weapons up when they see me and guess what? They threw a rock at me. After everything that I've done for them, I gave them a blanket and food during the night when they were on guard, and they throw a rock at me. I got a tic mark and raised my fist at them.

"I've known you guys for so long and you throw a rock at me? I gave you food and a blanket during the night and you throw a frickin' rock at me? Assholes." I muttered and walked straight inside. They tried to apologize but I ignored them.

"We have a house we can stay at so we're out. You go find your ex." Angel said and they left. I rolled my eyes and went to the Kage tower.

**Gaara PoV **

I sighed and signed some papers when I saw something that made my heart ache a little. It was a report from a Jonin that said his mission didn't go so well and that they encountered a blood-sucking creature. I put my head in my hands and opened my desk drawer. I had a picture of her and I together, it made me feel a little bit better. Ever since I was made Kazekage, I felt a void in my heart. _I have to stop thinking about her. We broke up a year ago. I have to finish these papers, Matsuri wants me to train her after I'm done. _I heard a knock at the door and hid the picture.

"Come in." The door opened to show what looked like a girl with a black coat that reached the ground with a hood on. They had an ANBU Black Ops uniform under and a mask that was in the shape of a bat. I saw a sound headband under her bust and I glared at them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

"I'm your new bodyguard." My eyes widened at her voice. She sounded like Alex but in a more mature version.

"Why would a sound ninja become my new bodyguard?"

"It wasn't exactly my decision. It was the trade that the Sound Village's Animal Warriors had with Suna. You all formed an alliance with us to stop Orochimaru and in exchange for that, we sent the leader of that ANBU squad to be your bodyguard for about a year. I am Bat, as you can tell and I am the leader of the Animal Warriors." She said in a serious tone and I knew she wasn't lying.

"Well if you're my new bodyguard, may I know your name?" She shook her head.

"The reason we wear these masks and our animal names is so no one knows our true identities." I sighed then nodded.

"My ex-girlfriend used to like bats." I said without thinking and she didn't seem to hear me. I went back to signing papers and she stood in the corner. I was finished when someone was banging on the door. She opened the door and they pushed her away and stepped towards me. I sighed and she grabbed him by the collar and put them against the wall.

"Kankuro, was there something you needed? Bat, he's my brother, let him go." She let him go and dusted him off.

"Um, I'd like to know about the girl but I had something to tell you. I was walking around Suna when I saw three people we haven't seen in a year. Steph, Bryan and Angel, chances are that Alex is with them." I held my heart and stood up. Bat looked confused and Kankuro and I walked to the door.

"Kazekage-sama, I have to go with you to make sure you're safe. Can you tell me what's going on?" We were running to where Kankuro said he saw Alex's friends and he told Bat what was going on but not that I was in love. We saw Temari running to them and we ran together and tackled the three. I held Angel down, Temari had Stephanie down and Kankuro held Bryan down.

"Where is she?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know! We were just getting supplies! She's probably in Oto or Yuki!" I got off of him and Bat helped me up.

"Gaara-sensei! What's going on?" Matsuri came to us and saw Bat and I, arm and arm. She got off of me and Matsuri glared at her.

"Nothing. It's fine." I dusted myself off and Angel stood up.

"My ass it's fine! You guys just tackled us to the ground asking about my deranged sister!" I raised my fist at him and swung.

"She's not deranged! I love her!" Bat held me back and he rubbed his cheek.

"You know she is and she doesn't give a damn about that or you!" He pointed a finger at me and I was about to smack him.

"Angel, stop it, now." Stephanie said and I thought I saw something in Bat's eyes but I couldn't tell what it was. He glared at me and dusted himself off.

"I went too far and so did you. I apologize but you didn't have to punch me! What would she say if she saw what just happened?" I opened my mouth to say something but someone beat me to it.

"Your sister would probably tell you to stop acting like animals and make amends." Bat said and I looked away from him. He held his hand out and she elbowed me. I sighed then shook his hand.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I just wanted to see her again." He scoffed and Stephanie glared at him.

"Yeah I know you did. I just don't know where she is and if I could, I would help you but I can't so I ain't." There was a man running from two others. He got close to Bat and stole her mask. She covered herself up and ran after him.

"So can you tell us who that girl was?" Temari asked and I nodded.

"That's my new bodyguard. She will be my new bodyguard for a year in exchange for our alliance with the Animal Warriors. Matsuri, I still have to train you." She smiled and we went to a clearing in the woods.

**Bat PoV **

I got my mask back and went to a clearing in the woods. Matsuri and Gaara were inches away and I didn't want to bother them so I walked in the opposite direction. I guess they saw me because sand pulled me back. I sighed and walked up to them. Matsuri glared at me and I just stared at them.

"I have no idea what just happened but I'm Bat. Nice to meet you." I held my hand out and she shook it rather hard.

"Hello, my name's Matsuri and I'm Gaara's _student_." She said in a tone that would try to make me jealous.

"I'm his bodyguard. I'll be against the tree." I leaned against the tree and I felt something ringing in my ear. _**The things I do for you. **__Hey, you guys decided to come with me. __**Whatever. What's going on? **__Gaara and Matsuri are training. I'm leaning against a tree. A shuriken just zoomed to me and I threw it back. __**I thought you didn't like Matsuri. **__Nah, she's cool. I just don't like fangirls. __**So that's why you hate Sakura. You owe me. My cheek hurts. **__Yeah, what do you want me to get you? __**An Icha Icha book. **__Okay, I have to talk to Kakashi. _I guess Gaara told Matsuri to practice on me because she's trying to kill me. I grabbed her wrist and she tried to kick me. I grabbed her leg and she fell down.

"I forgot you're at ANBU rank. Can you help me train Matsuri?" Gaara asked and I sighed. She ran at me with kunai and shuriken in hand and threw them at me. I cut them and threw them back. She kicked me in the side and I hit her back. I guess I hit harder than I should have because she landed near the tree and made a hole.

"Sorry, I mostly live with guys and they try to fight all the time." I helped her up and dusted her off.

"Maybe it'd be better if I spar with her." Gaara said and she shook her head.

"I can take her. It won't be that hard." I smirked and Gaara began the match. She ran at me and made some hand signs. There was a poof and there were three Matsuris coming after me. I could tell which one was the real one and grabbed her by the neck. I held her up and she tried to get out by scratching my hand. I threw her and she hit the tree.

"You don't have to kill her." Gaara said and I felt something go through my body. **HELP US DAMN IT! THERE'S AN UCHIHA AT THE BASE! **Bear's voice rang through my head and I groaned. I made some hand signs and pounded the ground.

"Reverse Summoning Jutsu! I'll be back." I was at the base and found Sasuke Uchiha holding up Tiger by the neck. I put my Mangekyo Sharingan eye on and made hand signs.

"Amaterasu!" I shot black flames at his and someone stepped in front of him, Orochimaru. He deflected the flames and grabbed me by the hair.

"So this is the leader of the group trying to overthrow me. You're just a little girl, what damage would you do?" He bit me in the neck and I screamed in pain.

"A little curse mark to help you. The Cursed seal of Earth, I hope to see you join me." He touched my cheek and I made some hand signs.

"Alex Lopez's Nightmare Jutsu!" His eyes widened and he clutched his head in pain.

"I-It's you! You're the l-leader? Stop these nightmares!" I ripped the skin where he bit me and looked at the flesh. I saw what looked like black venom go through my veins and I tried to stop it.

"I'm not turning into one of your little minions." I sucked the venom out and Sasuke punched me in the gut. He held me up by the hair and took my mask off.

"You changed over the year. But you aren't strong enough to stop us." I did what I did to him when he chased me; I kicked him in the groin.

"Are you sure about that? I'm just waiting for you to kill Itachi and then I'll kill you. Don't worry I'll make it horribly painful!" I slashed him in the chest and they left. I helped Tiger up and Bear helped up the other two.

"Are you alright?" He nodded and I took him to the infirmary. I said my goodbyes and did a jutsu to get me back to Suna. Matsuri looked at me shocked and so did Gaara.

"What?" I asked and she pointed and my face. I felt around and I didn't feel my mask.

"Shit!" I covered my face up and ran away from them. Something grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. I looked down and saw sand. Gaara pulled me into a big hug and kissed my cheek.

"You're back! You don't know how much I've missed you! Why didn't you tell me who you were?" He was about to kiss me when I pushed him off.

"I don't know, maybe because we're trying to stop Orochimaru and now he knows who I am? Why the hell do you think I wear the mask and the animal name? My teammate is in the hospital because of the little Uchiha prick and I can't help him! I still have to be your bodyguard and now I need a new mask. When did my life get so complicated?"

"But you're not alive. You're a vampire." Gaara said and Matsuri and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Son of a bitch! I should have never told you!" I tackled him to the ground and started shaking him.

"Why would you say that out loud when there are people passing by? Damn it!" Matsuri got me off of him and held me back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He said and I got her off of me.

"You're so lucky I don't rip your heart out and make you choke on it! Damn, I have to be with you for a year. Fuck my life!" He opened his mouth to say something and stopped when I glared at him.

"Can you please tell me what's going on? Why did he say you're a vampire?" Matsuri asked and I glared at her.

"Because I suck the life out of people I hate so you two better not fuck with me!" She shivered and I covered my face then went to the house we were staying at. I got a paper bag and put it on my head. Angel came in the kitchen and looked at me.

"That's a nice look for you. Why are you home? Aren't you supposed to be protecting you ex?" I grabbed a knife and tried to stab him.

"He just told Matsuri what I am! I just got back from a little fight with Orochimaru and he took off my mask. Do you have the backup one?" He nodded and pulled out another bat mask. I took the bag off and put the mask off. Someone busted in through the door and tackled me to the ground.

"You're back! Why the hell didn't you tell us! Do you know how much Gaara's been thinking of you?" Kankuro and Temari asked.

"Do you know how much I want to kill everything right now? A whole damn lot! Get off me you psycho sand kids!" They got off and held something up. My eyes widened in happiness and I held him.

"My baby! Oh, CG have you been a good boy?" He nodded and hugged my neck.

"Mommy! Mommy! I can talk now. I don't like daddy." He said simply and got on my head.

"Aw, why didn't I take you with me? I'm so sorry CG about leaving for a year. Do you forgive me?" I held him and he nodded.

"I love you mommy." Stephanie, Temari and I cooed and the door opened to show, you know who? It was Baki you weirdos.

"Oh hey it's mummy face." I said.

"Yeah and you're wearing a bat mask."

"…Touché. What are you doing here?"

"Gaara wanted me to talk you into going back to him." I looked at him then shook my head.

"He broke up with me and I don't want to date him again." Temari shook my shoulders and bonked me on the head.

"Why not? My brother's a good guy. You can take him back." I slapped her and she let me go.

"I can't he broke up with me and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want me back and I don't want him." I crossed my arms.

"Why not?" I meeped and turned to find Gaara and Matsuri.

"A: You can do fine without me and B: I have a boyfriend." Temari slapped me and grabbed me by the collar.

"When was this? How long? Are you pregnant?" She's gone insane. I hung out with her too much.

"Does it look like I'm pregnant? I've been dating for eight months. Seven months with my current boyfriend." She let go of me and Gaara hugged me from behind.

"Get off." He shook his head and CG started hitting him.

"I'm not letting go until you take me back. Please, it was a mistake leaving you. It was a test from the councilmen to see if I wanted to become Kazekage or stay with you. If that didn't happen then I would still be with you." I pushed him off and went upstairs with CG. I stared at him and he stared back. He blinked.

"Are you and daddy having a fight?" I shook my head.

"No, maybe, yes. Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. You're mommy is with another boy and you're dad-wait, I'm talking to a chibi and saying that I'm his mom and Gaara's his dad. I've gone insane. I have to get away and relax, everything is out to get me." I sighed and CG rubbed my head. There was a knock on the door and I heard Gaara's voice.

"You open that door and Shukaku will be thanking me when I rip him out after I'm done beating you to a bloody pulp." CG looked up at me with chibi eyes and I sighed.

"Fine, get it." He came in and started to kiss me. I pushed him off when he got near my lips.

"Dude! I am not kissing you when I already have a boyfriend. I didn't cheat on you when we were dating and I'm not cheating now." He looked at me then sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you in a long time and I really missed our little sessions." I looked at him with a look. You know that look a woman gives you when you messed up, that look.

"Yeah and I miss my teammate being in a healthy position and stopping their fights. But, putting everything that just happened aside, how have you been?" He pinned me down and started to lift up my shirt.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. How come you haven't visited CG?" I picked my little boy up and ruffled his hair.

"I was out doing missions and trying to kill Voldemort, wait that's Harry Potter, Orochimaru. What did you do to my baby? He doesn't like you anymore." CG went under the covers and got a pillow then threw it at Gaara. He scowled and held him up.

"I said to stop doing that. Who are you dating right now?" I rolled my eyes and lied down.

"A nice sound ninja." I said simply.

"You're dating Sakon and Ukon? I thought you spanked Sakon and Kimimaro."

"I did, but he's not who I'm dating. I was for a month and then we broke up but stayed friends. I completely forgot about the spanking." CG shivered.

"But, why are you dating Kimimaro? I thought you didn't like him and what can he give you that I can't?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Can we stop talking about this? Aren't you glad that I'm the ex that is chill and not the crazy one? Never mind that crazy part. It's getting late, you probably have papers to sign and I still have to be your bodyguard." He nodded and we went to the Kage tower. I opened the door for him and something popped out so I kicked them in the face.

"Karasu!" Kankuro's voice yelled.

"Sorry Kankuro. I thought you were a robber." He picked up crow and checked him for anything wrong. He sighed and left. I stood in the corner and felt the mini weights and chains against my back. I didn't feel sleepy over the night and Gaara was just signing papers.

"So you became Kazekage where your whole schedule is busy and yet you still have time to train Matsuri. I do not get this world." He looked at me.

"Yeah and you had a son yet you're still a virgin."

"You don't know that."

"Are you?"

"…Yes and I adopted CG but I have no idea how he was made. I wonder how the boys back home are doing." I started thinking about death and destruction and then puppies. _My mind is a fucked up place. _**I know it is. **_Oh hi! I haven't heard from you since when I came to Suna after the Chunin exams. _**I know and we were preparing for the tournament and the celebration for the new vamps. **_No disrespect or anything but it makes you sound old when you say vamps. _**I am old! **_Oh riiight. I thought I would know my own uncle better. _**I'm not your uncle. **_You aren't? Oh, well then who are you? _**I'm one the elders in our Clan! Talking to you is stressful. **_Hey, you can blame my mom and dad because of that. _**I always do when Angel gets home. Okay, it starts to get weird when I have a long conversation with you so goodbye. **_Bye Elder Dominguez. _I didn't notice it was morning and Gaara was staring at me.

"What?"

"I thought you slept when you're in a relationship."

"I usually do but because I'm so far away from Kimimaro and I have to stay up, the mouse in my brain that runs the little wheel drank some coffee so I'm good. I need coffee. Damn, why didn't I talk to Tweek before I left?" There was a knock on the door and I opened it. It was a woman that looked like she was in her mid-thirties. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and she was dressed in business attire.

"Kazekage-sama, I'm sorry to say that I can't be your assistant. My sister is having her child and her husband left her. My mother is also very ill and on her death bed." She said and he nodded.

"You can take as much time as you want. I'll find another assistant while you're gone." He looked at me and I shook my head. She smiled and left.

"Do you-"

"Over my dead body. Don't get smart with me and say that I'm already dead." I added after he opened his mouth.

"I won't bother you." I scoffed and he pulled out CG from out of no where.

"Oh you jackass. Using the baby on me. Fine, only if I get to put my headphones in my ears, tune in my music and tune out of the rest of the world." He nodded and I grabbed CG from him.

**Matsuri PoV **

I had my hand on the door-knob and took it back off. I was going to ask for the position of assistant so I could get closer to Gaara. That bat girl got the job and she didn't even want it. _Why is he so close to her? What happened between them and what baby? _I've been wondering about her ever since Gaara was beating down that boy. I was still hurting a little from our spar and she hadn't got a scratch on her. When she came back after her absence, she looked like she had fought one of the legendary Sannin. When we went to her house, she had been friends with the Sand Siblings and she was Gaara's first girlfriend. _I was supposed to be his first girlfriend. Who is this girl? _I thought to myself and heard them both say 'Finish'. It was almost time for Gaara to train me so I knocked onto the door and she answered it.

"Gaara-sensei, it's time for me to train." He nodded and I saw bat girl hiding something behind her back. He sighed and looked at her.

"Hey, you brought him into this." She said and I heard a cute voice from behind her.

"Mommy, I can't breathe." She covered a boy up in her cloak and looked at me.

"Hey Matsuri, what's going on?" She said calmly and I blinked.

"Get your son out of your jacket." Gaara said and she pointed a finger at him.

"Oh, so when there's company, he's only my son. I see how it is. Come on CG, we're out of here." She started to walk towards the door and sand pulled her back.

"He says that you're his only parent and you've been gone for a year when I've been taking care of him." She crossed her arms.

"Okay, Temari's been taking care of him but he is still my son." I felt my heart ache and she rolled her eyes.

"Can someone please tell me what you two are talking about?" I asked and bat girl pulled a little boy that looked like Gaara out of her jacket.

"This is my son and he's the father. End of story, now you have to train and he might not do it so I'm training you. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and led me outside. Gaara came with us and I was looking at the little baby, we had a staring contest and I blinked.

"But, how did you, uh, make him?" I asked and she looked at me.

"What do you mean ma-OH GOD NO! No, no, no, we did not have sex! I just found him and became his mom. I am not his biological mother and he isn't his biological father." I gave out a sigh of relief.

"You don't have to deny it that much. I am still his father, CG, who's your dad?" Gaara asked the little baby.

"Not you. I only have mommy, auntie Temi and uncle Kanky. I don't know who you are." CG said and bat girl snickered. Gaara glared at her and she raised her hands in defense.

"I swear, I did not teach him to say that. CG, who taught you to say that?" He smiled.

"No one taught me it. I thought it would make mommy happy. Did it make mommy happy?" He asked in a cute voice and she nodded her head.

"Yes, it made mommy very happy."

* * *

**Me: I might be ending this story at Chapter 20. But I have given this thought and I will make an Akatsuki story. **

**Hidan: Finally! I get some screen time!  
**

**Me: Where's Sasori?  
**

**Hidan: He said something about working on his puppets and going through your music library.  
**

**Me: Wait, Sasori, there's weird stuff on there!  
**

**Sasori: ~So I can't dance and I really can't sing. I can only do one thing and that's be Lady Sovereign. Love me or hate me, still an obsession. Love me or hate me, that is the question. If you love me than~ You are a weird child. **

**Me: Love me or hate me by Lady Sovereign isn't bad. Why were you singing it?  
**

**Sasori: I am a puppet, your argument is invalid.  
**

**Hidan: Review or I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sasuke: Hn. **

**Me: Hn.  
**

**Sasuke: Hn.  
**

**Me: Hn.  
**

**Sasuke: Hn.  
**

**Me: Hn.  
**

**Sasuke: Enjoy the chapter. She owns nothing.  
**

**Me: Get the cuss off my stage.**

* * *

**Matsuri PoV**

"So, how do you guys train?" Bat girl asked and I just noticed she never said her name.

"We spar against each other and I tell her what she needs to work on." Gaara said and she sighed.

"That's how you guys do it? We have an obstacle course that makes us use everything inside of us. Chakra, stamina, willpower, you name it. We watch each other do it and if we need help on anything, we fail part of the obstacle. Just fight each other while I make an obstacle course. CG's coming with me." She started to walk away.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting me?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I have a shadow clone set up near here. I'll be back when you're done. Don't overuse anything or the course won't work." She left and we got into stances. I ran at him with a kunai at hand and he just grabbed my wrist.

**Bat PoV**

I wiped the sweat off my hairline and stepped back to admire my work. I made a mini obstacle course with ramps, traps, and training dummies. CG climbed onto my back and I carried him on my shoulders.

"Mommy, why did you make a playground for the girl who wants to take daddy away from you?" He asked in a cute voice.

"Because she has to get better in training and she isn't trying to steal your father from me. Your father and I aren't with each other so it's okay for her to have him." I said and walked back to the training grounds.

"So you and daddy don't love each other anymore? Is it because of me?" He started sobbing and I tried to comfort him.

"No, no, we both love you very much, CG, no matter what. We just don't like each other like how we used to. Wait, aw great this is my fault, listen CG, your father still might like me but if he tries to use you to get me back make sure to tell him that I already have a boyfriend." He sniffled and hugged my head.

"Do you love him more than daddy?" He asked and I sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I do like him more than Gaara but I'm not sure about love. One thing's for sure, you will be the shortest person that I will always love." He giggled and I found Matsuri on top of Gaara and it looked like she was trying to take off his shirt. I covered CG's eyes and they looked at me.

"I think you guys need some private time so I'll be, where ever here isn't." I started backing away and something popped out at me. I put CG away and kicked whoever it was in the chest but something white blocked it.

"Is that how you treat your boyfriend?" A deep voice asked me and Kimimaro pulled me in for a hug.

"You're here! How and why? But first I think we should go somewhere else." We walked to a coffee shop and ordered coffee and cookies for CG.

"Mind telling me why there's a smaller version of your ex?" Kimimaro asked and pointed at CG while he glared.

"I found him and I am his mother. Well I suck at being a mom because I left him for a year. So, why are you here?" He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you being here with him and being without you. Tomorrow will be eight months after we've started dating and I wouldn't miss that. So what's Junior's name?" CG stuck his tongue out at him and I rolled my eyes.

"CG, how long are you going to be here?" He held something in his hands and CG started to freak out.

"Mommy, he has a knife! He's going to hurt you!" I ruffled his hair and Kimimaro gave me a rose made out of bones.

"This is my idea of asking you out to the festival next month for Halloween. I'm leaving the next day." I held the rose and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, the rose is beautiful and it means a lot since it came from your bones. As for the festival, I wouldn't go with anyone else except for you. I'm pretty sure Gaara and Matsuri are done so I have to head back. Where are you staying?" We stood up and walked to the door.

"Is it okay if I sleep with you? Not like that." He added after some people gave him looks. I nodded and we went our separate ways.

"I don't like him. Mommy, why can't you and daddy make up?" CG asked and I sighed.

"I told you, I don't like him like how I used to. And why don't you like Kimimaro? He's a sweet guy." He shook his head and pouted.

"Daddy said that he was a freak because he is a dinosaur."

"Oh really? Remind me to have a talk with your father when I get the chance." He nodded and we made it back to the clearing.

"Where did you guys go? And who was that white haired guy?" Matsuri asked.

"That was Kimi-kun and we left because you two were doing the dirt, CG couldn't see that." She blushed and Gaara glared at me.

"So are we doing the obstacle course or did I just miss quality leaning time against the tree?" I asked and they nodded. We went to where my obstacle course was and Matsuri just stared at it.

"I have to do that?" She asked and I nodded. We went to the beginning and stood there.

"I have to show how you would go through it so hold CG for me." I handed her CG and he glared at her. I went most of the obstacle course with ease except for the tree climbing part. On that one we had to do on our hands like a handstand and I fell but put chakra in my feet so it would soften my landing. I got up and tried it again. I got through the rest of the course and did it in reverse to get back to them.

"And that told me that I have to get better at my chakra control. Now, go." She nodded and tried to go through it. I say tried because she had to stop at the third obstacle. She pointed at a piece of paper.

"How is that supposed to help me?" She asked.

"Your speed." I said and she looked at me confused. She was about to say something when the paper went off. She yelped and tried to get away from the other pieces of paper. They exploded when she got close to them and she was covered in ash.

"Are you sure this is good for her?" Gaara asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. This is a mini version of what we have back at the base. Well she is at Genin rank. I guess if she survived the course, she would be at a high level, though." We waited and she finally finished the course. She came back to us and panting.

"You did well!" I said and she fell down. I picked her up and sat her against the tree.

"Not much though." Gaara said and I glared at him.

"The only thing I saw wrong was when you were running. You aren't slow, you're actually pretty fast, it's just that you don't have a lot of stamina. That's enough for today. I'm taking CG to an ice cream shop." She stood up and regained her balance.

"Can I come?" CG shook his head but I nodded.

"Sure." We started walking to the ice cream shop and Gaara decided to come with us. I was spoon feeding CG when I heard a too familiar voice.

"Hey, you're that guy from the Chunin exams. Where's that little mutt?" I tried not to groan and team Himeko came up to us. _God, why? I thought I didn't have to deal with her again. _

"She's dead. Tragic day, too bad, I heard she beat the heiress of the Murakami Clan. Well what I heard was that she fainted." I said and Himeko glared at me.

"Well, too bad she's dead. The Murakami Clan was going to have her as a servant to me when I become the leader next year. Who are you?" She asked.

"Bat, you don't need to know anymore." She huffed and I felt someone cover my eyes.

"You can't trick me. I know it's you Alex." Daisuke said and I elbowed him in the groin before he could finish my name.

"What? It is her! There's a bang covering her left eye but why are you wearing a mask?" Yami asked.

"I'm not whoever you think I am. That girl died in Otogakure protecting her teammates from Orochimaru. Can you please leave me alone?" Yami and Daisuke nodded and left but Himeko glared at me.

"You and me! Right now, a rematch!" She said and I shook my head.

"I have no idea who you are, we never fought each other and I can't fight petty matches." She stomped her foot and held me up by the collar.

"By order of the Murakami Clan elders, you have to fight me. The leader of the Animal Warriors and one of the higher ups in the clan has to fight each other or we make sure Takigakure doesn't help you." I groaned and stood up.

"Fine, let's get this over with. What happens when I win?" I asked as we walked to a clearing.

"If you win, I let you have Yami-kun and I'll stay out of your life forever. But when I win, you have to fill in the place for the other little mutt and become my servant." I rolled my eyes and we began the match. She came running at me and I let her get close enough for me to knock her out.

"I still have to make sure Gaara doesn't die." I started to walk back to the Kage tower and found Matsuri waiting for me.

"I'm assuming that you want to tell me how I'm not going to steal him from you and that you'll be his girlfriend and I really don't care. I already had a chance and now it's gone. Hell, I will help you get him." She looked at me surprised then blinked.

"B-But don't you want to get back with him? Why don't you want Gaara back!" I covered her mouth and pulled her into an empty room when his door opened. We didn't make a sound and he went back inside. We both gave out a sigh of relief then heard footsteps. The door opened to show Kankuro.

"Well, you don't see two hot girls in a closet very often. I didn't know you guys liked each other in that way." We looked at each other then glared at him.

"We don't and that's the last time you ever get to see two girls together." He rolled his eyes and left.

"It's already night time, Matsuri, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked and we meeped then held each other.

"Uh, I'm asking her to visit and have girl bonding time?" I said more like a question and they both looked at me. He sighed and shook his head.

"You can do that if you want but I have to be with you." We both looked at him.

"Que dices?" I asked and he looked at me funny.

"What?"

"What are you saying? Why do you have to be with us if it's _girl _bonding time?" Matsuri nodded.

"So I know that that's what you're actually doing. I don't have anything to do and you still have to keep me from harm." Gaara said and I could tell that he was planning something by the look in his eyes.

"Okay then," I leaned into Matsuri's ear. "I have a super scary movie that will make him leave us alone. You in?" She nodded and we headed back to my house. When we got home I got attacked by kisses.

"Kimimaro, Fluffy doesn't even kiss like you." He chuckled and went to the living room.

"Well, guy bonding is watching TV actually being interested in the show and girl bonding is judging it or saying how hot the main character is. We are going to watch some of the scariest films made, Scream, Halloween, and my personal two favorites, Saw III and Saw IV. Usually if I watch one of these movies, I end up choking someone because I hold onto them too tight." I said and put in Halloween first.

**Gaara PoV **

We were sitting on Alex's bed and she and Matsuri were shaking. We finished the first movie with the child with the psychological problems. **Sounds like Alex. **_I can't argue with you on that one. _Now we were watching the serial killer wearing a mask and black robes. **Another Alex. **_I know. _

"Why don't they defend themselves? If someone is capable of killing all those people like that then how come they can't use jutsus?" I asked and they both ate some popcorn.

"It's set in a non-ninja world and technology has developed to a great point. Wait, this is my favorite line." I rolled my eyes and went back to the movie. The girl shot the killer when he got up to kill them.

"Not in my movie." Alex and Matsuri yelped. The movie ended and Alex put in the next movie.

"Saw III, damn you Jigsaw, damn you." We looked at her and she and Matsuri covered them selves up with the same blanket. I watched how bloody the killings were.

"What kind of a messed up game is this?" Matsuri asked as she held onto Alex.

"A really messed up one. I never liked that girl. I like the guy doing the challenges though." Alex said and another person died in a very harsh way. Alex and Matsuri held onto each other in a way that looked, **Sexy? **_Basically, yes. _I got bored so I just looked around her room. There wasn't much to look at except a little space for her music player. I stopped and looked at Matsuri and Alex holding each other and shaking. I watched them through the last movie and she turned the TV off.

"So much blood! It was disgusting! Can we watch the first two tomorrow?" Matsuri asked.

"There are seven of those movies and we've only seen two. We have to watch the rest of those movies. Right now, I'm sleeping. Gaara, don't touch us while we were asleep." Alex said and I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't planning on it. Shukaku was." She glared at me and they went to sleep holding each other. I found a camera and took a picture of them. Angel came in and pointed at the hallway.

"Out. Now. I don't care if you're the Kazekage or her ex. No guy sleeps in my sister's room except for me, Bryan, Haku and my dad. There is no reason for you to be here." He said.

"I'll let her and her band perform at the festival next month."

"Goodnight and I want my sister untouched." I nodded and watched them sleep. Matsuri stirred and sat up.

"What's wrong can't sleep?" Alex asked and she nodded.

"Me neither. Woah, what are you still doing here? Creeper." She said and I rolled my eyes. We all stood up all night and Temari and Kankuro came bursting through the door in the morning.

"I have to fix that while I'm watching the rest of the Saw movies." Alex said and they held CG up.

"You guys just left your son with us and now we need payment! I want twenty bucks and I have no idea what Kankuro wants!" Temari said and I handed her the money.

"All I want is to know why Alex and Matsuri are cuddling each other." They got away from each other and sat up.

"We saw scary movies and decided to protect each other. Hand me the boy." She held her arms out and CG jumped to her.

"Mommy, I ate too much cookies yesterday." He said simply and laughed.

"Aww, you're so cute. Okay, Matsuri and I need to change so all of you get out." We left and Kankuro decided to sneak a peek then Temari hit him on the head.

"Ow, did you have to hit me? Do you know how amazing it is to see girls changing and they just talk to each other?" Kankuro asked and Temari and I rolled our eyes.

"We left CG in there. CG, cover your eyes!" Temari said and they came out. CG had a big grin on his face and Alex picked him up.

"Pervert. Apparently Kankuro has been teaching you something."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses." Alex said simply.

"I don't have any work for today so it's your day off." I said and she looked at me.

"I have to make sure nothing even touches you. I don't have day offs. But I can do a shadow clone so all of you, get out of my house. We can hang out later." We left and I went back to the Kage mansion. I went to her old room and it looked exactly how she left it. I laid in her bed and thought about her.

**Alex PoV **

"So, what are you planning to do? A picnic on a hillside, dinner, movie?" I asked Kimimaro and we both laughed.

"I almost thought you were serious. That's not the Alex I know. We are staying in your room and be in each others company, maybe watch a movie." He said and gave me a soft kiss.

"Where I'm from, girls would consider that a cheap date but if I'm with you, I'm happy. Ugh, I sound like a cliché girlfriend." We went to my room and put on Twilight. _**Haha, no. You're watching Snakes on a Plane aren't you? **__Maybe. __**You just didn't want me to know and you used freakin' Twilight? They rip on vampires. **__I've never seen it so I can't really say much about it. _It got to the part where two of the passengers were doing it and Kimimaro started to take his shirt off then kissed my neck. He got on top of me and used one of his bones to poke my stomach. It lifted up my shirt but all he did was put a hand on it. He kissed me slowly and moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"You know, the reason I kiss you slowly is because I want you to love each individual one and want the next one. I don't really like making out or trying to shove my tongue down your throat. I only like it when you make me _desire _you, like right now." He started to play with my tongue and gave me rough kisses on my shoulder then above my chest. That was all we did. Give each other soft kisses with a couple of rough ones. There was a poof and smoke covered my room. The smoke cleared and I got grabbed by the neck and hoisted up in the air.

"You have no idea how much I've always wanted to do this to you." Sasuke Uchiha. I tried to get out of his grip and he tightened just tightened it.

"What did I do to get you to hate me so much?" I choked out and he smirked. Kimimaro tried to stab him. Sasuke looked at him with his Sharingan on and he collapsed.

"I know that you wanted the whole Uchiha clan gone, including me and Itachi. You've hated me ever since the first time you saw me. You use your friend just to get me not near you. I admit, I've really wanted her but I can't have her because of you. If I get rid of you and the little boy, she'll be mine." He tightened his grip to a point where he could snap my neck.

"If you kill me, she'll never go to you. My hate would live on in her. You wouldn't want that, right? To be hated by the girl you love. That would be one of the worst feeling eve-"

**Sasuke PoV **

I snapped her neck. She fell limp in my hand and I laughed. _All I had to do was make sure she doesn't get in Orochimaru's way. It was better to kill her. _I threw her on the bed and hair covered her face. I lifted up the bang that hid her left eye and it was open. I checked her pulse to make sure she was dead and I didn't feel anything. _Her white eye, Orochimaru said to get it. _I shook it off and looked around her room. I found a little space for her music device and a picture. It was of her, her friends and parents. She was hugging Bryan and Stephanie and they looked very happy. I scratched her face and ripped off Stephanie's part. I put it in my pocket and went to her music player.

"I might as well take a little souvenir." I was about to grab it when I couldn't move.

"No one touches my iPod. Even in death." Alex said and looked at her with wide eyes.

"How are you still alive?" I growled at her and she grabbed my neck and I felt claws scratching my skin.

"You little prick. Say hello to that damn Uchiha clan for me when I put you six feet under." She was about to snap my neck when a hand stopped her.

"You promised me you wouldn't kill him yet." Stephanie's voice said and she let go.

"I never promised that I wouldn't hurt him yet. Kick-to-the-groin Jutsu!" She kicked me very hard and I coughed up some blood.

"B-Bitch. I'll make sure Orochimaru uses your skin as a door mat!" Stephanie helped me up and I grabbed her then held a kunai to her neck.

"Let me leave here without any injuries and with her or she dies." Stephanie struggled and Alex held her hands up. I started to make hand signs and got tackled to the floor.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch. Don't. Mess. With. My. Family!" A boy kept on punching me and the girls just watched him.

"Oh, so I can't kill him but Angel can?" Alex said and I head butted him. I made some hand sings and left. I was in the laboratory with Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun, did you get her eye?" I shook my head and he glared at me.

"I couldn't, she had backup. Why do you want her eye anyway?"

"I have reason to believe that she can change that eye into any eye that she has seen and use the abilities of the person and eye. She can use the Sharingan, Byakugan, and her special nightmare jutsu that she never released on me. I'll have to kill her personally." Orochimaru hissed out and I went back to my room. I took out the picture of Stephanie and looked at her. _One day, one day, I'll kill her so Stephanie can be mine. _

**Alex PoV**

I rubbed my neck and Kimimaro had woken up. _He knows, I hate the Uchiha Clan but I don't know why. He'll be back and I'll make sure he won't lay a finger on my friend. I just have to wait until he kills Itachi and I can finally end his life. _

"You know you can't do that." Angel said.

"Then how else is he supposed to die? I'm pretty sure that Naruto isn't going to kill him and he would just come back alive when the fangirls decide to attack the producers." He rolled his eyes and got my iPod.

"Aw, he almost touched you. Atleast I decided to fake my death. He's probably confused as hell right now. You two, leave." Stephanie and Angel left and Kimimaro rubbed his head.

"He put me under a genjutsu and I blacked out. And to think that I wanted to help him." He said and I kissed his head.

"Let's just pretend that never happened. What do you want to do?" I asked him and he got a pervy smile.

"All I want is for you to lie on top of me. Without your shirt on." He said the last part in a soft voice and I shook my head.

"I didn't hear that last part so I'm not doing it. It's fun when I cuddle up to you though." I buried my face in his chest and he held me. I started to fall asleep and I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

**? PoV **

_I'm in her dream world. Finally, I found you. _I walked around and noticed that everything looked like an anime show that I slightly remember. I was in a forest and there were three people there that looked familiar.

"Shikamaru, how do you think he's doing?" A blond girl asked and guy with a bored look on his face. There was another guy there and he looked big.

"I heard from Temari that he was doing well and so were Alex and Stephanie." My eyes widened. _How do they know them? Wait, I know who they are. Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi. She's in the Naruto world. _I became very frustrated and stomped deeper into the forest. I took out my phone and searched 'Naruto characters' I looked them up and found an edited version of the series. Alex Lopez: Female. Age: 1,300. Weight: 97 lbs. Height: 5' 2". Status: Chunin. Family; Lover: Gaara Sabaku. _Kuso! _Debut: Naruto Edited Version episode 20. I searched up the episode and watch every other episode she and her friends were in.

"She asked the old man for help but didn't really get anything. I have to make sure they get the jutsu and get the hell out of this reality." I started to write down the hand signs of the jutsu and what they had to do. I put it in little notes and placed them around the forest. I heard a rustle and I saw my body start to fade away then I was back home.

**Alex PoV **

I felt like I was falling and fell onto the ground with a hard thud. I looked around and saw nothing but trees. I got up and rubbed my head. _I'm in Konoha. _I started to pinch myself and got shocked.

"Ow, usually that means I have to discover something in my dream world. Now what do I have to discov-oh look! A note." I saw a sticky note on a tree and I snatched it off.

_I know where you are and how to get you out. I suggest you go to the real Konoha and find the real notes. I know you're supposed to leave before the Kazekage Retrieval Arc. so I have to space these out. You have a year to leave and I'll get you out of here in half that time. _

I was freaked out and thought that the handwriting was familiar. I looked around and started to back away. I put the note in my pocket and accidentally stepped on a twig. I heard a rustle and foot steps so I looked around.

"Whoever you are, thank you." I pinched myself again and woke up in Kimimaro's arms. He looked at me then kissed my forehead.

"You fell asleep and now it's almost night time. I'm glad that we spent our day together and for many days to come." He said and I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. _I guess now is a better time than ever. _

"K-Kimimaro, I have to tell you something. I haven't been completely honest with you. I know that I told you and everyone else that I'm from Yukigakure but I'm not. I'm not even from this dimension. I don't really know how to explain it." He looked at me like I was crazy but shook it off.

"I'm not following." I sighed and pulled out my laptop.

"Well, I can tell you because you have to come with us anyway so here's how it is. This world that you live in isn't real. To the people from my world anyway. This place is a program to watch for entertainment and was created by a man called Masashi Kishimoto. We were coming back from a convention when we had an accident and crashed. We woke up in Otogakure and decided to become ninja to learn about any jutsus that could get us home. That was about a week before the Chunin Exams in Konoha. While we were in the second phase of the exam we discovered that we were new characters in an edited version of the program. Stephanie and Bryan had told Kishimoto about us so I guess he made an edited version with us in it. There is a jutsu to get us back home but only one person from here knows it. But in my dream world I found a note from someone that knows the jutsu but I have to get to Konoha to get the full thing. I guess it'd be better if I show you some episodes." I put on episode of our debut and he watched it with wide eyes.

"How come you haven't told me this before?" I clicked on the next episode.

"We were willing to accept the fact that we might never be going home. I don't know how but Angel got in this world but he said that we couldn't see the episode where the jutsu is performed." I got to the episode where Gaara and I were hanging out and I got shocked.

"Ow, what the hell computer? You've never shocked me before. Oh, maybe this is the episode I'm not aloud to watch. Kimimaro, can you watch the episode while I'm taking a shower?" He nodded and I got my stuff. I opened the door and found CG in there.

"Holy shizz! What are you doing here?" He pointed at the shower curtain and I found Gaara lying in the bathtub.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing in my bathtub?" He glared at me and Kimimaro came in.

"It didn't let me watch it and why are you here?" He asked.

"Do you want me to be honest or sugarcoat it?" Gaara asked and Kimimaro and I looked at each other.

"Honest." We said in unison and he got up.

"Kankuro had some alcohol and I accidentally drank it then ended up here."

"And this is the example you teach our son." I shook my head and CG flipped off Kimimaro. I looked at him with wide eyes and turned to Gaara.

"How does he know that? I only curse, I don't flip people off!" He crossed his arms and picked him up.

"I don't do it. Maybe Kankuro does it. CG, don't flip people off."

"But you said it was okay if it was the dinos-" He covered his mouth and coughed.

"Dinosaur huh? Whatever, get out of my house. I'm keeping CG for the night. Oh Kami, it feels like I'm divorced." I said and pushed Gaara out of the door before he could protest. I picked CG up and went to bed with him. Kimimaro came into bed and CG got in between us. I picked him up and put him at the other side of the bed so I could cuddle up to Kimimaro. He held me from behind and I held CG. I woke up to someone poking my eye.

"Yo, wake up. Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex-"

"Shut up Bryan! What the cuss do you want?" He looked at me funny.

"Was that a censor or a reference to Fantastic Mr. Fox? Whatever, Gaara said that there has to be help with the preparations for the festival. Get your bat bum up and don't come home until you've helped." I rolled my eyes and got up. I looked around and didn't see Kimimaro or CG.

"Where are my boys?"

"Bones is in the shower, Chibi went home." I nodded and started to change.

"I just realized I'm back in the friendzone. After three damn years, I'm back in the freakin' friendzone. Well screw you too." Bryan said and sat down on my bed.

"I didn't do anything. I just trust you enough to watch me change. I said I was sorry about putting you in the friendzone." I finished changing and sat down next to him.

"I know, but now you put me back in it, bitch." He muttered and put his head on my shoulder.

"Why does it matter? We're better off as friends, holy cuss I did put you in the friendzone." He looked at me then stood up.

"You dreamt of Fantastic Mr. Fox didn't you? I don't care if we are better off as friends, do you know how long I've wanted to get out?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Kimimaro's voice asked and he was just in a towel.

"The friendzone. It's hell to get out and she put me back in it! I'm out of here." Bryan left and Kimimaro sat down next to me.

"What's the friendzone?"

"When a girl no longer considers you as a dating option, you're more like her brother or a piece of furniture. Don't take your towel off." I said after I noticed he started to take it off.

"Why not? I have boxers on." He said.

"Oh well then in that case," I took his towel off and went to take a shower. I heard him chuckling and facepalmed the wall, wallpalmed. I got out and covered myself up then tried to change.

"Kimimaro, give me back my bra." I said and he held it higher to where I had to use both hands to reach.

"Use both hands now." I gripped the towel and tried to grab my bra.

"But that would make my towel fall."

"That's the point. You can either let the towel fall or not wear a bra, your choice." I blew a piece of hair away and crossed my arms. He smirked and I saw excitement in his eyes. I looked down and realized my towel fell halfway.

"Gah! Don't look!" I picked my towel up and covered myself up and blushed. He had some blood under his nose and he kissed me.

"You still don't get your bra back." He said and laid down on the bed.

"What? But my towel fell!" I put a shirt on and the rest of my clothes with my towel still on.

"Not to the floor. When I'm eighteen, you know that I'm going to see so much that I couldn't before." I chuckled and laid down with him.

"Yeah will it won't be me you'll see without any clothes on. I can't believe you haven't seen anyone of the opposite sex naked. Usually guys would find a way, wait. I heard voices about a year ago when we went to the hot springs and we were changing." I said and he looked at me then got on top of me.

"Okay, so I lied. I sneaked a peak of you, Stephanie and Temari. To be fair, I was with Sakon, Ukon and Kankuro and I didn't really want to do it." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh and why not? Were you saving your fifteen year old virgin eyes? So you've already seen me like that but you wanted me to drop my towel. I didn't know you're perverted." He chuckled and used my chest as a pillow.

"Smells nice and firm." I smacked him in the head and he just kissed my cheek. There was banging on the door and I groaned.

"I have to go to work. I'll see you…I have no idea when I get out." I put my mask and jacket on then left. I got to the area where the festival would be held and found Gaara and Matsuri waiting for me.

"Uh, Bat, can I talk to you in private?" Matsuri asked and I nodded. She pulled something out from her bag.

"I think you need this. I can tell when girls don't have one on." She handed me a bra and I put it on.

"I owe you one. Kimimaro didn't let me put one on." She nodded.

"Put what on?" Gaara's voice asked and we meeped then held each other.

"Uh, hair gel?" He rolled his eyes and we went back to the site.

"We have to make a stage, concession stands, and set up chairs for the movie." He said and we looked at him funny.

"What movie?" Matsuri asked.

"The movies that Bat is bringing. The one with the guy with the ski mask and the one with the claws."

"Do you want me to bring the movie where they fight each other?" I asked him and he nodded. I got wood and the other stuff to build a stage when someone took the wood off of my shoulders. I looked back and saw Kankuro.

"Don't you think this stuff is a little bit heavy for you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"My dad worked in construction and it just flows through my veins. Give me that!" I took the wood back and accidentally smacked him.

"Ow, crap that hurt." He held his nose and walked away. I finished making the steps and part of the backstage so I went to work on the concession stands. I reached for some glue and touched another hand by accident. Our hands were dunked into the glue and I tried to pull away.

"Stop struggling." Gaara said and I groaned.

"How am I supposed to work with one hand?" I asked and he shrugged.

"The glue is almost dry and if you put sand on it, it'll come off. Come on, I have my gourd at the Kage tower."

"But, isn't there sand everywhere? Why can't we take it off right here?" I asked and he shook his head. He pulled me to the Kage tower and to my old room. I looked around and nothing changed except for one thing. There was a hole in the wall next to the bed.

"I don't remember that hole in the wall. How did that get there?" He looked away and felt the aura become murderous and full of lust.

"Uh, Gaa-" He pinned me to the wall and half of his face looked like Shukaku's. He glared at me and I felt his breath against my skin.

"Do you know how much it hurts me to see you with another man? How long I've waited to see you again? I made a mistake and I apologized so why aren't we back together? Is it because I'm still a monster? Because you've been one your whole life! Why won't you love me again?" He yelled and I gulped.

"Because you're acting like a spoiled brat! Don't you understand that I've moved on? You have to let go of the past and move on!" He punched me and pushed me down. I grabbed my cheek and our hands were free. He looked furious and then realized what he just did. I felt tears starting to form and I backed away from him.

"N-No. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He grabbed my arm and I tried to get away from him.

"Get away from me! I don't care if you love me, I won't love you back, yet!" The half with his normal face looked crushed while the side with Shukaku looked furious. He growled and raised his arm at me. I couldn't move and I waited for it to come down. I felt a feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time when it came to pain.

**Gaara PoV**

I slapped her and kicked her in the side. I kept punching and kicking her then I just stood there and glared at her. I noticed that she wasn't moving and I saw some tears rolling down her cheek. **Wait, aw damn it! We just beat her! What the hell were we thinking? **_We weren't. _I finally realized what I just did and I dropped to my knees. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks and I tried to blink them back. I looked at her and her eyes became dilated to cover the coloration in her eye. She stood up and grabbed me by the neck then hoisted in the air.

"I haven't felt your love in a long time. Where did you go?" She punched me and I flew into the wall. She walked to me like a zombie and the sand protected me from a kick.

"I'm sorry! I never meant to beat you!" I screamed and she grabbed a vase then threw it at my head.

"Oh, but that's just how we love each other. I hate you, you ruined my life." She waited for something and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you scared or something? Are you going to hit me or not? Hit me you little prick!" She pinned me against the wall and glared at me.

"Alex, I said I'm sorry. I feel really bad about hurting you, please don't make me do this." She smirked and kneed me in the groin. I screamed and sank to the ground. Her eyes went back to normal and she looked shocked.

"Oh my God! Gaara, I'm so sorry! I have no idea how I got like that! Can you ever forgive me?" She was on her knees and I pulled her hair for her face to be with mine.

"You know what I want. Do it!" She shook her head and I gave her a tug. She tried to get away and I pulled her in.

"No, I told you, I'm not cheating on Kimimaro!" I glared at her and she bit her lip.

"Do it. If you want me to forgive you, then you'll do it." She shook her head and got away from me.

"To hell with that! I don't need your forgiveness." She opened the door and Matsuri was there. She went past her and stomped away. She looked at me and I looked away.

"What happened?" I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Nothing. She's just having one of her moods." I walked back to the site for the festival and found Angel glaring daggers at me. I rolled my eyes and he held Alex up. She had bruises and cuts on her. I looked at her then ran up to them.

"W-What happened?" I asked in a worried tone and he kept glaring.

"Quit the act! You know damn well what happened! We are going to my house and you two are going to apologize to each other." He carried Alex to the house and made sure I wasn't near her. He put her on her bed and left me with her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me. I just haven't felt that type of pain in a long time so I reacted like how I used to. Please forgive me." Alex said and I looked at her then took her mask off.

"No, I'm sorry. I wanted you all for myself and I couldn't bear the feeling of not having you. I shouldn't have hit you but, what were you talking about?" She shook her head and rubbed a bruise on her arm.

"Too personal. I'm going to go back to the festival preparations." She sat up and I grabbed her arm. She looked scared and I let go of her.

"No, take the rest of the day off. It's the least I can do." She nodded and I left. Matsuri looked at me and I walked away from the village. I was in the middle of the desert and let my emotions go loose. I screamed and cursed then pounded the ground. I thrashed the air around me and fell to my knees then started to sob.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

* * *

**Me: I was watching Fantastic Mr. Fox when I finished this chapter so that's why I used cuss instead. **

**Sasuke: Please review.  
**

**Me: I wasn't done, butt-wipe. Oh sorry, I didn't mean it. Bonus fact: The reason I made Alex and her friends vampires is because I really like them and I was originally going to put her in the Akatsuki.  
**

**Sasuke: What does that have to do with her being a vampire?  
**

**Me: You didn't let me finish, jackass. Sorry, I just really dislike you. The Akatsuki was originally going to be a group of monsters. (Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu and Deidara and Sasori to some extent.) So I wanted her to fit that role but she won't be in the Akatsuki in this story. Weasle-san, finish us off.  
**

**Itachi: Please review or I will use my Sharingan on you.  
**

**Sasuke: Wait, how come he gets to do the review but you basically tell me to piss off? I thought you hated the Uchiha.  
**

**Me: I do but Madara isn't here and Itachi is better than you. Review my lovely Creatures of the Night!  
**


	17. What happened?

**Me: Karin is the next person to the disclaimer.  
**

**Karin: I thought you didn't like fangirls.  
**

**Me: I don't but you're different. You actually had guts to try to get Sasuke and when he acknowledged you, you didn't swoon or faint and I respect that.**

**Karin: Thank you Nat! She doesn't own anything and if she did, she wouldn't be writing fanfictions.  
**

**Me: I might, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**? PoV **

"Okay, I have to make sure they come in less than six months. I learned the hand signs and apparently I have chakra. Reverse Summoning Jutsu: Snellav Yroc, Erukagahonok, Esrevuran." I felt the world around me start to collapse. I was floating in mid-air and I saw a bright light so I closed my eyes. I kicked and started to feel ground. The bright light was gone so I opened my eyes and found myself in a forest.

"I'm in Konoha. I'm actually in the Naruto world. Why the hell do those three keep getting into trouble? Okay, I have to write down the hand signs." I took a piece of paper from out of my backpack and wrote the information down. I put it on the tree where I put the note in her dream world.

"Since I'm here I might as well mess everything up. If everyone else finds out what they are then they have to leave and never come back. This is the best day of my life. Yo, Nara Clan!" I walked around and made it to a compound. Shikamaru was sitting on the steps with Ino and Choji. He looked at me and stood up.

"What is it?" He asked in a lazy tone and I pulled out my picture of Alex.

"You know who this girl is right? Well do you know what she is? I'll tell you, she is a blood sucking demon and the only reason that she's friends with you guys is because you are her little meal. Now where is that blonde Hokage?" They glared at me and he grabbed me from my collar.

"Look, I don't know who you are but you're not talking about my friend like that. I already know what she is and I know that she isn't using us. What's your name you little punk?" I smirked and pushed myself off of him.

"All you need to know about me is that I know what Alex and her little friends are. You can call me, Jack. Now show me where the Hokage is." He scoffed and I got tackled to the ground by a dog.

"Hey, get this mutt off of me!"

"Don't talk like that to Akamaru! Here boy!" The dog got off of me and went to the shy-dog-bug trio.

"Whatever, someone tell me where the Hokage is or are you Alex's friends as well?" Little Hinata nodded and I smirked.

"Then you guys might want to know what she really is. But first, mind telling me where she is?" Bug guy adjusted his shades.

"She is in Sunagakure. Can you tell us where you're from?" I shrugged and started walking with them.

"First I have to gather her friends and give out the big secret. Asuma team, you guys have to know this too. First let's get team youth then pinkette." We went to Sakura's house and found team Guy on the way. We went to a clearing in the forest and I pulled out my laptop.

"I have gathered you all here today because I am not from this world. I am from another dimension where you guys aren't real and just fictional characters. Alex and her friends aren't from here either and some how made it here. I pretty sure that the only people that don't know what she is are Ino and Choji because she told everyone else except for Shikamaru when she was in the hospital and told Shikamaru when they were getting that little Uchiha avenger or whatever." Sakura stood up.

"How would you know this? So what if she's a vampire!" She asked and I chuckled.

"My dear pinkette, she's just using you guys for when she wants a meal. It happens all the time and she doesn't care who you are. How do you think I got these bite marks on my neck? She bit me but I stopped her from making me into a monster. Do you guys want to turn into that? Help me take her back to my world and I'll make sure she won't lay a fang on you." They looked uncertain and I heard a soft voice.

"S-She wouldn't hurt us. She h-helped us, Alex-chan helped me with Itachi-kun. D-During the invasion of Konoha, she didn't participate e-even though she was a sound ninja. H-How do we know you aren't lying? What were you to her?" Hinata said and the rest of them nodded.

"Well, if you must know my relationship with that demon, I was her lover."

**Alex PoV **

"I feel a disturbance. Like, a piece of hell made its way to the surface and is ruining something in the world." I said and Kimimaro just looked at me.

"Aren't we supposed to go to Konoha and find the pieces of paper that will get you back home? Come on, let's leave." He said and I nodded. I went to the Kage tower to tell Gaara that we were leaving. I was about to knock on the door when I heard voices.

"Please, just one time. I won't ask you for any more." Matsuri's voice said.

"No, I told you that I don't want a relationship right now." Gaara said and I backed away into a body. I felt around and didn't even bother to turn around.

"Will you stop molesting my chest?" Temari asked and the door opened to show Matsuri and she was a little red in the eyes.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" She asked and we comforted her.

"Aw, are you okay? I'm sorry if he broke your heart. I just don't think he's ready for another relationship." Temari said and she nodded.

"Yeah, and you probably deserve better. A guy that pays attention, cares about your feelings, listens and prefers small dates instead of make-out sessions." I said and she hugged me.

"You know at first I thought you were one of those girls that are great at everything and tried to stop me from getting with him. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were this nice." Matsuri said and I hugged her back.

"And I thought you were a fangirl but I didn't know you were this cool. Here, borrow my iPod while I'm gone and it will make you feel so much better. You'll be out dancing and singing to the music." I handed her my iPod and she nodded then smiled. She and Temari left and I went through the door.

"I listen, I pay attention, I care about someone's feelings, I prefer small dates instead of make-out sessions. I just didn't want to be in a relationship right now." Gaara said and I sighed.

"Whatever, just don't bother her and I came to tell you that I'm going to Konoha for a bit." He shook his head.

"No you're staying here. I don't care if your friend is dying, I'm not letting you leave the gates." I rolled my eyes and put my hands on his desk.

"It's something important and I have to go." He stood up and glared at me.

"If it's not order by the Hokage, you're not going to Konoha. Got it?" We had a glare down and a falcon came through the window and had a note attached to its leg. Gaara opened it up and glared at it.

"How in hell would she know that you wanted to go to Konoha?" He asked aloud and I smirked.

"Thank you Granny Tsunade. I'll be leaving right about, now." I said and closed the door behind me. I met Kimimaro at the gates and the guards had a rock ready in had. I flipped them off and they hid it behind them. When we made it, there were guards waiting for me and someone handcuffed me.

"Yo! I didn't do anything! What the hell!" I cursed and Tsunade confronted me.

"Take that mask off! You aren't worthy enough to be in alliance with Konoha. You are going to jail and being trialed for your crimes." She said and team Guy, Asuma, Kurenai and Sakura looked at me. They restrained Kimimaro and I heard a voice that sounded deadly familiar.

"Oh my, what did you do Alex?" A blonde boy with blue eyes and a blue jacket grabbed my chin.

"Are you sure about this, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked and Tsunade nodded. I pulled away from the boy and glared at everyone else.

"What did I do? Why are you arresting me?" I asked and Tsunade scoffed.

"You should know! You are a murderer and tried to use my ninja as your little snack. We know what you are and where you're really from. You know our secrets and could tell the Akatsuki or Orochimaru about us. We have to exile you and your friends. From now on, you and your friends will be under careful watch and this young man will make sure you perform the Jutsu and never come back in our lives again. We will alert the Kazekage and Otogakure and tell them we back out of the alliance. Take them away!" The guys who had me took me to a cell and put Kimimaro next to me.

"You haven't eaten anyone ever since your birthday which was almost a year ago and they are one of the undead. You haven't done anything so far then how come they're arresting you right now?" Kimimaro asked and I scoffed.

"Well it's in their nature. Humans fear what they can't understand, hate what they can't conquer. Guess it's just a theory of man.** (A/N: Hate me now Lyrics.)** They're afraid that I'll find out that I'm stronger than them and eventually destroy them. Trust me, as much as I hate the human race, I have to make sure it's alive. Che, protector of mankind, Alexanne. How am I supposed to protect mankind when they won't let me?" We spent the night there and the door opened to show Asuma. He went to Kimimaro's cell and opened it.

"You are free to go. Please leave Konoha immediately and we are sorry for any trouble we caused you." He rubbed his wrist then stared at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open her cell." Kimimaro said and Asuma rubbed his neck.

"As much as I would love to, I can't. While you two slept, someone put a jutsu on her cell and only that person can release it to open her cell. I'm sorry Alex, this really hurts me but it's orders from the Hokage." He said and I looked away.

"Don't worry about it. I just have to wait until Stephanie and Bryan can bail me out. Oh wait, you already put them in the cell next to me!" I pointed to the cell and they waved.

"Look, we just can't risk the danger of having you guys kill every innocent person in the village."

"Innocent? You think these people are innocent? Every person is guilty for even roaming this planet! You guys aren't one to talk about innocent, just look at Naruto's childhood! The only people I bite are those that are on the death sentence and even then I give them another chance at life! You think I like tasting blood? It fucking sucks! The only ones that actually like the taste of blood are those that are the most evil and demented of us all! I have to do it three times more because I can't let my friends experience that! Just bring in the guy that's supposed to help us get back home." I huffed and blew a piece of hair away from my face. He sighed and left Kimimaro with us.

"Did you get the keys?" He held them up with a bone and nodded.

"Nice distraction. Is that really how you feel?" I nodded as he freed Stephanie and Bryan.

"Now I can release the jutsu." Bryan said and I opened up my cell.

"Come on, obviously they finally turned on us so let's get to the forest where the Jutsu is." They nodded and we tried to open the door but got shocked.

"ZZZZZZ, F-Fudge…..N-Nutters, ZZZZZZ!" I let go of the door and we tried to kick the wall in.

"Hold up, I saw this in a movie once." Stephanie said and head banged the wall. The wall collapsed and so did she.

"I'll carry you." Bryan said and picked her up. We went to the forest where my dream was and I looked around for the paper. I found it and we gathered around.

"If you're reading this then that means you escaped. These are the hand signs and what to say when doing the jutsu. It is originally a transportation jutsu but it brings someone to you. For example: Transportation Jutsu: Angel Lopez." I made the hand signs and there was a poof and my brother was here in front of us.

"Holy Shat! It worked! Angel, we found the jutsu to get us back home! The jutsu to get you back home is Reverse Transportation Jutsu, then say your names backwards, last name first and first name last. I told you I would get you out of here." I read and we cheered.

"Finally, we can go home! Let's stay until the festival at Suna and then we can leave. Wait when is the festival?" Stephanie asked.

"It's in three days. Oh look! Another note." I grabbed a piece of paper from a bush and read it out loud.

"Okay, so I fucked up and now the authorities are looking for you. I'll do a jutsu that will make them forget about this and I'll be back home. Goodbye. Bye, person who helped us! We really appreciate it!" I yelled out and we closed our eyes. There was a bright light and it settled down. We opened our eyes to see Team Kurenai.

"I-uh, hi." They looked at me funny and Akamaru licked me.

'Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"We had to get something and now we have to go back. Goodbye." They nodded and Akamaru bit the piece of paper out of my hand.

"Huh? What's this? A transportation jutsu? For what?" Kiba said and we tried to make a run for it. I felt something grab my leg and saw bugs.

"Okay, I admit it. I've been trying to find a way to get Orochimaru. Sorry." They nodded and Kimimaro elbowed me.

"Play along, it'll work." He rolled his eyes and we waited for their reactions.

"Good luck guys! Make sure to deal with Sasuke for us!" Kiba said and they walked away.

"Oh, what now? I told you it would work." I told Kimimaro and he rolled his eyes. We were running home when Stephanie fell.

"AY! PINCHE MIERDA!" She cursed and held her knee. Kimimaro turned to me.

"Ah, fucking shit." I translated and he nodded. We went to her and Bryan checked it out.

"How the hell did you sprain your knee? Were you pounding on it with a hammer when we were in jail?" He asked

"No! Maybe. Shut up! Someone carry me." I groaned and picked her up.

"Oh, thanks Alex."

"Bitch please, I'm carrying you to Angel." I said in the most graceful way I could and put her in my brother's hands. She glared at me and we flipped each other off.

"Sisters separated at birth. Let's leave." Bryan said and when we got to the gates, the guards threw a shuriken at me and it landed in my stomach.

"That's it! Come here you mother-fuckers!" I ran to them and tackled them to the ground.

"A freakin' shuriken? What the hell! I haven't been a threat so far then how come you always think I'm the enemy? Why do you target me and not them for once? Assholes." I muttered and got off of them. I looked around and saw little kids in costumes.

"Well, since we are leaving, we should tell anyone that we have a connection to and that we will never return. To the Kage tower!" Angel said and accidentally dropped Stephanie. I rolled my eyes.

"Dumbass. This is why I have to take care of your kids when you have them. I'mma go tell Mr. Sandman that this is one of our last days here, go take her to the hospital." They nodded and Kimimaro and I went to the Kage tower. When we got there, we saw a _strange _sight.

"Is it okay if I compliment them?" I whispered to Kimimaro and he nodded.

"Daaayumn! You all look fresh!" Temari laughed and Matsuri handed me my iPod. Temari was wearing a jaguar girl costume with a little pumpkin basket.

"Hey Alex, like what you see?" Kankuro asked and I nodded. He looked like Gaara except for the color of his hair.

"Wow, you even got the rings right. Matsuri, why aren't you wearing a costume?" She shrugged.

"I don't have one." I put my hands on my hips.

"Well that won't do. I have a witch costume you can borrow. Where's Sandman? I have to tell him something."

"Right here." I turned to look behind me and I smiled.

"You look just like Jason, with the ski mask and everything! I think I should tell you after the festival. We have to go home and change. Wait, he can use his bones to look like a skeleton and I am in my costume. Can I use the bathroom to make it look better?" Temari nodded and I went to make myself look better.

**Gaara PoV**

I waited for Alex and saw Kimimaro take his shirt off to enhance the look of his bones. Temari and Kankuro were having a poke war and I put my mask on.

"What are you supposed to be?" Matsuri asked Kimimaro.

"I'm supposed to have my skeleton on the outside. Do you like my skull?" He asked and showed his skull on top of his head. I heard the door open and it showed Alex. She was pale and had dark rings around her eyes but not as dark as mine. Her iris was purple and she had on a dark purple blouse with a short black skirt. She put her hair up in a messy ponytail but kept her bang.

"Wow." Kimimaro and I said in unison then glared at each other. She smiled and pulled Matsuri into the bathroom.

"This won't take long." We waited for them and there was a knock on the door. Kankuro opened it and got kicked in the gut.

"Oh, sorry Kankuro. I thought you were Gaara with brown hair. Is Alex here?" Stephanie asked and he nodded. She was with Angel and they were matching. They had on a light blue shirt with black jeans and had dark rings around their eyes. We stared at them and they stared back.

"We're hipster vampires." Stephanie said simply and I noticed the cast on her knee.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"I beat my knee with a hammer." She said and sat down on the couch. The bathroom door opened to show Alex and Matsuri. Matsuri had on a purple witch costume with a skirt that went to the floor.

"I wonder what Bryan is." Alex said and there was a bang on the door. We held our breaths and everything was dead silent. A moment passed by and the door opened to show Bryan with his tongue sticking out, a burned face and his guts on the outside. He walked towards us like a zombie and we screamed.

"You guys like my zombie costume? I got it at Aberzombie and Ditch." He said and Alex smacked him on the back of the head. It was almost time for the festival to begin so we went to the area with the stage. **Did you remember your speech? **_Now you remind me. _**What kind of Kazekage doesn't remember his speech? **_I'm only fifteen! _**And the Kazekage. There was a song that Alex let us listen to. It was really creepy and something bout Halloween. **_This is Halloween? _**Yes, that song, make that into your speech. **_Okay. _

"Boys and girls of every age, are you ready to see something strange? Stay with us and you will see this, our festival of Halloween. Everybody make a scene, trick or treat 'till the neighbors gonna die of fright. Here you will have bobbing for apples, a kissing both and concession stands. I ask you to go around and go one the rides. In thirty minutes, there will be a performance by the band, BITE X ME. Please enjoy the festival." Alex looked at me and stared. I went backstage and found her there.

"Why didn't you tell me? We don't know which songs to perform and our band stuff is at home. I like the use of This is Halloween for your speech though." I shrugged and walked with her.

"Why do you think I gave you thirty minutes? I want you to do ten songs." She looked at me with her mouth hung open and I resisted the urge to put my tongue in it.

"What the hell man? Gah, I have to go tell Bryan and Stephanie!" She ran off and I shook my head. I found Kimimaro at the kissing booth being forced into a kissed. **That's not how Alex knows how it happened. **He pushed the girl off of him and stomped away. **Let's go tell Alex. She'll come back to us. **_No, that's wrong. He didn't want it and I'm not going to make it seem like he cheated on her. _**But he did. **

"I'm not telling her." I said aloud and walked towards Kimimaro. He confronted Alex and I hid behind a booth.

"Alex, I really don't want to tell you that this happened but, the girl from the kissing booth pulled me into a kiss. I didn't want to do it so I pushed her off of me. I'm sorry." She smiled and kissed him.

"I can tell that you are because of the look in your eyes. Don't worry, I usually despise cheaters but I don't think you're a cheater unless you allow it to happen and you stopped it. Now help me pick ten songs." He had a big smile and kissed her. I became frustrated and walked away. **She really likes him. She won't let a kiss come in between them. **_That's what kills me, by the look in her eye, I can tell, she's in love. _

**Alex PoV **

It hurts a little to know that another girl's lips touched Kimimaro's but I'm not letting that get in between our relationship. I had a feeling that I started to really like Kimimaro, maybe even love him. I was going through the song list with Bryan and Stephanie and we couldn't find a good song, let alone ten.

"Okay, the songs that come to mind are, This is Halloween, The Beautiful People, Animal I have become, Scared, Crawling, Burn it to the Ground, Thriller, Calling all the Monsters, Are you Ready, and Break. What songs can we change?" I asked.

"Can we replace Are you Ready with Paralyzer?" Bryan asked and I nodded.

"How about you're gonna go Far Kid instead of Calling all the monsters? Or can we add it?" Stephanie asked and I checked my watch.

"We can add it. What order are we doing them in?" I asked.

"Paralyzer, Burn it to the Ground, This is Halloween, Scared, Crawling, Calling all the Monsters, Break, Animal I have Become, The Beautiful People, you're gonna go Far Kid, and Thriller is last. We can dance!" Bryan said and added Jazz Hands. We looked at him and he coughed.

"Okay it's good. It's almost time to go on, let's go." We went on stage and I felt butterflies in my stomach. _I've never done ten songs for a whole village. _I was about to say hello when someone interrupted us.

"You forgot a guitarist." Angel said and smiled at me. I looked into the crowd and saw Kimimaro wave at me and the sand siblings smile at me. I took a deep breath and leaned into the microphone.

"Thank you for letting us perform here! We are BITE X ME and our opening song is called Paralyzer. Please enjoy." Bryan started on the drums and Stephanie, Angel and I started our parts.

"Well, I am imagining a dark lit place,  
Or your place or my place!  
Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you,  
I wanna make you move because you're standin' still!  
If your _body_ matches what your eyes can do.  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you!" The crowd started moving to the beat and capping to it. When we finished we got a five minutes break and started to get ready for the next song. Everyone else came back and we were ready. We sang our songs up to Thriller and I was backstage and face-palming.

"You seriously want to dance to Thriller? You know I can't do an organized dance." I told Bryan and he scoffed.

"Mentiras! You're Mexican, dancing is in your blood!" Bryan said.

"This is Thriller not the piñata dance with a blind fold. If I get something in return, I'll do it."

"You want my boxers?" He asked and I smacked him in the head.

"Baka, I want you to dress up in a panda bear suit when we get home." He looked at me then shrugged.

"Okay. Now let's go out there and dance!" We went out there and I found CG in a little Shukaku costume and I cooed.

This song is called Thriller and will have a bit of dancing, enjoy!" We got into position and did our thing. When the jumpy parts came on, I strutted down the stage and started the song.

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark,  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart.  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it.  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes.  
You're paralyzed.

'Cause this is _**thriller**_, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's _**thriller**_, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller toniiight!

You hear the door **slam** and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun.  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind,  
You're out of time.

'Cause this is _**thriller, thriller**_ night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl.  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade.  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time.  
_They're open wide._  
This is the end of your life!

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side!  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial.  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah.  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,  
I'll make you see.

That this is _**thriller, thriller**_ night.  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try,  
_**Thriller, thriller night.**_  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
_**Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here toniiight.**_

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
_**Thriller, thriller night  
**_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight."  
**"Darkness falls across the land." **Angel came in with his part. **  
"The midnight hour is close at hand.  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood.**

The foulest stench is in the air,  
The funk of forty thousand years.  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb,  
Are closing in to seal your doom.

**And though you fight to stay alive,  
Your body starts to shiver.  
For no mere mortal can resist,  
The evil of the thriller." **He ended the song with his maniacal laughter and the crowd cheered. We waved and went backstage.

"Gah, my lungs are killing me! Water, I need water." Bryan handed me a water bottle and I gulped it down. The sand siblings, Kimimaro and Matsuri came to see us.

"Never again." Angel said and we nodded.

"You guys did great! How come we've never heard you guys sing before?" Temari asked and I took another sip of water.

"You never asked. I can't believe we did ten songs. I'm going to bob for apples." I said and Kimimaro followed me. I gave the man running it my ticket and dunked my head inside the tank. I looked around and felt myself being pushed down then I got hoisted up.

"What the hell man? Did you want me to suffocate?" I asked the person and found Kankuro.

"That explains so much. Damn it Kankuro, all I wanted to do was get an apple in my mouth!" He looked at me with a pervy smile and I blushed.

"T-That's not what I meant." He smirked and put an arm around me.

"Oh I know what you meant. I just prefer to think of it like that." He tripped and stopped himself from falling right in front of my chest then got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Heh heh, squishy, squishy." He reached for my chest and I got away.

"You are not touching my breasts." I smacked him in the back of the head and he snapped out of his trance.

"Hey, it's your fault for being friends with me and having big boobs." He said simply and left. I rolled my eyes and went back to Kimimaro. We went to one of the rides that were for couples. There were monsters popping out and because I decided not to act like myself, I held onto Kimimaro whenever they popped out.

"It makes me feel great when you decide to act scared just for me." He said and I kissed him on the cheek. When the ride finished, I found Jason waiting for me with his Machete raised.

"You know this is real, right?" Gaara asked and we ran away. He followed us and sung it at me.

"Did we break the horror movie rules?" Kimimaro asked.

"No, we didn't have sex. Or drink beer. Or go in a room and say 'Hello?' I have no idea which rule we broke." We slowed down and Gaara grabbed me.

"It's the guy that dies first! Or was it the girl that had a relationship with the killer? Oh, okay then, I'm ready. Wait, forget that, I'm out!" I got out of his grasp and ran away. I ran past Stephanie and you know what she did?

"Run, Forest, Run!" I flipped her off and Gaara and Kimimaro were still chasing me. I tripped and landed in cobwebs. I felt little spiders on me.

"Do you like our spider display? It uses real spiders." A man said and I got them off me.

"I should've just gotten killed. So, Gaara, which horror movie rule did I break?" I got up and he gave me a piece of paper.

"You knew who the killer was and so you had to get killed. That and the killer had a crush on you and saw you with another man so this is the revenge. I have to go find Kankuro and Temari to scare them to death." He left and Kimimaro hugged me from behind.

"You know, we are old enough to do the first two rules. That is, if you're ready." He started kissing my neck and I shook my head.

"I don't think I am and if we do those first two rules, a killer will come after us. Almost every horror movie, someone brakes the rules and they die. I want a caramel apple." He chuckled and we went to get the caramel apples. I got mine with nuts and I found Angel and Stephanie, lip locking.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever for you two to get together!" They looked at me then glared. Angel smirked and cupped his hands.

"Yeah, and I've been waiting for and bones to finally get in the bedroom! We're staying at a hotel tonight!" I rolled my eyes but smiled and Kimimaro led me to an alley.

"Oh Kami, I'm gonna get raped." He chuckled and started to feel around my stomach. He took my shirt off and pinned me against the wall. He kissed me roughly and played with my tongue. I don't remember what happened the rest of the night but when I woke up, I found Kimimaro and me in our bedroom and I had a funny feeling. I looked around the room and noticed my blouse was on the floor. _Oh shit. _I lifted the covers up and my bra wasn't on my panties were. I looked at Kimimaro and he was sleeping with a smile. I lifted his covers up and all he had on were boxers. I covered my eyes and mentally cursed. I tried to shake him awake.

"Kimimaro, wake up. Kimimaro, what happened last night?" He shrugged and then noticed my body. His eyes widened and fell out of the bed.

"I-I think, we broke the first rule of horror movies."

***With the rest of the Gang***

"I feel a disturbance, in the force." Bryan looked at Angel then rolled his eyes.

"Don't go all Star Wars on me. It's ten in the morning, where's Alex and Kimimaro?" Angel shrugged and ate his cereal.

"I didn't hear them come home last night. Oh hey, it's the sand sibs and my sis's kid. Do you know where she is?" He asked them and they shook their heads.

"We just came to visit and to ask you to help clean up from the festival. Alex isn't here?" Temari asked and Stephanie screamed.

"No way, dude! I am going to hold you against this forever!" She yelled and came into the kitchen with a smile.

"Guess what happened! Our two frie-oh, hey guys." She said nervously and I came in with a tank top and shorts.

"Uh, hey guys. What's goin' on?" I was a bit unbalanced and Kimimaro came in with a muscle shirt and shorts. He put an arm around me and I could tell we were both nervous.

"We have to clean up from the festival and we were wondering if you guys can help. We'll start at noon." Kankuro said and I nodded. They left and I laid down on the couch.

"Hey, do you think someone can get pregnant if it's their first time having sex?" Bryan randomly asked ad Stephanie looked at him.

"How do you think yours truly was made?" She asked.

"I thought you were an accident." I said.

"I was. The sex was planned, the accident was that I happened. My mom didn't even know she was pregnant after four months." She laughed and Kimimaro and I exchange glances. I stood up and went to my room and took a shower.

"I'm so fucked. I'm so fucked. I'm so fucked." I wallpalmed in the shower and felt a presence behind me. _Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around. _I turned around and saw a guy in a white mask.

"Aw damn it-"

**Haku PoV **

"Woopsie." I muttered and covered Alex up. I accidentally knocked her unconscious when I somehow got into her shower. I guess she woke up because she punched me in the face. I took my mask off and held my jaw.

"Haku? What the fuck, man! I was taking a shower!" I covered my eyes and tried to open the door.

"Open your eyes, I have a towel on." I opened my eyes and she was dripping and had a towel on.

"I think I should go." I said and waited on her bed. When she came out she looked at me.

"I was training with Zabuza when I ended up in your shower and I thought you were someone else." She nodded and I covered my eyes for her to change. When I opened my eyes, I found Kimimaro glaring at me with Alex behind him and I held my hands up in defense.

"I didn't do anything. I have to get back to Zabuza." Alex sighed and made some hand signs.

"Transportation Jutsu: Momochi Zabuza. Wait, no scratch that!" There was a poof and Zabuza was standing in front of me.

"I don't want you here. Why didn't I send Haku instead? Well, right now is as good as a time to tell you." We both looked at her and Kimimaro draped an arm around her.

"I can't believe you're pregnant. You forgot to use protection, huh boy?" Zabuza said bluntly and Alex smacked him in the back of the head.

"How come every time I talk to you about something, you assume it's about sex? Whatever, I have to tell you that, you know what, I'm just going to show you." She pulled out her laptop and showed us a page of information on us.

"I'm not dead and that blonde kid didn't kill Haku. What is this?" Zabuza asked.

"We are in a program for entertainment called Naruto. You guys aren't or weren't real and I am not from this world. You three had to die and eventually be used by Kabuto Yakushi to be brought back from the dead. I was coming home and got in an accident and somehow got transported into this world. We've been here for more than a year and we finally found the Jutsu to get us back home. I want to know, do you want to stay here or come with us?" We looked at each other and I sighed.

"Is there more violence?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes there is but there is a different kind of justice. There are more laws and yes, Zabuza, there are prettier women." He nodded and looked at me.

"I don't want to be here anymore. Is there anyone else you're taking?" She shrugged and closed her laptop.

"I might take team Dosu because they don't really have to be in this world but they're in Yuki. I want to slap Sasuke before we leave and I can bring Sakon and Ukon. When we get there, you guys have to change a little though because you're kind of famous. But we can never come back." She said in a serious tone and we nodded.

"Are we just going to leave or tell people that we're leaving?" Zabuza asked.

"We are telling people we're leaving so today might be our last day here. I have to go help clean up the town. You two, I'm going to send you back to Oto so get your stuff ready and tell Sakon and Ukon, Craig and Tweek." She did her jutsu and we were back home. I sighed and went to my room. _I'm not real? I never knew that there is another world besides this one. I wonder how it will be. _

**Alex PoV **

We were cleaning up when something ran past me and I saw green. I put my hair back in place and found team Guy talking to Gaara.

"Oh hey, it's buttercup. What's up?" Lee smiled at me then shook my hand.

"Alex-chan, I hope you and Gaara-san are doing well as a couple." _I never told them. _

"Lee, I think I forgot to tell you but, we broke up about a year ago. I'm dating Kimimaro now." He looked at me then at Kimimaro.

"Why?" He asked bluntly and I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes I ask myself that very same question. So why are you guys here?"

"It was a mission from Guy-sensei to get some supplies from Suna. Why are you here?"

"I was a trade from the Animal Warriors to Suna. I have to be Gaara's bodyguard in exchange for Suna being in alliance with us to take down Orochimaru." I finished up and went to the rest of team Guy.

"Alex! Wow, you grew." Tenten said and I nodded. Neji and I nodded to each other and I felt something on my back.

"Mommy, I know what you did." CG whispered in my ear and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, I'll be right back." I took him to a store and held him.

"What did I do?" I asked nervously.

"You and Mr. Dinosaur were being naughty." I felt the color from my face leave and I groaned.

"You mean he put the kunai in the shuriken?" I asked him and he was about to say something when Kimimaro came in.

"Are we going to tell anyone about what we did? I don't want Gaara to try to kill me." He said and I shook my head.

"CG saw what we did and my stomach hurt in the morning. Do you really think we did the dirt?" He shrugged and we turned to CG who was playing with my hair.

"CG, what did we do?" He smiled.

"I asked auntie Temi about it and she said you two had six!" I covered my mouth and looked at Kimimaro. His eyes were wide and he just looked at me.

"Aw, damn it."

* * *

**Me: Music mentioned in this chapter was Hate me now by Nas, This is Halloween, The Beautiful people by Marilyn Manson, Animal I have become by Three Days Grace, Scared by Three Days Grace, Crawling by Linkin Park, Burn it to the ground by Nickleback, Thriller by Michael Jackson, Calling all the monsters by China Anne McClain, Are you ready by Three Days Grace, Break by Three Days Grace, Paralyzer by Finger Eleven and You're gonna go far kid by The Offspring.  
**

**Karin: Who is the mystery man from Alex's past? Did Alex and Kimimaro do the dirt? How will Gaara react to this? Wait for chapter 18 and hopefully all will be revealed.  
**

**Me: Review my lovely Creatures of the Night!  
**


	18. Finally Back Home

**Me: Suigetsu, you're next.  
**

**Suigetsu: Nat doesn't own anything and if she did, Juugo and I would find a way to kill Sasuke.  
**

**Sasuke: Really? You hate me that much?  
**

**Me: Zetsu-kun, I'll let you eat Sasuke.  
**

**Zetsu: I always** **wanted **to taste Uchiha.**  
**

**Suigetsu: Enoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Temari PoV**

_I can never tell Gaara what CG told me. Damn it, Alex! You know my brother is in love with you and you just have sex with another guy? _I gave Alex a wet towel to put on her forehead. She hasn't been feeling well and told me and Kankuro where they're really from. They found the jutsu to get back but decided to stay a bit. We were visiting her to make sure she was alright.

"So basically, I have fangirls?" Kankuro asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you have fangirls just by wearing war paint. I want a sandwich." I looked at Alex with wide eyes. It's only been a couple of weeks since the festival and I think she has cravings.

"Alex, can I talk to you in private?" She nodded and we went to her room. I shook her by the shoulders like a maniac.

"Alex, I know it's not confirmed that you and Kimimaro had sex but, you're starting to have cravings and I know that you have morning sickness. Please tell me you used protection!" She shrugged and I let go of her.

"I don't know Temari. Do you think that I might be, pregs?" She asked and I took some time to think.

"No, no. You can't get pregnant if it was your first time, right?" She shook her head.

"That's how Stephanie was made. Temari, please help me. I have never been this scared about something. Temari, I-I'm scared." She grabbed my arm and I sighed.

"I know you are but, if you are pregnant, I know that you're going to be a great mother. Just look at CG." I comforted her and we sat down on her bed.

"That's not what I'm scared about. I'm scared that, Gaara might hurt someone if he finds out and that, Kimimaro might not be there."

"How could you say that?" Kimimaro's voice asked and we turned to see him in the door way.

"Did you think that, I wasn't going to be there for my child? I know that I'm young but I can handle my responsibilities. I know that you're scared, so am I but, if you are pregnant, I'll be there." He put a hand on her stomach and I cooed.

"How are we going to be sure that I am?" Alex asked and I shrugged. She put her head in her hands and he comforted her.

"It'll be alright. Don't worry Alex, we're in this together." Kimimaro said and she shook her head.

"That's not it, I broke a promise. I promised my father when I was 15 that I wouldn't do anything unless I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of my afterlife with them or when I turned 1,500. It was a blood promise, and now I broke it. When a blood promise is broken, the person who asked for the promise has to confront the promise breaker. My father is going to think that I'm a disappointment. He'll be here in about two days." We looked down and Angel came in.

"Alex, why is dad in the living room?" She looked at him in shock and there was a tall man with brown hair and he had a certain look on his face.

"I have to speak with my daughter, alone." We nodded and left her room. Kimimaro and I leaned into the door to hear what they're talking about.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't know how it happened." I heard little sobs and he sighed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I came to tell you that there's a problem back home. Your mother had some business to handle and I was the only person available to tell you. You two eavesdropping, tell Angel to get inside." We looked at each other then pushed Angel inside. We went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So, if he's not here about the promise then, does that mean that we didn't, mate?" Kimimaro asked and Kankuro laughed.

"I don't think so, then you two are still virgins! But, what's wrong with Alex?" I asked aloud.

"WHAT?" Angel and Alex's voice yelled and we looked at each other then shrugged.

**Alex PoV **

"What do you mean that the invasion is going to start early?" I asked my father.

"The Clan leader and Elders found out that someone leaked information about the plan so we have to do it early. That's why we're doing the tournament, to find out who the next Clan leader will be to take charge during the invasion. And Alex, he's back." Father said and I shook my head.

"No, no, no! How? When is the tournament?" I asked.

"When you return, everyone else is already back at the main house. We're waiting for you to say goodbye and come back. So hurry up and say goodbye." We nodded and Angel left. I stopped my dad from leaving.

"Dad, I have to tell you something, well ask. Did I break my promise?" He looked at me then shook his head.

"No, remember, in our family when they find a lover, the girl has great pain after the man leaves the room. You didn't feel great pain and your symptoms are because of the stress from back home. I have to say though, don't scare me and you only get to have it when you're 1,500 or older. Goodbye sweetie." He said and I felt a great weight off of my shoulders.

"Bye dad, say hi to mom for me." He nodded and with a black cloud, he left. I went to the living room and Kankuro, Temari and Kimimaro looked at me.

"Good news, I'm not pregnant. We're still virgins." Kimimaro smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"What do you mean still virgins?" Gaara's voice asked and I yelped.

"Um, I think I hear Angel calling me." I ran away and into Angel's room.

"You know that if you lost your innocence, I would know and vice versa." Angel said and I looked at him.

"If you're wondering how I would know, we have twinstincts. I would have to bury Kimimaro twelve feet under if that happened. Come on, we have to get our stuff ready and say goodbye." The door busted down to show Gaara and he looked pissed off.

"Sis, I don't want to die. I'll leave you here to settle things." Angel said and jumped out the window. Gaara grabbed me and incased me in sand. He ran with me into the middle of the desert and tied me up. I felt something hit my head then I blacked out.

**Gaara PoV**

"Get her back to Yuki. I don't want to see her again." I told one of the ninja that came with me. He nodded and put her on a carriage. I ran back to Suna and one of the guards approached me.

"Where's Alex? We actually got used to her." He said and I walked past him. I went back to her house and walked in.

"You all have to leave Suna and never come back. It's causing me more problems than it should." Temari and Kankuro looked at me.

"Gaara, they didn't do anything. Why do they have to leave?" Kankuro asked and I glared at him.

"I don't care if she didn't do anything, she caused me more problems than she should have." Angel looked at me then sighed.

"Can you tell me why you're talking about her in the past tens-you didn't. Don't tell me you got rid Alex." I nodded and he clenched his fist.

"Only because we have to leave anyway, I won't pound you to a bloody pulp. I guess it's better not to tell you, Temari and Kankuro can. Tell Baki and Matsuri that Alex says bye. We are going to Konoha and say goodbye." I looked at him funny and turned to Temari.

"What are they talking about?" I asked her.

"Gaara, they're not from here. It's a very complicated thing to explain so it's better if we don't talk about it. All you have to know is that they're going home and never coming back." I looked at them and they had their stuff in suitcases and backpacks.

"See you never." Stephanie said and in a flash they were gone. I blinked and I saw a tear roll down Temari's cheek.

"S-She left you a present, Gaara." Temari said and handed me a little box. I opened it ad found a rosary and a note.

_If you can ever forgive me, I want you to wear this. If something ever happens, it has a drop of my blood that will protect you. I'm sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt. Goodbye, Kazekage-sama. _

_Alex_

"Oh Kami what have I done?" I buried my face in my hands and I remembered something.

"Where's CG?" Temari and Kankuro looked at me with wide eyes.

"He wasn't with you?" Temari asked and I shook my head. **Now we have to look for Alex and your son. Nice job, you win the award of best father and husband. **_Shut up. _We ran outside to find CG sobbing in an alley.

"M-Mommy, please d-don't leave me. Y-You're the only p-person who I trusted. C-Come back, please." Part of my heart broke and I went to where I left Alex.

"You made someone take her to Yuki? What the hell is wrong with you?" Temari yelled.

"A whole damn lot!"

**Angel PoV **

_Hurry up Alex. __**I'm doing the jutsu. **__**HOLY SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT CG! **__We're bringing him? __**Yes I'm his mom! **_There was a poof and Alex and CG were in front of us. CG hugged Alex and she cooed.

"CG, do you want to come with me or your father? You can only be with one and you might not be able to go back." He looked at her with chibi eyes and hugged her neck.

"Mommy." She laughed and we went to our house in Oto. We saw Sakon, Ukon, Craig, Tweek, Zabuza, and Haku with their stuff ready.

"We're going to do the jutsu on you guys first. Reverse Transportation Jutsu: Oramimik Nokas, Noku, Rekcut Gairc, Keewt Kaewt, Azubaz Ihcomom, Ukah, Oiho Dnalevelc." Alex, Stephanie and Bryan made hand signs and in a flash, they were gone. Alex opened her backpack and put CG in it with his head popping out.

"Okay, I have to go tell my teammates that I'm leaving. Angel, come with me." I nodded and we went to a building then went inside.

"Dragon, Bear, Monkey, Tiger, come down please." Four guys with masks came down and looked at her.

"You're back? It hasn't been a year yet." The guy with the tiger mask said.

"I know, I'm leaving and I can't come back. Bear is now in charge and you still have protection because of the rosaries. Tiger, I have a computer in your room with information on Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kabuto. I want you guys to go on without me. I'll miss you guys." They had a group hug.

"Goodbye, Alex. We'll miss you." The guy in the bear mask said and she nodded. We went back to the other two.

"Are we going to Konoha?" Bryan asked and Alex nodded.

"Yeah but let's go to Yuki first, we're taking Team Dosu remember?" We nodded and made hand signs. We were at a bakery and found a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Can I help you-Alex?" He asked and apparently it was Dosu. She nodded and he hugged her.

"I haven't seen you in a long time! What are you doing here?" He asked and Zaku and Kin came in.

"Remember when I told you that you guys had to die? Well, you are now coming with us to our world! Pack your stuff because we don't have time to waste!" They smiled and we waited for them at the bakery.

"Why are we taking them?" Stephanie asked.

"Because they don't have to be here and I want to take them with us." She nodded and they came back with backpacks.

"Okay, say goodbye to this world and hello to Ohio. Reverse Transportation Jutsu: Usod Atunik, Ihcust Nik, Imuba Ukaz, Oiho Dnalevelc." With a flash they were gone and we went to Konoha.

"Do we have to tell Tsunade? I wanted to say goodbye to Naruto and Jiraiya." Alex whined and I nodded. We both went to the Kage tower and found Shizune, Tsunade, Kotetsu, Izumo, Kakashi, and Genma.

"I don't want to say bye to Genma. Tsunade, we are here to tell you that we are leaving and never returning. Well I mostly want to look at Kakashi's face before we leave so, tackle!" Alex tackled Kakashi and pulled his mask off. I sweatdropped and sneaked a peek.

"Your face is so perfect! Tell Naruto and Jiraiya that we said goodbye and give Naruto this." She handed Tsunade a box.

"Where are you going?" Kotetsu asked.

"To another universe. We have to go say goodbye to our used-to-be rookie friends. Later." Alex waved and we went to the training grounds. A big dog jumped us and pinned us.

"Akamaru, I'm going to miss you. Do you guys already know?" Alex asked and our Konoha nin friends nodded.

"That blonde guy told us. So we have fans?" Kiba asked and we nodded.

"So much. Shikamaru has the most fans out of all of you and Hinata is in second. Lazy bum, you get fans just by watching clouds. What the fangirls see in you, I will never know. Bushy-brow, I'm gonna miss you the most!" Alex hugged Lee and he blushed. We said our goodbyes and went to the outskirts.

"Is there something we're forgetting? No? Okay, I don't care what you say, I am saying goodbye to Naruto in person." She made some hand signs and poof, Naruto was here in front of us with Jiraiya. They looked confused.

"W-What just happened?" Naruto asked and Alex hugged him.

"Beat that, prissy girls that thought I wouldn't do anything in my life! I'm hugging freakin' Naruto Uzimaki! God, the fangirls are gonna be pissed off at me." I sweatdropped at her and Jiraiya shook his head.

"Is there a reason we're here?" I nodded and remembered something.

"Can you give me a copy of an Icha Icha book? It'd mean a lot to me if you autographed it." I said and he smiled at me.

"Of course! Always nice to see one of my fans, so what's your name kid?" He pulled out a book and signed it.

"Angel Lopez, we summoned you to tell you that we're leaving and never coming back. Naruto this might be a surprise but, you have your own show in our world and you are famous. We have to get back home so this is goodbye. Tell Sai that he is too obsessed with balls." He looked at me funny then nodded.

"Goodbye guys! Wait, Alex, what are you going to tell Gaara? Aren't you two dating?" Naruto asked and we shook our heads.

"We broke up a year ago. Bye Naruto, I wouldn't waste my time going after Sakura if she won't go with you but I know a girl that really likes you." Alex said and he looked at her funny.

"Really, who?"

"Well, she's the heir to the Hyuuga Clan. But now we're sending Angel and CG home to make sure nothing messed up." Before I could protest, they made hand signs and I closed my eyes. I felt the ground underneath me begin to shake and then I felt like I was floating in mid-air. I kicked around and felt ground. I opened my eyes to find the rest of us in an alley.

"W-We're home? Finally! I have to take you guys to our home here in Cleveland. Naruto characters, say hello to your new home, Ohio Cleveland!" I took them back to the house that we had here and they just looked around while I put CG on a chair. Kimimaro turned to me.

"When is Alex coming?" I shrugged and laid on the couch. I sighed and turned the TV on.

"It feels good to be home. We still have to do the tournament so tell Sakon and Ukon to get ready when they come back." He nodded and left.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? I don't know because I can't see the TV! Damn the rain."

**Alex PoV **

We were running to a good spot to do the jutsu and I learned something extra. We have to set up three spots for us to stand so the power from the jutsu won't hurt ourselves. We went to our spots and looked at the world around us. I was about to start us off when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bryan, please, don't leave. I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again." Ino said and he shook his head. I saw a figure run to us and stopped in front of Stephanie. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Stephanie, I learned from Orochimaru that you're leaving. Please don't go, I-I love you. You're the only thing that's keeping me a human being." I narrowed my eyes at him and I saw another figure come towards me. I looked up at the sky and glared.

"Alex, I'm sorry. Please stay, I love you." Gaara said and I glared more then looked at him.

"It's not worth it." Stephanie told Sasuke.

"It's not workin'." Bryan told Ino

"You wanted it to be picture perfect." I told him.

"It's not over." Sasuke and Ino said

"You don't have to throw it away." Gaara said and they began to hold us down.

"Scream if you want to." Stephanie said as she kicked Sasuke off of her.

"Shout if you need to." Bryan pushed Ino off of him.

"Just let it go." I pulled Gaara off of me.

"Fight if you need to." Sasuke glared then got his Sharingan on.

"Smash if it helps you." Ino had her kunai out.

"Get control." Gaara had his sand out.

"Take it out on me. We won't let you leave!" They said in unison then ran at us. We just stood there and let them have their blows on us. They stopped and we looked at each other with a blank face.

"You want the honors, Alex?" Stephanie asked.

"Very." I jumped on Gaara and began slashing at him. He screamed in pain and I just kept slashing him with a blank face. Stephanie ran to Sasuke and kicked him in the chest. Bryan grabbed Ino's arm and held it behind her back then pinned her to the ground.

"You try to move and you don't wanna lose. You're so afraid and you don't want it to fade. Here my voice, here it goes. Here it louder the most. Let it go, let it-ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" They got off and we started to fight them. Gaara was fighting Bryan, Ino was fighting Stephanie and me and Sasuke both had our Sharingan on.

"Fight if you need to. I'm not letting you leave. Chidori!" His hand began to spark and I smirked.

"Chidori! Let's see whose is stronger. Scream if you want to." I said and I felt little sparks in my hand. We ran at each other with our hands raised and I felt his against my skin. My skin felt burned and I felt the shock go through my body. We both slid away from each other and I saw Gaara about to use his sand burial on Bryan. I glared and ran to them. I got him out of there but didn't get out in time so sand began to squeeze my body. I hissed and tried to slash at the sand.

"My organs, they're getting squished. Damn sand." I muttered and got out of it. He glared at me and I glared back. I was so distracted by him that I didn't notice the kunai going in my side. I hissed and grabbed my side then I saw Ino doing her hand sign.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino said and I didn't move in time so I felt two entities in my body. **You three are staying here whether you like it or not! **_Over my dead body. _She made me run towards Stephanie and I held her down.

"What the hell Alex! Wait, get out of my friend Ino!" I shook my and Ino made me knock her out. _Bitch! Get out of my body! _**Not until I know that you guys are staying. **I ran over to Bryan and he dodged my punch. He kicked me in the side and I hunched over in pain. Gaara's eyes widened then came over to me.

"Are you okay?" I punched him in the chin and heard Ino mentally curse. Sasuke used this as a distraction and knocked Bryan.

"Kuso! Ino, get out of my body!" **Never! **I saw Sasuke and Gaara run over to me and they did a combo move with sand and a Chidori. **Release! **She got out of my body and I felt the pain surge through my body.

"Mother-fucking, son of a bitch, jackass, little bastards!" I cursed out and collapsed to the ground. I couldn't move and I saw Sasuke pick up Stephanie, Ino pick up Bryan and Gaara walk over to me.

"You're coming home with me." I glared and tried to move my arm. He tried to pick me up but got shocked. He cursed and I remembered the weights and chains I had against my body. **Finally, I've been waiting to get out. **I heard a male voice go through my head. _Who are you? _**I am the Bat Shinigami. One of the great samurai of the old times sealed me away in these weights and chains. I was to wait until the master of the weapon was in danger. However, you are dead and I don't know why you need me. **

"I don't need you. I can do this by myself. **Oh? By the power of the Bat Shinigami, I release you!**" I said and I felt pain go through my body then leave. I stood up and they looked at me in fear. I saw a shadow cover me and it looked like a bat. I felt a wing on my shoulder and I looked at it with wide eyes.

"**I can use your body to help me fight these brats**." He hissed and I saw a dark purple glow surround me and it was in the shape of a bat. I held my arms out and felt my teeth become long and sharp.

**Gaara PoV **

"Alex?" I asked and she slapped me with her wing. I saw her eyes glow purple and gave Sasuke a death glare.

"**You, you're the descendant of the one that sealed me away for a thousand years! I am the Bat Shinigami and I. Will have. My. Revenge!**" She appeared in front of him and he just stared at her with wide eyes.

"No, I made a promise that I wouldn't kill him yet!" Alex's voice said then she closed her eyes.

"**Well sometimes there are promises that you have to break! I'll kill you!**" The voice said and something stopped her. She was held back by a snake and I followed it to see, Orochimaru. He glared at her then ran at her.

"You're the wretched girl that never released the jutsu on me and turned two of my own against me! I'll make sure the devil gets to deal with you personally. Die!" He unleashed snakes and they slithered to Alex. I saw them bite her and she screamed in pain. I looked at her in shock and she just gave him a sadistic smile.

"**I assume you'll let me kill this one, correct? **I don't care." She responded to herself and dived to Orochimaru. He smirked and spilled some liquid on her. She hissed in pain and I saw her body begin to smoke. She kneeled to the floor and began to pant.

"**Holy water, one of my weaknesses, damn you Snake Sannin. I'll take you to hell with me!**" He held up a gold cross and she stopped and looked at it as if she was in a trance.

"The bat Shinigami and the holy do not have a good past. Sasuke-kun, kill her." Orochimaru said and Alex shook her head.

"If Sasuke kills me then Stephanie and Bryan kill you. Sasuke, either you stay put or I kill Itachi before you do then take you out." He glared at her then looked away. **I take that as a yes. **_Where have you been? _**I was having some private time. **I scrunched my nose in disgust and Orochimaru sighed.

"Very well then, I know that you have the power of the bat Shiningami and if I attempt to kill you now, I die. The next time we meet, will be in the battlefield. Sasuke-kun, I'll let you handle your business." He left and we looked at Alex. She glanced at us then quickly made some hand signs.

"_**Shinigami Release!**_" She collapsed and a giant bat helped her up.

"You have released me of your own will. I will take the life of those whose time is up in your name. Goodbye, my little Shinigami." The bat kissed her on the head and flew away. She laid down and I walked over to her.

"Alex, I love you. When Temari and Kankuro told me that you might have been with another man, it broke my heart. I wasn't thinking when I sent you to Yuki. Please forgive me and stay." She smiled and held my chin up.

"Reverse Transportation Jutsu: Zerreitug Einahpets, Zeugirdor Nayrb, Zepol Xela, Oiho Dnalevelc!" She said with a sadistic smile and my eyes widened. I looked around and saw that Bryan and Stephanie were in the same positions as in my vision and they did the Jutsu.

"No, No!" She laughed and they disappeared with a flash. I looked at where she was and pounded the ground.

"Damn it! I knew this would happen and I didn't change anything! Bring her back! Bring her back!" I yelled to the sky and Sasuke was glaring at the spot were Stephanie was and Ino was weeping. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I buried my face in my hands.

"Come back. Come back. COME BACK!" I yelled and just let my tears come out. I took out the rosary that Alex left me and put it on. I felt a little better but it couldn't fill the void in my heart. I looked at it then stabbed myself in the heart.

"I'll find you and I love you. I swear on my blood, I will be with you again, Alex."

**3rd PoV **

"FINALLY! God/Kami/Jashin/Pein/Zeus whatever, thank you for getting us back home!" Alex yelled to the sky and felt the rain on her face. She felt so at peace now that they knew they were safely back at home. They ran to the house they had in Cleveland and Alex tackle hugged Kimimaro.

"Ahh, I love you. I just want to cuddle up to your bones." She kissed him on the cheek and heard a cough. They turned to see Team Dosu.

"Hello, make yourselves at home. Dinner will be at 7:30 and I will explain everything to you after that then we watch a movie. Carry me to my room." Kimimaro chuckled and put her on the bed.

"Things are different here. Can you explain things to me?" He asked and she pulled him under the covers.

"After I'm done with my nap and I will be cuddling up to you. You're so hot." she said and closed her eyes.

"And you're sexy." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. While things seemed back to normal, in the Mansion of the Vampires, the Clan leader was stressed about everything going on.

"My children were supposed to compete against each other to find out who the next leader was supposed to be. Now the elders say we have to make a tournament for those 1,325 and under. Everything started to come out of place ever since that day. The day someone violated our own." A man with white robes came in with a smile on his face.

"Clan leader, Angel and Alex have returned. They brought back three new ones as well. Shall we have the celebration for those three after the tournament or before?" He asked.

"After so we can celebrate the return of Alex and Angel, the winner of the tournament and their arrival at the same time, let them rest for a day. They have been through a lot when they somehow got into the anime world." The man nodded and the Clan leader smiled in joy.

"Hopefully everything can go back to normal."

**Alex PoV **

After I had my nap, I turned the TV on and Spongebob was on.

"Who live in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Squarepants. Oh how I missed you my spongy friend. Gary!" Kimimaro looked at me then at the TV.

"Why is there fire and a sponge underwater?"

"His name is Spongebob and he is an amazing character on a kids' show. How long have I been gone? THREE MONTHS?" I checked the date on the TV and stared at it in awe. I put the news on and guess who they were talking about.

"_There is_ _still no news on the missing passengers from the crash back in May. We do not know how many there were but if you have any information please contact the local police." _

"Heh heh, we're famous. Wait, we've been in the Naruverse for more than a year and here we've only been gone for three months. I'm gonna go make dinner but first I want to kiss you." Kimimaro chuckled and kissed me. I went downstairs and found Zabuza looking out the window.

"Are we going to have to change our names?" He asked and I sighed but nodded.

"Yes Zachary, that's your new name. I'm gonna make chicken or tacos, maybe chicken tacos." He looked at me funny then shook his head. We ate dinner and gathered in the living room. I decided to mess with them and put the twentieth episode of Naruto on.

"So Naruto did kill me. Is this during the Chunin Exams?" Haku asked and I nodded. We watched the episode and the part with our debut came on.

"So this is the edited version of Naruto. We looked fine in Anime version huh." Stephanie said and I rolled my eyes but smiled. We watched the rest of the episode and explained the situation to our friends.

"Okay, we told you about the rules here and technology but because you guys are famous, you have to change. Zabuza you are now Zachary Morgan, Haku you're Henry Morgan and Zabuza's son. Sakon and Ukon, you are now Sean and Uzi, you live with Zabuza and Haku who found you on the streets as babies. Dosu and Zaku, you are now Dean Willows and Zane Willows and you're cousins. Kin, you're Katlyn Taylor and you make sure Dosu and Zaku don't get into trouble. Kimimaro, you are now Keith Woods and still my boyfriend. CG is my live-action plushy. You guys have to go to school and work. Zabuza, I have connections for you to work at a bar. The rest of you have to go to high school. Welcome to hell." I said and they looked at me.

"What do you mean school? We already passed the academy." Sakon said.

"This school is learning about literature, math, languages, and history. Again, welcome to hell. Because of the chance of someone from the Naruto world coming here, Stephanie, Bryan and I will become totally different people and Angel has to get back home. Sakon, Ukon, Kimimaro, we have to rest for the tournament tomorrow. We are getting a close friend to watch you guys while we're gone which is hopefully about two days." The doorbell rang and they looked at it as if it was a monster. I chuckled and opened the door to get tackled to the ground.

"Alex! You guys were missing for three months and why are there cosplayers in your house?" I laughed then stood up. I helped my friend up which was a girl with dyed red hair and brown eyes. She had on a graphic T-shirt and ripped jeans with her hair in a ponytail.

"Everyone, this is my dear friend, Donnie. She will be making sure you don't accidentally kill yourselves. Donnie, these are our friends from the Naruto world." They looked at me then her.

"Normal people would think she's crazy but we bask in our craziness. In all my life I know that she hasn't lied to me. That or she hasn't told me anything. OMJ! IT'S HAKU!" She glomped Haku and he looked at me.

"Isn't it Oh my God?" He asked and she glared at him.

"That's Lord Jashin to you mister! I'm a Jashinist after I learned about Hidan. Alex, I want your life." Donnie said and I shook my head.

"No you don't. I would tell you why I was missing but look me up in the edited version of Naruto. I'm going to bed, Kimimaro, get your bone body up here." He rolled his eyes but did as told. Donnie looked at me then him then back at me.

"Is there something I'm missing?" She asked.

"Oh you have no idea. Good night." I went upstairs with Kimimaro and went to sleep. When I was dreaming, all I saw was Gaara stabbing himself in the heart and making a promise.

**Kimimaro PoV **

In the morning, we ate breakfast and got our stuff ready to leave. We were at the door and said goodbye to everyone.

"Donnie, when I get home I don't want to see the fire squad in the driveway." Alex said and Donnie saluted.

"Yes ma'am. I'll make sure no one gets hurt and tell them about how school works." Alex nodded and we went to the backyard.

"Why are we here?" I asked and Alex cupped her hands.

"We have to summon an animal to take us to the Mansion. It's all the way in Transylvania, known for the vampires. Oh look, a bat." Angel said and a giant bat came down.

"Alex, Angel, Stephanie, Bryan, I haven't seen you guys in a long time. It was very peaceful without you guys." The bat said and Sakon, Ukon and I stared at it. It looked at us as the others got on him.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"They are our new members. Guys this is Chewy, Chewy, this is Kimimaro, Sakon and Ukon." He rolled his eyes and we got on him. We started to fly over buildings and seas. After some time, we arrived at a grim looking castle. We got off of the bat and went inside. I looked around and saw figures hiding in the shadows. A woman with blonde hair with black streaks was sitting on a black throne. She had a black cloak on and light blue jeans. She smiled at us and they others kneeled then we did as well.

"Bryan Rodriguez, Stephanie Gutierrez, Angel Lopez, Alex Lopez, welcome home!" She stood up then approached us.

"Clan Leader Jade Lopez, thank you." Bryan said then she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Clan Leader Jade Lopez, thank you." Stephanie said and she did the same thing.

"Clan Leader Jade Lopez, thank you." Angel and Alex said in unison and they both got bear hugs.

"I've missed you two very much." She kissed them on the cheek and they stood up.

"We missed you too, mom." _Mom? They're the children of the Clan Leader? _She turned to us and smiled.

"And who are you three?" Sakon and Ukon turned to me.

"Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan." She nodded and turned to Sakon and Ukon.

"Sakon and Ukon." She smiled then raised her hands for us to stand up.

"I accept you to our clan and we welcome you. After the tournament we will celebrate the winner, their return and your arrival. Please gather your weapons and meet in the arena." We nodded and she left. The man from earlier pulled Angel and Alex in for a hug.

"Good luck my little demons! I know that one of you is going to win." Alex scowled.

"I still don't get why we couldn't rule it together. If we're the clan heirs why do we have to compete against each other?" He shook his head and walked through the halls looking for the arena.

"Who are we going against?" Sakon asked.

"About a hundred more of us. Oh look, it's Daniel." Alex said and flipped off a boy with an arrogant look on his face.

"You don't have to be so hard to get. I hope a get a kiss when I win." He said and I glared at him.

"Over my living body. Who else is going?" He shrugged and looked at us.

"Those are awesome costumes. Wait, weren't you stuck in the Naruto world?" He asked and Alex groaned.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Oh look, stands." We went to the arena and found thousands of others in the stands cheering on. We looked at the middle and there were teenagers there. Some of them were glaring and some smiling at us. We lined up and I saw the Clan Leader in a booth with Alex's father. There was a screen next to them and everyone grew silent.

"This screen will show us who will go against whom. There will be six rounds. Those that have been eliminated must go to the infirmary to get checked out then go to the area for you to watch the rest of the fights. Please look at the screen to know who you are going against. You will use everything you can use. There are no rules. You win by knockout or submission." The screen began to show everyone's faces and stopped. I was against a boy named Eli.

"Yo Bony, good luck." I turned behind me to see the boy and I nodded. We got to our spots to fight and glass rose separating us from the others.

"Begin!" We sprinted to each other and I used my bones to stab him. He smirked and grabbed it then pulled me forward. He pinned me down and I used my bones to stab him.

"We have our first winnner! Alex Lopez has won by submission!" I turned to look at the match next to me and saw a referee raising Alex's hand. The crowd cheered as the boy she fought went to the infirmary.

"Bryan Rodriguez has won by knockout!" Eli got distracted and I pinned him down then inserted my bones into his body. He couldn't move but tapped on the ground.

"Kimimaro has won by submission!" I looked at the referee in shock and got off of Eli. He stood up then shook my hand. _Was it really that easy? _I went to the infirmary and Alex and Bryan were waiting for me.

"Come on, I wanna see Stephanie scare the hell out of her opponent." Alex said and we went to the stands.

"Stephanie Gutierrez has won by knockout-submission combo!" We looked at the referee and Stephanie just cheered and ran over to here.

"Only you can win both ways. I wonder how Sakon and Ukon are doing." Alex said and I watched on as the stands began to fill up. Sakon and Ukon had won then it was just Angel against a boy.

"Angel managed to get the spotlight on him. Kick some ass Chuy!" I looked at Alex.

"Chewy?"

"It's a nickname for Jesus. Poor Chuy, he's just Angel's opening act."

"Angel Lopez has won by knockout! This concludes the first round! The next competitors please come down." We went down and I was against a girl named Kanna. _Alex told me about her, she's a freaky one. _

"You're her friend. Her lover. Her snack. My illusions are crueler than hers. I suggest that you enjoy them." She said and pulled out a mirror. I ran at her with my fist raised and the mirror blinded me. I rubbed my eyes then looked straight into the mirror. I saw monsters and demons so angry that I felt my stomach become uneasy.

**Alex PoV **

I pinned Daniel to the ground and kept punching him until he stopped moving.

"Alex Lopez and Kanna have won by knockout!" I looked around and saw Kimimaro on the ground. Kanna held her mirror up and smiled at me. I smiled back then rolled my eyes at Kimimaro. I picked him up and carried him to the infirmary. He woke up and looked at me then Kanna.

"Those were awful!" Kanna and I laughed and he looked at us.

"Who do you think taught her? Come on Kanna, we have to go back and watch the rest of the matches." She nodded and we went back to the stands. Kanna got eliminated at the fourth round and I was ready for the semi-finals. I looked at the screen and my eyes widened. Stephanie, Bryan and I looked at each other.

"A three-way match, against each other." I said and they nodded.

* * *

**Me: Music mentioned in this chapter was Take It Out On Me by Thousand Foot Krutch. I made Kanna seem like the Kanna from InuYasha.  
**

**Suigetsu: They're finally home the but the story doesn't end here. We still have two more chapter so please review!  
**

**Sasuke: Why do you always make me look like the bad guy in your story?  
**

**Me: You seriously have to ask that? You are the bad guy! Review my lovely Creatures of the Night!  
**


	19. The Sound Ninja Retrieval Team

**Me: Juugo, you are next to do the disclaimer. **

**Juugo: Nat-chan doesn't own anything and if she did, well she'd flip random people off.  
**

**Me: You know me so well! Enjoy the chapter  
**

* * *

"This match will be a three-way due to the amount of competitors. Begin!" We ran at each other and gave each other kicks and punches. Some time passed and I got irritated. I got my Sharingan eye on and Bryan kicked me in the back. I growled then punched him repeatedly. Stephanie kicked us in the head and that did it.

"That's it I'm tired and irritated. I'm ending this! Alex Lopez's Nightmare Jutsu!" Just as I finished my jutsu, Bryan punched me in the back of the head and Stephanie stuck a kunai in his head. We all collapsed to the ground and panted.

"Angel Lopez has won by submission!" I scowled then stood up.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A big ball of fire came out of my mouth and headed towards the two. It hit Bryan and I felt my skin burning. I saw fire and a black rain cloud on top of me. I hissed ad Stephanie got hit by a ball of dirt. Bryan and Stephanie glared at each other and I used this opportunity to look at them with my Sharingan. They looked at me with wide eyes and couldn't move. I smirked and walked over to them. I jabbed them in the back of the neck and caught them from falling.

"Alex Lopes wins by double knockout! This concludes the Semi-finals! We will have a thirty minute intermission." The crowd cheered and I went to the infirmary with my two friends.

"Fix them." I said simply and the nurse looked at me.

"Will this wrestling magazine and test tube wake them up?" She asked and I shrugged. She did it anyway and they woke up.

"Aw, we lost. Let's go get popcorn." Stephanie said and I sweatdropped. We hung out in the hallway and I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see my mom, dad, and Angel.

"You know half of the crowd is betting on me, right?" Angel asked.

"And you know I can easily kick your ass, right?" He had an anime vein pop and we barked at each other, mom and dad sweatdropped.

"Now, now, you two shouldn't get upset if you lose, right Alex?" Dad asked and I looked at him.

"Are you implying that I will lose?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm just saying that you shouldn't get upset if you lose." Mom got a tic mark and turned to him.

"Justin, what are the chances that Angel will lose?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Very slim. Angel has a high chance of winning. I haven't seen much from Alex." Mom put me behind her and confronted dad.

"We'll see about that. When Alex wins, you let her live her life and not interfere. If Angel wins, he gets the house in Florida." Dad nodded and they shook on it. Angel, Bryan and dad went the opposite way that Stephanie, mom and I were going. She patted my back then I got tackled to the floor.

"Three teenage boys on my body. What an amazing daughter I am." I said sarcastically and Sakon, Ukon, and Kimimaro got off of me.

"We're betting on you to win. Good luck." Kimimaro kissed me. I went back to the arena and stood in front of Angel.

"Good luck lil' sis. You're gonna need it." Angel said with an arrogant look on his face. I rolled my eyes then put my hand out.

"Just shake my hand and then we can destroy each other." He shook my hand and we got into our stances.

"Begin!"

**Gaara PoV **

"Uchiha, there's a way we can get them back." I told Sasuke and he and Ino looked at me.

"What do you mean 'we'? I just have to find a way to get Stephanie myself. I don't need you two." He started to walk away and I glared at him.

"I know the jutsu to get them back. It's not hard." He froze and turned back to look at me.

"Teach it to me." He said simply and Ino nodded.

"Please Gaara, I want to get them back." Ino said and I sighed.

"I'll teach to you but we have to get others to help us. It takes too much chakra for just us three and it'll hurt us." They nodded but Ino and I looked at Sasuke. He sighed then looked away.

"If we are going to do this, we'll forget about everything that happened in the past. I'll help you and I won't turn on you. Now, who do we have to get to help us?" He asked and I took some time to consider.

"If we don't want to take a lot of people to help then we can take another Jinchuriki, like Naruto. We'll need someone who manages their chakra well and someone who can see the flaws in the jutsu." Sasuke groaned and Ino perked up.

"Sakura can control her chakra and Shikamaru can see through any flaws. Can they help?" I nodded and turned to Sasuke. He sighed and shrugged.

"If we're bringing those three then we have to bring someone who won't try to kill me, like Hinata or Lee, maybe not Lee." I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Hinata can come and can Kakashi come so we can have an adult with us?" I asked and Ino nodded.

"So it's official, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kakashi are coming with us to bring back our friends." I said and Sasuke scoffed then turned away from us.

"You know that we love them, you don't have to call them our friends. I'm going to get Kakashi, when and where are we meeting?" He asked.

"In two days at Oto. I'll find Naruto, Ino, you get Sakura, Shikamaru and Hinata." She nodded and we went our separate ways. _I promised that I'm going to find you and I wasn't joking about it. _I made sand take me up in the air and look around until I saw a spot of white and yellow. I lowered down in front of Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Gaara? What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I know you talked to Alex before she left. Please, help me get her back." He smiled at me then nodded.

"Well, I don't know much about break-ups but if you really want her back, I'd play a love song for her since she's into that." Jiraiya sweatdropped.

"Not that kind of getting her back. There's a jutsu that made her take herself to her world and I know that jutsu. Two others are helping me ad I need you as well as four others. Because you and I are Jinchuriki, we have enough chakra in us so we don't have to get anymore. So? Will you help me?" I asked and he took some time to consider.

"Sure. I want to know how I look like on the TV. Who else is going to help?" I hesitated but came out with it.

"Ino and Sasuke." He looked at me with wide eyes then shook me by the shoulders.

"What the hell man! You asked Teme to help you?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier so I could bring him back!? And people say I'm the idiot." He stopped shaking me and I felt dizzy.

"You are the idiot. What makes you think I'll allow him to work with Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked and I held out a bag.

"This bag is filled with money. When we get back I'll give you another one. Come on Naruto, we're meeting the others in Otogakure." He nodded and we began to run to Otogakure.

"Hey Gaara, what makes you think that Alex even wants to come back?" Naruto asked and I glared at him.

"I just know that she wants to come back. She didn't want to do the jutsu but she felt like she had to because of her friends."

"Then why would she leave without hesitation? She's obviously been thinking about it. It's not like she just woke up and decided to leave. Are you sure it's the right thing to take her from her world, her home, just for you to be happy?" He asked and I started to think.

"No, I just want to be with her so crazy. It's like, there was a spell put on me that I can't break until I'm finally with her. Naruto, do you think there's something wrong with me?" He looked at me then nodded.

"I'm always blunt so yeah, there's something seriously wrong with you. Are you sure that when she head butted you, something didn't mess up in your head?" I sighed and we stopped for the night.

**Sasuke PoV **

I dodged another one of Kakashi's blows as I led him to Otogakure. Instead of telling him that we need him for the jutsu, I just led him to the place. I just dodged his attacks instead of hitting back.

"Sasuke, why are you here?" He asked and I kept my blank face. We were running to in forest and got a hit on me. I hissed and kept my cool. _Don't kill him. I need him to get Stephanie back._ I sighed and counted to ten. He stopped and looked at me.

"You aren't here for anyone in Konoha. Why aren't you attacking back? Am I just one of those petty fights you can't waste your time on? If I am then why did you make your presence known to me?" He asked and I notice that we were almost to Oto.

"If I tell you why, will you forget what happened in the past just this once?" He took some time to consider then nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Naruto is dying and his last wish is for me to bring you to see him." I lied and he looked at me with a wide eye.

"W-What? Naruto's dying? Take me to him!" I hid my smirk and nodded.

"He's in Otogakure. I didn't want to tell you upfront so instead I wanted you to find out for yourself. Come on, he doesn't have much time." He nodded and I saw a tear roll down his mask. We ran the rest of the way to Otogakure and I smirked. _Sasuke, you evil genius, you've done it again. I managed to convince Kakashi that Naruto is dying. Kami, I'm going to hell. _I heard little sobs coming from Kakashi and I rolled my eyes. _Maybe I did it a little too much. Who cares, I get to steal Stephanie. _

**Ino PoV **

"Shikamaru, you have to come with me. Please, it won't be for more than a year, I promise." Shikamaru sighed then nodded. I cheered and Choji ate another chip.

"So why are you guys going to Oto? Aren't they the bad guys?" Choji asked and I nodded.

"Yeah but I'm meeting Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke there. I have to bring Shikamaru, Hinata and Sakura to it." Shikamaru groaned then his eyes widened.

"Why is Sasuke gonna be there? What the hell are you guys gonna do?" He asked and we heard another voice.

"Sasuke-kun? You guys know where he is?" I turned to see Sakura and I saw hope in her eyes.

"Sakura, yes we know where Sasuke is but, promise me you won't get mad when I tell you this." She nodded and I hesitated.

"I need you to come with me and Shikamaru so we can get Alex, Stephanie and Bryan back. Gaara knows the jutsu so we can go to their world but it's going to use a lot of chakra so we have to bring extra people. We're bringing you and Shikamaru because you can control your chakra and he can see the flaws in the jutsu so we don't get hurt." She nodded but looked confused.

"Why would I get mad at that? I know that you want to bring Bryan back and Gaara wants to bring Alex back by why is Sasuke helping?" I looked at Shikamaru for some backup and he just shook his head.

"H-He wants to bring Stephanie back so he can be with her." I flinched and waited for a hit. I didn't feel anything and I saw Sakura looking down.

"Well, it looks like I have to work harder to be with him, huh. Don't worry, I'll come with you." I smiled and we went to Hinata's house. I knocked on the door and Hanabi answered it.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell Hinata and Hiashi to come outside?" She nodded then left. We waited and then Hinata and Hiashi came.

"What's this all about?" Hiashi asked.

"We're here to ask Hinata to come with us to get our friends back. We need her to make sure there isn't any violence among us. We might be gone for a year at most." Shikamaru said and they both took some time to consider. Hiashi turned to Hinata.

"I'll allow you to go but only if you want to." She nodded.

"I-If it is to help m-my friends, then y-yes." He nodded and we all packed our stuff to leave.

"Hinata, you know how Alex, Bryan and Stephanie are from a different world and they left. Gaara knows the jutsu to send us to that world so we can get them back. The reason we're bringing you is because you'll make sure that we won't kill each other." I told her and she nodded.

**Alex PoV **

"SO FUCK YOUR RULES MAN! SO FUCK YOUR RULES MAN! SO FUCK YOUR RULES MA-" Angel kicked me in the head and I fell. I glared at him then swept his legs. We stood up then began throw quick punches at each other. He punched me in the face and I collapsed.

"Since you always sing songs, I'll sing one right now so you can hear how my voice is before I become the next Clan Leader. Now, which song would piss you off, oh, I got it." He took a deep breath and I scowled.

"I hear voices in my head!  
They council to me,  
They understand,  
They talk to me.

They talk to me, yeah!" My eyes widened and he started pounding me to the ground.

"You got your rules and your religion, all designed to keep you safe.  
But when rules start getting broken, you start questioning in your faith.  
I have a voice that is my savior,  
_Hates_ to love and loves to _hate_.  
I have a voice that has knowledge and the _power_to rule your fate.

I hear voices crying,  
I see heroes dying,  
I taste blood that's drying,  
I feel tension rising.

I hear voices in my head,  
They come to me,  
They understand.  
They talk to me, They talk to me!  
They tell me things that I will do,  
They show me things I'll do to you.  
They talk to me, talk to me, talk to me!  
They talked to me, talked to me talked to me  
All the lawyers are defenseless  
All the doctors are disease  
And the preachers all are sinners  
And the police just take the grease  
All you judges you are guilty

All the bosses I will fire  
All you bankers will have losses  
And politicians are all liars

I see darkness falling  
I hear voices calling  
I feel justice crawling  
I see faith has fallen

I hear voices in my head  
They come to me  
They understand  
They talked to me, they talked to me

They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things that I'll do to you  
They talked to me, they talked to me  
I hear voices crying  
I see heroes dying  
I taste blood that's drying  
I feel tension rising

I hear voices in my head  
They come to me  
They understand  
They talk to me, They talk to me  
They tell me things, that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you.  
They talk to me, talk to me talk, to me!" He stopped pounding my face into the ground and the crowd cheered. I stood up and he looked at me in shock.

"Damn it! You knew that I was supposed to win!" I chuckled and put my Byakugan eye on.

"Oh dear brother, I never cared if I won. The reason I came was so I could mess with you and show you that I'm not gonna live in your shadow. I came to PLAY!" I jumped on him then started smacking him.

"I go inside this light,  
I see new life unfold.  
Each second I burn brighter,  
Your fire is going cold.  
You could try to beg for mercy,  
Go ahead and try to run!  
No escape and no redemption,  
Understand the ends begun.

I am here to stay, Well I'm here to stay!  
And i have come to play.

I came to play,  
There a price to pay.  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray,  
I came to pay,  
Say goodbye to the good old days.  
They're never coming back  
Watch your future fade  
I came to play  
I came to play to get my dues paid  
I guess you had a dream  
But it cant be safe  
I came to play

I'm here to stay  
Best get out of my way, outta my way

See all these lights their glowing  
Hear all these people cheer!" I raised my hands and the crowd cheered.  
"Feel all the love that's flowing,  
All just because I'm here.  
Get up and on your feet, get up!  
Get your hands up in the air, get your hands up!  
What you know about taking me down, yeah!

I. Came. To. Play." I used the gentle fist on him and waited for it to set. He looked at me then hunched over in pain. I smirked then walked over to him.

"Dear little brother, you didn't put up much of a fight." I punched him in the face then pinned him to the ground.

"You wouldn't." Angel said and I smirked.

"I think we both know that I would!" I put him in the Anaconda Vice and he struggled to get out.

"So fuck your rules man, 'cause here comes my passion. So fuck your rules man, 'cause here comes my love. So fuck your rules man, 'cause here comes pure energy. So fuck your rules man, 'cause here come my FURY!" I leaped into the air with him and let go of him. He had his fist raised at me and so did I.

"I'll prove to you now. I'm the better the twin!" We said in unison and made contact. We flew away from each other and started falling head first to the ground. I leaped from the wall to Angel and speared him to the next wall. He cursed and his head snapped back up from the wall. I let go and landed on the ground. He was stuck there and his eyes were closed. The crowd was dead silent and I waited for him to do something. A moment passed by and he fell into the ground, headfirst. I cringed and lightly slapped him.

"Alex Lopez wins by knockout! We have our winner!" The referee raised my hand and the crowd gave ma a standing ovation. I picked Angel up and carried him to the infirmary. He woke up and I dropped him.

"Bitch, you didn't have to drop me."

"You didn't have to sing Voices."

"Well you didn't have to sing Lita's and the Miz's theme song!" I rolled my eyes and the doctors checked him out.

"So is he going to be alright?" I asked the doctor and he nodded.

"Damn it." I muttered and Angel elbowed me. Mom and dad came in and we both got pulled in for bear hugs.

"Too much love!" Angel and I choked out and they let go.

"Good job, both of you. Alex, I'm so proud of you. You're going to be the second female Clan Leader in our history. You're growing up." Mom said and I smiled.

"You did well too Angel. You both gave it your all. My little demons did finally found out which one was stronger." Dad said and I saw something spark in Angel's eyes.

"Thanks dad, that makes me feel awesome." Angel said sarcastically and hugged me.

"I would usually say that I let you win, and I did. Okay, I'm lying. That wasn't your all, was it?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Never reveal your secrets even if it seems like you finally can. You still don't know how bad I could've beaten your ass. Come on, it's already night time." We went to our rooms that we had in the mansion and Kimimaro came into my room.

"So you're next in line to be clan leader. Can you explain everything to me?" I nodded and we laid down.

"Well, eventually one of us is going to tell you guys about our _plans _but I will tell you how this goes. The Clan leader is like any other. But, it depends on what kind of vampire they are. There are different types but one of the strongest is the Strigoi from Romanian folklore. They are also known as the immortal vampires. My mother is a Strigoi but my father was human. Because I am half human, I won't get burned in the sun, by holy water and I can be around garlic. A regular vampire is one that is born a simple vampire. They have the disadvantage that half-blooded ones don't. Someone that is turned vampire or a half vampire don't half those disadvantages. But, any mortal vampire can die by the old stake to the heart or of too much force and pain. Immortal ones become dysfunctional after 10,000 years old, so we bury them the way you get rid of a Strigoi vampire." He looked at me expectantly.

"Only Strigoi vampires can know how to get rid of one. I can't tell you because of the chance that someone might hear. When you get your first bite, you don't take all the blood, just enough for yours to mix with it. Then you but a small amount back into the body but you keep the rest." He nodded.

"Do you sleep in a coffin or something?" I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Yes, it's better than hanging upside down like a bat. It's so comfortable but not as comfortable as being in your arms." He blushed and I snuggled up to him.

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when it's time to prepare for the celebration." He chuckled and put the covers on top of us. I had a dream, the Akatsuki were making plans.

***Dream* **

"Zetsu, are you sure about this?" Pein asked and the plant man nodded.

"**Leader-sama**, she has connections **to the one-tails** and the nine-tails Jinchuriki. **Itachi**, you know excels in **Genjutsus, right**?" Zetsu asked Itachi.

"Yes, Leader-sama I think she could be a great asset to the Akatsuki."

"What was her name?" Konan asked.

"**Alex Lopez**. The problem is that she isn't from **here. She and her friends** are from another dimension and **they already found the jutsu to get back**. If we can take her from her home then we can **be one step closer to our plans**." Zetsu said and Pein sighed and rubbed his temples.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"When Itachi had **told us about her**, we decided to spy on her. **She's at ANBU rank** and a sound ninja. She has no connections **to Orochimaru, though**." Konan nodded and turned to Pein.

"What do you think?"

"She'd be better than Hidan or Deidara so we have to find her. We don't have the jutsu but we can make one. Dismissed." They nodded and went their separate ways.

***End Dream* **

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. I turned to look at Kimimaro but found Bryan.

"What the hell!" I screamed and he woke up.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed? You had a dream of the Naruto world didn't you?" I looked at him funny.

"How would you know?"

"You somehow get in my bed when you have a dream of anime. Weirdo." I rolled my eyes then went back to my room. I found Kimimaro about to take his pants off then I covered my eyes.

"You can look you know." He said in a seductive voice and I shook my head.

"No, just take your pants off without me looking."

"That was one of the weirdest things that I heard you say." I heard a zip and opened my eyes.

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to my mom about, uh, clothes, yeah." He rolled his eyes then I went to my parents' room. I knocked on the door and my mom answered it.

"Is there anything that I have to wear? Preferably something black." She rolled her eyes then nodded.

"You got your non-girliness from me and your will power from your father. How come you get something that will actually help you from me and Angel says that he got his 'Swag' from me?" She asked.

"Because I did get my swag from you. Do you see dad having swag?" Angel asked and we rolled our eyes. Mom gave me a black Victorian dress. She had long black sleeves and a black necklace with a bat on it.

"I'm in love with this dress. Do you want me to look human or vampy?" I asked and held the dress and accessories.

"Vampy, I have to do your makeup and hair. Put the dress on and stuff." I nodded and went to the bathroom. I put the dress on and the necklace and gloves. I checked myself out in mirror and smiled. I opened the door and found Sakon, Ukon and Kimimaro in suits.

"You all look like old school gangsters, damn." They smiled and looked at me.

"You look like the queen of the undead." Ukon said simply and I smiled.

"That's what I was aiming for." I went to my mom's room and she did my makeup first. My face was pale and dark rings. My eye shadow was light blue with a frosty look and I had on dark purple lipstick. My cheeks had black blush and my hair was put up in a messy, curly half ponytail. I still had my bang covering my left eye and I felt urged to say this.

"Un." My mom looked at me then rolled her eyes.

"I should have never given you that manga book. You almost look like the love-child of Itachi and Deidara." I laughed and took a look in the mirror.

"I am the queen of the undead. I'm gonna go hangout in the lobby." I got up and went to the lobby with my friends.

"Did mom want you to look like an Itachi and Deidara mix?" Angel asked and I shrugged. I sat on the couch then Stephanie and Bryan came down. The boys were wearing gangster suits and Stephanie was wearing a mint green dress with long white gloves.

"Are we supposed to be waiting for something?" Sakon asked.

"We're supposed to wait for them to announce our names so we should go to the main room." We got up and walked to the backstage where the rest of the vampires were waiting and my dad was sitting in a smaller throne next to my mom sitting in her throne. There were two other ones and we waited for them to call us out.

"Please welcome the new members of our family." The crowd cheered and Sakon, Ukon, Kimimaro, and other people we don't know walked out. We waited some more then Stephanie and I started playing with each other's hair.

"Please welcome the return of our members that had gone missing and the children of the Clan Leader." We walked out and saw everyone else that we know. Angel sat down in the throne next to dad and I sat down in the one next to mom which was in the middle of the stage. Mom stood up and everyone else grew silent.

"I would like to introduce the new Clan Leader when I step down, my daughter, Alex Lopez." She gestured to me and they clapped. A man came in with a purple and gold headpiece that my mother used to wear. It had a bat on the front and it reminded me of the Kage headpiece. He put it on me and the crowd waited for me. I smiled and lifted my hand up. The crowd roared with cheers and laughter. We went to the dining hall and had our little meals. When we were done, we went back home to Cleveland and I saw the driveway with a police cruiser. I sweatdropped and found Donnie talking to an officer.

"Donnie, I thought I told you I didn't want to see any frie squads in the driveway." They both looked at me.

"You never said anything about the police. Don't worry. It's not about us. There was an explosion near here so they're asking people about it. Nice outfit. You look like a Goth Kage." I rolled my eyes and went inside.

"Okay, get a picture with me because we still have to change our looks." They nodded and we all got our pictures done.

**3rd PoV **

"So, how are you going to change your appearance?" Haku asked Alex after they changed clothes.

"Like this." She turned back and smoothed her hair back then rubbed her face. She was hunched over then stood up and looked at Haku. She now had red hair that goes to her neck and blue eyes but kept her bang. She was now 5' 2" again and looked thirteen.

"I'm a ginger now. Stephanie and Bryan are changing too. Get down here you weirdos." Both of them came down and looked different. Stephanie now had straight blonde hair put kept in a ponytail. She was 5' 6" and had a calm look on her face. She looked sixteen. Bryan now had black hair in an army haircut and he grew to 5' 10". He looked seventeen and had a bored look on his face. They stood next to each other and everyone else stared at them.

"You guys don't look like yourselves at all. Are you still going to keep your names?" Dosu asked and they shook their heads.

"I am now Nat Young from the good ol' U. S. of A!" Alex said in a cheery tone.

"I am Vanessa Murray of London, England." Stephanie said.

"And I am Jerome Wilson from Dublin, Ireland. Well I was born here but my parents are from Ireland." Bryan said and they sat on the couch.

"School starts in a month. Are you guys registered?" Donnie asked and they shook their heads.

"We have to go register and get you guys some clothes. Come on, we're going to the mall." 'Nat' said and they went to the mall.

***At the Akatsuki Base* **

"**Leader-sama, Itachi and** I have found the Jutsu to go to the other dimension!" Zetsu said and Pein nodded.

"Call a meeting. Make sure everyone is there." The plant man nodded and everyone gathered in the living room.

"Why the fuck are we having a meeting? I was doing my damn ritual for Lord Jashin-sama!" Hidan whined and Pein silenced him.

"We have found a jutsu that could take us to another dimension. We will learn it and bring back a person that would be a great asset to the Akatsuki." The man in the mask was confused. _I never told Pein anything about a person of interest. Could it be Orochimaru? _Tobi thought and waved his hand excitedly.

"Leader-sama, Tobi wants to know who you are talking about!" He looked at the man-child and sighed.

"It's a girl named Alex. She and Itachi had a little run-in and we believe that she can help us get the one-tails and nine-tails. We will leave in two days. Please meet with Itachi and Zetsu for them to teach you the jutsu. Dismissed!" Zetsu went to his garden and sat down.

"**She seems so young to be the leader of the Animal Warriors. **She's young and very pretty. The One tails Jinchuriki must've been lucky. **Yeah, he must've felt like the luckiest boy to ever have h-wait. I think we developed feelings for her. **That's 're a member of the Akatsuki, why would we have feelings for a young girl?" He asked himself. Deidara had come out to learn about the jutsu.

"So Zetsu, what is this Alex like?" He looked at the blond terrorist then to the sky.

"**She's a sound ninja. She cares for her teammates** and those close to her. She has long black hair with a bang covering her left eye. **I saw that eye once, it's white** so I'm assuming that she's blind in that eye. **Itachi says that she has the Mangekyo Sharingan but it **actually hurts her to use it because of her hatred for the Uchiha. **I think she's an artist but a musical one. **You two might get along." Deidara smirked and sat down next to him.

"Sounds like my type of girl. I wonder what her views on art are. So, are you gonna teach me the jutsu or not?" He nodded and began to teach him the hand signs.

**Gaara PoV **

"Hey, I think I see Teme and Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said and I began to see them as well. We stopped in front of them and Kakashi looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Naruto? You're okay? Sasuke, you lied to me!" Sasuke smirked and I held back Naruto from attacking him.

"I know I did and I'm proud of it. So, where's the rest of our little retrieval team?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about? Gaara, why am I here?" He asked me and I sighed.

"You know that Alex, Stephanie and Bryan left with a jutsu to take them back to their world and I know that jutsu. It requires a lot of chakra so we brought Naruto and four others. Ino and her team should be here anytime soon." He looked at me then sighed.

"Okay, I still don't understand why I'm with you."

"So we can have an adult if anything happens to us in that world. We're going to forget everything that happened in the past for us to get them back." Sasuke said and Kakashi nodded. I saw Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru getting closer to us.

"Sasuke-kun! Please, come back!" Sakura said and Ino held her back.

"I told you, I'm not going back and we're forgetting everything that happened in the past so we can get our loves back." I saw her eyes widen and I rolled my eyes.

"Does everyone know why we're here?" I asked and the others shook their heads.

"We need to get Alex, Stephanie and Bryan back and we already have the jutsu. It requires a lot of chakra and we can still get hurt from the power of it. Kakashi is here so we can have an adult. Naruto, you're here because you have enough chakra to help and so we don't have to get anymore people. Shikamaru, you're here because you can see the flaws in the jutsu so nothing goes wrong. Sakura, you're here because you can control your chakra and Hinata, you're here because you can make sure we don't kill each other." I explained and they nodded.

"I'll teach you the jutsu and hopefully we can leave in a week." We sat down and I began teaching them the hand signs.

**Nat PoV (A/N: They are no longer their old selves. This is who they are now.) **

We got back home and our Naruto guests went upstairs to change. Angel went home and Donnie and I were having a poke war. I was losing.

A wild Dosu appeared!

"Why am I wearing a pairings?" He asked and I looked at Donnie.

"You look better in them. That way we can finally see your face." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you would look like a mummy when I was about to take your bandages off on the forest of death. You look like Jet." He and Donnie looked at me and I sat upside down on the couch.

"Who?"

"One of the sexiest bad guys ever! First is Zuko, Zetsu is in second." They looked at me as if I grew a second head.

"I thought you liked Gaara." Dosu said and I shook my head.

"That was Alex. I am Nat. Do you not see my ginger hair?" He rolled his eyes and walked away. Kimimaro walked in and I looked at his clothes.

"Black jeans and a shirt with angel wings. Are you purposely trying to look Goth? You can pull it off if you wore a necklace with a cross on it." He smiled then gave me a kiss.

"So my boyfriend is a short, scared, Caucasian male and yours is a tall, strong, and ninja boy out of the Naruto world. HOW IS THIS?!" Donnie yelled and I shrugged.

"You go for the good guys that you want to change you. I don't go for guys, I attract them. I always end up attracting the bad boys though. How would it be if we were stuck in the Soul Eater world? Do you think Crona would like me?" She looked at me funny and so did Kimimaro.

"Crona's a girl and judging by the guys you've attracted, she's very timid and not very outgoing." I gasped and glared at her.

"Crona is a boy! He blushes around Maka and he would make a good yaoi couple with Kid." I said dreamily and she nodded.

"I guess you're right. You know, I used to pronounced yaoi, ya-oi." I snickered and nodded.

"I used to pronounce it yow and I still do. Who else would make good yaoi couples?" I asked and she got a devilish smile. She pulled out a book titled 'Yaoi Couples'

"Deidara and Sasori, Deidara and Itachi, Deidara and Tobi, basically Deidara and anybody, ItaKisa, ItaSasu, ItaMada, Pein and Tobi, GaaNaru, GaaKanku, GaaLee, basically Gaara and every guy he's met, KAKAIRU!" I sweatdropped and rubbed my head.

"I shouldn't have asked. Whatever, no more talk about the Naruto world. I'm watching Avatar and, Zuko." I said dreamily and went on my laptop. I felt like something in the Naruto was happening and I didn't care about it.

"No more ninjas, worries or Gaara. I can finally be at peace."

* * *

**Me: Music mentioned in this chapter was Love, Fury, Passion, Energy by Boy Hits Car, Voices by Rev Theory, and I came to play by Downstait. **

**Juugo: Who will reach Alex and her friends first? Will it be the Sound ninja retrieval team or the Akatsuki?  
**

**Me: Please review my lovely Creatures of the night! Just one more chapter to go! Dear Cartman-Land, Thank You! You make me feel so great! I keep forgetting to say this. lot the stuff about vampires on this isn't true and I made up but some of it is true.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: Okay, the last person to do the disclaimer is *Pulls Paper out of a hat* Temari!  
**

**Gaara: She's not here.  
**

**Me: Kankuro!  
**

**Gaara: Not here.  
**

**Me: Shikamaru!  
**

**Gaara: Watching Clouds.  
**

**Me: Damn it. Alex!  
**

**Alex: Aw, what? Why do I have to do it?  
**

**Me: I have no one else to do it.**

**Gaara: Ahem.  
**

**Me: I have no one else to do it.  
**

**Alex: *Sweatdrop* I thought you liked Gaara.  
**

**Me: I do.  
**

**Alex: Then let him do it.  
**

**Me: Fine, go for it sand boy.  
**

**Gaara: Nat doesn't own anything and if she did, well she probably would still break my heart in her stories. *Glares*  
**

**Me: And that's why I didn't want him to do it. Enjoy the chapter, I know it's short.  
**

* * *

***Akatsuki Base* **

"Leader-sama, we're ready to do the jutsu. Are you sure it's okay to bring everyone?" Itachi asked and the pierced man nodded.

"Well let's get this shit over with!" The foul-mouthed Jashinist said and they did the jutsu.

"Reverse Transportation Jutsu: Ihcati Ahihcu, Emasik Ikagihsoh, Ibot, Ustez, Irosas, Aradied, Nadih, Uzukak, Nanok, Niep, Oiho Dnalevelc!" They felt the ground around them begin to shake away and felt themselves float in mid-air. Great pain surged through their bodies and they moaned and yelled.

"Fuck, this hurts!" Hidan cursed out and they felt the ground underneath their feet again. They opened their eyes to see themselves in a forest.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Hidan yelled and the rest of the Akatsuki looked at them. He changed in size and was about the size of a plushy. They looked at each other and found the same thing.

"Leader-sama, something went wrong! We're the size of dolls, un!" Deidara yelled and Sasori smacked him in the back of the head.

"Brat, the whole world doesn't have to know that. Where are we?" He asked aloud.

"Zetsu, Itachi, do you know where we are?" Pein asked and the two shook their heads. He sighed then rubbed his temples.

"Let's go look around and hopefully someone can help us get back to our normal bodies." Pein said and the rest nodded. They looked around and found a box in an alley.

"Maybe we can make ourselves look like a present. Someone find a pen." Sasori said and Kakuzu pulled out a mini pen.

"What do you want me to write?" He asked.

"To anyone who finds this, please take good care of the contents in this box. Do not shake or drop on the floor." Pein said and Kakuzu wrote it down. They gathered inside the box and began pushing the box to a house.

"Push! Push! Push!" They yelled as they struggled to move the box.

"Is there a reason that box should be moving?" Nat asked as she and Kimimaro were on a walk, he shrugged.

"I'm just going to pretend it's a turtle. They only weirdness I can handle is at home." She shook it off and went to the nearby high school. The lady at the front desk looked at them.

"Is there something you needed?" She asked.

"Is it too late for our friends to enroll here?" Nat asked and the lady shook her head.

"You can just enroll online. There's a middle school about a block down for you, too." They nodded and went back home.

"Donnie, there's so much people living here so we're buying the house next to us." Nat said and the Jashinist rolled her eyes.

"It's your fault for bringing the Naruto cast here. At least the Akatsuki aren't living with you guys. My cousin and her friends are obsessed with them."

"What was her name again?" Nat asked.

"Lonnie, she's a Jashinist too. But I was a Jashinist before her, I became one when the Manga came out, she was one when the Anime came out. I have to do my sacrifice." She stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Kami/God/Jashin/Pein/Zeus, thank you for not putting the Akatsuki at our doorstep." Nat prayed and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. I probably just jinxed myself." She answered the door and found a box with writing on it.

"To anyone who fins this, please take good care of the contents in this box. Do not shake or drop on the floor. Weird." She took the box inside and opened it.

"No freaking way! It's a Chucky doll! Score!" She took the killer doll out of the box and looked at it.

"Hey, sweetie thanks for getting me out of that box. I won't kill you." The doll said and she yelped then dropped it.

"Van, Jerome! Come downstairs! I got a talking Chucky doll!" The two came down and looked at the doll. '

"I not only talk, I'm alive. Where's Tiff and Glen?" They screamed and two other dolls came in from the window.

"Glen! I love you!" Nat said and hugged the doll. The female doll and Chucky looked at each other then sighed.

"Chucky, we're not home are we? Maybe we can stop killing and just live a normal life." Tiffany said and he looked at her shocked.

"Tiff, maybe we can just kill if someone attacks us."

"Okay, I can live with that! Hey, girl, can you tell us where we are and stop suffocating my daughter?" Nat looked at her then put Glen down.

"You're in Cleveland, Ohio. I'll let you live with me if you only kill people that actually deserve to die, like a criminal on a death sentence. I can't believe I have the killer dolls in my house! I either have extremely bad luck or eventually this is going to do me good. I'm Nat. The blonde is Vanessa and the tall guy is Jerome. Usually I would totally go against this and take you guys to the police or something but you're so badass!" She gave them a toothy grin and they nodded.

"Sure, what do you say Glen, wanna live here?" Chucky asked and he nodded.

"Donnie come out here and meet your wedding presents!" Nat yelled and she came out of the bathroom.

"What are you talki-OH MY JASHIN! IT'S CHUCKY!" She glomped the three dolls and Zabuza came in.

"What's with all the noise? Is that a doll?" Donnie and Nat glared at him.

"He's one of coolest killers ever! Now we're packing our stuff because there is too much people living here so we're moving into the house next to us." Nat said and Zabuza rolled his eyes.

**Gaara PoV **

"Kakashi-sensei, did you feel a burst of chakra right now?" Sakura asked and he nodded.

"What do you think it was?" Shikamaru asked.

"Probably some idiot messing up a jutsu. So what are we supposed to say during the jutsu?" Sasuke asked me.

"We have to say our names backwards and the place where we want to be backwards. It's been five days and they could be anywhere in their world right now." He nodded and we tried the hand signs again. I had a feeling that Alex wasn't Alex anymore. **Do you think she changed her identity? **_No, she wouldn't do that, would she? _**You don't know, maybe she changed her name, hair, eyes and location. **_That's not making me feel better. _**Well what do you want me to do? Ask Kami to bring her back? I don't have those types of connections! **

"So what are we going to do when we get there? We have no idea what that world is like. It could be more dangerous than here." Shikamaru said.

"M-Maybe people are friendlier there. T-There might not be any ninjas either." Hinata said.

"I'm just hoping that there's ramen." Naruto said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay so we know the jutsu and the hand signs, why can't we leave right now?" Sakura asked and Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura, it's an entirely different world. We have to make a plan for when we get there. I think we should stay in a hotel and just ask around for them." He said and I shook my head.

"What about the chance that they aren't using their real names? They could be different people or in somewhere far away from us. Wait, when I stabbed Alex in the back, a lot of my sand was absorbed into her. Shukaku can probably sense it." **Oh right. Yeah I can do that. **

"So we just get them and leave or do we want to stay awhile?" Shikamaru asked.

"We can stay for a bit, just no longer than a year." He nodded and we started to make our plan.

"So, we get an apartment to stay in and ask around first. Then if we can't find them like that then Shukaku can track Alex down and if we find Alex then we find Stephanie and Bryan. If we get confronted by someone then we fight but we won't expose much about us. But, what if they don't want to come back? If they were able to leave from you three then what do you think would happen when we confront them?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke, Ino and I looked at each other then down.

"We just have to take them. Sasuke, you can use your Sharingan, Ino, you can use you mind transfer jutsu to force them and I can use my sand to trap them. When they're least expecting it, we'll get them back." I said and they nodded.

"I'll figure out what could go wrong in the jutsu. Right now we have to figure out how we'll do it. How did they do the jutsu?" Shikamaru asked me.

"They stood at three points with an equal amount away from each other. They were turned away from each other then said their names backwards." They nodded and we practiced the jutsu some more.

**Nat PoV**

"I have the strangest feeling that someone is going to make our lives more difficult than it already is." Kimimaro looked at me the shook his head.

"You're home now. You changed your appearance and now you have three killer dolls with you. What could make your lives more difficult than it already has been?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I guess your right. Hey Donnie are you going to stay with us or go back home?" She looked at me funny.

"I already have my stuff here, I'm living here now. You guys are moving into the house next to us and I don't want to live with Lonnie anymore. She invited her friends to live with her over the summer and all they're gonna be talking about is how hot the Akatsuki is, how Naruto should've ended and what it would be like if the Akatsuki were in our world. Hey I saw that episode where you fought Itachi, I was not impressed." She chuckled and I sighed.

"At him or me?"

"At him, a weird genjutsu and he's down for the count and then he just knocks you out? I was so disappointed."

"Do you know how hard it is to be a ninja and fight the Itachi Uchiha? Freakin' hard! Whatever, no more Naruto talk!" She rolled her eyes and I watched Courage the Cowardly Dog.

"Why is his fur pink?" Kimimaro asked and I shrugged.

"It looks good on him though. I miss the old Cartoon Network."

"I miss The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy. Mandy was kickass!" Donnie said and I rolled my eyes. I stared blankly at the screen while I had a feeling that we weren't given a break from the Naruto world. **I promise, I'll find you Alex. **Gaara's voice rang through my head and I shut my eyes closed. _Kuso._

* * *

**Me:****The Akatsuki are in our world now but will they get to Alex first? Wait for my new story and find out. **_  
_

**Alex: We want to thank all the people who took time to read this story and enjoyed it. Thank you Starfold Avenger, Cartman-Land, Tough chick, AngelofDarkness95, Guest, Chocobo12345, and .790 for reviewing this story. Take it away, Sandman.  
**

**Gaara: Review and hopefully Nat will get me with Alex.  
**

**Alex: Or not.  
**

**Me: Thanks for reading! I love you, my Creatures of the Night!  
**


End file.
